Zwischen den Zeilen
by Morgaine Mayfair
Summary: Charlottes Leben geht den Bach hinunter. Sie flüchtet sich in die Welt der Bücher rund um Harry Potter und findet sich bald darauf selbst in der Zauberwelt wieder
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich bin's wieder...diesmal mit einer neuen Story. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt Euch.

Es fängt noch nicht so ganz spannend an, aber es wird noch! Versprochen!

Ich würde mich sehr über Feedback und Reviews von Euch freuen!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

-Morgaine

_Disclaimer: Charlotte, Aaron, Tom: Ich / Rest: J.K.Rowling_

_Ich ziehe keinen Profit aus dieser Geschichte, sondern schreibe sie nur zum Vergnügen!_

Zwischen den Zeilen

1.

„Und das hier sind die Konzepte, die wir für die Babylotion-Werbeaktion entwickelt haben. Diese...ähm...diese Farben sollen sehr ansprechend auf die Kleinen wirken...sodass..ähm...dämlicher Zettel...halt! Nicht runterfallen!...Entschuldigen Sie, meine Herren. Meine Assistentin hat die Kopien leider auf viel zu große Klarsichtfolien gezogen, sodass...scheiße!"

Es war passiert. Die Folie war während Charlottes Ansprache vom Overhead-Projektor gefallen.

In ihrer Hast, das durchsichtige Blatt schnellstmöglich wieder auf seinen Platz zu verfrachten, hatte Charlotte die zwanzig anderen, streng nach Präsentation geordneten, Folien in ihrer Hand glattweg vergessen und sie, als sie das Blatt vom Projektor rutschen sah, intuitiv fallen gelassen.

Nun kniete sie da. In ihrem cremefarbenen Businessdress, vor den wichtigesten Verkaufs-und Werbeleitern ihrer Firme kroch sie auf dem Boden herum und versuchte verzweifelt, den Schaden den ihr diese Aktion gebracht hatte, zu dezimieren.

Als sie schlussendlich auch das letzte Blatt gefunden hatte, richtete sie sich wieder auf.

„Au!"

Naja...fast.

Charlotte hatte sich beim Aufstehen den Kopf an dem großen Konferenztisch gestoßen und rubbelte sich nun mit zusammengepressten Augen die pochende Stelle an ihrem Hinterkopf.

Ein Räuspern ging durch den Raum. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, traf sie direkt Aarons Blick. Aaron war ihr Boss...und so wie er sie jetzt gerade ansah, war er es die längste Zeit gewesen.

„Ms Berg. Sind Sie dazu Imstande, diese...nennen wir es mal „Präsentation" fortzusetzen?" Stirling Dashwood, der Vertragspartner und Miteigentümer besagter Babyartikel-Fabrik fuhr sich genervt über die Schläfen.

Charlotte sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „A...Aber natürlich Mr Dashwood! Alles was ich brauche habe ich hier!"

Versichernd hielt sie ihm die völlig verflusten, zu allen Seiten abstehenden Folien entgegen, die gerade eben noch wie ein Mikado-Spiel verteilt auf dem Boden lagen.

Aus irgendeinem, ihr unerfindlichen Grund, vermied Mr Dashwood es, sie anzusehen.

Ein tiefes Seufzen kam aus Aarons Richtung. „Nun..." er stütze seine Arme auf dem Konferenztisch ab und stich sie mit einem Finger immer wieder beruhigend über eine seiner Augenbrauen. „Ich denke wir verschieben die Präsentation. Wie ich sehe, ist beim Ms Berg heute morgen irgendwie der Wurm drin. Mr Dashwood, wie wäre es mit einem Entschädigungsessen im „Fifteen", ich zahle?"

Oho...Charlotte kannte diesen Unterton, der in Aarons Stimme mitklang. Doch mehr als Stirling Dashwood dumm angrinsen konnte sie im Moment nicht tun.

„Eine gute Idee, mein Lieber. Aber nach dieser Präsentation wird das mindestens ein Fünf-Gänge Menü!" scherzte der alte Sterling als er sich aufrichtete und Charlotte mit einem zynischen „Ms Berg" die Hand gab und mit seiner Schar von Kompagnons, Teilhabern und Kettenhunden (Anwälte) von dannen stolzierte.

Charlotte fühlte, wie sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Charlotte..." begann Aaron, doch sie winkte nur ab. „Sag es bloß nicht. Ich weiß ich war scheiße...höchstwahrscheinlich war ich sogar mehr als Scheiße, nur leider fällt mir dafür jetzt keine Steigerung ein."

Aaron drehte sie zu sich um. „Wie wär's mit Mega-ober-extrem-Scheiße?" fragte er belustigt, während er ihr väterlich in die Augen sah.

„Ha ha", erwiderte Charlotte eingeschnappt, „Eigentlich ist das alles sowieso deine Schuld!" fuhr sie ihn mit ihrer letzten verbliebenden Willenskraft an.

Aaron hob spielerisch die Hände in die Höhe. „Ach, auf einmal ist es meine Schuld?"

„Ja." Sagte sie eingeschnappt. „Es war deine blöde Idee. Nur weil du geglaubt hast, dass mir ein wenig mehr Übung in Präsentationen mal gut tun würden...Dabei hast du gewusst, dass ich die Nähe von anderen Menschen nicht sonderlich mag!"

„Na komm," Aaron schüttelte den Kopf und drückte die widerspenstige Charlotte Richtung Bürotür, „Ich habe ja auch nicht wissen können, wie schlecht du darin bist."

„Streu ruhig noch Salz in die Wunde!" raunzte sie ihn an während sie Seite an Seite den Weg zu ihren nebeneinanderliegenden Büros gingen.

„Nein, das Salz kommt heute Abend auf mein Steak á la Fifteen, das du übrigens am Ende des Monats auf deinem Gehaltsscheck wiederfinden wirst." Neckte er sie, kurz bevor er in seinem Büro verschwand.

Charlotte stürmte aus ihrem Büro, hinein in das von Aaron und verpasste ihm den bösen Blick.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst." Schnarrte sie ihn an.

Unbeindruckt blickte Aaron Charlotte an. „Oh doch ! Quit pro quo...oder in diesem Fall besser Quittung pro quo, he!"

Charlotte blickte ihn gehässig an. „He he...lach du nur über deine eigenen Witze, mein Freund...Ach, kann ich dann auch die Wischlappen, die ich pro Monat verbrauche um die Schleimspur die du hinter dir herziehst, aufzuwischen, auf deinen Gehaltsscheck setzen?"

Obwohl Aaron ihr Boss war und diese Bemerkung wahrscheinlich jedem Anderen den Job gekostet hätte, konnte sich Aaron das lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Der war Gut!" griente er. „Und jetzt verschwinde hier, du unverschämtes Weib!"

Charlotte schnappte sich ihre Tasche. „Das werde ich auch!" rief sie von ihrem Büro aus herüber.

„Gott sei Dank!" hörte sie Aaron rufen. „Und pass auf, dass dir auf den Weg nach Hause nicht irgendetwas passiert, wie: Dein Kopf bleibt zwischen den U-Bahn Türen klemmen oder so was! Ich kenn dich doch."

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen um mich", rief sie während sie sich ihren Jeansmantel umwarf und die Tür abschloss, „ich kann mich auch ganz gut um mich selbst...Verdammt!"

Binnen weniger Sekunden stand Aaron im Türrahmen und besah sich Charlotte, die ihrerseits schon zum zweiten Mal auf dem Fußboden saß. Den Absatz ihres Schuhs in der Hand.

Aaron holte gerade Luft, doch Charlotte hob drohend den Zeigefinger. „Kein Wort! Verstanden!"

Frustriert rappelte sie sich auf und humpelte durch die große Glastür auf die Straßen von London.


	2. Chapter 2

So...hier kommt auch schon die Nummer Zwo...bin total im Schreibwahn...argh!...

Einen ganz, ganz lieben Dank für die tollen Reviews und auch noch mal ein Danke an TiniSnape, bei der ich mich leider nicht persönlich bedanken konnte. Natürlich freu ich mich wie ein Kleinkind auf die nächsten Reviews!

Viel Spaß

-Morgaine

_Anmerkung: (Hab ich am Anfang vergessen zu erwähnen +Verlegenheitslächeln+) Ich dachte mir die Story so, dass Charlotte zwar die Bücher liest, es aber in ihrer Realität noch keine Verfilmungen davon gibt. (Ich finde, darunter leidet der Snape-Faktor) Also, ich hoffe, das stört Euch nicht, Charlotte wird sowieso nicht mehr lange in der "Realität" verweilen._

2.

Die Londoner Straßen waren überfüllt mit Touristen und Einheimischen. Sie genoss es hier zu leben und hatte es auch nicht einmal bereut, aus Deutschland fortgegangen zu sein.

Drei Jahre war das nun schon her. Und fast so lange arbeitete sie jetzt schon für „Moving Images". Ihr Traumjob. Es war immer schon ihr Ziel gewesen, die überschäumende Fantasie und Kreativität die in ihr steckte in Dingen wie Medien zu verarbeiten. Und es machte ihr auch unendlich viel Spaß. Nur leider hatte sie in Punkto Präsentationen eher Defizite. Sie hasste es, vor Menschen zu sprechen. Schon gar vor Leuten die so eingebildet und selbsthabherrisch waren wie dieser Stirling Dashwood.

Sie brachte nicht einen vernünftigen Satz zustande, wenn sie sie alle ansahen.

Nein, das war wirklich nicht ihr Ding. Sie blieb lieber im Hintergrund und managte die Projekte und ließ die Leute, die mehr Charme, Anmut und Selbstbewusstsein hatten als sie, die Präsentationen durchführen. Ok, diese Leute heimsten dann zwar meist die Loorbeeren ganz allein ein, aber das war ihr nicht so wichtig.

Wichtig war nur, dass sie hier war.

In London.

Ihrer Traumstadt.

Mit ihrem Traumberuf.

Die Titelmelodie von „Tom und Jerry" holte sie schnell aus ihren Träumerein zurück.

Entnervt zog sie ihr Handy und sah auf das Display.

„Tom calling"

„Schatz, tut mir Leid, ich komme später. Hab noch ein wichtiges Meeting." Raunzte sie das arme kleine Telefon an und nahm dann ab.

„Hi!...mhm...mhm...verstehe...mhm...nein, nein, schon OK...mhm...alles klar, bis später!"

Mit mehr Gewalt als nötig presste sie auf die Taste mit dem roten Hörer.

„Sag ich doch!" schnarrte sie als sie das Handy unbeteiligt zurück in ihre Tasche fallen ließ und ihren Lieblings-Schleichweg nach Hause einschlug...humpelnderweise.

Sie liebte diese Engen Gassen. Die Orte, an denen sich nur wenige Touristen hin verliefen.

Sie ging an den alten Bauwerken entlang. Vorbei an Bills Gemüseladen und Violettes kleiner Teestube, vorbei an einem alten verfallenen Bauwerk, dass sie, vielleicht gerade weil es so spooky und verfallen war, am liebsten betrachtete.

Doch so gerne sie sich hier auch länger aufgehalten hätte, ihre Füße brachten sie um.

Deshalb huschte sie schnell weiter, ein kurzes Stück an der nahe gelegenen Hauptstraße entlang, die letzten, beschwerlichen Stufen hinauf bis an ihre Haustür und hinein und aus mit den verdammten Schuhen!

Gott sei Dank!

Charlotte saß auf ihrer Couch im Wohnzimmer und massierte ihre geschundenen Füße.

Was für ein Tag !

Jetzt ein schönes Glas Rotwein! Das wäre genau das Richtige !

Schwermütig hievte sie sich auf und schleppte sich die paar Meter in die Küche um dort den Kühlschrank zu öffnen.

Nach einem kurzen, geschockten Blick schloss sie die Tür wieder, atmete kurz durch um dann nochmals den Kühlschrank zu öffnen.

Leider änderte sich beim zweiten Öffnen das Szenario, dass sich Charlotte im Inneren bot, nicht...

Gähnende Leere starrte ihr entgegen!

...na ja, abgesehen von dem Stück Käse, dessen gelblicher Natur-Ton, der sich unter den fröhlich-schimmernden Grüntönen nur noch erahnen ließ.

Ach ja, und der, mittlerweile bräunlich-schlammsüppige Salat, den Tom schon vor Tagen hatte wegwerfen sollen...von Nahrungsmitteln flüssiger Natur wollen wir gar nicht erst reden.

„Dieser Kerl macht mich wahnsinnig!"

Charlotte knallte die Kühlschranktür zu, welche gefährlich schnell zu krachte...

Leider war die Wucht des Aufschlages so groß, dass sie sofort wieder aufschwang und Charlotte mitten ins Gesicht schlug.

Für einen Moment stand sie nur geschockt da und schielte auf ihre schmerzende Nase.

„Aaaaaarrghhh!" wutentbrannt stürmte sie aus der Küche, hinein ins Badezimmer und besah ihr Spiegelbild im Badezimmerspiegel...

Sie sah aus wie ein Horror-Clown auf Speed.

Ihre kurzen blonden Haare standen zu allen Seiten ab, ihre blauen Augen waren umrandet mit verschmiertem Kajal und Eye-Liner und ihre Nase sah aus, wie nach einem persönlichen Treffen mit Mohammed Ali.

Vorsichtig tastete sie den geschwollen Nasenrücken ab.

Ok, puh, gebrochen war sie jedenfalls nicht!

Hier müsste doch irgendwo dieses Kühlpad sein?

Fast am Nervenzusammenbruch suchte sie im Medizinschrank nach dem kleinen blauen Pad, doch sie fand es nicht.

Warum? Sie wusste genau, dass sie es hier rein ge-

„Ah!" Charlotte stöhnte. Sie wusste, wo es war.

Vor zwei Wochen hatte Tom sich beim Kochen (allein der Versuch glich schon einem Selbstmordkommando und die Küche sah nachher aus wie ein Schlachtfeld) die Hand verbrannt und das Kühlpad gebraucht...Gott allein weiß, wo er das Ding hingepackt hatte.

Tom war ein Schussel. Ok, in dieser Beziehung passten die Beiden wirklich gut zuseinander.

Tom war Bankkaufmann und die Beiden hatten sich kennen gelernt, als Charlotte ihr erstes Konto in London aufmachen wollte. Sie waren sich auf Anhieb sympathisch.

Der große, dunkelhaarige Kerl im Anzug mit den haselnussbraunen Augen, der sie bei ihren ersten Dates in exklusive Restaurants ausgeführt hatte... ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen hatte...

...diese Zeiten waren eindeutig vorbei...

Mittlerweile grenzte es schon fast an ein Wunder, dass er, wenn er nach Hause kam, von Charlotte überhaupt Kenntnis nahm.

Genug!

Zutiefst depressiv kehrte sie in die Küche zurück, schnappte sich ein Handtuch, hielt es unter das kalte Wasser und legte es über ihre Nase.

Kopf in den Nacken, tastete sie sich Richtung Schlafzimmer, knöpfte sich den Blazer auf, entledigte sich ihres Rockes und schmiss sich auf's Bett.

Jetzt war ihre Zeit!

Entschlossen griff sie unter das Bett und holte ihr derzeitiges Lieblingsbuch hervor.

„Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz"

Ok, zugegeben, es würde nicht so einfach werden mit einem Waschlappen auf dem Gesicht zu lesen und umzublättern, ohne dass ihr das Ding vom Gesicht rutschte, aber das war ihr egal.

Sie liebte diese Bücher. Seit ihrem Erscheinen hatte Charlotte jeden Band schon drei Mal durchgelesen, beim Sechsten war sie grad dabei.

Es war schön, sich durch die Geschichten einfach mal von seinem, ach so erwachsenen und skrupellosen Alltag befreien zu können und in eine völlig fremdartige Welt abzutauchen.

Außerdem hatte sie einen Lieblingscharakter, dessen Entwicklung sie unbedingt mitverfolgen musste.

Severus Snape.

Sie wusste selbst nicht wieso und weshalb es ihr grade dieser miesepetriger Motzmuffel so angetan hatte, aber sie liebte die Undurchschaubarkeit dieser Figur und diese Unantastbarkeit, die er ausstrahlte.

Sollten diese Bücher je verfilmt werden, würde sie dem Schauspieler, der Severus verkörperte, sicher gnadenlos verfallen ;)

...Sie schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen.

...diese verdammte Narzissa...muss sie Snape unbedingt dazu bringen, diesen Schwur zu leisten?...Wir wissen doch, wohin das führt...armer Dumbi!...

Sie vertiefte sich so sehr in die Seiten, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie Tom das große Licht im Schlafzimmer anmachte.

„Charlie? Du...du bist noch wach?" verwundert blickte er auf seine zerzauste Freundin, dessen Augen immer noch wie gebannt auf den Seiten klebten.

Tom kam näher. „Charlie?" fragte er nun schon deutlich lauter.

Erschrocken fuhr die Blondine zusammen und blickte ihn verwirrt an.

Tom sprang augenblicklich einen Schritt nach hinten. Irritiert tippte er sich an die eigene Nase. „Was ist DAS denn?"

Charlotte war der Waschlappen beim Lesen schlussendlich doch unnotiert zu Boden gefallen und ließ Tom nun freien Blick auf die, immer noch, leichte rötliche Schwellung ihres Nasenrückens.

„DAS", äffte sie ihn nach, „ist der Negativabdruck unserer Kühlschranktür!"

Tom verdrehte die Augen. „Alles klar. Ich will's gar nicht wissen." Sagte er beflissen während er sich seines Schlipses entledigte.

Charlotte setzte sich auf. „Das solltest du aber wissen wollen! Wer war diese Woche mit Einkaufen dran, mhm?"

Wütend stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und blickte ihn störrisch an.

„Äh...was hat das jetzt genau mit dem Riesenpickel da zu tun?" fragte er zynisch.

„DAS IST KEIN PICKEL !" brüllte Charlotte. Sie merkte, wie ihr langsam das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

„Das ist alles nur passiert, weil ich mich so über dich geärgert habe. Weil du mal wieder verpennt hast einzukaufen. Ich hab die Tür in meiner Wut zu dolle zugeschlagen...sie kam wieder zurück-DAS IST NICHT WITZIG, THOMAS !"

Tom hatte während ihrer Erklärung angefangen unverschämt zu grinsen und war nun kurz vor einem ernsthaften Lachkrampf.

„Ach", er versucht sich zu beruhigen, „und das ist deshalb jetzt meine Schuld?"

„Ganz richtig." Erwiderte Charlotte trotzig.

Tom zeigte ihr den Vogel. „Ich glaub, du spinnst. Vielleicht solltest du mal ein bisschen früher ins Bett gehen, damit du am nächsten Morgen ausgeschlafen und frisch bist und dir solche Missgeschicke nicht mehr unterlaufen, anstatt bis morgens um zwei diese dämlichen Kinderbücher nun schon zum fünften Mal zu lesen!"

Stur blickte sie ihn an. „Erstens, lese ich diese Bücher erst zum DRITTEN Mal und zweitens sind-sie-nicht-dämlich!"

Entnervt verdrehte Tom die Augen und stieg, mittlerweile im Pyjama, zu ihr ins Bett.

„Wie du meinst. Fakt ist-Ich mach jetzt das Licht aus und dann wird geschlafen! Schließlich muss ich morgen wieder früh raus."

Charlotte stöhnte und drehte sich zur Seite. Mit oder ohne Buch, als das Licht ausging, spielte sich die Geschichte in Charlies Kopf weiter ab.

Charlotte träumte von den endlos anmutenden Ländereien Hogwarts', von den dunklen Grüntönen der Blätter des verbotenen Waldes, von den fackelbeschienenen Korridoren des Schlosses...Ihr war, als könnte sie die vielen magischen Düfte der Winkelgasse förmlich riechen, das Treiben der Menschen, vielmehr der Zauberer dort fast schon körperlich spüren.

Sie hörte sie sprechen. Hexen, die sich über verschiedene Zauber-Ingredienzien unterhielten, die „Ah's" und „Oh's" der Kinder, die über die neuste und schnellste Version eines Flugbesens staunten, Jugendliche, dessen Fußtritte an den Steinwänden der Zauberschule widerhallten, während sie sich über zu viel Hausaufgaben und zu strenge Lehrer beklagten.

Die tiefe, dunkle Stimme eines Mannes der scharf „RUHE !" forderte... die letzte Stimme bereitete ihr trotz ihrer Härte eine wohlige Gänsehaut. So einen realen Traum hatte Charlie noch nie gehabt.

Er war fast greifbar...und so wunderbar, dass sie sich wünschte, nie wieder aufzuwachen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Ich bin's wieder. Hab ein neues Chappie für Euch !_

_Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön für Eure tollen Reviews._

_Ich freu mich natürlich wahnsinnig, wenn ihr mir weiterhin mitteilt, wie es Euch gefallen hat !_

_LG-Morgaine_

3.

Peep...peep...peep

Charlie hörte den Wecker aber anstatt zur Seite zu langen um ihn auszustellen, zog sie sich ihr Kissen unter dem Kopf weg und drückte es sich auf die Ohren.

„Charlie!" Tom stand vor dem großen Schlafzimmerspiegel und band sich seine Krawatte. Als er keine Antwort bekam drehte er sich entnervt um.

„CHARLIE !" rief er diesmal um einiges lauter.

Die Frau im Bett rührte sich nicht, obwohl der Wecker sich mittlerweile fast das Herz rauspiepte.

Lauter als eigentlich notwendig umrundete Tom mit schweren Schritten das Bett und stellte den armen Wecker aus.

Charlie spürte, wie sie jemand an der Schulter berührte und forsch hin und her schüttelte.

Entnervt zog sie sich das Kissen vom Kopf. Ihre Haar stand verwurschtelt in alle Himmelsrichtungen, ihr Make-up hatte sich über die Nacht in alle erdenklichen Richtungen ausgebreitet, sodass ihr Gesicht aussah wie die präzise Abbildung einer Autobahn-Landkarte mitsamt enthaltenden Schleichwegen. Die Schwellung war über die Nacht hin zumindest so weit abgeklungen, dass man sie mit etwas Geschick und guter Schminke leicht verdecken konnte.

„WAS?" schnauzte sie Tom an.

Dieser zog ihr mit einem Handgriff die Decke vom Körper und gestikulierte ihr Aufzustehen.

„Komm, raus aus den Federn, sonst kommst du wieder zu spät!"

Erschöpft ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder zurück auf das Bett fallen.

„Aaron kennt das schon. Er denkt mittlerweile, das wäre meine reguläre Arbeitszeit."

Murrte sie müde in die Kissen.

Tom stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah sie aufgebracht an.

„Nur leider ist Aaron nicht der Einzige, der dort was zu sagen hat. Und wäre ich du, würde ich mich nicht ständig darauf verlassen, dass er dich in Schutz nimmt, wenn du mal wieder ne Stunde später in dem Laden aufkreuzt, also raus aus dem Bett !"

„Is ja gut, Is ja gut..." grollte sie, schloss aber wieder gemächlich die Augen.

„SOFORT !"

„Maaaann...", schwerfällig richtete sie sich auf und strich sich verschlafen durch die Wuschelhaare, „musst du am frühen Morgen denn schon so rumbrüllen?"

Tom schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus.

Als er wieder sprach, klang er relativ gefasst. „Charlie, du stehst jetzt auf, machst dich fertig und gehst zur Arbeit. Frühstücken kannst du auf dem Weg. Ich hab heute ein wichtiges Meeting und wegen dir verpass ich jetzt meinen Bus. Also, mach dich jetzt fertig, ok Schatz?"

Er klang wie der Vater der sein Kind schellt.

Erwartungsvoll blickte er Charlotte an.

„Ja... ist ja schon gut" schwermütig stand sie auf.

„So ist's gut. Also, bis heute Abend. Es..."

„...es könnte spät werden, ja ich weiß." Beendete Charlie seinen Satz.

„Genau." Er trat näher, küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn und verließ dann die Wohnung.

„Puh..." Charlie ließ sich wieder auf das Bett plumpsen.

„Charlie...?" vorsichtig blickte sie über ihren Körper, durch die Schlafzimmertür Richtung Haustür.

Tom lehnte im Türrahmen, sein Fuß tippte ungeduldig auf dem Parkettboden.

Seufzend stand Charlie auf und Schlürfte unter den wachsamen Augen ihres Freundes ins Badezimmer.

Als sie vor dem Spiegel stand, hörte sie, wie die Haustür sich schloss.

Hoffentlich ist er jetzt auch wirklich weg, dachte sie während sie in den Spiegel sah.

„Ähh..." vorsichtig berührte sie ihren Nasenrücken.

Vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht dass ich schon wach bin. Die Zeit werde ich brauchen, um dieses Ding zu kaschieren.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine halbe Stunde und zwei aufgetragene Schichten Make-up später verließ Charlotte ihre Wohnung. Auf den Straßen war, trotz der frühen Morgenstunde, schon die Hölle los.

Es wimmelte von Touristen und fremden Sprachen.

Charlie hasste es, sich durch die Menschenmengen hindurchdrängen zu müssen, also beschloss sie kurzerhand, wieder ihren Lieblingsschleichweg zu nehmen.

Offensichtlich war das eine gute Idee, denn außer den üblichen Einheimischen und einer kleinen Gruppe merkwürdig aussehender Touristen, war die kleine Gasse wie leer gefegt.

Charlotte beobachtete amüsiert, wie der kleine Sohn dieser Touristengruppe fasziniert auf Violettes Kaffeemaschine starrte, die man durch das große Schaufenster der Kaffee- und Teestube gut im Blick hatte. Der kleine Junge drückte sich regelrecht die Nase an dem kalten Glas platt. Sie wunderte sich schon, warum die Mutter ihren Bengel nicht langsam mal von dem Fenster wegzog, als sie beim Vorbeigehen bemerkte, wie auch die Frau wie gebannt auf die Kaffeemaschine blickte, während der Mann ungeschickt mit einer Straßenkarte herumhantierte und seine kleine Tochter sich an sein Bein krallte und Charlotte misstrauisch anblickte.

Charlotte lächelte die Kleine kurz an und zwinkerte ihr zu während sie an dem Mann mit der Karte vorbei ging.

Als sie einige Schritte entfernt war, hörte sie die Kleine flüstern.

„Daddy, kannst du dich bitte beeilen, diese Muggel sind mir unheimlich."

Süß, dachte Charlotte. Die kleine denkt, sie ist eine Hexe.

„Ich weiß, mein Schatz... diese Karte ist nur so unübersichtlich. Hier irgendwo muss doch dieser Tropfende Kessel sein."

Charlotte stoppte und blickte zurück auf diese Familie.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, WIE ungewöhnlich die Leute dort wirklich aussahen.

Der Junge trug ein Ensemble aus einer Jogginghose und aufknöpfbaren Seiten und darüber einen schwarzen Kinderblazer. Die schwarzgelockten Haare der Mutter waren hochgesteckt und verzierten mit allerlei Wildkräutern. Sie trug ein Ärmelloses kurzes Kleid und darunter eine Jeans-Schlaghose aus den Siebzigern.

Der Vater der Familie, der immer noch wie wild die Karte in alle Richtungen drehte, war ebenso kurios in ein Muskelshirt in Batikoptik gekleidet, dessen Runder Abschluss aus einer, im Schwarzweiß-Look gehaltener Krawatte und einer feinen Nadelstreifenhose bestand.

Selbst das scheue, kleine Mädchen sah aus, als passte sie überhaupt nicht in diese Welt.

Sie trug ein langes grünes Kleid, dessen Blütezeit es höchstwahrscheinlich im Mittelalter gehabt hatte.

„Mutter guck mal ! Da tropft was raus !" begeistert zog der Junge am Kleidersaumen der Mutter und tippte immer wieder gegen das Glas Richtung Kaffeemaschine.

„Oh ja, du hast recht Schatz. Schau mal, Amaldo, ist das nicht interessant?"

Der Vater winkte nur ab und beschäftigte sich wieder mit der Landkarte.

„Falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, Verdana, ich versuche hier gerade den Weg zu finden!...Es müsste da lang gehen!"

Etwas unsicher zeigte der Mann in die Richtung, aus der Charlotte soeben gekommen war.

„Ich hoffe du hast recht, mein Lieber. Ich hab keine Lust erst gegen Mittag in der Winkelgasse anzukommen und mich durch die ganzen Menschenmengen zu wühlen!"

Charlie schluckte. Erst Muggel, dann Tropfender Kessel und jetzt Winkelgasse?

Die Familie setzte sich unter Anführung des Vater in Bewegung und ließ Charlie allein zurück.

Sie sah der Familie verwirrt nach.

Gibt es wirklich Erwachsene, die an das glauben, was in den Büchern steht?

Und das auch noch so sehr, dass sie in London danach suchten?

Was machen die erst, wenn sie in King's Cross ankommen, dachte sie.

Den dumpfen Aufprall der kleinen Kinderköpfe auf der Backsteinmauer konnte sie fast schon hören!

Sie blickte sich um. Vom weiten konnte sie schon das große Bürogebäude ihrer Firma sehen.

Was sagte die Uhr? Sie würde erst in eine Viertelstunde da sein müssen...

Unschlüssig wechselte ihr Blick immer wieder zwischen ihrem Arbeitsplatz und der sich immer weiter entfernenden Familie.

Verdammt, warum konnte sie ihre Neugier nie unter Kontrolle halten?

Mit schnellen Schritten versuchte sie die Familie einzuholen und blieb auf Sicherheitsabstand. Was nicht so einfach war, denn, wie schon gesagt, verirrten sich nur wenige Menschen in diese Gassen.

„...den Anzug anpassen lassen. Schließlich soll er in Hogwarts einen guten Eindruck machen..." hörte sie die Frau sagen und sah, wie sie dem Jungen liebevoll über den Kopf strich.

Sie folgte ihnen weiter, wurde aber schnell unsicher, ob sie das, was sie suchten wirklich hier finden würden. Schließlich ging sie diesen Weg jeden Tag und ihr wäre es ganz sicher aufgefallen, wenn hier ein Pub mit dem Schild „Tropfender Kessel" gewesen wäre.

„Da ist es ja!" freudig strahlend zeigte der Mann auf ein Haus, das Charlie tatsächlich bekannt vorkam.

Es war das alte verfallen Gebäude, dass sie so gerne betrachtete...nur sah es gar nicht mehr so verfallen aus !

Als sie an der Fassade hoch blickte, blieb ihr Herz fast stehen...

In goldenen Lettern stand dort „Tropfender Kessel"


	4. Chapter 4

_Und weiter geht's! Es ist diesmal ein bisschen mehr als sonst. (Dank des Wochenendes;)_

_Einen ganz lieben Dank nochmal für die letzten Reviews, auch nochmal an TiniSnape und Eve, bei denen ich mich leider nicht persönlich bedanken konnte)_

_Wie immer würde ich mich über Feedback und Reviews von Euch sehr freuen!_

_Bis dahin_

_LG- Morgaine_

4.

Das kann nicht sein, dachte Charlie.

Wieder blickte sie zu der Familie. Ha-...hatte der Mann da einen Zauberstab in der Hand?

Wie versteinert beobachtete sie, wie die Vier den Pub betraten. Als die große Eichentür aufknarrte, hörte sie leise Musik und Stimmengewirr aus dem Inneren des Tropfenden Kessels kommen.

Unschlüssig stand sie da. Wie spät war es ?

In fünf Minuten musste sie im Büro sein... sie musste jetzt wirklich los...

„Nur ein kurzer Blick..." der kleine Teufel auf ihrer Schulter meldete sich zu Wort.

Vorsichtig machte Charlie einige Schritte nach vorn.

„Ja, nur ganz kurz..." sagte der zweite Teufel auf ihrer anderen Schulter.

Gut, dass sich mein Gewissen so gut versteht, dachte sie als sie den kalten Eisengriff der Eichentür hinunterdrückte.

Unter schweren Knarren öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt breit und lugte hindurch.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, ließ ihre Kinnlade hinunterfallen.

Die Kaschemme war gut besucht. Die hölzernen Tisch waren alle besetzt und auch an der Theke war einiges los. Große Kessel hingen von den Decken und beleuchteten den Laden in düsteren Tönen. Alle Menschen, die Charlie durch den Spalt erspähen konnte, waren genauso seltsam der noch seltsam bekleidet wie die Familie, der sie gefolgt war.

Und eins war noch merkwürdig. Die Kneipe sah von Innen viel größer aus als von Außen.

Als ob noch ein unsichtbares Gebäude dranhängen würde.

„...wie beim Ford Anglia der Weasleys und dem Zelt bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft..." flüsterte Charlie zu sich selbst.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich glauben konnte, was sie da sah.

Genauso hatte sie sich den Tropfenden Kessel immer vorgestellt, aber es war doch nur Fiktion ! ES GAB IHN NI-...schwebte da etwa gerade ein Putzbesen an ihr vorbei ?

Völlig ungläubig beobachtete sie wie der kleine Besen ganz von allein zwischen den Gästen die Böden fegte und öffnete dabei die Tür noch ein Stückchen weiter.

Charlie rieb sich die Augen. Da ! Der Löffel in der Tasse des Mannes rührte von alleine !

„Hey Sie !" Unwirsch wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein kleiner buckliger Mann mit Glatze sah sie wütend an.

„Entweder kommen Sie rein oder Sie bleiben ganz draußen ! Ich kann mir nicht leisten, dass die Muggel etwas von diesem Laden mitbekommen. Also..." Einladend hielt der Bucklige ihr die Tür auf.

Alle Besucher des Pubs sahen sie misstrauisch an.

Charlotte wollte nicht, sie wollte wirklich nicht. Schließlich würde sie einen Haufen Ärger mit Aaron bekommen, wenn sie wieder zu spät kam. Aber ihre Füße taten die Schritte einfach. Sie überquerten die Türschwelle als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt.

Mit einem dumpfen Knall schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr und alle Besucher widmeten sich wieder ihrem Essen oder ihren Gesprächen als wäre nichts gewesen.

Der Bucklige winkte sie zu sich an die Theke.

„Sind Sie das erste Mal hier ?" fragte er während er einen verstaubten Humpen mit einem noch schlimmer verstaubten Handtuch reinigte.

Charlie schluckte. „Äh.. ja...kann man so sagen." Sagte sie heiser.

„Mhm..mhm.." antwortete der Bucklige abwesend während er dem Humpen mit ein bisschen Spucke noch den letzten Schliff verpasste.

Misstrauisch beäugte er die Blondine vor sich, die anscheinend noch nie zuvor einen Gnom gesehen hatte. „Wo kommen Sie denn her, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Charlie, dessen Augen gerade noch an diesem kleinen, unförmigen Menschen dort hinten in der Ecke geklebt hatten, blickte sich überrascht zu dem Barkeeper um.

„Ähh...Deutschland...ursprünglich" antwortete sie unsicher.

„Und gibt es so welche", er nickte Richtung Ecke, „bei Ihnen nicht...in Deutschland?" fragte er misstrauisch.

Charlie wurde ihres Fauxpas bewusst. Sie durfte nicht so starren. Für die Zauberer war das alles hier normal !

... hatte sie gerade Zauberer gesagt ?

Memo an Charlie, Memo an Charlie: ES GIBT KEINE ZAUBERER !

„Äh...nein. Die sind bei uns schon fast ausgestorben." Unsicher fuhr sie sich mit den Händen durchs Haar.

„Aha...und was verschlägt Sie hier zu uns?" stichelte der Bucklige (Das müsste Tom sein, dachte Charlie. Hieß der Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels nicht Tom?...das heißt wenn sie hier wirklich in DEM Tropfenden Kessel war)

„Geschäftliches" antwortete sie schnell. Das sagten die in den Filmen doch auch immer, oder?

„Ah!", Tom verstand, „Sie wollen in die Winkelgasse!"

„Äh..r-richtig."

„Und was GENAU machen Sie ?"

„Das kann ich ihnen leider nicht sagen!" antwortete Charlie. Langsam begannen seine Fragen sie ins Schwitzen zu bringen.

„Ah!" wieder glaubte Tom zu verstehen, „Sie arbeiten für Dumbledore nicht wahr?" mit einem verständnisvollen Zwinkern knuffte er sie in die Schulter.

Charlie dagegen war wie perplex. „Dumb...Albus Dumbledore...ge-...genau."

Oh Gott, in was war sie HIER reingeraten?

„Verstehe, verstehe", flüsterte Tom geheimnisvoll und beugte sich weiter über die Theke.

„Dann glaubt Dumbledore also wirklich, dass du-weißt-schon-wer noch einmal zurückkommt?"

„Darüber kann ich Ihnen wirklich nichts sagen." Flüsterte Charlie zurück.

„Verstehe, verstehe.." grummelte der Bucklige. „Na ja, der alte Knacker wird schon seine Gründe haben..." sagte er abwesend. „Wissen Sie, wie Sie zur Winkelgasse kommen, oder soll ich Ihnen den Eingang zeigen?"

Charlotte blickte auf ihre Uhr. Sie hätte schon seit fünfzehn Minuten in der Firma sein sollen...

Scheiß drauf !

„Das wäre zu freundlich von Ihnen, äh...?"

„Tom, mein Name ist Tom. Mir gehört dieses Lokal." Er verschwand hinter der Theke und bedeute ihr, ihm zu folgen.

Ok, er hieß Tom. Purer Zufall, dachte sich Charlie. Ist schließlich ein weit verbreiteter Name...

Sie folgte dem Buckligen durch eine alte Holztür und betrat einen kleinen Hinterhof der mit einer Backsteinmauer umzäunt war.

„Wenn Sie mit ihrem Zauberstab die Steine in dieser Reihenfolge hier berühren, kommen Sie zur Winkelgasse" erwartungsvoll blickte er Charlie an.

Zauberstab? Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab!

„Gibt es irgendein Problem?"

„Äh...", stotterte Charlie, „T-tja, wissen Sie. Ich hatte da letzte Woche so ein kleines Malheur... mir ist mein Zauberstab zerbrochen und..."

Tom blickte sie misstrauisch an.

Denk, Charlie, denk ! „...und ich habe ein Verabredung mit Mr Ollivander, der arme Kerl wartet sicher schon auf mich, also wenn sie so nett wären?"

„Ah...Ollivanders ! Ja, ja...guter Mann, guter Mann..." murmelte Tom und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

Nachdem er die Steine einen nach dem anderen berührt hatte, fing die Erde an zu beben und Charlies Herz klopfte bis zum Hals.

Langsam und schwerfällig verschoben sich die alten Backsteine und formten unter ächzten und bröckelnden Steinchen einen soliden Torbogen.

Was sie dort sah, verschlug ihr den Atem. Es WAR die Winkelgasse. Genauso, wie sie im Buch beschrieben war, genauso, wie Charlotte sie sich immer vorgestellt hatte

„Danke" sagte Charlie wie in Trance und schritt durch den gewaltigen Eingang.

Sie stand am Anfang einer schiefen Pflastersteinstraße. Zu beiden Seiten drängten sich Gebäude um Gebäude. Menschen in Kleidern und Umhängen schoben sich durch die Gassen. Eulen flogen über die hohen Häuser hinweg, an ihren Beinen trugen sie Zeitungen oder Briefe...

Dort ! Da war die Eulerei, von der sie gelesen hatte und da, da war der Laden für Quidditchzubehör, in dem Harry zum ersten Mal den Nimbus 2000 gesehen hatte !

Vorsichtig ging sie die ersten Schritte in diese neuen Welt.

Ihr fehlten jegliche rationale Erklärungen für das, was sie sah.

Das MUSSTE echt sein !

„Echseneier! Frische Echseneier! Möchten Sie einmal probieren, Ma'am?"

eine alte, gekrümmte Frau stand neben ihr und bot ihr mit zahnlosen Grinsen ein großes grünes Ei an.

„Nein, vielen Dank." Charlie versuchte freundlich zu klingen, doch sie wusste, dass sie angewidert dreinblickte und machte, dass sie wegkam.

Fasziniert durchstreifte sie die Straße. Von Weitem konnte sie das krumme weiße Gebäude der Gringotts Bank erkennen.

„Oh mein Gott, ich bin wirklich hier !" flüsterte sie in Ehrfurcht.

Sie schob sich durch den Stau von Jugendlichen, die fasziniert das Quidditchzubehör im Schaufenster betrachteten und wunderte sich, als sie inmitten all dieser Zaubergeschäfte, ein Geschäft mit Mugglewaren sah.

„Daddy? Was ist das da?" ein kleiner Junge stand fasziniert vor dem Schaufenster eben genau dieses Ladens und drückte seinen Zeigefinger gegen das ,fast mit allerlei GESUCHT/GEFUNDEN Flugblättern bekleisterte Glas hinter welchem ein antik-anmutendes Telefon mit Wahlscheibe stand.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, Junge. Aber das sieht interessant aus. Vielleicht kann man damit Musik machen?"

Charlie lachte und ging auf die Beiden zu. „Nein. Das ist ein Telefon." Sagte sie und lächelte den kleinen Jungen liebevoll an.

„Ah, ein Teflon!" sagte sein Vater und betrachtete das ihm fremdartige Gerät eingehend.

„Nein Te-le-fon." Wiederholte Charlie langsam.

„U---und was kann es?" fragte der Junge neugierig.

„Man kann damit Leute anrufen." Erklärte Charlie geduldig.

„Anrufen?" fragte der Vater entsetzt. „Wir rufen schon seit Jahrhunderten niemanden mehr an. Dieser ganze Keltenkult ist doch schon längst überholt !"

Charlotte brauchte einige Sekunden um zu verstehen, was der Mann meinte.

„Nein, nein. Nicht im Sinne von Geister oder Götter anrufen oder beschwören. Sondern Sei nehmen den Hörer ab, das ist dieses lange, Bananenförmige Ding, wählen die Telefonnummer und..."

„Telefonnummer?" unterbrach sie der Junge.

Charlie biss sich auf die Lippe. Wie sollte sie das jetzt erklären?

„Jeder Men-...Muggel hat so etwas zu Hause stehen. Und dazu gibt es eine Nummer. Jede Nummer wird nur einmal ausgeteilt...Also, siehst du die Wahlscheibe mit den Zahlen da? Wenn du mit jemanden sprechen willst, wählst du einfach seine Nummer und dann klingelt das Telefon bei ihm zu Hause und wenn er da ist, muss er einfach nur den Hörer abnehmen und dann kannst du mit ihm sprechen."

„Na, DAS klingt aber kompliziert." Mischte sich der Vater ein. „Warum benutzen die Muggel denn nicht einfach ihre Kamine oder Eulen um miteinander zu reden?"

„Muggel können das nicht. Sie haben keine Eulen und ihre Kamine sind nicht mit dem...äh..Floh...netzwerk verbunden."

„Ha!" lachte der Mann und klopfte ihr freundlich auf die Schulter. „Wie unzivilisiert diese Muggel doch noch sind!"

Charlie räusperte sich. „Äh...ja...genau..."

„Und was ist das?" ungeduldig zupfte der kleine Junge an ihrem Blazer und zeigte auf ein großes Gerät in der Ecke des Ladens.

„Das ist ein Fahrrad..."

Während Charlie erklärte, was ein Fahrrad ist und was man damit machen kann („Und Sie sind sicher, dass man damit nicht fliegen kann?") drängten sich immer mehr Familien mit ihren Kindern um sie und hörten ihren Ausführungen gebannt zu.

Charlie schien es, als würden selbst die meisten der Eltern nicht wissen, wozu all diese Dinge im Schaufenster gut waren und so machte es ihr einen Riesenspaß, ihnen zu erklären, wie man Toaster bediente, Radios an- und ausschaltete und dass sie NIEMALS in eine Steckdose fassen sollten.

Obwohl sich mittlerweile eine ganze Menschentraube um sie gebildet hatte und ihr zuhörten, fühlte sich Charlie, im Gegensatz zu gestern, nicht unwohl zu ihnen zu sprechen. Schlie0lich war diesmal sie es, die alles wusste und es hing auch gar nichts davon ab, was sie dort erzählte.

Mitten in ihrer Erklärung über die Eigenschaften eines Epiliergerätes tippte ihr jemand hart auf die Schulter.

Sie drehte sich um und schaute in das Gesicht einer alten Dame, mit großen Augen und einem spitzen Zauberhut auf dem Kopf.

„Sie machen das wirklich gut." Sagte die Dame. Ihr Stimme bestätigte ihre strenge Körperhaltung vollkommen.

„Äh..Danke." antwortete Charlie perplex.

„Hätten Sie vielleicht einen Moment für mich." Mit sanfter Gewalt fasste die Frau sie am Arm und zog sie aus der Menge.

„Kinder macht Platz!" zischte sie streng. Zu Charlottes Erstaunen gehorchten die Kleinen ihr auf's Wort und ließen die Beiden hindurch.

„Am besten wir setzen uns in Florean Fortescues Eisdiele." Die Frau hielt ihr die Tür der Eisdiele auf und gab ihr zu verstehen, sich zu setzen.

„Äh...was genau wollen Sie jetzt von mir?" fragte Charlie unsicher.

„Zuerst einmal möchte ich mich bei Ihnen vorstellen. McGonagall, der Name. Minerva McGonagall."

Charlie konnte es nicht verhindern. Ihre Kinnlade plumpste von allein ein Stockwerk tiefer.

„P-Professor McGonagall?" fragte sie heiser. Sie betrachtete die alte Frau. Streng nach hinten geknotetes Haar, der Zauberhut, die verschlossenen Kleidung und der kontrolliert Blick, mit dem sie Charlie jetzt beobachtete.

„Ganz richtig, meine Liebe. Ganz richtig."

„Und..wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Eigentlich wollte Charlotte die Antwort gar nicht wissen...

„Nun, ich habe sie beobachtet. Sie haben ein Talent mit Kindern umzugehen. Sie klebten förmlich an ihren Lippen. Und sie wissen eine beträchtliche Menge über die Muggelwelt."

Erwiderte die Professorin.

„Das kommt daher, dass ich dort lebe." Antwortete Charlie vorsichtig.

„Oh!" McGonagall klang überrascht. „Sind sie mit einem Muggel verheiratet?"

„Äh...nein."

„Nein? Nun, also leben sie FREIWILLIG dort. Das erlebt man selten."

Charlie wusste langsam nicht mehr, wie sie sich aus der Affäre ziehen sollte, sollte McGonagall jetzt weiter fragen, deshalb beschloss sie wieder zum Ursprung dieser Unterhaltung zurückzukehren.

„Nun, Professor. Ich will ja nicht unhöflich klingen, aber was wollen Sie von mir?"

Die Alte räusperte sich. „Nun, wie gesagt...Sie können sehr gut mit Kindern umgehen und sie wissen sehr viel über die Muggelwelt und...ich habe mich gewundert...Haben Sie jemals zuvor unterrichtet?"

Charlie starrte sie an. „Sie meinen...Kinder?"

„Ja, ganz recht. Wissen Sie, es ist nämlich so..." sie stand auf und riss eins der vielen Plakate vom Schaufenster und reichte es ihr.

DRINGEND GESUCHT !

LEHRER ODER LEHRERIN FÜR DAS FACH MUGGELKUNDE

AN DER HOGWARTS SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

GESUCHT WIRD: KOMPETENTE KRAFT MIT VIEL ERFAHRUNG

IM FACH MUGGELKUNDE DIE GEDULD MIT KINDERN HABEN

SOLLTE

ARBEITSBEGINN IST GLEICH SCHULBEGINN

BITTE MELDEN BEI ALBUS DUMBLEDORE , SCHULLEITER

„Heißt das, sie wollen mir einen Job anbieten?" Charlie blickte erstaunt auf.

„Exakt. Und wie ich beobachten konnte, scheinen Sie dafür genau die Richtige zu sein!"

„Wissen Sie, ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Richtige dafür bin...es ist nämlich so...ich bin eigentlich gar nicht von hier..."

McGonagall winkte an. „Das hab ich schon an ihrem Akzent gehört! Woher kommen Sie? ...Bulgarien? Das ist aber wirklich kein Problem. Schließlich ist unsere Schule international."

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich komme aus Deutschland...aber das ist es gar nicht...es...es ist nämlich so...Ich bin gar keine richtige Hexe...ich kann nicht zaubern!"

McGonagall blickte erstaunt drein. „Sie...sie können nicht zaubern?"

„Nein...ich...ich bin..."

Auf einmal veränderte sich der harte Gesichtsausdruck McGongalls in ein liebenswertes Lächeln.

„Ach, meine Liebe, warum sagen Sie das nicht gleich ! Sie sind ein Squib! Dafür brauchen Sie sich aber nicht zu schämen...unser Hausmeister ist auch Einer! Alles kein Problem."

Liebevoll tätschelte sie Charlies Hand.

„Äh...ok..." sagte sie unsicher.

WAS sollte sie auch sagen? McGonagall hielt sie für eine von Ihnen! Zwar für einen Squib aber immerhin!

„Und? Wie sieht es aus? Haben Sie Interesse?" fragte McGonagall nach einer Weile.

Charlotte dachte an Aaron, der jetzt vermutlich schon im Carré sprang und an Tom's Rede, darüber wie wichtig ein sicherer Arbeitsplatz in der heutigen Zeit ist.

„Ich...kann ich vielleicht noch eine Nacht drüber schlafen?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Tut mir Leid." McGongall tippte noch einmal auf einen Teil der Anzeige

ARBEITSBEGINN GLEICH SCHULBEGINN

„Der Schulbeginn ist morgen und sie müssten heute noch zusagen, damit ich einen Tag hätte, sie einzuarbeiten."

„Und was ist mit den anderen Bewerbern? Was ist, wenn ich Professor Dumbledore nicht zusage?"

„Schätzchen, glauben Sie ernsthaft, die Anzeige würde noch aushängen, wenn wir noch andere Bewerber hätten? Und was Alb- Professor Dumbledore angeht, das überlassen Sie nur mir!"

Charlie schluckte. Sie musste Träumen! Das alles konnte nicht wahr sein.

Erst gab es diesen ganzen Kram, den Tropfenden Kessel, die Winkelgasse, all das und dann bekam sie auch noch ein Jobangebot als Lehrerin in Hogwarts !

„Aber meine ganzen Sachen ! Ich müsste erst packen und all das!" Krampfhaft versuchte ihr gesunder Menschenverstand Ausreden für diese einmalig Gelegenheit zu finden.

„Keine Sorge ! Sie geben mir einfach ihre Adresse und ich veranlasse, dass die Sachen per Flohnetzwerk nach Hogwarts gebracht werden. Das braucht nur ein paar Stunden!" McGonagall sah ihr tief in die Augen „Also?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Stotterte Charlotte.

„Haben Sie wirklich keine Angst wegen ihrer kleinen...Behinderung. Niemand wird sie deshalb verurteilen! Na ja,...Einer vielleicht, aber den können Sie guten Gewissens ignorieren. Es ist sein Lebensinhalt sich an den Schwächen anderer Menschen hochzuziehen."

Da traf es Charlie wie ein Blitz.

„Ich mach's !" sagte sie entschlossen.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi ! Ich bin's wieder mit einem neuen Kapitelchen. Und ENDLICH kommt unser heißgeliebter Tränkemeister ins Spiel!_

_An dieser Stelle noch mal herzlichen Dank für die lieben Reviews und...ihr wisst ja, ihr macht mir eine große Freude, wenn ihr mir weiterhin wissen lasst, ob es euch gefallen hat._

_Bis dahin_

_LG-Morgaine_

5.

McGonagall schien begeistert von Charlies Entscheidung zu sein.

Nach einem großen Willkommenseisbecher (schließlich waren sie gerade in der besten Eisdiele der Winkelgasse), ging es auch schon los.

Charlotte bemerkte zum ersten Mal, wie akkurat die McGonagall die nun mit schnellen Schritten vor ihr ging mit der Figur aus den Büchern übereinstimmte.

Überall wo sie auftauchte, wurde sie von den Kindern und sogar den Eltern freundlich gegrüßt und es reichte schon ein leichtes Räuspern, schon sprangen ihr die Kinder aus dem Weg.

Zielstrebig gingen die Beiden die Winkelgasse zurück, bis Charlie sich wieder vor der soliden Backsteinmauer wiederfand.

McGonagall ließ sie hindurch und bat den murrenden Barkeeper Tom, den Pub-eigenen Kamin benutzen zu dürfen.

Nachdem McGonagall das Flohpulver in den Kamin geworfen hatte und die Flammen daraufhin anfingen, mysteriös in allen Farben zu zucken, sah sie Charlies verwirrten Blick.

„Sind Sie schon einmal mit Flohpulver gereist?"

Charlotte schüttelte den Kopf.

Vorsichtig legte die Alte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ehrlich gesagt, macht mir die Vorstellung in ein prasselndes Feuer zu steigen und dann –Gott behüte- durch den Schornstein gezogen zu werden ein bisschen Angst!" stammelte Charlie leise.

„Ach ! Keine Sorge, meine Liebe !" Die Professorin tätschelte sie verständnisvoll, „die Flammen tun Ihnen nichts !" sie gab Charlie zu verstehen ins Feuer zu steigen.

Charlies Füße fühlten sich an wie Blei. So schwer und unnachgiebig stellen sie sich an als sie sie über den Rost des alten Kamins hob.

Aber McGonagall sollte recht behalten.

Sie spürte weder Hitze noch Schmerz als die gierigen gelben und orangen Zungen um ihre Knöchel bleckten.

„So, und nun sagen Sie klar und deutlich: HOGWARTS PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORES BÜRO" rief ihr die Professorin durch die Flammen zu. „Ich werde wenige Sekunden nach Ihnen eintreffen...Ach, es könnte wackelig werden!"

Charlotte atmete einige Male tief ein und aus.

„HOGWARTS PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORES BÜRO" rief sie in das knisternde Feuer hinein...

Die Erde um sie herum verschwamm, löste sich in stetigen Kreisen mehr und mehr vor ihren Augen auf...

Wackelig? WACKELIG hatte sie gesagt ?

Charlie wurde um ihre eigene Achse geschleudert...einige Sekunden lang fühlte es sich an, als würde ihr Körper gedehnt und zurückgepresst werden.

Scheiße, „Wackelig" hatte DAMIT gar nichts mehr zu tun !

Es fühlte sich an wie ein Ritt auf der schlimmsten Achterbahn mit der sie je gefahren war, inklusive Ausstieg in der Hölle!

Charlie blinzelte. Die Welt wurde wieder etwas langsamer. Nach und nach konnte sie Umrisse erkennen...

Durch den Rauch des Kamins sah sie ein durch und durch fremdartig eingerichtetes Zimmer. Ein mit Fabelwesen verzierter schwerer Holzschrank stand ihr direkt gegenüber.

Vorsichtig stieg Charlie aus dem Kamin. Leider übersah sie dabei den schweren Eisenrost des Kamins. Sie verhedderte sich mit ihrem Schuh darin, verlor das Gleichgewicht und schlug eine Nanosekunde später hart auf dem Holzboden auf.

„Scheiße !" zeterte Charlie während sie sich aufsetzte und ihren Fuß begutachtete.

Puh, Gott sei Dank war nichts passiert.

Ein langer, kristallklarer hoher Schrei ließ sie binnen weniger Sekunden wieder auf den Füßen stehen. Verschreckt sah sie in die Richtung aus der der Schrei kam.

Da, auf einem Ständer saß ein Vogel und guckte sie mit großen Augen an.

Es war ein großer Vogel. Sein Gefieder glitzerte in Gelbtönen, so hell und schön, dass Charlie fast dachte, sie bestünden aus Gold.

Einzelne, blutrote Federn durchzogen sein Gefieder, das satte Rot gab dem Tier die Erhabenheit eines Königs.

Behutsam, sie wollte ihn schließlich nicht verscheuchen, ging sie auf das Tier zu.

„Fawkes?" Der Phönix zwinkerte und hielt ihr gurrend den Kopf hin.

Warm und wohlig fühlten sich die einzelnen Federn unter ihren Fingern an, kitzelten ihre Fingerkuppen.

„Guten Tag. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" die sanften Worte, die sie nun hinter sic hörte, erschraken sie mehr, als Fawkes Begrüßungschrei.

Wieder drehte sie sich blitzschnell um ihre eigene Achse und sah nun in das liebenswerte Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore.

Sie wusste sofort, dass es Dumbledore war. Und es war nicht nur der Umstand, dass sie wusste, dass sie in seinem Büro landen sollte, noch der Phönix.

Charlie WUSSTE es einfach. Es konnte niemand anderes sein.

Niemand anderes hätte diesen speziellen Glanz in den Augen, trotz des hohen Alters, niemand hätte einen so plötzlich auftauchenden Fremden mit solcher Herzlichkeit begrüßt außer Albus Dumbledore.

Er sah genauso aus, wie Charlie sich ihn immer vorgestellt hatte.

Das lange, hagere Gesicht, die Hakennase, die spektakulär funkelnden blauen Augen, die unendliche Weisheit hinter den Halbmondgläsern seiner Brille erahnen ließen.

Der lange, weiße Bart und das graue Haupthaar dass sein Gesicht wie das Testament seines Wissens umgaben und natürlich seine putzige, mit Mond und Sternen bestickte Robe, dessen Grundfarbe, ein weiches Blau, herrlich mit seiner Gelassenheit übereinstimmte.

„Äh..ja...ich meine, entschuldigen Sie bitte ich...Professor McGonagall..." Die Präsenz dieses unglaublichen Zauberers verschlug ihr die Sprache und so versuchte sie, mit wilden Gesten zum Kamin und zu Fawkes zu erklären, wie sie hierher kam.

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu. „Bitte setzen Sie sich doch und sammeln Sie sich erst einmal wieder, bevor Sie weitersprechen. Ich glaube, ich weiß schon, um was es hier geht."

Einladend zog er ihr einen großen Sessel zurecht und setzte sich selbst ihr gegenüber, hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

Die Flammen des Kamins stiegen plötzlich in die Höhe und, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, stieg McGonagall aus den Flammen und klopfte sich den Ruß von den Schultern.

Als sie die Beiden schon dort sitzen sah, schmunzelte sie Dumbledore überlegen an.

„Tja, Albus, ich sagte dir doch, ich würde noch jemanden finden!"

Dumbledore zwinkerte zurück, zog seinen Zauberstab und materialisiert für McGonagall einen zweiten Stuhl direkt neben Charlie.

„Daran habe ich auch nie gezweifelt meine Liebe!" er wendete sich wieder an Charlie.

„Also, sie fühlen sich also berufen, an unserer schönen Schule den Muggelkunde-Unterricht zu leiten?" fragte er sanft.

Charlie war baff. „Wo-woher wissen Sie das?" fragte sie erstaunt.

Dumbledore sah sich durchdringend an. „Nun, zum Einem habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie den Geist eines Muggelkunde-Lehrers in sich tragen und zum anderen hat mich unserer gute Professor McGonagall heute mit dem Ziel verlassen, nicht ohne einen neuen Lehrer für dieses Fach wiederzukommen und wie sie sehen, ist sie wieder da, dass lässt mir dann keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie unsere neue Lehrerin sind." Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Augen.

„Natürlich nur, wenn Du damit einverstanden bist, Albus!" bemerkte McGonagall dazwischen. Aber irgendetwas in ihrer Stimme ließ erahnen, was für ein Feuerwerk ihrerseits es geben würde, sollte er nicht einverstanden sein. „Sie kann mit Kindern sehr sehr gut umgehen und weiß eine Menge über die Muggel...und unter diesen Umständen, mit dem morgen beginnenden Schuljahr...wäre sie MEINE erste Wahl!"

Dumbledore sah von Minerva zu Charlie.

„Na, wenn das so ist...herzl-"

Bumm ! Die Tür des Büros wurde unsanft aufgeschlagen.

Bevor sie sich auch nur umsehen konnte, wer da so aufgebracht hineingestürmt war, fuhr auch schon eine Hand zwischen McGonagall und ihr hindurch und knallte etwas, was wie ein leeres Glas aussah auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch.

„Diebe !" schnarrte die Stimme, die zu der Hand gehörte aufgebracht hinter ihr.

Die Tiefe und Bedrohlichkeit dieser Stimme ließ Charlie erstarren. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt. Unwohl druckste sie in ihrem Sessel herum und versuchte möglichst unauffällig zu sein, wie sie es in der Grundschule auch immer gemacht hatte.

Allein dieses Gefühl war es, dass Charlie darauf kommen ließ, WER da gerade zur Tür hereingeschneit war.

„Ah, Severus, wie schön, dich zu sehen!" begrüßte ihn der Schulleiter freundlich und übersah dabei gewollt seinen rüden Auftritt.

Vorsichtig schielte sie hinüber zu der feingliedrigen Hand, die, mit mehr Kraft als notwendig, das leere Glas umklammert hielt.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir. In den letzten Wochen hatte ich mich gewundert, warum der Vorrat an Eberläusen so schnell aufgebraucht war," Charlie sah, wie die Hand das Glas bedeutungsschwanger in Dumbledores Richtung hielt, „ich bin mir sicher, dass einer oder mehrere der Schüle sich an meinen Vorräten vergehen!"

Der Alte hatte hörte Severus Ausführungen geduldig zu als Snape dann aber geendet hatte, ging er nicht weiter auf den miesgelaunten Zaubertrankmeister ein. Stattdessen zeigte er auf Charlie, die in diesem Moment nichts lieber getan hätte als im Boden zu versinken.

„Severus, darf ich vorstellen, unsere neue Lehrkraft im Fach Muggelkunde. Minerva hat sie entdeckt ! Ms...?" fragend warf der Alte McGonagall einen Blick zu.

Minerva hob die Hand vor den Mund. „Uch...in all der Aufregung hab ich doch glattweg vergessen..."

„So steht es also um die Kompetenz unseres Kollegiums." Schnarrte Snape ironisch.

Minerva drehte sich um und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„So selten, wie du aus deinem Kellerchen kommst, könnte man sowieso meinen, du hättest die letzten drei Dekaden an Lehrern hier verpasst!" sagte sie biestig.

„Und du bist immer noch hier." Antwortete Snape trocken.

Charlie sah, dass McGonagall nach Luft schnappte.

Zielsicher stand sie auf und drehte sich zu Snape um...

Für einen Moment hatte sie vergessen, was sie sagen wollte, als sie zum ersten Mal denn Mann sah, zudem diese durchdringende Stimme gehörte.

Ein großgewachsener Mann mittleren Alters stand vor ihr. Das schwarze, fast schulterlange Haar fiel ihm ums Gesicht...tiefschwarze Augen scannten sie von oben bis unten ab.

Seine Augenbrauen skeptisch nach unten gezogen, blickte er sie über seine etwas krumme Nase hinweg kritisch an.

Sein feingezeichneter Mund zeigte etwas wie...wie spott ?

Sie kannte ihn. Hätte ihn vermutlich auch erkannt, wenn Dumbledore sie einander nicht vorgestellt hätte.

Das war einfach Snape ! Ihr Snape.

Der Mann, dessen Schicksal sie einfach schrecklich fand und dessen undurchsichtigen Charakter sie von allen am meisten schätzte. Die Person, die bei ihr die meisten Fragen aufwarf. Der Mann, den sie am Ende des siebten Bandes am liebsten in die Arme genommen und getröstet hätte.

Ok, der Kerl, der nun vor ihr stand, hätte sich von ihr wahrscheinlich nicht in den Arm nehmen lassen aber in dieser Situation hätte sie ihn sich auch nicht anders vorstellen können.

„Mein Name ist Charlotte Berg. Ich bin Ihre neue Kollegin und werde ab morgen das Fach Muggelkunde unterrichten." Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Sie sah deutlich, wie Snapes Mundwinkel bei dem Wort „Mugglekunde" leicht nach oben gingen, was seinem Gesicht einen noch überheblicheren Ausdruck gab. Intentionen ihr die Hand zu geben machte er allerdings nicht.

„Muggel...kunde ?" fragte er abschätzig.

„Ja, irgendein Problem damit?" Leider klang ihre Stimme nicht so bestimmt, wie geplant und den Augenkontakt länger als zwei Sekunden aufrecht zu erhalten, misslang ihr auch.

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten ob der Frage ein Stück nach oben.

„Noch nicht." Knurrte er.

Charlie zwang sich, ihn anzusehen. „Gut." Flüsterte sie.

„Ich sehe, ihr beide werdet euch sehr gut verstehen." Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Streithähne wieder auf sich zu ziehen.

„Severus. Ich werde deinen verschwundenen Eberläusen nachgehen und Professor Berg sie..."

McGongall räusperte sich lautstark.

„Tatsächlich lautet ihr Titel lediglich Ms Berg, Albus. Sie ist keine ausgebildete Professorin." Sagte sie leise, wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung, Snape würde es so überhören.

Dem war leider nicht so.

„KEINE ausgebildete Professorin?" fragte er, er klang dabei jedoch nicht im mindesten überrascht. „Sind wir jetzt schon soweit gesunken, dass wir gewöhnliche Zauberer an unserer Schule unterrichten lassen?" kläffte Snape.

Dumbledore hob die Hand. „Genug jetzt, Severus. Minerva hat sie ausgewählt, weil sie glaubt, Ms Berg ist eine gute Lehrerin und ich vertraue Minerva in dieser Hinsicht ohne jegliche Zweifel."

Charlie sah, dass Snape drauf und dran war etwas darauf zu erwidern, doch der nun doch harschere Tonfall des Schulleiters schien ihn daran zu hindern.

Wütend warf er Charlie noch einen biestigen Blick zu um sich dann auf dem Hacken umzudrehen und wallender Robe aus dem Büro zu stürmen.

McGonagall hatte sich erhoben und stand sich neben Charlie gestellt.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts." Seufzte sie als der letzte Rest der Schwarzen Robe aus er Tür verschwand.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again ! Vielen lieben Dank für die tollen Reviews, die ich auf das letzte Chappie bekommen habe ! Ihr seid wirklich super!

Ich wünsch Euch ganz viel Spaß bei dem neuen Kapitel und ihr wisst ja, ich würd mich freuen, wenn ihr mir Eure Meinung über die Geschichte weiterhin mitteilt mit Zaunpfahl wink

LG Morgaine

6.

Die Begegnung mit Snape war ein einschlagendes Erlebnis für Charlie gewesen.

Ok, durch die Bücher hatte sie schon früh den Eindruck gewonnen, dass er ...schwierig war. Aber das er soooo war, hätte Charlie sich nicht einmal träumen lassen.

Und „soooo" meinte sie jetzt absolut nicht negativ, ganz im Gegenteil !

Sie hatte ja nicht ohne Hintergedanken so schnell zugesagt. Sie war neugierig gewesen, auf diese Person, diesen so vielschichtigen Charakter, hatte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Toms „Tropfenden Kessel" schon so ihre eigenen Bilder gemacht.

Aber auf das Bild, dass sie in Dumbledores Büro von ihm bekommen hatte, hätte sie auch die noch so detailgetreue Beschreibung einer J.K. Rowling nicht vorbereiten können !

Die dunklen Augen, die feinen Lippen...diese verdammte (!) Stimme !-All das dachte sie während sie gedankenversunken neben Professor McGonagall herlief, die ihr freundlicherweise angeboten hatte, ihr ihr Zimmer zu zeigen.

Dabei merkte sie nicht einmal, dass sie ihr Weg immer tiefer in die Eingeweide der Schule führte.

Sie bemerkte erst, dass sie sich in den Kellergewölben befanden, als ihr unangenehm kalt wurde und sie sich umsah.

„Mein Zimmer ist hier unten?" fragte Charlie ungläubig.

McGonagall blieb vor einer der vielen Eichenholztüren stehen und schloss sie auf.

„Ganz richtig, meine Liebe ! Leider wissen wir Sie im Moment nicht anders unterzubringen...Ach nun gucken Sie nicht so ängstlich ! Es kann hier auch ganz angenehm sein ! Besonders im Sommer !" sagte sie beschwichtigend aber etwas in Minervas Augen sagten ihr, dass die Alte sie nicht gerade sehr darum beneidete, ihr Zimmer hier unten zu haben.

„Wo ist der Haken?" fragte Charlotte skeptisch.

McGonagalls aufgesetztes Lachen festigte Charlies Skepsis noch mehr.

„Ha! Es gibt keinen Haken, Ms Berg, wirklich ! Ihre Räumlichkeiten sind genauso gut wie die jedes anderen Lehrkörper hier..."

Bumm! –Die Tür direkt neben Charlies Wohnung flog mit einer ihr wohl bekannten Kraft fast aus den Angeln.

Hinaus trat der Meister der Zaubertränke mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand. Als er sich, an seinem Becher nippend, umdrehte und Minerva und Charlie entdeckte, verdrehte er entnervt die Augen und schritt mit großen Schritten von dannen.

„...nur die Nachbarn sind etwas...besonders." beendete die Professorin mit entschuldigendem Lächeln.

„Pr—Professor Snape wohnt neben mir?" krächzte Charlie.

„Halb so schlimm, halb so schlimm" mit sanfter Gewalt schob sie die kurz vor den Tränen stehende Charlie in ihr neues Heim.

Es war mehr als ein Zimmer. Charlie war beeindruckt von der großen Wohnung.

Gleich im Eingangsbereich befand sich ein antik eingerichtetes Büro mit einem gewaltigen schwarzen Schreibtisch in der einen- und einem übergroßen Kamin inklusive lederbezogener blutroter Sitzgarnitur davor-in der anderen Ecke.

„So, Ms Berg !" Minerva ließ ihren ausgestreckten Arm einmal um den Raum fahren. „Das hier ist Ihr neuer Arbeitsbereich. Hier dürfen Sie Ihre Schüler nach Herzenslust quälen." Sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern und durchquerte den Raum. Charlie folgte ihr und besah sich dabei der vielen Bilder und Wandteppiche, die an den rauen Steinmauern angebracht waren.

Ein kleines Mädchen im rosa Tüllkleid winkte ihr aus einem Ebenholzrahmen heraus freundlich zu. Direkt neben ihr spielten zwei Kätzchen ausgelassen mit ihrem Wollknäuel bis dieses durch die Toberei unglücklicherweise aus ihrem Rahmen rollte und dem Mädchen aus dem anderen Bild direkt in den Schoß fiel.

„So, das hier ist die Tür zu Ihren privaten Räumlichkeiten", instruierte die Professorin sie.

Die Tür öffnete sich und gewährte unserer Heldin Einblick auf einen Studierraum. Alle Wände dieses Zimmers waren belagert von Büchern.

Bücher aller Größen, Farben, jedes Alters, jeder Sprache die Charlie kannte und noch einiger anderer (eins war sogar auf Elbisch !).

„Hier ist Ihr Wohnzimmer."

„Es ist wunderschön!" staunte Charlie. Eine einladende Couch stand etwas abseits mit einem schönen Glastisch davor, dessen Standfuß aus einem versilberten Abbild eines kleinen, knochigen Baumes bestand, dessen schwere Äste die Glasplatte des Tisches trugen. Noch ein Kamin säumte diesen Bereich. Wie ein Mahnmal erhob sich der Schlund des steinernen Kamins zur rechten des Sofas und gab den Raum damit den gewissen Touch.

„Eine Küche gibt es nicht, dafür werden Ihnen die Hauselfen, wann immer Sie etwas benötigen sollten, gerne behilflich sein." Sagte die Professorin, doch Charlie hörte ihr gar nicht zu. Wie gebannt blickte sie auf die vielen Bücher...sog den Duft der Jahrhunderte alten Seiten in sich auf, als könnte allein deren Geruch ihr die vielen Geschichten, die in diesen Raum ruhten, in ihr Gedächtnis pflanzen.

„Ms Berg ? Kommen Sie?"

„Oh ja, entschuldigen Sie,"

Die Alte war ihr schon etliche Schritte voraus, so verträumt war sie in den letzten Minuten gewesen.

Die Tür vom Wohnzimmer führte direkt in ihr Schlafzimmer. Charlie staunte über die wunderschönen warmen Rot-Töne die das aus Ebenholz gefertigte Himmelbett umgaben.

Der Betthimmel war in einem satten Burgunderrot gehalten, während die Kissen und der Bettbezug in einem schönen Karminrot erstrahlten. Abgerundet wurde dies durch orangene Stickereien auf den Bezügen und den durch die ebenfalls orangen Teppich vor dem gigantischen Bett.

„Wunderschön" flüsterte Charlie. Der Kellerraum wirkte viel einladender und komfortabler durch diese Sonnenfarben.

„Ja, nicht wahr?" selbst Minerva wirkte leicht romantisiert.

„Hier ist ihr Badezimmer." Zur Rechten stand eine Tür leicht offen.

„Da ist alles nötige drin." Fuhr McGonagall fort. „Waschbecken, WC und Dusche."

Charlie nickte.

„So, Ms Berg. Wenn Sie mir jetzt noch ihre Adresse in der Mugglewelt geben würden, kann ich dafür sorgen, dass heute Abend all ihre Sachen bereits in den Schränken liegen."

Charlie gab ihr ihre Adresse.

Die Professorin merkte an, dass sie in ein Paar Stunden wiederkommen würde, um ihr ihren Klassenraum und den Unterrichtsstoff zu zeigen. Charlie stimmte zu und fiel, kaum dass sie hörte, dass McGongall den Raum verlassen hatte, entkräftet auf ihr neues Bett.

Die bekannten Wogen der Müdigkeit übermannten sie und so fand sich Charlie keine halbe Minute später im Land der Träume wieder. Sie träumte von Aarons entnervten Gesicht, das Gesicht, das er immer machte, wenn sie, warum auch immer, es mal wieder versäumte arbeiten zu gehen, und von Toms Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er merkte (was wahrscheinlich erst drei bis vier Stunden nachdem er zu Hause war, der Fall sein würde), dass weder sie noch ihre Sachen noch in ihrer Wohnung waren, dass er zu Aaron fahren würde und die Beiden würden sich über sie den Kopf zerbrechen, bis einer von den Beiden, vermutlich erst nach einer halben Flasche Single Malt Whiskey, auf den Gedanken kommen würde, ihre Mutter in Deutschland anzurufen, die ihnen nicht sagen könnte wo sie war...die Beiden würden sich sicherlich Sorgen machen...für Aaron tat ihr das Leid. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich über sie den Kopf zerbrach, was Tom betrifft, vielleicht würde es ihm mal ganz gut tun an jemand anderen zu denken, als an sich selbst...

Bap, Bap...

Wo war ich ? Ach ja, Tom und sein Egoismus-

Bap, bap, bap...

Was ist das für ein Geräusch?

Bap (!)

Langsam öffnete Charlie die Augen und sah auf die Uhr.

Verdammt ! Sie hatte verpennt ! McGongall klopfte sich wahrscheinlich schon die Seele aus dem Leib.

Schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett und hechtete durch das Wohnzimmer hinein in ihr zukünftiges Büro.

Durch die Glastüren der umliegenden Schränke sah sie ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre Haar stand zu allen Seiten und ihr Make-up hatte wieder einmal den üblichen Pfad der Gerechten eingeschlagen und sich bis zur Mitte ihrer Wangen vorgearbeitet.

Sie wollte sich gerade noch kurz die Schminke aus dem Gesicht wischen, als es schon wieder klopfte.

Mit letztem Blick zu den Glastüren öffnete Charlie die Tür.

„Tut mir Leid, Professor McGonagall, könnte ich-"

Doch in der Tür stand nicht Professor McGongall, sondern ein, mit Armen verschränkter, zornig dreinblickender Professor Snape.

„Sind Sie taub oder einfach nur nicht im Stande die Uhr zu lesen?" giftete er sie an.

„Ich äh...ich..." Charlie wünschte, im Erdboden versinken zu können.

„Ah ! Artikulation ist als auch nicht Ihre Stärke." Bemerkte er trocken.

Sag was ! Sag doch was ! Doch vor Charlies Gehirn hing ein Schild mit der Aufschrift : Wegen Wartungsarbeiten geschlossen.

„Wo—wo ist Professor McGonagall?" stotterte sie endlich.

Snape blickte sie abschätzig an.

„Beschäftigt. Mit Ihrem Gepäck. Sie hat mich gebeten, Ihnen ihren neuen Klassenraum zu zeigen." Eingehend studierte er ihr Gesicht.

„Sie haben da was-"

Abwehrend hob Charlie die Hand. „Ich weiß-Dan-ke !" mit mehr Brutalität als notwendig fuhr sie mit ihren Blazerärmeln über ihr Gesicht, bis sie meinte, sie wäre einigermaßen Make-up-los während Snape sie, mit hochgezogner Augenbraue, dabei beobachtete.

„Können wir?" fragte Charlie als sie fertig war.

„Unbedingt." Antwortete der Mann neben ihr tonlos und schritt mit großen Schritten voran.

Charlie folgte ihm in einigen Metern Sicherheitsabstand. Verdammt ! Sie konnte sich mit McGongall doch so gut unterhalten. Warum kam, sobald sie mit Snape reden sollte, nur verbaler Dünnschiss heraus?

„Und? Wie läuft's ?" Sie startete den Frontalangriff.

Der Professor sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Unverständnis und purem Hass von der Seite an.

Keine Antwort.

Ok, „Und ? Wie läuft's?" war vielleicht nicht gerade der beste Anfang.

„Bei mir auch ganz gut." Sagte Charlie, als ob sie eine freundliche Antwort von Snape bekommen hätte.

Doch sie gab nicht auf. Auch wenn sie langsam mit seinem Tempo Probleme hatte, machte sie weiter.

„Die Kollegen sind auch ganz OK?" Verbaler Dünnschiss. VERBALER DÜNNSCHISS, Charlie !

Wie als Bestätigung ihrer Gedanken, schenkte ihr Snape einen so vernichtenden Blick, dass sie vorsichtshalber den Sicherheitsabstand vergrößerte, sodass sie nun an der einen Mauer entlang ging und er an der Anderen.

„Sie sind kein Mann der großen Worte, nicht wahr?"

Sie konnte sich nicht helfen ! Ihr Mund bewegte sich einfach und sie hatte keine Kontrolle über das, was rauskam !

„Vorsicht." Sagte er.

Charlie war irritiert. „Wa-?"

Klatsch ! Schon war es passiert!

Während Charlie, bei dem Versuch mit Snape zu reden, ihn die ganze Zeit über angeschaut hatte, hatte der Korridor einen scharfen Knick nach links gemacht, den zwar Snape, dadurch, dass er die ganze Zeit stur geradeaus geblickt hatte gesehen hatte, Charlie aber nicht.

Sie war deshalb mit voller Wucht in die solide Steinmauer gerannt.

Nun rubbelte sie sich ihre schmerzende Nase, während Snape ungerührt weiter ging.

„Hey !", rief Charlie und humpelte ihm hinter her. Ihr Knie hatte auch eine unschöne Bekanntschaft mit den harten Steinen gemacht. „warten Sie!"

„Geht's Ihnen gut?" fragte Snape ungerührt, als Charlie wieder mit ihm auf einem Level ging.

Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Yup. Nichts Neues." Antwortete sie während sie skeptisch auf ihre schmerzende Nase schielte. „Mir passiert so was öfter."

„Warum glaub ich Ihnen das auf's Wort?" sagte er zynisch während sie durch die große Halle und die Treppen hinauf zum Nordturm Schritten.

Die Treppen zum Nordturm hinauf, sagte Charlie nichts mehr. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die vielen Windungen und Pfade, in der stillen Hoffnung, diesmal nicht über eine Treppe zu stolpern oder sich an den Treppen der nächsten Windung den Kopf zu stoßen.

„Hier ist es." Snape zeigte kurz auf die einzige Tür, die am Ende der Treppen zu sehen war, drehte sich auf dem Hacken um und schritt die Treppen wieder hinunter.

„Hey ! Ich dachte, Professor McGonagall sagte, sie sollten mir den Klassenraum zeigen!"

rief sie ihm irritiert nach.

„Wie man eine Tür öffnet, werden Sie doch wohl wissen." Hörte sie seine Stimme von weiter unten hochschallen.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi ihr Lieben ! Sorry für das späte Update aber ich habe eine SEHR SEHR gute Entschuldigung dafür. Ich war nämlich mit meiner Jana (Ich weiß du liest das früher oder später;) in Berlin. Bei der "Das Parfum" Premiere und JA, JA, JA, ich hab Alan Rickman gesehen. +seufz+ Live und in Farbe !

Ich schreib gerade an einem Berlin-Bericht, der, hoffentlich, bald bei rickman (bindestich)snape(punkt)net online geht. Also wenn ihr Lust habt, einfach mal draufklicken.(Wenn ihr euch wundert, warum ich die InternetAdresse eben so komisch geschrieben habe: Der WordManager hat das nicht anders übernommen, das erklärt auch warum ihr höchstwahrscheinlich drei EMails bekommen habt) sorry

Aber zum Tost: Das Kapitel ist diesmal wirklich länger als sonst.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei meinen fleißigen Reviewerinnen bedanken (ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön auch an D

7.

Charlie blickte Snape mit offenem Mund nach.

„Na vielen Dank auch !" rief sie ihm hinterher wobei sie eigentlich wusste, dass er sie nicht mehr hören konnte.

Sie betrat den Klassenraum allein und staunte nicht schlecht über dessen Anblick.

An beiden Seitenwänden entlang der Klassenbänke verteilten sich die unterschiedlichsten „Muggel"Dinge aus wahrscheinlich allen Perioden der menschlichen Geschichte. Als sie den Klassenraum durchschritt, sah sie fein ordentlich, als ob es einen unermesslichen Wert hätte, Tacker, Locher, Büroklammern und ähnliche Arbeitsmaterialien in einer gläsernen Vitrine aufgebahrt. Daneben stand ein alter Multifunktionstisch, der Charlotte an die Zeiten der DDR aus ihrem Land erinnerte. Digitaluhren säumten die Wände, Reihe an Reihe mit Postern von Autos, Motorrädern und Flugzeugen.

Auf der anderen Seite standen Vitrinen voller antiker Speerspitzen und Tontöpfen gleich neben Tischen, vollgestellt mit Mikrowellen, Mobiltelefonen und Mixern.

Charlies Lehrerpult stand am anderen Ende des Raumes. Ein bräunlich gefärbter Globus stand auf dem schweren Tisch.

Hinter dem Pult türmten sich allerlei Fahr- und Einräder, Staubsauger und noch einiges mehr an Unrat, der bei einer Großfamilie in den letzten fünf Jahren angefallen hätte sein können.

„Tut mir Leid wegen meiner Verspätung ! Aber ihre Koffer stehen nun endlich auf ihrem Zimmer." McGonagall kam schwer atmend die Tür herein. „Hat Severus sie gut herbegleitet?"

Charlie fasste sich unauffällig an ihre geschundene Nase.

„Ja… ein wirklich unheimlich hilfsbereiter Zeitgenosse." Antwortete sie monoton.

Die Professorin lachte und tätschelte sie mit einem wissenden Blick auf die Schulter. „Ja, ja…Die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person ! Wie auch immer..wie gefällt Ihnen Ihr neues Klassenzimmer?"

„Bei uns nennt man so was Rumpelkammer." Antwortete Charlotte.

„Unser letzter Lehrer hatte ein Faible für dieses Muggelzeug." Kritisch blickte die Alte sich in dem vollgestopften Raum um, zuckte dann allerdings nur mit den Schultern und wendete sich wieder Charlie zu. „Nun, Ms Berg. Es ist schon spät, in einer Stunde beginnt die Einschulung der Erstklässler. Wenn Sie möchten, begleite ich Sie zu Ihren Räumlichkeiten zurück und lasse Sie dann zur Feier in der großen Halle abholen."

„Von wem?" fragte Charlie schnell. „Von wem lassen Sie mich abholen?"

McGonagall grinste. „Ich verstehe! Nun, ich denke Professor Flitwick wäre höchst erfreut sie in die Halle begleiten zu dürfen!"

McGonagall begleitete unsere Charlie noch bis zu ihrem Zimmer. Charlie fand drei ihrer Koffer auf dem Bett mit einer gut sortierten Auswahl all ihrer Klamotten. Gleich daneben lag eine dick-gerollte Pergamentrolle. Charlie öffnete sie und fand Instruktionen für ihren ersten Unterrichtstag. Allerdings hatte sie kaum noch Zeit sich umzuziehen, sodass sie gerade einmal einen kurzen Blick auf die Seiten werfen konnte und sich dann schnell in ihren schwarzen Rollkragenpulli (zwar war ihr Kerkerzimmer wundervoll eingerichtet, trotzdem musste sie sich erstmal an die Kühle hier gewöhnen) und ihre Lieblingsjeans schmiss, als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte.

„Schön, Sie endlich einmal kenne zu lernen!" quietschte Professor Flitwick vergnügt und reichte ihr scherzeshalber seinen Arm um sie in die Halle zu begleiten.

---

Die Halle war der Hammer !

Das was sie darüber gelesen hatte, war nicht einmal annähernd so eindrucksvoll wie es in ECHT zu erleben ! Die Steinwände waren mit den Fahnen der vier Häuser beflaggt, Kerzen und Fackeln schwebten umher. Die Luft war gefüllt mit den Stimmen der Schüler, Wiedersehensfreude und Aufregung mischten sich mit alten Rivalitäten und Hauskämpfen. Die Lehrer saßen alle schon und als Flitwick mit Charlie im Schlepptau den Saal betrat, erlosch das Stimmengewirr fast augenblicklich.

Charlie war irritiert über die plötzliche Stille und so versuchte sie sich so nett lächelnd wie möglich ihren Schülern zu präsentieren, dass sie glattweg die eine kleine Stufe übersah, die zu den Lehrertischen hinauf führte…

Die Schüler hatten nur einen kurzen Blick auf die schlanke Frau mit den kurzen, blonden Struwelhaaren werfen können, bevor diese mit der vollen Breitseite, Oberkörper zuerst, auf das Pakett hinter den Lehrerstühlen prallte.

Der ganze Saal sog die Luft ein.

McGongall sprang sofort auf und half der leicht demolierten Leherin für Muggelkunde wieder auf die Beine.

„Nix passiert !" Charlie winkte den Schülern zu.

Ein leichtes Kichern ging durch die Menge. Einige Schüler hielten sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut loszulachen. So eine Lehrerin hatten sie noch nie gesehen.

„Setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich.." McGonagall hatte sie immer noch am Arm gepackt und schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf ihren Platz, fast schon ängstlich, dass Charlie sich in den paar Metern bis zum Stuhl doch noch den Hals brechen würde wenn sie nicht da war.

Charlie war froh, endlich sitzen zu können. Bis sie zu ihrer Rechten sah.

Na klar, dachte Charlie, die große schwarze Fledermaus muss ja unbedingt neben mir sitzen…

Und Fledermaus passte heute besonders gut zu Snape. Heute sah er noch grummeliger und miesmuffeliger als sonst aus. Er massierte sich gerade mit stoischer Gelassenheit die Schläfen.

„Regel Eins. Man wirft sich seinen Schülern nicht zu Füßen." Brummte er tonlos.

Charlie verdrehte die Augen. „Ha ha, Scherzkeks. Und was ist Regel Zwei? Mhm? Man spricht nicht über den Fight Club?" äffte sie ihn nach.

Snape runzelte die Brauen und sah sie an. „Was für ein Fight Club?"

„Vergessen Sie's." winkte Charlie ab.

Sie ließ den Blick über die Schülermassen weiter unter ihr kreisen. Sie suchte nach Gesichtern, die sie kennen könnte. Nach Einem im speziellen.

„Wo ist Harry Potter?" flüsterte sie in Snapes Richtung.

„Potter?" Snape spuckte ihr den Namen beinahe zu Füßen. „Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Severus war auf den Namen „Potter" noch nie sonderlich gut zu sprechen, Ms Berg." Lenkte McGonagall ein und blickte bei ihren nächsten Worten streng an.

„Aber nächstes Jahr wird unser Tränkemeister hier sein Giftspritzen wohl im Zaum halten müssen…"

„-Ich MUSS gar nichts." Knurrte Snape ihr dazwischen.

„Severus, Harry wird dein Schutzbefohlener sein und.." wieder kam die Professorin nicht dazu, auszusprechen.

„-warum glaubt eigentlich jeder, dass ich Potter schlechter behandeln werde als den Rest?" fragte Snape mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

Charlie konnte sich ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken und wurde prompt mit einem niederschmetternden Blick Snapes bestraft.

„Alles was ich sagen will ist folgendes," sagte McGonagall, „ wenn er ersteinmal hier zur Schule geht, wirst du dich zurückhalten müssen, mein Lieber. Harry ist nicht James. Wenn mir auch nur einmal zu Ohren kommt, dass den armen Jungen schikarnierst, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun!"

Snape nippte ungerührt an seinem Kelch.

„Oh ja. Böser…Böhöhöser Tränkemeister" sagte er trocken. „Was macht dich eigentlich so sicher, dass er in dein Haus kommt, Minerva?"

Doch bevor Professor McGonagall antworten konnte, klinkte sich Charlotte dazwischen.

„Ich…ich verstehe nicht. Harry Potter ist noch gar nicht eingeschult?" fragend blickte sie die Professorin an.

Die schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Nein. Mr Potters Schuljahre hier in Hogwarts werden erst im nächsten Sommer beginnen."

Charlie war geschockt. Harry ist noch gar nicht hier ?

Gut, durch das Außschlussverfahren hatte sie schon ahnen können, dass sie zumindest nicht im sechsten Band gelandet war, da sie im Büro des Schulleiters gesehen hatte, dass Dumbledores Hand noch intakt war. Aber alles andere stand da noch offen.

Erst jetzt konnte sie die gesamte Lehrerschaft sehen. Da war kein Quirell, kein Lockhardt und kein Moody, Lupin hätte sie wohl auch erkennen müssen, säße er hier mit in der Reihe. Auch das Gesicht der Professorin Umbridge hätte ihr wahrscheinlich durch die Beschreibungen im Buch bekannt vorkommen müssen, doch sie sah es nirgendwo.

Wie kann das sein?

Eine Sache ist, in die Bücher selbst hineingezogen zu werden. An sich ist das schon unglaublich genug ! Aber jetzt zu wissen, dass sie in einer Welt VOR all dem, vor Quirells falschem Spiel, vor der Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens, vor Sirius' Flucht aus Askaban und seinem Tod, vor Lord Voldemorts Wiedergeburt, vor…sie blickte zu dem Mann an ihrer Seite… vor Dumbledores Tod gelandet zu sein, ließ sie sich ziemlich hilflos fühlen.

Einerseits, weil sie nicht wusste, was passieren würde, nun da sie sich nicht mehr an die Buchvorlage klammern konnte, andererseits, und das war der Gedanke, der ihr jetzt wie ein Geistesblitz durch den Kopf schoss, könnte sie alles ja jetzt nun verhindern !

Sie könnte Dumbledore warnen. Vor Quirell und Snape, könnte zu den Weasley fahren und diese dämliche Ratte Peter Pettigrew einfach den Gar ausmachen, sie könnte…

Tausend Sachen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Sie war so damit beschäftigt sich auszumalen wen sie alles durch ihr Wissen retten könnte, dass sie von der Hauszuweisung der Erstklässler gar nichts mitbekam.

Erst als sie einen unsanften Rippenstoß von der Seite bekam,- unnötig zu erwähnen von wem, oder?- wurde sie wieder klar im Kopf und realisierte auf einmal, dass wieder alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren.

„…wie gesagt, das ist Ms Berg." Hörte sie Dumbledore seine Rede weiterführen. „Ms Berg wird Ihnen in Zukunft den Unterricht in Muggelkunde erteilen." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr kess zu.

Charlie stand kurz auf und winkte schüchtern nur um sich dann ganz schnell wieder hinzusetzen.

„Beeindruckend, wie lange Sie so auf Durchzug schalten können." Brummte Snape sarkastisch nachdem sie wieder saß und das Essen auf dem Tisch erschien.

Charlie half sich selbst zu einer großen Hähnchenkeule. „Beeindruckend, wie lange sie so auf Arschloch machen können!" giftete sie zurück.

Ihre Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Snape prustete in den Wein, von dem er sich eben noch einen Schluck genehmigen wollte.

„Touché" flüsterte McGonagall belustigt.

„Sie erdreißten sich so mit mir zu reden?" seine Stimme war zwar nur ein Flüstern. Aber dennoch das bedrohlichste Flüstern, dass Charlie je gehört hatte.

„Nein." Genüßlich nagte sie an den Fleischresten des Hühnerbeins. „Ich erdreißte mich lediglich dazu, auf ihren äußerst überflüssigen Kommentar zu antworten." Wisperte Charlie zurück.

Snape schwieg. Er schwieg den Rest des Abends lang, während Charlotte sich angeregt mit McGonagall, Flitwick und Co. Unterhielt.

Als der Abend allerdings spät wurde und die Schüler zusammen mit den Lehrern die Halle verließen, hörte Charlie, als sie die unheilvolle Stufe, die sie ihren ehrenhaften ersten Eindruck bei den Schülern gekostet hatte, betrat, ein leises, äußerst zynisches „Vorsicht, Stufe" hinter sich, allerdings ging sie nicht weiter darauf ein und steuerte, nachdem sie die große Halle verlassen hatte, zielstrebig auf ihr Zimmer zu.

Snape folgte ihr. Offensichtlich wollte er auch in seine vier Wände.

„Passen Sie auf die Wand da vorn auf. Die hat sich von ihrer letzten Begegnung mit Ihnen noch nicht ganz erholt." Sagte Snape süßlich als Charlie die Ecke passierte, die ihr am Vormittag noch „im Weg" stand.

Doch auf Snapes Prvokationen reagierte sie nicht.

Charlie schloss in dem Moment die Tür auf, indem Snape gerade den Griff seiner Eigenen greifen wollte. „Vorsicht !" sagte Charlie mit gespielter Besorgnis, „da wohnt ein Ekelpaket!" dabei zeigte sie warnend auf Snapes Tür.

---

Charlie war fertig ! Ihr Körper tat weh und war müde, doch ihr Geist raste wie eine Achterbahn durch ihren Kopf. Entkräftet und nur mit BH und Slip bekleidet ließ sie sich rückwärts auf das Bett plumpsen.

Was sollte sie nur tun?

In ihr brannte das Verlangen in Dumbledores Büro zu stürmen und ihm alles zu erzählen, zu warnen…. Doch würde er ihr glauben? Sie glaubte sich bis jetzt noch nicht einmal selbst ! Sie war in Hogwarts. Sie WAR wirklich hier ! Außerdem züngelte da diese kleine Flamme in ihrem Kopf. Was würde es Dumbledore bringen, wenn er wüsste, dass er stirbt? Ändern könnte sie es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht. Schließlich, wenn ihr Theorie stimmte, hatte Snape ihn nur getötet, weil dieser Band zwischen Narzissa und ihm bestand. Dieser Fluch, der ihn dazu genötigt hatte, Albus Dumbledore zu töten…

---

Abgesehen von wirren Gedanken die ihr während der Nacht durch den Kopf schossen, Schlief sie wirklich gut. Kein Tom, der sie während seiner Albträume mit dem Knie in die Rippen haute, keine nervigen Kaffeemaschinengeräusche aus der Küche wenn er früh aufstehen musste, während sie noch versuchte zu schlafen.

Dementsprechend entspannt stand sie dann auch am nächsten Morgen auf und ging zum Frühstück hinunter.

Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht daran dachte, dass Tom und Aaron sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen um sie machten, speziell unter den Umständen, dass all ihre Klamotten aus der Wohnung verschwunden waren, doch Tom war nicht der Typ, der sich viel um sein Umfeld scherte, wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass die Schränke leer waren und Aaron würde höchstwahrscheinlich denken, sie wäre krank oder dass sie einen ihrer Charlie-typischen Unfälle gehabt hatte. Wie auch immer, sie würde versuchen den Beiden später irgendwie eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen.

Jetzt hatte sie erstmal Hunger !

„Guten Morgen !" flötete sie als sie den Lehrertisch betrat.

McGonagall, Flitwick und Professor Sprout begrüßten sie fröhlich, nur Snape, der am Ende des Tisches saß, ignorierte sie gekonnt.

„Auch Ihnen einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen, Professor Snape" Charlie setzte sich ihm direkt gegenüber. Die Gedanken, die sie die letzte Nacht hindurch gejagt hatten, forderten ihren Tribut. So unaußstehlich er auch war, gäbe es Snape nicht, wären die Bücher wahrscheinlich nur halb so interessant gewesen, also entschloss sie sich, frisch ausgeschlafen und mit neuem Mut, Snape noch einmal eine Chance zu geben und beschloss gleich damit anzufangen, in dem sie sich zu ihm setzte.

„Mrrrgn." Grummelte er in seine Kaffetasse.

Ein kleiner Hauself ploppte aus dem Nichts auf und servierte Charlie einen großen Teller mit Brötchen und diversen Brotaufstrichen in kleinen Schälchen.

„Was mag Madam trinken?" quiekte der kleine Elf.

„Ein Kakao wär' toll." Sagte Charlie und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Snape bei dem Wort „Kakao" die Augen verdrehte.

„Haben Sie ein Problem vereehrter Kollege?" fragte Charlie während sie sich das erste Brötchen schmierte.

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, Frau Kollegin?" fragte er süßlich.

Charlie verdrehte die Augen und legte das angeknabberte Brötchen beiseite.

„Hören Sie zu. Es ist erst halb acht Uhr morgens. Wollen wir uns unsere kleinen Kabbelein und Dispute nicht noch ein bisschen aufsparen? Sonst haben wir unsere besten Sprüche schon rausgeklopft bevor es Mittag ist."

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten verdächtig hoch nach oben und das erste Mal, seitdem sie die Halle betreten hatte, sah er sie an. „Natürlich, Ms Berg, wie es Ihnen Recht ist. Ich hatte nur Angst, dass sie ihr Treffen mit der nächsten Wand vielleicht nicht so unbeschadet…oberflächlich zumindest unbeschadet überleben, also dachte ich, warum nicht gleich am Morgen schon loslegen, bevor ich nicht mehr zu dem Vergnügen komme, sie zu sehen." Der Sarkasmus triefte fast bildlich aus seinen Worten.

„An der Sache mit der Wand werden sie sich noch länger hochziehen, nicht wahr?" muffelte Charlie. Sie war gerade dabei ihre über Nacht neu gewonnene Sympathie für Snape nocheinmal zu überdenken.

Dieser allerdings zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Kommt darauf an, was sie mir noch so liefern." Die Antwort kam prompt.

Die Beiden sahen sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Es flogen Blitze.

„Ähm, „ räusperte McGonagall, „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit für Sie ihren Klassenraum aufzusuchen Ms Berg." Schaltete sie sich dazwischen.

„Vielleicht haben Sie da Recht." Antwortete Charlie, aber nicht, ohne auch nur einen Moment den Augenkontakt zu Snape abzubrechen.

---

Charlie erklomm die Turmstufen. Sie hörte schon von Weitem das Gelächter und Geschwätz der Schüler, die schon im Klassenraum auf sie warteten.

„Guten Morgen !" rief sie als sie die Klasse betrat.

Keine Reaktion. Nicht mal einem der schätzungsweise zwanzig Schüler war aufgefallen, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte.

Es flogen Papierschnipsel durch die Gegend, Schüler saßen auf den Fensterbänken und unterhielten sich oder ließen ihre Bücher gelangweilt durch den Raum fliegen.

Charlie durchschritt, ohne weiter Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, den Raum und stellte sich hinter das Lehrerpult.

„GUTEN MORGEN !" rief sie jetzt schon relativ laut.

Einige der Schüler drehten sich zwar um, machten aber dennoch keine Anstalten ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Das ist doch wohl nicht war , dachte Charlie.

Genervt schob sie ihren Stuhl beiseite und benutzte ihn um besser auf den Tisch zu kommen.

„HEY !" Sie trat kraftvoll mit ihren Schuhen auf den Tisch auf dem sie stand.

Muksmäuschenstille. Auf ein Mal !

Die Schüler hatten sich erschrocken dem Lehrertisch zugewandt und blickten ängstlich ihre neue Lehrerin an, die dort auf dem Tisch stand.

Zufrieden rollte Charlie sich die Pulloverärmel hoch. „Na also ! Geht doch."

„Wenn ich mich Euch jetzt vorstellen dürfte, mein Name ist Charlotte Berg und ich bin Eure neue Lehrerin in Muggelkunde." Sagte sie, nicht in der Absicht den Tisch in dieser Stunde zu verlassen.

„Und ihr seit…?"

„Wir sind die vierte Klasse der Häuser Griffindor und Slytherin" antwortete eine kleine Schwarzhaarige in der ersten Reihe.

„Danke, Ms ?"

„Ms McCann, Professor Berg." Sagte die Kleine doch Charlie winkte ab.

„Nein, nein. Ich bin keine Professorin. Sie können mich also ruhig Ms Berg nennen."

„Haben Sie dann überhaupt die Authorität uns zu unterrichten ?" fragte ein Junge aus der letzten Reihe, dessen Zähne in jede erdenkliche Richtung hin abstanden.

Charlie verdrehte die Augen. „Lassen Sie mich raten, Sie sind ein Slytherin?"

Der Junge nickte stolz. „Ja. Mein Name ist Marcus Flint."

Na toll , dachte Charlie. Der Tag fängt ja schon mal wieder ganz toll an.

„Dann erzählen Sie mir mal, was sie in den letzten Vier Jahren hier so alles über Muggelkunde gelernt haben." Forderte sie Flint auf.

Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich viel, Ms. Die Muggel sind ganz schön unterbelichtet, wenn sie mich fragen."

„So sind Sie das?" fragte sie mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. „Und wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Sie können nicht zaubern."

„Oh, Flint. Wie überaus klug von dir." Kam es aus der einen Ecke.

„Ja ! Ich hab mich schon die ganze Zeit gewundert, warum Muggel Muggel heißen!" erklang es aus der anderen Ecke.

Charlie folgte den Kommentaren in beide Ecken und traute ihren Augen nicht. Sie sah doppelt !

Ein Lächeln unterdrückend mahnte sie: „Mr Weasley und Mr Weasley. Bitte halten Sie sich mit ihren Kommentaren zurück."

Die Geschwister sahen sich kurz an, als ob sie beraten würden, ob sie die Mahnung einer neuen Lehrerin ernst nehmen sollten, nickten dann aber einträchtig.

„Entschuldigung, Ms Berg." Erklang es aus beiden Ecken gleichzeitig.

Es kam heraus, dass der alte Lehrer der Klasse tatsächlich nicht viel mehr als die Bedinung eines Wasserkochers beigebracht hatte und so entschied sich Charlie für eine andere Art Unterricht.

„Wissen Sie was das ist ?" Sie rollte in Fahrrad in die Mitte des Klassenraums.

Die Klasse blickte sie fragend an.

„Das ist ein Fahrrad. Man kann sich darauf setzen und wenn man in diese Dinger hier tritt, die Pedale, dann kann man damit auch fahren..."

Auf einmal schossen ganz viele Finger in die Höhe.

„…und NEIN, es kann NICHT fliegen."

Alle Finger gingen wieder nach unten.

„Und warum braucht man das Ding da dann?" fragte ein pummeliger Junge aus der Dritten Reihe.

„Die Muggel bewegen sich damit fort. Sie benutzen es um damit von einem Ort zum Anderen zu kommen."

„Warum benutzen sie kein Flohpulver oder Apparieren."

„Weil sie das nicht können." Antwortete Charlie.

„Warum?"

„Weil Muggel kein Flohpulver kennen und nicht Apparieren können."

„Warum?"

„ Muggel können nicht zaubern."

„Warum?"

…. So ging das die ganze Stunde lang und als endlich die Glocke erklang war Charlies Hals so trocken vom erzählen, dass sie den Schülern nur mit einer heiseren Stimme einen angenehmen Tag wünschen konnte.

Allerdings war es eine schöne Stunde gewesen und die Schüler hatten Charlie darum gebeten, ihnen beim nächsten Mal beizubringen, wie man dieses Fahrrad fährt.

Jetzt war allerding erstmal Pause für sie.

Von der ersten Stunde schon so richtig KO, ging sie in ihre Kerkerwohnung und relaxte ein bisschen. Sie hatte sich nie vorgestellt, dass unterrichten so hart sein kann. Von weiter her hörte sie den Unterricht einer anderen Klasse an ihre Ohren dringen.

„Ruhe !" schallte es von weiter weg zu ihr her. Charlie setzte sich erschrocken auf.

Was war dass denn?

Charlie stand auf und verließ ihr Zimmer. Von Weitem hörte sie Snapes Stimme.

Neugierig spähte sie durch den kleinen Türschlitz und sah sich die Klasse an.

„Das war doch nicht die Möglichkeit ! Die saßen da alle Mucksmäuschenstill und arbeiteten, ohne auch nur einmal zu ihren Nebenmann zu schauen !

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Snape riss die Tür auf und die Schüler sahen eine Charlotte Berg in gebückter Haltung, als würde sie versuchen, durch ein Schlüsselloch zu spitzeln.

„Äh…Ich ….nein ich wollte nur mal bei Ihrem Unterricht zuschauen, wenn es Sie nicht stört." Versuchte sie zu erklären.

Snape sah sie kurz abschätzig an. „Doch, tut es." Und knallte ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.

„Chhhh." Fauchte Charlie die Tür an. „Alter Grummelpeter."

---

Der Tag nahm langsam seinen Lauf und so kam es, dass endlich Charlies zweite Unterrichtsstunde anfangen würde. Sie müsste einen Haufen Erstklässer beschäftigen.

„Einen schönen Guten Tag, ihr Lieben." Begrüßte sie die Kleinen fröhlich.

Doch ein eher eingeschütertes „Guten Tag, Ms Berg." Bekam sie zurück.

„Mhm. Was ist denn los mit Euch?" fragte Charlie erstaunt. „Ich tu' Euch doch nichts."

Niemand antwortete ihr. Alle Schüler blickten verlegen in irgendwelche Ecken.

„Du da !" Charlie zeigte auf ein Mädchen in der ersten Reihe, dass daraufhin ängstlich in ihrem Stuhl zusammensank. „Wie heißt du ?"

„M…Mary, Mary Montague…M….M…Ms Berg."

Charlie lächelte sie an. „Hallo Mary. Könntest du mir bitte sagen, was dir solche Angst macht?"

Ich weiß nicht." Die Kleine war den Tränen ganz Nahe.

Ok. Die Kleine hatte definitv Angst etwas zu sagen. Charlie beäugte die Klasse intensiver und kam schnell darauf, was das Problem war. Die Symptome waren eindeutig: Schweißnasse Hände, gebrochener Blick und die Andeutung eines Hauchs von Panik in ihren Augen…

„Sie hatten nicht vorher Unterricht bei Professor Snape, oder?"

Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, die Kleinen so weit wieder aufzupäppeln, dass sie ihr wenigstens ohne Tränen in den Augen ins Gesicht sehen konnten. Und so kam sie nicht wirklich dazu, ihnen in der ersten Stunde etwas über Muggel beizubringen. Geschafft entließ sie die Klasse aus ihrer Schuldigkeit.

„Und lasst Euch nicht unterkriegen von der Fledermaus!" rief sie ihnen hinter her.

„Ms Berg?" Dumbledore stand in ihrer Tür.

Charlie biss die Zähne zusammen. „Äh, Professor Dumbledore! Äh das mit der Fledermaus war wirklich eben nicht so gemeint…"

Dumbledore hob abwehrend die Hand. „Ich hab nichts gehört" sagte er lächelnd.

„Danke." Sagte Charlie erleichtert. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir ?"

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie mich heute Abend nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro aufssuchen könnten. Ich habe da noch einige Fragen an sie." Sagte er freundlich.

„Oh.." Charlie schluckte. „Okay. Natürlich, Professor."

„Sehr schön." Sagte er und verließ ihr Klassenzimmer.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Hier ist das nächste Chappie für Euch ! Ich hoffe es ist gut gelungen! Lasst mich bitte bitte wissen, ob es Euch gefallen hat!_

_An dieser Stelle noch mal ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön für die lieben Reviews auch an TiniSnape und juko78, bei denen ich mich nicht persönlich bedanken konnte!_

_In diesem Sinne: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Morgaine_

_P.S. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich Snapes eigene Gedanken miteinfließen lasse, deshalb würde ich mich ganz besonders über Eure Meinung darüber freuen...ob er gut getroffen ist usw..!_

8.

Kaffe…mhm…göttlicher Kaffee!

Snape saß gemütlich in seinem Sessel beim Feuer. Eine große Tasse in seinen Händen.  
Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, sog den herrlich-heiß duftenden Bohnengeruch ein und dachte über den heutigen Tag nach.

Gott sei Dank war der erste Tag beendet.

Sehnlich wünschte er sich die Sommerferien zurück. Da hatte er wenigstens noch seine Ruhe gehabt und konnte in den Korridoren umherstreifen ohne einem dieser kleinen Giftzwerge zu begegnen die Dumbledore in aller Ernsthaftigkeit als „Schüler" betitelte!

Diese kleine Bande von Nervensägen, die ihn Tag für Tag, Stunde um Stunde den letzten noch vorhandenen Nerv kosteten und ihn empfindlich nah an seine Schmerzgrenze trieben…

Und was dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufsetzte war diese mysteriöse neue Lehrerin, die McGonagall angeschleppt hatte. Dabei war LEHRERIN schon übertrieben! Diese Frau…Ms Berg oder wie sie hieß hatte noch nicht einmal einen Professoren-Titel.

Nicht, dass dieser bei einem Fach wie Muggelkunde unbedingt er erforderlich war, dachte er mit einem gehässigen Grinsen und nippte genüßlich an seinem Kaffee.

Mal ganz abgesehen von dem fehlenden Titel war dieses Weib ein wandelndes Fettnäpfchen!

Erst dachte er sich nicht viel dabei, als sie ihm, vollgeschmiert mit diversen Schönheitsartikeln, die Tür öffnete. Er biss sich auf die Zunge und verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar.

Aber dann kam diese Wand…

Er hatte „Vorsicht" gesagt (was ihn im Nachhinein selbst wunderte) doch sie musst ihn ja unbedingt so penetrant anstarren. Sodass sie die Wand nicht mal sah!

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig als er sich an den dumpfen Aufprall erinnerte.

Zu diesem Moment schätzte er sie noch als tollpatschig ein, doch der Abend sollte ihn eines Besseren belehren.

Diese …Person hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, sich innerhalb von Sekunden vor der gesamten Schülerschaft lächerlich zu machen! Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war das Wort „tollpatschig" ihrer nicht mehr würdig…

Und dann hatte sie auch noch die Frechheit so mit ihm zu reden!

„Beeindruckend, wie lange sie so auf Arschloch machen können!"- Er wusste nicht was ihn mehr ärgerte, die Tatsache, dass sie keinerlei Respekt vor ihm hatte oder dass sie ihm anscheinend an Sarkasmus und Zynismus ebenbürtig war.

---

Zaghaft klopfte Charlie an die Tür des Schulleiters.

„Kommen Sie herein, Ms Berg" hörte sie ihn sagen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch trat sie ein.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete Fawkes, der in all seiner Pracht auf dem Schreibtisch hin und her stolzierte, das lange goldene und blutrote Schwanzgefieder trug er hinter sich her un wischte damit sämtliche Papiere vom Tisch.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte." Warm und einladend wirkte seine Stimme, sodass Charlie ein klein bisschen ihrer Angst verlor.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich. Der Phönix stolzierte weiter. Ein kleines kränkliches Krähen entfloh seiner Kehle.

„Haben Sie sich schon eingelebt?" fragte Dumbledore ohne die Augen jedoch einmal von dem prächtigen Vogel vor ihm zu nehmen.

„Ähm…ja, Danke." Antworterte Charlie unsicher. DESWEGEN wollte er sie sprechen?

„Und die Schüler? Haben Sie sie unter Kontrolle ?" Immernoch beobachteten die hellblauen intelligenten Augen des Professors den umherstreifenden Phönix.

„Was verstehen Sie unter „Unter Kontrolle"?"

Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Ich verstehe. Die höheren Klassen sind schon etwas schwieriger. Sie werden noch die nächsten Wochen versuchen, ihre Authorität zu untergraben aber bis jetzt hat es noch jeder Lehrer geschafft sich zu behaupten."

Fawkes quiekte leise.

„Die Chancen mich zu behaupten sind seit meinem kleinen „Treppenunglück" aber rapide Gesunken." Brummte Charlie leise.

Der Phönix setzte sich, Dumbledors Blick folgte ihm.

„Papperlapapp! Wenn Missgeschicke Einfluss auf die Authorität hätten, wäre ich heute wohl kein Schulleiter, höchstwahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal Lehrer!"

Charlie wusste,d ass es lustig klingen sollte, doch irgendetwas lag in der Luft. Schließlich kam es nicht alle Tage vor, dass ein Schulleiter sich selbst die Anstrengung macht und einen Lehrer persönlich aufsucht und um ein Gespräch bittet. Außerdem kannte sie Dumbledores Charakter gut genug um zu wissen, dass hinter den Halbmondgläsern und den tiefen Lachfalten viel mehr lag als nur ein einfacher alter Mann oder Lehrer. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht…

„Schulleiter, ich-„ fing Charlie an, entschlossen das Thema, um was auch immer es ging, anzusprechen. Doch Dumbledore gebot ihr mit ausgestreckter Hand zu schweigen.

Erst war sie irritiert, doch dann sah sie es !

Fawkes leuchtete, nein , vielmehr glühte er !

Die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, breitete sich wie eine Flutwelle in Dumbledores Büro aus.

Fast automatisch drückte sich Charlotte zurück in den Sitz, soweit weg von dem Vogel wie sie nur konnte und beobachtete dabei dieses unglaubliche Schauspiel das sich ihr bot.

Die goldenen Federn glänzten so stark, dass Charlie nur mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hinsehen konnte, während dessen die einzelnen roten Federn anfingen, sich aufzulösen, mit dem Gold zu tanzen, zu verschwimmen bis sich das kräftige Rot in allen Facetten des Goldes wiederfand.

Das war Feuer! Der Vogel brannte! Es wurde größer und größer, stieß mit seinen züngelnden Flammen bis an die Decke, ließ die Konturen des Phönixes langsam in dem grellen Licht verschwinden. Bei all der Pracht fühlte sich Charlie keine Sekunde in Lebensgefahr. Ihr Verstand riet ihr zu fliehen, doch ihr Körper war wie aus Stein. Selbst als die Flammen stetig kleiner wurden und langsam in dem sich gebildeten Aschehaufen erstickten war sie nicht in der Lage den Blick abzuwenden.

„…Wow!" hauchte sie ein paar Minuten später.

„Ja." Dumbledores schlanke Finger strichen vorsichtig die Kuppel von dem Aschehaufen. Ein kleines, fast nacktes Etwas kam zum Vorschein, der kleine Schnabel leuchtete Signalgelb entgegen dem spärlichen Gefieder.

Der kleine Vogel krächzte herzerweichend. Mit sanfter Gewalt schubste Dumbledore den kleinen Piepmatz an um ihn in Bewegung zu setzen. Vorsichtig und tapsig machte der kleine Baby-Fawkes sich auf den Weg Richtung Dumbledore und kuschelte sich zufrieden quiekend in den Bart des Alten.

„Erstaunliche Tiere, diese Phönixe, nicht wahr?" brach er endlich die Stille.

Charlie nickte nur stumm.

„Verlassen einfach diese Welt und werden wiedergeboren in eine Neue…Ohne Vergangenheit, ohne Identiät…genauso wie Sie" – Das erste Mal, seit sie das Büro betreten hatte, sah er sie an.

„Wie-wie meinen Sie das, Schulleiter?" fragte Charlie entsetzt. Er konnte es unmöglich wissen…und doch, sie hatte von Anfang an das Gefühl gehabt, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Dumbledore beugte sich ihr leicht entgegen, der kleine Fawkes schmuste sich dabei noch tiefer in seinen langen weißen Bart.

„Professor McGonagall sagte mir, sie wären ein Squib und ihrer Ansicht nach nicht sehr an diese Welt gewöhnt." Sagte er ruhig.

„Nun ja….ja." gab Charlie kleinlaut zu.

Der Alte blickte sie kritisch an. „Ms Berg, sie sind kein Squib. Ich habe recherchiert. Mich über sie informiert. Sie sind kein nicht-magisches Mitglied der Zauberwelt mit magischen Eltern, welche die Voraussetzungen für einen Squib wären. Sie sind ein nicht-magisches Wesen mit ebenso nicht-magischen Eltern. Kurzum: Sie sind ein Muggel, nicht wahr?"

Charlie schaute beschämt zu Boden. „Ja." Murmelte sie verlegen.

„Mhm" machte Dumbledore.

„Es-es tut mir Leid, Professor, ich…Professor McGonagall ist inder Winkelgasse einfach davon ausgegangen, ich wäre ein Squib! Ich wollte nicht-…"

Der Alte unterbrach Charlottes hektische Gestammel mit einer kurzen Handbewegung.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass sie der erste Muggel sind, der je diese Schule betreten hat? Es liegt ein Schutzzauber über dem Schloss, dem es jeden Muggel unmöglich macht mehr-"

„-mehr zu sehen, als eine alte Ruine, ich weiß" beendete sie den Satz. „Sie wollen mich loswerden, nun da Sie wissen, dass ich ein Muggel bin, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore lächelte sie sanft an.

„Nein! Ganz und gar nicht. Mich interssiert viel mehr, wie sie es geschafft haben, hier herein zu gelangen."

„Das ist wirklich eine sehr komplizierte Geschichte, Professor." In ihrer Stimme klang deutlich Erleichterung mit. Er würde sie nicht rausschmeißen.

„Versuchen Sie's." forderte er sie geduldig auf.

„Ok…ähm…In der Welt, in der ich lebe…da…wie soll ich das jetzt am besten sagen…", Charlie versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. Würde Dumbledore ihr glauben, wenn Sie einfach sagte: Hey Leute! Wisst ihr was? Euch gibt's eigentlich gar nicht! Ihr seid nur Fiktion! Charaktere aus einem Buch. Nichts weiter!

Nein, das konnte sie so nicht sagen. Es klang herabwürdigend und so unglaublich, dass selbst Dumbledore es ihr wahrscheinlich nicht abkaufen würde. Nein, sie musste es anders formulieren.

„Ich hab darüber gelesen, über Hogwarts…" began sie vorsichtig, „in einem Buch."

Dumbledore verzog nicht die geringste Miene.

„Über das Schloss?"

„Ja"

„Und woher wissen Sie von Harry Potter?"

Ähm…ja. Eine berechtigte Frage. „Harry wird auch in diesen Büchern…erwähnt."

Der Alte runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kann das sein? Er ist bis jetzt noch nie im Schloss gewesen!" Er sah sie eindringlich an.

Oh Gott, warum musste er sie nur so ansehen?

„Dieses Buch-Bücher vielmehr", stotterte Charlie unsicher, „s-sie erzählen Harrys Geschichte.

„Sie meinen, „Der Junge der lebt"?"

Einzig Fawkes kleiner Schnabel lukte jetzt noch aus Dumbledores Rauschebart hervor.

„Nein." Unbequem rutschte sie im Stuhl hin und her. „Sie erzählen über Harrys Leben…hier in Hogwarts."

Der Professor lehnte sich ob der Worte tief in den Sessel zurück. Seine wissenden Augen konnten einen Hauch Überraschung nicht verbergen.

„Sie zeigen…die Zukunft?" es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Charlie nickte. „Ja. So könnte man es nennen."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden. Selbst der kleine Miniatur-Fawkes schien den Ernst der Situation vernommen zu haben und gab keinen Mucks von sich. Gedanken überschlugen sich in ihrem Kopf. Ein Beklemmendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Herzen aus, als sie den Professor so ansah. Einzig wissend über sein Schicksal. Sie wollte nicht, dass er starb…nicht so…nicht durch Snape.

„Professor!" von einer Sekunde auf die Andere stand sie gebeugt über seinem Schreibtisch, die Worte strömten nur so aus ihr, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.."Hören Sie, es wird etwas passieren…etwas Schreckliches, sie-"

Urplötzlich stand auch Dumbledore und allein der Umstand, dass diese Haltung noch mehr Authorität ausstrahlte, lie sie verstummen.

„Nein!" sagte er streng. „Sie würden alles verändern, wenn Sie jetzt sagen, was Sie wissen!"

„A-aber genau darum geht es doch!" sagte Charlotte verzweifelt. „Verstehen Sie denn icht, Sie-"

„GENUG !" donnerte Dumbledore.

Wie vom Schlag getroffen sank Charlie in den Sessel zurück.

„…es tut mir Leid." Dumbledore schien ob des ihres Schweigens beruhigter. „Aber verstehen SIE denn nicht? Alles was passieren wird, soll passiren. Ein Eingriff in die eigenen Lebensfäden kann verheerende Auswirkungen haben!"

„Wenn Sie's nicht tun, sind sie noch verheerender" Charlie klang heiser.

„Bitte, Ms Berg! Ich bitte Sie darum, egal was passieren wird, egal was es ist, Schweigen Sie darüber." Bat Dumbledore.

„Aber mein Wissen könnte Leben retten!" protestierte sie.

„Die Schritte zur Vermeidung dieser Tode könnten aber widerum Leben kosten!" antwortete der Professor.

„Ab-", setzte Charlie an.

„Nein!"

„A-"

„Nein, Ms Berg!"

Kraftlos und geschlagen sackte sie im Sessel zusammen.

Der Alte blickte sie mitfühlend an. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Ihr Wissen eine große Bürde für Sie ist und dass Sie nichts lieber täten, als uns zu warnen. Aber ich bitte Sie noch einmal inständig-Bitte, Ms Berg-Bitte tun Sie das nicht. Versprechen Sie es mir."

Charlie trotzte den Blick des Professors mit Unverständnis. „Wenn das Ihr Wunsch ist…"

---

Charlie verließ as Büro mit dem abgegebenen Versprechen. Sie war stinksauer! Das konnte er doch nicht im Ernst von ihr Verlangen! Er hatte damit sein eigenes Todesurteil unterzeichnet!

Sie wusste, sie würde sich die nächsten Stunden nicht beruhigen können. Da gab es nur ein Rezept!

Mit großen Schritten nahm sie die Treppen hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Ohne zu klopfen betrat sie die große Küche der Schule wobei sie dem fleißigen kleinen Hauself, der noch arbeitete, einen riesigen Schrecken einjagte.

„Wie können wir Ms behilflich sein?" quiekte der Elf, der vor Schreck sein Handtuch fallen gelassen hatte.

„Alkohol!" schnaubte Charlie und ließ sich auf einen der schweren Küchenstühle, die in der Mitte des Raumes um einen ebenso großen plumpen Eichentisch arrangiert waren, fallen.

Der Hauself lief wie von der Tarantel gestochen los und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Glas Rotwein wieder.

Charlie betrachtete erst das Glas und dann den Elf.

„Ich habe gesagt AL-KO-HOL, nicht diese Plürre. Gibt es in diesem Laden denn hier nichts anständiges?"

Das kleine Wesen vor ihr war den Tränen nah.

„Wie wer's mit Whiskey?" fuhr sie ihn an.

Das war schon immer ihre Methode gewesen. Sobald sie sich fühlte, als würde die Welt aus den Fugen geraten und sie einfach keiner versteht war der gute alte Johnny Walker immer für sie da.

Wieder rannte der Elf los und kam mit einem Glas und einer Flasche sehr alt aussehenden Whiskeys zurück.

Mit zittrigen Händchen hielt er ihr diese entgegen.

Charlie zog ihm die Flasche aus den Händen. „Den Fingerhut da brauch ich nicht." Sie zeigte auf das Glas.

Die dunkel-goldene Flüssigkeit floss ihre Kehle hinunter und hinterließ ein angenehmes Brennen. Sie liebte den dünnen Holzgeschmack den der Whiskey durch das Reifen in den Bourbonfässern bekam. Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl durchzog sie und schon bald verblasste der Zorn den sie gegen Dumbledore hegte und eine herrlich träge Schwerelosigkeit machte sich in ihr breit.

Sie ließ die Flasche nicht los, wie in Trance klammerte sie sich daran während sich ihr Blick wie abwesend in die feinen Maserungen des Küchentisches bohrte. So hörte sie auch nicht, wie sich die Küchentür ein zweites Mal öffnete.

„Das Übliche, Pinky" Snape betrat die Küche, stoppte aber urplötzlich, als er Charlotte, in schon fast gefährlicher Schräglage, am Tisch sitzen sah.

Entnervt verdrehte er die Augen, konnte er nicht einmal Ruhe vor dieser Person haben?

„Na, wer gibt sich denn hier die Ehre?" fragte er betont gelassen und setzte sich bewusst weit von ihr weg.

Charlie schaute auf. Ihr Blick war zwar nicht mehr ganz so klar, aber diesen Kompagnon hätte sie auch im Dunkeln erkannt. Oh Mann, konnte sie denn nicht einmal Ruhe vor diesem Kerl haben?

Pinky kam mit einem Glas Rotwein angerannt.

„Hier Sir. Ein Glas Plürre für Sie."

Snape sah echauffiert aus. „Das ist keine Plürre sondern sehr guter Feenwein!"

Irritiert sah der Elf zu Charlie, die ihr hysterisches Kichern kaum unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

Der Professor sah die fast leere Flasche in Charlies Hand.

„Haben wir zu tief ins Glas geschaut, veehrte Kollegin?" Ein Hauch Bosheit klang in seiner Stimme mit.

Charlie schielte ihn an. „Erssens, dasisneflasche…un zweidens, kann ichihnen nich sagen ob WIR sutiehf ins glas geschaud hab'n, mir für meinenteil gehtes gans hervorragend…"

Unglücklich lies sie ihren Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. „Endtschuligen Sie mich jets bidde, ich will schlawen." Nuschelte sie in das Holz hinein.

Snape zog die Brauen hoch. Selbst im besoffenen Zustand konnte sie noch so geschwollen daherreden! Er wog seine Chancen ab. Würde er sie ansprechen, konnte es gut sein, dass er noch die nächsten Stunden hier sitzen müsste und ihren Deliriums-Fantasien zuhören würde, andererseits hieß es ja, wenn man betrunken ist, spricht man nur die Wahrheit. Er könnte ihren Zustand dazu ausnutzen, ein paar kleine Geheimnisse aus ihr herauszukitzeln um sie ihr irgendwann einmal vor die Nase zu halten.

Ließ er sie aber hier liegen, würde er ein diese Chance verpassen. Allerdings gefiehl ihm der Gedanke an eine völlig zerstreut-aufwachende, kater-geplagte möchtegern Muggelkunde Lehrerin viel besser.

Wortlos trank er den letzten Schluck Rotwein und erhob sich so leise wie nur möglich.

Charlie drehte sich zur Seite. „Abersie werden streben, Sir"

Snape drehte sich um. Hatte er richtig gehört? Seine schwarzen Augen bebachteten Charlie wie ein Adler.

„Bidde sir, nicht!" murmelte sie.

Er verworf seinen Plan und näherte sich ihr. „Was haben Sie gesagt?" Er schnappte sich den Stuhl neben ihr und beugte sich über sie. Als sie sprach wehte ihm eine schwere Whiskeyfahne entgegen.

„Erwollde es nich, da bbin ich mir sicher." Hickste sie.

Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Wer wollte was nicht, Ms Berg?" seine Stimme klang einschmeichelnd, fast nett.

Wieder drehte Charlie ihren Kopf. „Er is nich so, wie sie dengen, Sir. Er mussde es tun." Ihre Stimme hatte einen Hauch Panik angenommen.

„Von wem reden Sie ? Wer wird sterben?"

Vorsichtig legte er ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter.

Charlie fuhr hoch. Orientierungslos suchten ihre Augen den Raum ab. Als sie auf die von Snape trafen, schreckte sie im Stuhl zurück.

„Was?" rief sie erschrocken.

Snape ging wieder auf Abstand. Seine Augen immer noch im kuriosen Intersse zusammengekniffen. „Wer stirbt?" fragte er misstrauisch.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Blitz und plötzlich war sie wieder ganz klar im Kopf.

„Äh…keine Ahnung wovon Sie reden, Professor! Ich hab die Angewohnheit manchmal im Schlaf nur Blödsinn von mir zu geben." Versuchte sie sich rauszureden.

Nicht nur im Schlaf, dachte Snape. „Das klang aber nicht so."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte sie säuerlich. „Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht!"

„Wer stirbt?" fragte der Professor hartnäckig.

„Niemand, verdammt!" Charlie stand auf und wollte den Raum so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Zwar war sie im Kopf wieder nüchtern, doch leider schien der Rest ihres Körpers diesen Umstand noch nicht wahr genommen zu haben, sodass sie, mehr schlecht als recht richtung Ausgang wankte.

In dem Wunsch, so schnell wie möglich von Snape wegzukommen damit er nicht noch mehr Fragen stellen konnte, riss sie die Tür hektisch auf. Zu hektisch für ihren derzeitigen Zustand. Die Reaktion ihrer Hand war noch deutlich auf höchst-Promille Niveau, sodass der Befehl „Hirn an Hand: Türklinke loslassen!" nicht schnell genug ankam… Der Zug der Tür riss ihren Arm mit sich, sodass sie sich Nanosekunden nach ihrer übereilten Flucht auf dem Boden wiederfand. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und zappelte wie ein Maikäfer um Halt.

Snape beboachtete das Geschehen von seinem Stuhl aus, immer wieder überrascht, wie sie es schaffte, sich in so unmögliche Situationen zu bringen.

„Klappte eigentlich irgendetwas in Ihrem Leben ohne solche Zwischenfäle?" fragte er betont gelangweilt.

Charlie schielte über ihren Kopf hinweg zu dem, für sie auf dem Kopf stehenden Snape herüber. Der Kerl hatte nicht mal den Anstand, ihr Aufzuhelfen!

„Als ob Ihr Leben immer nach Plan gelaufen wäre!" zischte sie wutendbrannt.

Oho! Am liebsten hätte sie sich für diesen Kommentar selbst geohrfeigt!

Snapes Miene versteinerte sich augenblicklich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf und ging an ihr vorbei. Aber er kam nicht weit. Etwas schweres hing an seinem Bein.

Als er nach unten blickte, sah er, wie sich Ms Berg an seinem Hosenbein festhielt.

„Das war nicht so gemeint…es-es tut mir Leid. Würden Sie mir bitte hochhelfen?"

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten den gewohnten Weg nach oben. Charlie meinte, die Spur eines boshaften Grinsens für einen kurzen Moment über seine Lippen huschen zu sehen.

„Ähm…" er tat so als würde er kurz nachdenken. „Nein!" Mit einem Ruck riss er sich von der auf dem Boden liegenden Frau los und marschierte davon.

„Vielen Dank, Sie alter Grummelpeter!" brüllte sie ihm hinterher.

Außer Atem blickte sie zur Decke. Verdammt! So sehr sie auch hin und her wippte, sie kam einfach nicht hoch!

„Pinky?" rief sie schließlich. „PINKY!" –Doch kein Plup, kein Ton von den kleinen Füßen eines herannahenden, rettenden Hauselfen.

Na gaaaanz toll, dachte sie. Sie verbrachte die nächsten zehn Minuten damit, wie ein neugeborenes immer wieder hin und her zu wippen, in der Hoffnung, dass der nächste Stoß sie weit genug bringe würde, dass sie auf der Seite landete.

Und endlich, nachdem ihr Rücken ihr vom ständigen Hin und Her schon fürchtelich weh tat, schaffte sie es endlich sich auf die Seite zu hiefen. Mit wackeligen Beinen kniete sie sich hin und versuchte, mit ausgestreckten Armen um ihre Balance zu halten, aufzustehen.

Yup! Sie stand! Triumphierend machte sie die ersten Schritte Richtung Ausgang…

Oh nein, nei-ein—ein bedrohliches Schwanken! Gar nicht gut…gar nicht gut!

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, so schien es ihr, kippte sie nach hinten. Innerlich machte sie sich schon auf den Aufprall gefasst doch bevor sie die kalten Steine berührte, umfasste jemand ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich. Anstatt mit dem Hinterkopf hart aufzuschlagen, prallte sie mit dem Gesicht auf etwas weiches, ungeheur gut riechendes…

War das der Duft von Heidekraut?

Ihre Hände umfassten warmen Stoff und eine Reihe von Knöpfen. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie nur Schwarz.

„Ähem." Hörte sie eine tiefe Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

Verträumt blickte sie auf. Und blickte in das erboste Gesicht von Professor Snape.

Ihr Augen weiteten sich und sie versuchte sich loszumachen, doch Snape hielt sie fest.

„Ich dachte, sie wären weg." Sie hasste diesen gebrechlichen Klang, den ihre Stimme bei diesen Worten trug.

„Weg? Dann hätte ich ja verpasst, wie gekonnt sie sich die letzten zehn Minuten in Hilflosigkeit „gesuhlt" haben." Konterte er böse und machte die ersten Schritte, Charlie bei der Schulter und den Handgelenk gepackt.

„Sie haben mir die ganze Zeit zugesehen?" Charlie starrte ihn von der Seite an während sie gingen und verpasste so auch nicht, wie seine Mundwinkel in purem Zynismus nach oben wanderten.

„Natürlich! Das hätte ich auf keinen Fall verpassen wollen." Sagte er trocken.

„Sie sind echt ätzend!" grummelte Charlie, immer darauf bedacht, sich möglichst stabil zu halten.

„Och kommen Sie", sagten Snape mit gespielter Betroffenheit. „Das können Sie doch besser!…Wie war das vorhin…? Alter Grummelpeter?" fragte er belustigt.

„Das war bevor ich wusste, dass sie die perverse Ader haben, andere in ihrer Hilflosigkeit leiden zu sehen. Jetzt sind sie ein ÄTZENDER alter Grummelpeter!"

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt." Mittlerweile hatten sie schon gut zwei Drittel des Weges gemeistert. „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenigstens zu VERSUCHEN ihre Füße zu bewegen? Ich habe keine Lust, sie den Rest des Weges hinter mir herzuschleifen!" maulte er nach einer Weile.

„Ich mach ja schon so schnell ich kann!", beschwerte sie sich, „Außerdem tun sie nicht so, als ob Ihnen der Gedanke, mich hinter sich herzuschleifen sooo schlecht gefällt!"

Dieser Kommentar entlockte sogar dem Tränkemeister ein stummes Lächeln, hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, sein Tempo zu verringern.

„Nicht so schnell, verdammt!" keuchte Charlie. Ihr Magen fing an sich zu melden. Und er hatte keine guten Nachrichten für sie. Der Whiskey hatte ihm nicht so gut bekommen. „Bitte langsamer!" schluckte sie.

„Sein sie nicht so eine Heulsuse! Wir sind gleich da!"

„Bitte…nicht so schnell, mir wird gleich schlecht!" Ihr Früstück arbeitete sich langsam wieder nach oben. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Wir sind gleich da!" sagte Snape ruhig. Seine Schritte allerdings wurden schneller.

„ „Gleich" ist zu spät!" würgte Charlie durch ihre Hand hindurch und hielt aprupt an.

„Ich warne Sie…" zischte Snape aber da war es auch schon zu spät. Sie konnte es nicht mehr länger halten und übergab sich direkt auf…Snapes Schuhe.

Der Tränkemeister stand da wie vom Blitz getroffen, sein Blick starr auf Charlies Wohnungstür direkt vor ihm gerichtet.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Tief durchatmend schloss er die Augen. Neben ihr hörte er Charlottes ungleichmäßiges Keuchen.

Charlie traute sich nicht nach oben zu sehen. „Es tut mir Leid." Den Kopf gesengt wie ein kleines Schulmädchen guckte sie nach unten.

„Mhmm." Brummte Snape. Immernoch mit geschlossenen Augen.

Er würde sie umbringen!

„Ich-ich kann das sauber machen, wenn-"

„FASSEN Sie mich nicht an" zischte er und öffnete die Augen. Blanker Hass stand in den schwarzen Seen geschrieben, alamierend, wie Blut auf Mephistos Vertrag.

Charlie wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und griff hinter ihrem Rücken nach der Türklinke die sie in ihre sichere Wohnung ließ. „D-Danke, dass sie mich hierher begleitet haben." Sagte sie unsicher.

„Gehen Sie", zischte er. „Bevor ich mich noch vergesse!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Hallo! Ich bin's mal wieder! Hier ein neues Chappie für Euch! Vielen lieben Dank für die letzten Reviews! Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel regt Euch wieder dazu an, mir eure Meinung mitzuteilen! _

_Bis dahin wünsche ich Euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Morgaine_

9.

Charlie erwachte mit einem fürchterlichen Kater. Ihr war es rätselhaft wie sie überhaupt ins Bett gekommen war nach dem gestrigen Abend…

Der gestrige Abend!

Langsam kroch die Erinnerung durch ihre Venen und festigte sich in ihrem, sowieso schon schmerzenden Schädel. Sie hatte Snape vollgekotzt !

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht krabbelte sie über ihr Bett, immer darauf bedacht sich möglichst langsam zu bewegen.

Oh Gott, ihr Kopf fühlte sich riesig an! Und dieses Pochen sprengte fast ihr Trommelfell. Kraftlos ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

Mhm, eigentlich sowieso besser mich nicht beim Frühstück sehen zu lassen, dachte sie. Dann hätte sie wenigstens noch ein paar Minuten länger zu leben, bevor Snape sie erwischte.

So zog das Frühstück an unserer tollpatschigen Muggelkundelehererin vorbei wie im Flug und eine schöne lange Dusche später war Charlie auch schon auf dem Weg zu ihrem Klassenraum. Schon von draußen hörte sie das Grölen der beiden vierten Klassen von Slytherin und Hufflepuff, pures Gift für ihren mitgenommenen Kopf.

„Bitte Ruhe, meine Lieben!" sagte sie während sie eintrat.

Keine Reaktion.

Wie schon am Vortag zelebrierten die Schüler ihre allträglichen Rituale, wie das zweite Frühstück, Tratschen, Papierkügelchen werfen…und dazu noch dieser Lärm!

Ihre Nerven bis zum Anschlag angespannt ging sie zu ihrem Pult, packte unter einem Regen von Papierkügelchen in aller seelenruhe ihre Arbeitsmaterialien aus und blickte die Klasse, die wie zuvor schon nicht die geringste Notiz von ihr genommen hatte, an.

Diesmal würde sie nicht auf den Tisch steigen wie ein Idiot. Sie würde eine andere Methode…ausprobieren.

Sie holte tief Luft.

„RUHE !" Sie brüllte nicht. Sondern setzte ihrer Stimme die gewisse Prise Boshaftigkeit und Drohung hinzu, die sie gestern beim Tränekmeister gehört hatte. Diese Art Tonfall verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.

Die ganze Klasse schwieg, einige blickten zur Tür.

„Ich dachte, Snape wäre hier!" flüsterte ein Junge.

„Nein, das war Ms Berg." Antwortete sein Tischkamerad.

Charlie rieb sich die Schläfen. „Ich sagte Ruhe!" zischte sie gefährlich leise. Überrascht, wie akkurat sie Snapes Tonfall wiedergeben konnte.

„Sie da!" mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger ging sie auf die beiden Jungs zu die eben noch geflüstert hatten und beugte sich, Hände auf den Tisch gestützt, gefährlich nahe über sie.

„Name?"

Die Jungs blickten sie mit großen Augen an.

„R-Rivers, Miss u-und Jackson." Flüsterte der Erste. Ein kleiner Schelm, dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen. Wuschelige blonde Haare und spitzbüberische Lachfalten, die momentan jedoch vor Erstaunen erstarrt waren.

„Häuser?" fragte Charlie weiter.

„Griffindor, Ms Berg"

Charlie nickte. „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Beide wegen ungebührlichen Verhaltens während des Unterrichts." Raunzte sie.

„Ab-" began Rivers' Tischgeselle Jackson. Ein groß gewachsener Bullide von einem Jungen, mit kleinen, in den Kopf gepressten Augen und einem soliden Militärschnitt.

Charlie schnitt im das Wort ab.

„Kein ABER, Mr Jackson oder wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag beim Nachsitzen wieder !"

Hinter ihr gackerte jemand.

Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um. „Und für Sie Mr Flint, ebenso Fünf Punkte Abzug!"

Flint drehte sich um. „Was? Wofür?" fragte er geschockt. „Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!"

Charlie schritt mit großen Schritten zurück zum Pult. „Ach nein? Mhm…" sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „…dann suchen Sie sich was aus? Wie wär's mit zu lautem Atmen?" herausfordernd blickte sie Marcus an bis dieser schließlich seinen Blick senkte.

Sie hatte gehörig die Schnauze voll! Diese Klasse war wirklich das Abbild von Ungehorsam schlechthin und ihre Kopfschmerzen trugen nicht gerade zu einer besseren Laune bei.

„So wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja, das Fahrrad…"

---

„Ms Devine. Könnten Sie unter Umständen versuchen, nicht jeden ihrer i-Punkte mit Herzchen zu verziehren? Das lässt Ihre Antwort unglücklicherweise auch nicht intelligenter aussehen!"

Snape stand, mit verschränkten Armen an sein Pult gelehnt und beobachtete die kleine Devine, 1. Klasse Hufflepuff wie sie sich an der Tafel gütlich tat. Jedes, aber auch wirklich JEDES i hatte ein kleines Herzchen als Kopf!

Snape massierte seine Schläfen. Ms Devines Antwort hatte nicht mal im Ansatz etwas mit dem zu tun, nachdem gefragt hatte.

Sie hatte ihr künstlerisches Meisterwerk an der Tafel beendet und sah ihren Lehrer fragend an.

„Danke, Ms Devine." presste er trocken zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er anders reagiert. Sie vor versammelter Mannschaft zur Schnecke gemacht beispielsweise. Aber die letzte Nacht hatte sehr an seinen Nerven gezerrt.

Nach Ms Bergs kleiner Kotzattacke hatte er noch Stunden damit zugebracht seine Schuhe zu säubern. Jeden ihm bekannten Zauberspruch hatte er ausprobiert, jeden Säuberungs-Trank hatte er angwendet aber nichts half!

Diese Frau sollte wirklich einmal über ihre Ernährung nachdenken!

Schlussendlich hatte er aufgegeben und die Schuhe weggeschmissen. Das war um Drei Uhr morgens gewesen. Schlaf hatte er kaum bekommen…Ihr Glück, dass sie heute morgen nicht beim Frühstück anwesend gewesen war.

„Ms Montague! An die Tafel! Was ist ein Bezoar? Nicht weniger als drei Sätze!"

Mary Montague, ein kleines zierliches Mädchen mit braunen, geflochtenen Zöpfen und wachen grauen Augen stand mit zittrigen Knien von ihrem Platz auf und stellte sich an die Tafel. Die Kreide hielt sie mit wackeligen Händen und als sie anfing zu Schreiben, quietschte es in den haarsträubenden Tönen, die jeden Klassenraum manchmal heimsuchen.

„Mhm!" Snape kniff die Augen zusammen. Er hasste dieses Geräusch. „Ms Montague, glauben Sie, Sie schaffen das auch ohne Musikeinlage?"

Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen. „Ja Sir, Entschuldigen Sie, Sir."

Entgegen seiner Erwartungen erfüllte Mary ihre Aufgabe relativ korrekt (zumindest für den Standard einer vorpubertären Erstklässerin UND eines Griffindors, merkte Snape gedanklich dazu) und stand nun erwartungsvoll vor ihm.

„Korrekt…worauf warten Sie denn noch, Mädchen!…Setzen Sie sich!" schnauzte er.

Mary blieb wie versteinert stehen.

„Haben Sie verlernt sich fortzubewegen, Ms Montague? Setzen. Sie. Sich.!" Zischte er.

Wie aus der Trance gelöst und total erschrocken stürmte die Kleine zurück auf ihren Platz.

Snape blickte ihr kritisch nach. Eine Schande, dass das Mädchen so schreckhaft ist, dachte er. Dumm ist sie nicht…

„….gesagt Magrowelle!" hörte er hinten in der Klasse flüstern. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und scannte mit seinen schwarzen Augen den Raum ab.

„Nein! Sie hat gesagt MIKROwelle!" noch einmal ein Flüstern.

Und Snape hatte gesehen, wer es war!

Die beiden Jungs waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie gar nicht merkten, wie sich ein großer bedrohlicher Schatten über ihnen aufbaute.

„Ich bin mir SICHER, dass sie MAGROwelle gesagt hat!"

„Ähem.." –Die Jungs blickten verschreckt nach oben.

„Hargreaves.Mitchell." Snapes kalter Blick ließ die Jungs ein Stück im Stuhl versinken.

„Möchten Sie ihre höchst wichtigen Gedanken denn nicht mit uns allen teilen?"

Mitchell schluckte. „"N-Nein, Sir. Ist schon gut, Sir."

„Na kommen Sie, Mitchell!" sagte der Tränkemeister in gespielter Freundlichkeit. „Nicht so schüchtern! Schließlich scheint das Thema so wichtig zu sein, dass Sie meinen Unterricht dafür benutzen um es zu besprechen!"

Langsam, wie ein Panther auf Beutezug, schlich Snape hinter Mitchells Stuhl und griff nach der hölzernen Rücklehne. Währenddessen der Junge mit angsterfülltem Gesicht versuchte, Snape mit den Augen zu verfolgen.Als Mitchell keine Intentionen zeigte, etwas zu sagen, beugte sich Snape leicht zu ihm hinunter. „Entweder Sie stehen jetzt auf und teilen uns Ihre, auch so wichtigen Gedanken mit…" schnarrte er gefährlich, „oder wir sehen uns die nächsten Sechs Freitagabende zum Klassenzimmer schrubben!"

Mitchell stand augbenblicklich auf. „Hargreaves und ich waren uns nicht einig, ob es nun MIKROwelle oder MAGROwelle heißt, Sir." Schrie er im Militär-Stil in den Klassenraum.

„Mikrowelle" sagte Mary Montague, was ihr gleich einen unverholen niederschmetternden Blick Snapes einbrachte und sie schnell wieder zu Boden gucken ließ.

„So, Mr Mitchell, nachdem das jetzt nun, Dank Ms Montague geklärt wäre würde ich jetzt gerne wissen wollen, was daran so unheimlich wichtig war?" schnauzte er.

Mitchell stand immernoch kerzengerade, das Wissen Snape in seinem Rücken stehen zu haben, ließ kleine Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn entstehen.

„Nun ja, Sir. Wir hatten das gerade bei Ms Berg und…"

„Umm!" Snape verdrehte die Augen und ließ den Jungen so stehen als er zurück an sein Pult schritt. Allein die bloße Erwähnung dieses Names ließ seine Adern ungesund pochen.

„Setzen Mitchell! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Sie und Mr Hargreaves haben gerade eine vierwöchigen Freitagnachmittag Urlaub in den kühlen Brisen des Kerkers gewonnen!" Ein Hauch Sadismus zurchzog seine Stimme.

„A-Aber Sir! Sie haben doch gesagt, ich bekomme keine Stafe, wenn ich es laut sage!" protestierte Mitchell.

„Ich sagte, sie hätten die Option zwischen SECHS Wochen Strafarbeit und der Bekanntgabe ihrer Gedanken zu wählen. Sie haben sich entschieden. Jetzt sind es nur noch VIER Wochen nachsitzen!" Snape bekam das Gemurre der Beiden kaum mit. Er schwelgte in seiner Verärgerung über diese impertinente Lehererin vier Stockwerke über ihm…

---

Der Abend senkte sich wie ein violetter Schleier über die Länderein. Die vielen Fußtritte auf den Fluren waren verklungen und nur selten hörte sie um diese Zeit jemanden an ihrer Tür vorbei laufen. Der zweite Tag war eindeutig besser gelaufen als der Erste, auch wenn sie sich, zumindest bei der 4. Klasse einer eher…gröberen Methode annehmen musste. Sie staunte, wie unterschiedlich die Charaktere der verschiedenen Klassen waren. In der Einen musste sie in strengster Snape-Manier jeden Einzelnen mit bösen Blicken bestrafen und für Ruhe sorgen. In der anderen Klasse, eine der 1. Klassen, die sie schon am Tag zuvor unterrichtet hatte, konnte sie ganz sie selbst sein. Keiner störte.

OK, mag daran liegen, dass sie vorher bei einem gewissen Kellermonster Unterricht gehabt hatten…Mitchell sah irgendwie blass aus, Hargreaves' Aufmerksamkeit glich der eines Lethargikers und die kleine Ms Montague blickte nicht ein einziges Mal auf. Die Stunden vergingen schnell und bevor sie sich versah, war es auch schon der zweite Abend. Sie hatte Abendessen in der großen Halle (weit weg von Snape), unterhielt sich ein bisschen mit Minerva (Ja, sie hatte ihr das DU angeboten) und ging dann früh auf ihr Zimmer um noch den letzten Rest an Zeug aus ihren Koffern zu räumen. Minerva hatte wirklich an alles gedacht, staunte Charlie beim Ausräumen.

Klamotten für den Sommer und Winter, etwas für zwischendurch. Kleider, Röcke, ihre Lieblings Stöckelschuhe (die schlimmen Erlebnisse die sie mit ihnen gemacht hatte, verdrängte Charlie stehts, ich sag nur Gullideckel)

Aber wo war ihr kleiner Spiegel? Sie kramte in ihrer Kosmetiktasche. Nichts.

Charlie setzte sich auf's Bett und überlegte…

Mhm…wo könnte er….wo könnte er nur sein…

Charlie ließ den Blick durch den Raum gleiten. „Ahh!" Ihr Blazer! Natürlich! Den hatte sie angehabt als sie hier her kam.

Sie hüpfte vom Bett, krallte sich das gute Stück und durchsuchte die Taschen. Da! Da war es…nein…moment mal, das war ihr Handy!

Sie schaute auf's Display.

47 ANRUFE IN ABWESENHEIT

Aaron ! Tom !

Die hatte Charlie ja total vergessen!

Hastig drückte sie die Rückruftaste.

Funktionierten Handys hier überhaupt?

Charlie drückte sich selbst die Daumen und hoffte auf ein Freizeichen…

…

…

(knack) Charlie hoff…

…

…

… -tut-…-tut-

(knack) „Ja?" Aarons Stimme.

„Hi Aaron, ich bi-„

„Wo zum Henker steckst du?" brüllte er ins Telefon sodass Charlie automatisch das Handy auf Armlänge hielt.

„Beruhig' dich! Mir geht's gut!"

„Wo bist du? Was ist los? Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, einfach so zu verschwinden?"

„Ich- ich musste ganz dringend weg- was Persönliches- ich hatte keine Zeit vorher Bescheid zu sagen. Tut mir Leid, Aaron."

„Tut mir Leid, Aaron", äffte der Mann auf der anderen Seite der Leitung sie nach. „Das sollte es dir auch ! Weißt du eigentlich, was für Sorgen ich- ähm Tom und ich uns gemacht haben? Kannst du dir auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen, was einem durch den Kopf schießt, wenn man nach Hause kommt und die ganzen Klamotten sind weg? Ohne Nachricht? Ohne gar nichts?"

„Tut mir Leid, Aaron. Wirklich!"

„Sag das Tom, nicht mir, Darling."

„Ich werde ihn gleich anrufen" sagte sie.

„Mhm…" ,brummte Aaron. „Und? Wo bist du jetzt?"

„Zuhause." Das kam so schnell aus ihrem Mund, dass sie sich selbst darüber wunderte.

„Und wann kommst du wieder zur Arbeit?"

Charlie schuckte. „Ich fürchte, gar nicht mehr. Ich bleibe hier. Man braucht mich."

Eine ganze Weile nur Schweigen.

„Mhm..das ist jetzt dein Ernst?" fragte Aaron.

Es tut mir so Leid, dachte Charlie. Sie wusste, dass Aaron sehr enttäuscht sein musste. Sie hörte es.

„Ist es wegen einem Kerl?" fragte er.

Stille.

„Charlie?"

Der Duft von Heidekraut zog durch ihre Nase…

„Charlie? Bist du noch dran?"

„Nein… also ja. Ja, ich bin noch dran aber Nein, es ist nicht wegen einem Kerl."

---

Sie rief Tom nicht an. Warum auch? Das, was sie in den letzten paar Monaten zusammen hatten, war mehr eine WG als eine Beziehung gewesen. Sie sprachen kaum miteinander. Gingen sich lieber aus dem Weg. Ihre Interessen hatten sich geändert. Charlie hatte sich geändert. Während Tom noch dachte, er sei der starke Part in der Beziehung und sie die kleine süße hilflose Maus aus einem Dorf in Deutschland, die keinen blassen Schimmer von der Welt hatte, hatte sie sich verändert. Sie war groß geworden. Erwachsen. Eine berufstätige Frau in der Weltstadt London. Völlig dazu fähig ohne einen „großen Bruder" klarzukommen. Tom hatte das nicht mitbekommen…andererseits…was hatte er schon mitbekommen?

Die Zeit verstrich wie im Flug. Mittlerweile war sie schon ganze Drei Wochen an der Schule. Die Schüler, selbst Fred und George Weasley hatten mittlerweile mitbekommen, dass man Charlie nicht unterschätzen sollte. (Ok, es hatte gute 5 Nachsitzstunden und ca. 30 Punkte Hausabzug gebraucht, bis sie die Zwillinge soweit hatte, aber immerhin!)

Ihr Ruf hatte sich gefestigt. Zuckerbrot und Peitsche. Quid pro Quo. Leg dich nicht mit der Berg an.

Sie hatte es geschafft, der 4. Klasse Fahrrad fahren beizubringen (ohne sich selbst ernsthaft dabei zu verletzen) und der Ersten wie man ein Telefon ordnungsgemäß benutzte. Ihr eigenes Handy hatte sie nach dem Telefonat mit Aaron ausgeschaltet und seit dem auch nicht mehr angehabt.

Snape ging sie sowieso nur noch aus dem Weg. Die Kotzaktion an sich war ihr schon peinlich genug gewesen. Mehr Angst jedoch hatte sie vor den eventuellen Fragen, die er ihr bezüglich ihres kleinen verbalen Ausrutschers in der Küche hätte stellen können.

Der verbale Ausrutscher. Dumbledore war lieb zu ihr gewesen die ganzen drei Wochen lang. Sie mochte ihn, aber dieses Gespräch hatte deutlich etwas verändert. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr beschützt und geborgen wenn sie in seine Augen sah. Es war wie Aufwachen. Ein Kind vertraut seinen Eltern blind und ohne Zweifel. Wird dieses Kind allerdings erwachsen, sieht es, dass auch sie nicht unfehlbar sind. Das macht ihm Angst. Genauso wie es Charlie Angst machte. Der Unterschied zu dem Kind und ihr jedoch war, dass sie WUSSTE was die Fehler waren…Würden die Eltern dem Kind den Mund verbieten wüsste es genauso viel wie sie, wie Dumbledore es mit ihr getan hatte?

Über all das dachte Charlie nach während sie am späten Abend in ihrem Zimmer saß und verträumt ihren Kakao umrührte. (Die Küche würde sie NIE WIEDER betreten).

„BOOOOMMM!"- Ganz in der Nähe.

Die Wände wackelten, Steinstückchen rieselten von der Decke.

Charlie, die gerade genüßlich an ihrem Kakao nippen wollte, sprang auf und (oh wunder) verschüttete das heiße Getränk über ihr (weißes) T-Shirt.

„Scheiße!" Was war das denn? Sie eilte zur Tür.

„Gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg!" Sie war geradewegs in Snape gerannt, der seinerseits genauso alamiert dreinschaute wie sie.

„Was war das?" fragte sie während sie schnellen Schrittes dem Professor hinterher rannte.

Doch Snape antwortete nicht.

Mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab und extrem angespannter Haltung schritt er den Korridor entlang. Er wusste, wo das Geräusch herkam.

„Professor!" drängte Charlie.

„Jetzt nicht!" zischte er.

Die Tür des Klassenraums für Zaubertränke schlug mit Wucht auf.

„Hargreaves, Mitchell, was zur Hö-"

Rauchwolken quillten ihm entgegen. Flammen züngelten kaum erkennbar zwischen all dem Grau. Ein Husten kam von Innen.

„Oh mein Gott!" rief Charlie. „Da ist noch jemand drin!" Sie machte sich daran in den Raum zu stürzen doch Snape hielt sie zurück.

„Nicht!"

Seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Charlie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass ihr selbst in so einer Situation eine angenehme Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter lief.

Der Professor zückte den Zauberstab. „Vapor Vanisum!"

Der Rauch rollte sich in kleine Wölkchen, wurde kleiner und kleiner bis er schließlich ganz verschwandt.

Zwei Jungen lagen bewusstlos neben einen brennenden Kessel. Endlich ließ er ihre Schulter los und folgte ihr in den Raum. Erst jetzt sah man, wie verwüstet es darin war. Der Boden war rabenschwarz, nur an einigen Stellen mit Asche bedeckt. An den Wänden klebte eine komisch aussehende dunkelgrüne Masse, die langsam an den Wänden nach unten glitt.

Charlie eilte zu den Jungen während Snape das Feuer löschte.

„Was machen die Beiden hier?" fragte sie indessen sie verzweifelt horchte, ob die Jungs noch atmeten.

„Ich hatte sie dazu verdonnert, den Klassenraum zu säubern." Antwortete Snape gereizt.

„Mitchell atmet nicht!" rief Charlie verzweifelt. Snape hatte sich zu Hagreaves gekniet und befühlte seinen Blutdruck.

„Schwach." Sagte er leise.

„Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott." flüsterte Charlie in Panik. Ihre Hände zitterten fürchterlich während sie versuchte, Mitchells Hemd aufzuknüpfen.

„Ganz ruhig." Flüsterte er. „Machen Sie weiter, ich bin gleich wieder da."

„Lassen Sie mich nicht allein!" schrie Charlie angsterfüllt, als Snape plötzlich aufstand und in den Nebenraum lief.

Ihr Atem überschlug sich fast vor Angst um die beiden leblosen Körper die vor ihr lagen.

Sie kroch zwischen sie und überdehnte ihre Köpfe. Mit Hagreaves Hemd hatten ihre Finger keine Geduld mehr. Sie riss es einfach auf.

„Snape!"

Keine Antwort.

„Scheiße." Ihr Stimme rasselte wie die eines starken Rauchers als sie sich über Mitchell beugte. Vorsichtig nahm sie sein Kinn in ihre Hände, öffnete den Mund und hielt ihm die Nase zu. Ihr Blick glitt immer wieder zu Hagreaves.

Oh Gott, sie würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn es ihre Schuld war, dass einem von Beiden zu spät geholfen wurde.

Sie holte tief Luft und blies sie in Mitchells Mund. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie wie sein Brustkorb sich hob. Kurze Pause. Wieder blies sie kräftig zu. Wieder bewegte sich Mitchells Oberkörper.

„Atme!" flüsterte sie. Doch nichts geschah.

Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg nach oben. Verzweifelt drehte sie sich zu Hagreaves und zog das gleiche Prozedere mit ihm durch. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte nun.

„Severus!" Wo war dieser Mistkerl bloß.

Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Lassen Sie mich durch."

Sie blickte nach oben. Snape sah sie eindringlich an. Eine Phiole in seiner Hand.

Charlie schob sich mit letzer Kraft an ihm vorbei und sah zu, wie sich der Professor über die Beiden beugte und ihnen jeweils einen Tropfen der rot-schimmernden Flüssigkeit in den Mund täufelte.

„Es passiert nichts." Ihre Stimme klang heiser.

„Warten Sie." Sagte er ruhig.

„Warten? WARTEN?", wisperte sie hysterisch, „ Was ist, wenn das Zeug da nicht wirkt, was-"

„Shh!" Snape hatte sich blitzschnell zu ihr umgedreht und bei den Schultern gepackt und blickte sie nun an. „Lassen Sie dem Trank Zeit zu wirken." So hatte sie ihn noch nie reden hören. Kein Spott, keine Gehässigkeit wegen ihres Benehmens. Nur die tiefe Ruhe und Souveränität lag in ihr.

Charlies Atem beruhigte sich. Diese Augen ließen sie nicht los. Hielten sie gefangen in ihrer Tiefe. Ließen ihren Körper entspannen, die Panik vergessen…

Ein Keuchen.

Die beiden Lehrer drehten sich um. Die Jungs husteten heftig. Charlie fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie kroch hinüber zu Mitchell während Snape sich Hagreaves annahm, der sich mittlerweile auf die Seite gedreht hatte.

„Mitchell, geht es Ihnen gut?" Sie half dem Jungen sich aufzusetzen.

„Ja…ja…" keuchte er. „Was- was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?" fragte er verstört.

„Nicht SCHON WIEDER !" rief Snape ärgerlich.

Charlie blickte herüber. Snape kniete neben Hagreaves. Sein ganze Robe war voller….Erbrochenem.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Kein. Einziges. Wort.!" Zischte Snape als er Charlies Mundwinkel verräterisch zucken sah.

Kurz darauf kamen Minerva und Madam Pomfrey dahergeeilt, die die beiden Jungs in die Krankenstation begleiteten.

Charlie saß immernoch auf dem rußbedeckten Fußboden. „Gott, ich zittere immer noch." Flüsterte sie während sie ihre Hände betrachtete.

Snape stand an der Wand und betrachtete die grüne Substanz, die sich allmächlich aushärtete. Seine Robe hatte er mit tiefgerümpfter Nase und spitzen Fingern abgelegt.

Allein mit dem schwarzen Gehrock und aufgeknöpften Manschettenknöpfen und verschränkten Armen, die Augenbrauen tief ins Gesicht gezogen stand er nun da. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten bei jedem Zentimeter Wand die er betrachtete mehr.

„Sie haben sich gut geschlagen." Sagte er schlussendlich.

„Was wäre bei Ihnen den „schlecht geschlagen"?" fragte sie. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie aufstehen.

„Sie hätten genauso gut hysterisch werden können." Immernoch starrte er die Wand an als wäre es ein Ausstellungstück.

Charlie trat neben ihn. „Ha! Sie Scherzkeks, Sie. Ihr Zynismus erstaunt mich immer wieder!"

„Das ist kein Zynismus, Ms Berg." Sagte er streng. „Das meine ich Ernst. Sie waren aufgeregt, aber nicht hysterisch. Wären Sie hysterisch gewesen, wäre es Ihnen sicher nicht eingefallen, die Beiden zu Beatmen."

Sie blickte ihn von der Seite an. „Wow! Dann war das also eben ein Kompliment!"

„Ganz recht."

Charlie schnaubte. „Und das aus ihrem Munde!" staunte Sie. „Kein Wunder, dass ich es nicht als solches erkannt habe."

Sie blickte ihn an. Eigentlich hatte sie auf eine Bemerkung von ihm gebaut, aber nichts. Er starrte weiter nur diese bekloppte Wand an.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Stein." Antwortete er trocken.

Charlie betrachtete die Masse vor sich. Die tropfenförmige erstarrte Substanz sah aus wie Wachs, der am Kerzenhals erstarrt war.

Sie berührte die Wand. Ganz entegen ihrer Vermutung war dieses grün-glibbrig aussehende Zeug unter ihren Fingerkuppen kalt und hart.

„Oh, ist ja krass!" staunte Charlie.

Snape schnaubte verächtlich und drehte sich um. „Ja…..krass."

„Wie konnte das passieren?" rief sie ihm nach.

Snape inspizierte gerade die Reste des Kessels der noch gebrannt hatte als die beiden Lehrer am „Tatort" ankamen.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich hat sich das Spülmittel mit dem Kesselresten verbunden." Mit fachmännischen Griff zermahl er einige Krümel, die er aus dem Kessel gefischt hatte zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Das würde Explosion erklären…und die Farbe." Er zeigte auf eine große Flasche in der Ecke auf dem „SauberFix" stand. Der Inhalt schimmerte Giftgrün.

„Können Sie…ich meine…könnten Sie dafür belangt werden? Für die Explosion, meine ich?" fragte Charlie.

Snape blickte sie erstaunt an. „Sagen Sie bloß, sie machen sich Angst um MEINE Reputation? Bei all ihren kleinen…Missgeschicken…das mit dem Fahrrad vor zwei Wochen zum Beispiel.."

„Hey", sie ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Lassen Sie mich und meinen Hang zur Tollpatschigkeit jetzt mal aus dem Spiel! Das mit dem Fahrrad war ein kleines Malheur…die Bremsen gingen nicht…außerdem war das nur eine Platzwunde!… Hören Sie auf so dämlich zu grinsen, Snape! Ich meine es Ernst! Was ist, wenn Hagreaves und Mitchells Eltern sich bei Ihnen beschweren! Man kann doch nicht wissen, dass ein doofes Putzmittel irgendwie auf einen Kessel reagiert." Schwatzte sie in Rage.

„Sie können mich nicht dafür belangen." Antwortete er trocken.

„Warum?"

„Accio SauberFix" Die Flasche schwebte in seine Hände. „Deshalb…" er deute auf das Etikett. MAGISCHER REINIGER FÜR: HOLZ, GLAS, STEIN, GUMMI UND SONSTIGE BIOZIDE. BITTE BEACHTEN: NIEMALS ANWENDEN BEI BRONZE,KUPFER, GOLD, MESSING UND SILBER!Explosionsgefahr!

Snape zeigte auf den verbrannten Kessel. „Kupferkessel. Es fällt nicht in meinen Zuständigkeitsbereich den Jungen Lesen beizubringen." Sagte er unbeteiligt.

„Ist ja gut!" sie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich hab ja nur gefragt."

„Werden Sie das Zeug da wieder abkriegen?" fragte sie nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Wände.

„Das hoffe ich um Mitchell und Hagreaves Willen." Brummte er.

----

Sein Rücken schmerzte. Er hatte den Rest der Nacht damit zugebracht, den Boden zu säubern und den Stein von den Wänden zu bekommen. Doch dieses Zeug stellte sich als genauso widerspenstig wie Ms Bergs Mageninhalt heraus. Schlussendlich war er mit seinem Latein am Ende gewesen und hatte sich in seine Räumlichkeiten begeben. Sollte Dumbledore sehen, was er machen konnte.

Snape lag auf dem Bett und ließ den Schmerz seine Rückensäule hinunterwandern. Nicht besonders schlimm. Er hatte schon anderen Schmerz erlebt. Der weiche Satinstoff seines Bettes schmiegte sich freundlich an die nackte Haut seines freien Oberkörpers.

Er schloss die Augen und vor ihm entstanden graue Rauchwolken…die beiden Jungen auf dem Boden…eine Stimme die nach ihm rief….Severus!

Er hatte sie gehört, als er im Nebenraum stand und den Vitalisierungstrank zubereitete. Hatte gehört wie sie seinen Namen schrie. Er stoppte in diesem Moment in seiner Arbeit. Über sich selbst erstaunt, wie sehr ihn die Erwähnung seines Vornames reagieren ließ… und dann die Panik in ihrer Stimme! Hatte sie denn wirklich gedacht, er würde sie dort allein lassen? Aber sie hatte nicht den Kopf verloren, als er ging. Trotz der Angst, die er in ihren Augen sah. Wie zielsicher, trotz der Zittrigkeit und der Panik sie gehandelt hatte…Wenn es darauf ankam, konnte sie anscheinend doch zu etwas nütze sein.

Snape drehte sich zur Seite und schlief ein.

---

Charlie träumte von schwarzen Augen, die sie festhielten, ihre Angst nahmen, eine tiefe Stimme, die auf sie einredete, ihre zittrigen Hände beruhigten. Sie verlor sich in den Augen. Die Stimme umhüllte sie, war warm und weich…und überall duftete es nach Heidekraut…Sie fühlte wie starke, in schwarz gehüllte Arme, fest umklammerten, als sie nach oben sah blickte sie in sein Gesicht. Die feingeschwungenen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und so nah…sie beugte sich nach vorn und befeuchtete ihre Lippen…

Peep! Peep! Peeep!

Charlie saß aufrecht im Bett und suchte mit halb verschlossenen Augen nach der Quelle dieses Krachs…

Der Wecker. Natürlich. Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit, als sie realisierte, dass sie eben nur geträumt hatte.

Verschlafen stand sie auf und zog sich an. Nach einem kurzen Frühstück (Snape war Gott sei Dank nicht anwesend gewesen, das hätte ihr wahrscheinlich die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben) machte sie sich auf in ihren Klassenraum um noch Sachen für ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde heute Nachmittag vorzubereiten.

Immernoch Totmüde öffnete sie die Tür zu ihrem Klassenraum und blieb wie angwurzelt stehen.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Da stand Snape. Und überhaupt….überall standen KESSEL!

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los?" Charlie rieb sich die Augen in der Hoffnung, die Kessel wären nur eine Einbildung ihres veschlafenen Gehirns.

Snape trat zu ihr.

„Der Stein." Sagte er trocken.

„Der Stein?" fragte Charlie. „Hä? Was für ein Stein?"

Snape verdrehte die Augen.

„Gestern. Explosion. Klassenraum für Zaubertränke. Das Spülmittel, das sich in Stein verwandelt hat…Na, klingelt's?" schnarrte er.

„Ja, ich bin doch nicht blöd!" raunzte sie zurück.

Snape war versucht ihr da zu widersprechen. „Wie dem auch sei, der Stein geht nicht ab. Dumbledore hat mir deshalb vorrübergehend ihren Klassenraum zugeteilt."

Charlie starrte ihn an. „Wir müssen uns den Raum jetzt teilen?"

„Wow! Wie ausgesprochen schnell Sie diese komplizierte Lösung Dumbledores' durschaut haben!" spitzelte er mit zusammengekniffen Augen. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen… Ich habe zu unterrichten!"

Mit den Worten knallte er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.

_So, ich hoffe, es hat Euch "gemundet" ?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Jipeey kay jey, Leute! Hier ist wieder ein neues Kapitel! An dieser Stelle einen ganz gaaaaanz lieben Dank für die tollen Reviews! (Auch an Dax, bei der ich mich nicht persönlich bedanken konnte: Ich sag nur kurz und bündig ;) )_

_Lasst es mich bidde bidde wissen ob es Euch gefallen hat!_

_Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen,_

_Morgaine_

10.

Charlie guckte verdattert gegen die Maserung des Holzes der Tür, die Snape soeben vor ihr zugechlagen hatte.

„Mhm…" Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass er das getan hatte!

Wutschnaubend öffntete sie die Tür ein zweites Mal. Das würde sie sich nicht gefallen lassen!

„Geht's noch?" die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt stand sie in der Tür. Die blauen Augen glitzerten kampfeslustig zwischen den kurzen Strähnen ihrs Wuschelponies.

Snape, der der Klasse gerade ein Rezept diktierte, blickte sie ebenso erzürnt an.

Charlie tat ein paar Schritte. Die ungläubig erstaunten Augen der verstummten Schülerschar folgten ihr.

„Sie haben TATSÄCHLICH die Frechheit, mich aus meinem eigenen Klassenraum rauszuschmeißen?" blaffte sie.

Snape schlug das Buch, aus dem er bis eben noch rezitiert hatte mit einem lauten Knall zu.

„Von jetzt an ist dies auch mein Klassenraum, verehrte Kollegin!" die letzten zwei Worte trieften förmlich vor Geringschätzigkeit.

Charlie tat noch zwei Schritte. „Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass Sie sich wie ein Neandertale aufführen müssen!"

Ohoh—Die ganze Klasse zog scharf die Luft ein.

Snape ergriff die Initative. Mit großen Schritten ging er auf sie zu, krallte sich ihren Ärmel und zog sie hinter sich her aus dem Klassenraum.

Zum dritten Mal knallte die Tür unsanft zu. Allerdings hatte Charlie sie diesmal im Rücken und Snape starrte ihr mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen entgegen.

„Tun.Sie.Das.Nie.Wieder!" Er war ihr gefährlich nah und sie hatte keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht.

Seine Hand umgriff fest ihren Arm.

Charlie schluckte. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

„Sprechen Sie NIE WIEDER so mit mir! Schon gar nicht in Anwesenheit der Schüler!" zischte er.

Ein klägliches zusammenkneifen der Augen ihrerseits.

„Ach und warum bitte nicht?" sie versuchte möglichst viel Spott in ihre Worte zu legen, was ihr allerdings aufgrund Snapes Nähe eher misslang. Nicht, dass sie nicht sauer war! Ganz im Gegenteil!

„Was?" Seine Augenbrauen wanderten aus Verärgerung noch ein Stück weiter nach unten.

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden! Sie ziehen hier so eine…eine Show ab, zerren mich aus dem Klassenraum, weil ich Ihnen MAL auf den Schlips getreten bin aber Sie…", Charlie riss sich von ihm los und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, „…aber Sie! Sie dürfen mir unbehelligt die Tür ins Gesicht schlagen so oft Sie wollen?"

Sie zeigte ihm den Vogel und schob ihn zur Seite.

„Ich glaube Sie ticken nicht mehr ganz richtig!"

Ihre Schritte hallten gefährlich laucht den Korridor entlang.

Zielstrebig visierte sie Dumbledors Büro an.

Bei all dem Streit waren es die Schüler die darunter litten.

Während sie die steinernde Wendeltreppe emporstieg, war Snape zurück in den Klassenraum gegangen. Seine Laune war drastisch in den Minusbereich geschlittert und das ließ er die Schüler auch merken indem er wahlweise Punkteabzug für pure Anwesenheit und Nachsitzen für zu lautes Buchblättern gab.

----

„Professor?" Charlie lukte vorsichtig durch die halbgeöffnete Bürotür.

Niemand saß an dem Schreibtisch, allein Fawkes saß auf seiner Stange und blinzelte ihr, mit dem Gefieder rauschend, freundlich zu.

„Professor?" sie lehnte sich weiter in das Zimmer.

„Charlotte?"

„Ahhh!" Charlie fuhr vor Schreck herum als jemand hinter ihr sie ansprach. Sie versuchte sich noch am Türknauf festzuhalten, doch der entglitt ihr sodass sie geradewegs rücklings in Dumbledores Büro fiel.

„Aua…" knurrte sie während sie, mit aufgesetzen Ellenbogen ihren Hinterkopf befühlte.

„Oh, meine Liebe! Tut mir Leid, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken." McGonagall hatte sich über sie gebeugt und half ihr auf.

„Schon gut, schon gut!" Charlie klopfte sich den Staub von ihrem Po. „Wo ist denn Professor Dumbledore?"

„Der ist gerade außer Haus. Ich bin allerdings stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Die Alte war, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Charlie in Ordnung ist, zu Fawkes hinübergegangen und hatte ihm neues Futter hingezaubert.

„Es geht um Professor Snape…"

„Oje, ich bereue schon jetzt gefragt zu haben…" scherzte McGonagall.

„Durch die Explosion sind wir ja dazu gezwungen, uns einen Klassenraum, MEINEN Klassenraum, wohl bemerkt, zu teilen." Startete Charlie.

„Ja." McGonagall nickte. Täuschte sichCharlie, oder war da die Andeutung eines Grinsens auf McGonagalls Gesicht?

„Nun…meine Frage ist…" stammelte Charlie „….Muss das sein?" hoffnungsvoll blickte sie die Alte an.

„Tut mir Lied, Charlotte, aber dein Unterrichtsraum ist der Einzige, der nicht rund um die Uhr benutzt wird. Severus benutzt ihn ja nur, wenn du keinen Unterricht hast."

„Mhm…" grummelte Charlie.

„Na komm!" McGonagall tätschelte sie freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, „So schlimm wird's schon nicht!"

Na toll! Keine Chance! Sie würde sich den Raum mit Snape teilen müssen.

Kleine Gewitterwolken zogen vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Gefährlich dunkle Gewitterwolken!

Nachmittag. Laut neuem Stundenplan ihre erste Stunde mit der 1. Klasse an diesem Tag.

Langsam erklomm sie die Treppen. Ihr Rücken schmerzte. Der Sturz in Dumbledores Büro hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen.

Von weitem hörte sie schon die Stimmen der Schüler.

„…dann kam sie hereingeplattz und hat ihn Neandertaler genannt…das war so cool!"

Charlie erkannte sofort Cedric Andersons Stimme.

„Wow! Die traut sich ja was!" meinte ein Junge bewundernd.

„Ja….und….und dann hat Snape sie aus dem Raum gezerrt!"

Charlies Schritte wurden langsamer.

„Die hat bestimmt mächtig was auf's Dach bekommen!" raunte ein Mädchen.

„Uhm…wer weiß", tuschelte Cedric weiter, „vielleicht haben die auch nur ne Show abgezogen und sind zum Knutschen rauszugehen!"

Ein Gegackere ging durch die Menge.

„Mal ernsthaft!" Cedric versuchte sich Gehör zu verschaffen, „…ist Euch schon mal aufgefallen, wie oft die Beiden zusammen rumhängen? Sie saßen schon bei der Einschulung nebeneinander, als das mit Hagreaves und Mitchell passiert ist, waren die Beiden zusammen…Nicht zu vergessen wohnen Sie nebeneinander! Wer würde schon FREIWILLIG MIT SNA-"

„Ähem!" Konspiratorische Stille.

Charlie hatet sich lautlos zu ihnen gesellt und bestrafte sie nun mit ihrem bösesten Blick.

„Einen wunderschönen Nachmittag!" sagte sie mit gespielter Freundlichkeit, während sie die Klassentür aufschloss und die Schüler an ihr vorbei hinein ließ.

„Sie bleiben mal schön hier!" Cedric Anderson hatte versucht, sich unbemerkt an Scharlie vorbei zu schleichen, doch diese war schneller. Sie langte zwischen den Schülern indurch und schnappte sich Cedrich am Kragen.

„Mister Anderson…" flüsterte sie bedrohlich, während der Rest der Klasse sich weiter in den Raum drängte, „wie erfreulich festzustellen, dass sie, zumindest außerhalb des Unterrichts, fähig sind sich verbal zu artikulieren…"zischte sie, „allerdings sollten Sie ihre Gsprächsthemen noch einmal gründlich überdenken! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Anderson, Charlie völlig ausgeliefert, nickte panisch.

„Gut!" raunte sie, „Dann erwarte ich zu Freitag ein Essay in einer länge von nicht weniger als 5 Pergamentrollen, beidseitg beschreiben natürlich, mit dem Thema: „Warum mich das Privatleben Anderer nichts angeht!"

Damit entließ sie ihn in die Klasse.

Charlie folgte ihnen nicht gleich.

Sie stand vor der Tür und ordnete ihre Gedanken. Glaubten die Schüler tatsächlich, sie hätte was mit Snape?

Sie versuchte ihrem Verstand einzutrichtern wie unwahrscheinlich sie dies gerne finden möchte, doch irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht.

Wieder kam die Erinnerung zurück wie er sie angesehen hatte, sie beruhigt hatte, als sie so panisch auf die beiden leblosen Körper von Hagreaves und Mitchell reagiert hatte.

Diese Augen.. Verdammte J.K. Rowling! Warum musste sie ihm nur solche Augen geben!

„Ms Berg?" Sie wurde aus ihrer Trance gerissen.

Mary Montague steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

„Könnten Sie bitte mal kommen? Wir haben hier ein Problem."

Charlie betrat den Klassenraum und blieb auf dem Ansatz stehen.

Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Behutsam quetschte sie sich druch die viel zu eng stehenden Tischreihen und Kessel, die in dem Raum standen und betrachtete das Chaos.

Er hatte NICHTS weggeräumt! Ihr Klassenraum sah genauso aus wie Snapes Raum im Kerker!

Überall, Reihe an Reihe standen Kessel und Arbeitsplatten. Ihr unbekannte Regale säumten die Wände, vollgestopft mit allerlei fremdartig aussehenden Flüssigkeiten, nicht war zu sehen von den Telefonen, Mikrowellen und Vitrinenn für ihr Fach.

„Männer!" raunzte Charlie. „Nie können sie was wegräumen."

„Bleibt hier!" kommandierte sei und verließ den Raum.

---

Ach herrlich! Snapes Körper lehnte bequem im Sessel, seine getreckten Beine ruhten auf dem Schemel vor ihm, ein Buch in seinen Händen. Der Gerock locker über der Lehne des Sessels gehängt.

Endlich konnte er sich ein bisschen Entspannung gönnen von den Schülern…von diesem unverschämten Weibsstück! Er merkte, wie die kleine Vene an seiner Stirn wieder ungut zu pochen anfing und legte das Buch zur Seite.

Berg…

„Abschalten, Severus", sagte er zu sich selbst. „Abschalten…"

Er las einige Zeilen….

„_Im achtzehnten Jahrhundet lebte in Frankreich ein Mann, der zu den genialsten und abscheulichsten Gestalten dieser an genialen und abscheulichen Gestalten nicht armer Epoche gehorte. Seine Geschichte soll hier erzählt werden. Er hieß Jean-Baptiste Grenouille, und wenn sein Name im Gegensatz zu anderen Namen anderer genialer Scheusale, wie etwa de Sade, Saint-Justs, Fouchés, Bonaparte usw., heute in Vergessenheit geraten ist,dann…"_

….Neandertaler hatte er sie genannt!

Snape schüttelte den Gedanken ab….

_„…dann sicherrlich nicht deshalb, weil Grenouille diesen Berühmteren Finstermännern an Selbstüberhebung, Menschenverachtung, Immoralität, kurz an Gottlosigkeit nachgestanden hätte, sonder weil sich sein Genie und sein Ehrgeiz auf ein Gebiet beschränkte, welches…_(bumm bumm)…_welches in de_- (bumm bumm)…_welches in der Geschichte kei_-(bumm bumm bumm)…"

Snape fuhr aus dem Sessel hoch, warf das Buch zur Seite und marschierte zur Tür, bereit, jeden der sich dahinter befand mit einem Arschtritt auf den Mond zu schießen..

„WAS?" rief er als er die Tür beim Aufmachen fast aus den Angeln riss.

Ähe…nicht DIE, dachte er als er Charlotte mit verschränkten Armen, wippenden Fuß und mit etwas, das für sie vielleicht als bedrohlicher Gesichtsausdruck gelten würde, vor ihm stand.

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie mein Klassenraum aussieht?" fragte Charlie, die sich nur schwer davon abhalten konnte, nicht gleich loszuschreien.

Snape zuckte nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Er ist groß, hat ne Tafel und da stehen Stühle und Tische drin?" fragte er mit beabsichtigter Blödheit.

„Ah! Tun Sie nicht so scheinheillig, Sie alter Giftmischer!" raunzte sie, „Da stehen Stühle und Tische drin…"äffte sie ihn nach. „Und wissen Sie was noch? Kessel, Arbeitsplatten und ein Schrank mit einem Inhalt den ich nicht weiter definieren kann oder möchte!"

Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie sind auch ganz sicher im richtigen Klassenraum gewesen?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Snape!" schrie Charlie nun deutlich in Rage. Ihr Gesicht färbte sich langsam in ein helles Rosa und ihre kurzes Haar stand in alle Himmelsrichtungen, was ihr einen durchaus attraktiven….

Severus, schallt er sich selbst.

Abwehrend hob er die Hände, leicht amüsiert über ihr Auftreten. „Ist ja gut…Ich wollte nur sichergehen…bei Ihnen weiß man ja nie…"

Charlie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Fakt ist, mein Klassenraum steht voller Töpfe-"

„Kessel" korrigierte Snape sie gelassen was sie nur noch mehr in Rage brachte.

„KESSEL, von mir aus…"knurrte Charlie. „ auf jeden Fall kann ich so nicht unterrichten!"

Snape überlegte kurz. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass der Klassenraum noch so aussah. Eigentlich hatte er zwei der Schüler, Clive und Pullitt aufgegeben ihn zu säubern…

Er taxierte….Würde er einfach so tun, als ob er es absichtlich so hinterlassen hätte, würde er in den Genuß einer zutiefst entnervten Muggelkundelehrerin kommen, eine nette Revanche zu den unangemeldeten, genauso nervenden Besuchen ihrerseits…auf der anderen Seite würde er nur einen neuen Streit vom Zaun brechen der ihn seinerseits wieder Nahe an die Grenzen seiner guten Manieren bringen würde.

Er seufzte.

„Folgen Sie mir!" grob schob er sich an ihr vorbei und marschierte den Korridor entlang.

Charlie, die mit diesem Verhalten absolut nicht gerechnet hatte, lief perplex hinter ihm her. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er gar nicht seinen Gehrock trug. Ein komischer Anblick, wie er da so, mit dem weißen Hemd vor ihr ging. Der breite Rücken zeichnete sich fein unter dem leichten Stoff ab und außerdem hatte er einen schönen strammen….

Verdammt! –Charlie versuchte nach unten zu sehen, ertappte sich aber immer wieder dabei, wie sie Snape unschuldigerweise auf den Hintern starrte.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Charlie nachdem Snape nicht den von ihr erwarteten Weg zu ihrem Klassenraum einschlug sondern die breiten Haupttreppen der großen Halle erklomm.

„McGonagall." Antwortete er knapp.

„Und warum?"

„Clive und Pullitt haben dort jetzt unterricht." Knurrte er.

Charlie verdrehte die Augen ob seiner unfreundlichen Antwort. „Und wer sind jetzt schon wieder Clive und Pullitt?"

Snape, der gerade die letzten Stufen, die zu der Etage führten, in der Professor McGonagall unterrichtete, erklommen hatte, drehte sich plötzlich um.

„Das, meine liebe Frau Kollegin, sind dafür verantwortlich, dass ihr Klassenraum so aussieht wie er derzeit aussieht!"

Charlie stand auf der letzten Stufe und blickte wütend zu ihm hinauf. „Wie darf ich DAS jetzt ver---ah!"

Der Boden unter Charlies Füßen fing unerwartet an zu beben. Sie fühlte wie die Erdanziehungskraft größer wurde und sie nach unten drückte…Nein, das war es nicht! Die Treppe bewegte sich. Krampfhaft versuchte sie halt zu finden, doch die Treppeneinheit vibrierte so stark, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach vorne fiel. Nur mit letzter Not klammerte sie sich an den Treppenrand.

„Lassen Sie los!" rief Snape.

„Was? Sind Sie wahnsinnig?" Ihre Stimme klang vor Angst unmenschlich hoch.

„Die Treppe erreicht gleich die nächste Etage! Ihre Finger werden zerquetscht, wenn Sie nicht gleich loslassen!"

Charlie blickte nach oben. Dort sah sie die Unterseite des Treppeneinstiegs der nächsten Etage langsam näher kommen.

„Hilfe!" brüllte sie aus vollem Hals. „Helft mir!"

„Lassen Sie los, verdammt noch mal!" rief Snape. „Ich fange Sie auf!"

„Das glaub' ich Ihnen nicht!" rief sie panisch zurück.

Kurzes Schweigen.

„Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich Sie auffangen werde!" hörte Sie ihn klar und deutlich rufen.

Der Vorsprung war jetzt schon ganz nah…

„Wirklich?"

„Ms Berg !"

Charlie schloss die Augen und ließ los.

Es waren nur ein paar Meter aber der Fall fühlte sich an wie eine halbe Ewigkeit….

Plötzlich fühlte sie einen Widerstand im Rücken und an ihren Beinen.

Vorischtig öffnete sie die Augen und sah nach oben in sein Gesicht, seine Augen musterten sie kritisch, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet…wie verzaubert von seiner plötzlichen Nähe und seines unnachahmlichen Geruches befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen und beugte sich vor….

„So." Unsanft nahm er die Hand, die ihre Beine aufgefangen hatte weg, sodass sie völlig überraschend den sicheren Halt verlor.

Ohne sie anzusehen drehte er sich um. „Kommen Sie jetzt oder haben Sie noch mehr Methoden auf Lager sich umzubringen?" raunzte er.

Charlie stand da wie verdattert und guckte ihm blöd hinterher. Es dauerte eine Zeit ehe sich ihre Beine wieder in Bewegung setzten.

„Danke." Sagte sie, als sie ihn wieder einigermaßen aufgeholt hatte.

„Mhm." Brummte Snape und stieß die Tür zu McGonagalls Klassenzimmer auf.

Er nickte kurz zu Minerva. „Minerva. Ich muss Mr Clive und Mr Pullitt sprechen."

Er winkte die Jungs heraus und bevor Charlie etwas sagen konnte, war er mit den beiden Übeltätern auch schon wieder auf dem Rückweg.

„Worum geht es überhaupt?" fragte McGongall, die sichtlich echauffiert über Snapes plötzliche Störung zu sein schien.

„Snape…Klassenraum….Kessel….Treppe…Sturz…" Charlies sonst so überschweifende Erzählweise war momentan außer Betreib gesetzt….Hatte sie tatsächlich versucht, ihn zu küssen?

---

Pullitt und Clive räumten den Klassenraum wiederstandslos auf, sodass Charlie doch noch die Möglichkeit hatte, wenigstens eine halbe Stunde lang zu unterrichten. Doch ihre Konzentration ließ nach dem Sturz zu wünschen übrig und sie dankte Gott dafür, dass sie keine anderen Stunden mehr an diesem Tag hatte.

Auch Minerva schien besorgt zu sein und sprach sie beim Abendessen nochmal auf ihr Verhalten in ihrem Klassenraum an.

„Was war denn heute bloß mit dir los?" Sie saßen nebeneinander über ihrem fast festlich anmutenden Abendessen. Minerva sah sie nicht an sondern ließ die Augen wie ein Adler über die Schüler unter ihr kreisen, immer auf der Suche nach einem möglichen Fehlverhalten.

„Frag nicht." Seufzte Charlie. „Seit dem ich mir den Raum mit diesem Giftmischer teilen muss, liegen meine Nerven blank."

Wie als Beweis dehnte sie den Kopf nach hinten und massierte ihren Nacken.

McGonagall schien erheitert darüber. „Tja ja, ist doch nicht so einfach ein Lehrer zu sein nicht wahr?" fragte sie belustigt.

„Ja. Aber bei den meisten Lehrern sind es die Schüler, die einen so groggy machen und nicht die Kollegen!"

„Na eigentlich ist das doch deine Schuld." Raunte McGongall, „Hey Hewitt! So schön die Erbsenchoreographie auch ist, hören Sie sofort auf, Ihr Essen schweben zu lassen oder Sie sehen so schnell keins mehr!- wo waren wir? Ach ja! Eigentlich liegt ein großer Teil dieser Streiterein an dir. Warum kannst du bei seinen Kommentaren nicht einfach mal weghören? Glaub mir, das Leben wird dadurch viel einfacher."

„So was kann ich nicht." Beschwerte sich Charlie. „Es ist einfach zu…zu einladend!"

Die Alte zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja dann, meinen Liebe, musst du wohl mit Nackenschmerzen leben lernen…"

„Wahrscheinlich…" grummelte Charlie.

„Aber ich weiß da was, was dich wenigstens ein bisschen entspannen lässt…"

---

Er durchzog das Wasser mit großen Zügen und blieb so lange unten bis sich seine Lungen anfühlten als würden sie platzen. Erst dann ließ er sich langsam wieder nach oben gleiten und tief Luft holen. Entspannend warm umschmieg das Wasser seinen Körper, ließ seine Muskeln entspannen und seinen Geist entfalten.

Sein nasses schwarzes Haar umgrenzte in Strähnen seine Züge, Wasserperlen nahmen ihren Weg über seine Stirn und seine Lippen, tropften wie leichter Regen auf seine nackte Brust.

Mit ausgebreiteten Armen ließ Snape sich gegen den Rand des Beckens nieder, den Kopf gen Himmel gestreckt, betrachtete er die wunderschöne, mit Nixen und Fischen verziehrte Decke des Lehrerbades. Er schloss die Augen und genoß die Ruhe die nur durch das sanfte schaukeln des Wasser hin und wieder unterbrochen wurde.

Das der Tag noch schlimmer hätte werden können, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten.

Allerdings hätte er voraussagen können, dass es mit neunzig-prozentiger Sicherheit an Ms-„ich-hab-den-hang-mich-umzubringen"-Berg lag.

Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sich in Lebensgefahr zu bringen…durch eine Treppe!

Wie hat sie es überhaupt geschafft, so alt zu werden, überlegte er für einen kurzen Moment….

Dann wurden seine Gesichtszüge hart und er stieß sich mit Kraft vom Rand ab und er tauchte wieder ab. Er war sauer.

Wie konnte sie nur denken, dass er sie nicht auffangen würde? Er wusste zwar um seinen Ruf in der Schule und er war mehr als Stolz darauf, da er ihm ungeahntes Ungestörtsein und Respekt verschafft hatte aber dass jemand solche Zweifel in einer deart brenzligen Situation haben konnte, ließ ihn an eine andere Zeit in seinem Leben denken…eine Zeit vor Hogwarts.

Und dann war da noch dieser Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als er sie aufgefangen hatte…zu seinem Ärger fühlte sich das Wasser um ihn plötzlich nicht mehr wie Wasser an sondern berührte ihn an genau den Stellen auf eine Art, wie es ihr Körper tat, nachdem er sie aufgefangen hatte. Er versuchte diese glitzernden blauen Augen die ihm plötzlich in den Sinn kamen zu vergessen und konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Körperspannung zu halten und seine Arme im Rhythmus zu bewegen.

„Danke…" klang ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf…er spürte, wie der ihm bekannte Druck sich langsam um seine Lungen legte und seinen Kopf pochen ließ. Langsam stieg er wieder auf.

„Ahhh!" hörte er von oben schreien. Es war die gleiche Stimme, die eben noch seine Gedanken heimgesucht hatte.


	11. Chapter 11

_Einen wunderschönen guten Abend ihr Lieben! Hier kommt ein neues Kapitelchen für Euch. Ist zwar nicht so lang wie das letzte aber dennoch, so hoffe ich wenigstens, nicht weniger anregend! _

_Vielen Dank für die ganz ganz tollen Reviews von Euch! Lasst mich bitte weiterhin wissen, ob es Euch gefallen hat, ja?_

_So jetzt erst mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_-Morgaine_

11.

Eigentlich wollte sie McGonagalls Ratschlag, ein Bad zu nehmen gar nicht nachgehen. Als sie sich allerdings geschlagene zwei Stunden im Bett herumgewälzt hatte, wieder einmal verfolgt von den Träumen der letzten Nächte, wobei zu diesen mysteriösen Augen und der unmenschlich betörenden Stimme nun auch noch das Gefühl seiner starken Arme kam, die sie einhüllten, hatte sie, schweißgebadet und von ihren eigenen Träumen total verwirrt, doch beschlossen das Bad aufzusuchen.

Mit Bademantel und Handtuch gewappnet war sie schnell durch die Korridore gehuscht, immer in der Hoffnung, Flich und Mrs Norris würden ihrem Ruf alle Ehre machen und kein Schüler würde hier herumschleichen.

Von Weitem sah sie nun schon die Tür des Lehrerbades.

Vielleicht würde sie nach dem Bad besser schlafen. Sie verdrängte die Erinnerung daran, dass sie zu Hause schon mal in der Wanne eingeschlafen und am nächsten Morgen total verschrumpelt wie eine Trockenpflaume wieder aufgewacht war.

Zuhause… allein der Gedanke an ihr altes Leben schien so unendlich weit weg, die Bilder so verblasst, als wären es Bilder, aus ihrer Kindheit, dessen Farben längst den Klauen der Zeit zum Opfer gefallen waren…

Als sie die Tür zum Bad öffnete, umfingen sie duftende Dampfwolken.

Mhm, dachte Charlie, Toll! Schon vorgeheizt!

Und sie trat ein.

Wow! Das Ding war größer als sie gedacht hatte!

Ein ganzes Becken stand ihr zur Verfügung!

Im Dunst des Dampfes löste sie den Knoten ihres Bademantels, ließ ihn über ihre Schultern zu Boden gleiten und tippte vorsichtig ihren großen Zeh ins Wasser um die Temperatur zu kontrollieren.

Herrlich warm !

Langsam watete sie den Treppeneinstieg hinunter, bis sie bis zu den Schultern im Wasser stand. Schon jetzt merkte sie, wie sich ihr Körper entspannte und sich der ganze Ärger des Tages von ihr ablöste.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie sich gegen den Beckenrand und inhalierte den angenehmen Duft des Wassers, der sie an eine Blumenwiese erinnerte.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein dumpfes Plätschern und hob den Kopf. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte sie etwas durch den Dampf zu sehen…

Da!

Schon wieder ein Plätschern!

Sie sah undeutlich wie etwas großes schwarzes auf sie zuschwamm.

Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild! Was zur Hölle war das?

Auf einmal durchbrach das schwarze Etwas die Wasseroberfläche und zu ihrem großen Entsetzen sah sie, dass es Snapes Kopf war, der da aus dem Wasse schoss!

„Ahhh!" schrie sie aus vollem Hals.

Hatte Minerva nicht gesagt, das Bad würde so gut wie nie benutzt werden?

Snapes Augen blitzten auf und für einen kurzen Moment schien er gar nicht zu realisieren, dass jemand vor ihm stand.

„Was verdammt noch mal machen Sie hier?" kreischte Charlie hysterisch während sie krampfhaft versuchte, die kleinen Schaumwolken, die auf dem Wasser schwammen, so vor sich zu drapieren, dass man möglichst nich viel von ihrem Körper sehen konnte.

Snape dagegen richtete sich zu seiner vollen größe auf, das Wasser bis auf Schulteransatz, und blickte sie biestig an.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich Sie auch fragen! Wie kommen Sie eigentlich dazu, einfach so uneingeladen hereinzuplatzen?" fauchte er.

„Schon mal was von Abschließen gehört?" giftete sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten kampfeslustig nach oben. „Und Sie? Schon mal was von Klopfen gehört?"

„Wer rechnet denn damit, dass jemand um die Zeit noch baden geht?" raunzte sie, merkte aber gleich, dass sie ein Eigentor geschossen hatte, nicht nur weil Snape ihr jetzt ein zynisches Lächeln schenkte.

Charlie winkte ab. „Ist ja auch egal!" , sagte sie schnell, „Ich hab keine Lust mehr mich mit Ihnen zu streiten. Sie gehen jetzt einfa-"

„Wie bitte? Warum sollte gerade ICH gehen?" zischte Snape.

„Weil ich nicht nackt vor Ihnen aus dem Wasser steigen werde!" raunzte sie zurück, wobei ihr eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Zu allem Überfluss lösten sich die schützenden Schaumwölkchen vor ihr langsam aber sicher in Wohlgefallen auf.

„Glauben Sie, ICH bade mit Pelzmantel?" schnauzte er zurück. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er vor ihr und bewegte sich nicht einen Milimeter.

Der Gedanke, Snape so direkt vor sich zu haben und dass er unterhalb der mattglänzenden milchigen Wasseroberfläche genauso nackt war wie sie, ließ ihr Gesicht einen noch tomatigeren Rotton annehmen.

Charlie schluckte.

„Ich verspreche, ich guck' auch nich'" sagte sie kleinlaut.

„Nichts da!" knurrte er. „Wer zuerst kommt, malt zuerst! Also raus jetzt!" Energisch trat er noch einen Schritt näher und verwies mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf die Treppe die aus dem Wasser führte.

Charlies Blick glitt hoffnungsvoll zu ihrem Bademantel. Warum zum Teufel hatte sie ihn nur so weit vom Wasser abgelegt?

Da entdeckte sie aus dem Augenwinkel einen weiteren, schwarzen Wäschehaufen, der dem Wasser viel näher war.

Neue Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf.

„Hey! Ihr Kram liegt viel näher am Wasser als meiner!" sagte sie.

Snape blickte sie verständnislos an. „Und?"

„Na Sie haben einen kürzeren Weg zu Ihren Sachen als ich!" ungeduld durchzog ihre Stimme. Die Schaumwolken waren fast schon unsichtbar.

Er musterte sie kurz. „Eigenartig." Kommentierte er.

„Was?" fragte Charlie, deutlich eingeschüchtert von den Blicken, die er ihr zuwarf.

„Sie haben kein Problem damit, sich fast schon in demütig kurzen Abständen vor den Schülern lächerlich zu machen, aber wenn sie kurz nackt aus dem Wasser huschen sollen, ist es Ihnen plötzlich PEINLICH?" fragte er ungläubig.

Charlies Kopf hatte während seiner Rede das nächste Farbspektrum erreicht.

„Das hat doch beides gar nichts miteinander zu tun!" blaffte sie erhitzt.

„Ach nein?" fragte er trocken.

„Nein!" sagte sie kindsköpfig.

„Das, was mir manchmal passiert ist ungewollt! Dafür kann ich nichts! Wenn ich hier jetzt nackt vor Ihnen aus dem Wasser steige, würde ich mich wissentlich zum Deppen machen!"

„Och", er machte ein mitleidiges Gesicht, „schämen Sie sich etwa für Ihren Körper?" fragte er mitfühlend.

„Quatsch!" erwiderte sie hocherhobenen Hauptes. „Ich fühle mich wohl in meiner Haut!…Ich weiß was sie vorhaben, Snape! Sie versuchen meinen Stolz anzukratzen, damit ich beweise, dass ich den Mut habe, aus dem Wasser zu steigen!…", sie fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor seinem Gesicht herum, „…Aber das funktioniert bei mir nicht!…ich habe nämlich gar keinen Stolz, den kann ich mir bei meinen Eskapaden gar nicht leisten!" sagte sie selbstironisch.

Snape konnte nicht anders. Er musste schmunzeln.

„Mist! Sie haben mich durchschaut!" brummte er amüsiert.

Mann ! Wusste dieser Kerl denn nicht, was für eine Wirkung dieser plötzliche Wechsel seiner Stimmfarbe auf sie hatte?

Eine Gänsehaut krabbelte über ihre Haut und Charlie wünschte sich sehnlichst die Schaumwolken zurück.

Unauffällig ließ sie sich ein Stück weiter ins Wasser sinken. Snape bemerkte dies jedoch.

„Ist das jetzt ein Zeichen, dass Sie sich weigern?" fragte er.

„Ganz genau!" sagte sie bestimmt, den Blick jedoch von ihm abgewandt. Diese Stimme plus seine stechenden Augen waren für ihren Körper momentan einfach zu viel.

„Eben sagten Sie noch, Sie hätten keinen Stolz!" frotzelte er.

„Professor Snape, ich werde NICHT aus dem Wasser steigen. Schluss. Aus. Basta!" ihrem energischen Tonfall unterstrich sie noch mit heftigem Kopfschütteln.

„Warum nicht?" hakte er nach.

„Weil-Sie- GUCKEN!" sie klang wie ein stures Kind, das partout kein Gemüse essen wollte.

Er hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Das würden Sie mich zutrauen?" fragte er und zu Charlies Überraschung konnte sie nicht die Spur von Zynismus oder Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme erkennen.

Charlie zuckte verunsichert mit den Schulten.

Snape musterte sie eingehend. Sein Blick emotionslos, seine Gesichtszüge verhärtet. Plötzlich verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Lassen Sie uns eins klar stellen: Ohne mich würden Sie noch heute auf dem Rücken in der Küche liegen, wie eine hilflose Schildkröte und um Hilfe lallen! Ohne mich hätte sie Filch heute vom Fußboden abkratzen können. Ohne mich währen Sie heute nicht einmal imstande gewesen zu unterrichten!…"

Charlie schlud die Hände theatralisch vor der Brust zusammen.

„Oh! Ich bin Ihnen ja sooooo unENDlich Dankbar!" frotzelte sie.

„….LASSEN SIE MICH AUSREDEN, Sie unverschämtes Weib!" zischte er sauer und trat noch ein Stück näher.

„Sie haben mich angekotzt und michvor meinen Schülern bloßgestellt un trotz allem haben Sie jetzt noch die Dreistigkeit zu glauben, ich würde Ihnen ungeniert hinterherstarren, wie irgendein zurückgebliebener vorpubertärer pickliger Teenager wenn Sie das Becken verlassen?"

Hart drückte der Beckenrand in Charlies Rücken als sie vergeblich versuchte mehr Abstand zu Snape zu gewinnen.

„So war das nicht gemeint!" verteidigte sie sich lauthals. Die Augen erweitert, wie ein in die Ecke gedrängtes Tier.

„Ach nein? Wie dann?" knurrte er ohne den Abstand zu ihr zu vergrößern.

„Ich würde Ihnen ja gerne vertrauen, wenn…" Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, ob du eine Wahl hattest, als du deinen Zauberstab auf Dumbledores Brust gerichtet hast, beendete sie den Satz in ihrem Kopf.

Niedergeschlagen senkte sie den Kopf. „Vergessen Sie's. Sie haben Recht, es tut mir Leid. Natürlich kann ich Ihnen vertrauen. Sie haben mir ja heute an der Treppe schließlich das Leben gerettet. „ flüsterte sie und versuchte sich an ihm vorbei Richtung Ausgang zu schieben als plötzlich seine Hand vorausschoss un dihr den Weg abschnitt.

Erschrocken trafen ihre Augen die Seinen. „Was ist jetzt?" fragte sie, bemüht, die aufkommende Angst in ihrer Stimme zu übertünchen. „Sie haben doch jetzt gewonnen-Ich gehe!" Einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie Snapes Arm zu berühren, dessen schlanke Finger den Beckenrand hinter ihr fest im Griff hatten, doch dann tat sie es doch und drückte leicht.

Nichts passierte.

„Lassen Sie mich jetzt durch, oder was?" zischte sie.

Snape blickte sie nur an.

Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in ihre Eisblauen, ließen ihre Knie weich werden und ihre Angst vergessen.

„Was war das eben?" fragte er leise. Der Klang seiner Stimme umschmeichelte ihre Haut wie Seide und ließ sie schwer schlucken.

„Was?" fragte sie wobei sie versuchte seinem Blick zu entkommen.

„Warum sollte ich mich gegen Dumbledore stellen?" fragte er langsam doch bestimmt.

Charlie erstarrte. Wie konnte….?

Oh nein!

Wütend schubste sie ihn gegen die Brust.

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein?" schrie sie. „Was fällt Ihnen ein, einfach in meine Gedanken einzudringen?"

Hart umpackte er ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie hinter ihren Rücken. Unter einem Aufschrei drückte sie automatisch ihren Rücken durch, was unweigerlich dazu führte, dass sie sich mit ihrem Oberkörper gegen den Seinen drückte.

„Lassen Sie mich los!" raunte sie um Atem ringend. Nicht nur, weil ihr Arme fürchterlich unter seinem eisernen Griff schmerzten, ihr versagte auch der Atem, als ihr Busen die nasse straffe Haut von Snapes Brust traf und sie sich durch ihre verzweifelten Befreiungsversuche ohne es zu wollen, heftig an ihm rieb.

„Nein!" zischte er, „Erst sagen sie mir, was dieser Gedanke zu bedeuten hatte!"

„Das geht sie gar nichts an!" ihr Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst.

„RAUS mit der Sprache!" er drehte kurz an ihren Gelenken was sie zu ihrem Leidwesen noch heftiger strampeln ließ.

„Fragen Sie doch Dumbledore selbst!" schrie sie schlussendlich verzweifelt.

Stille.

Der Druck um ihre Hände löste sich, doch er ließ sie nicht los.

Snape sah stirnrunzelnd auf sie herab. Seine fein geschwungenen Lippen berührten fast ihren Haaransatz, ihr kurzes blondes Haar kitzelte seine Wange. Beide Körper atmeten schwer gegeneinander.

„Dumbledore?" flüsterte er.

Charlie hob langsam ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Der Schmerz hatte Tränen in ihre Augen getrieben und diese Nähe zu ihm, quatsch, das war keine Nähe mehr, näher ging es ja kaum noch! Nein, dieses Gefühl ihn an ihren Körper gedrückt zu wissen, seine Brust an der Ihren, seine Arme an Ihren….selbst seine Männlichkeit konnte sie an ihrem Bauchnabel spüren, iritierte sie bis auf's äußerste. Und der Gedanke, dass Snape genau das Gleiche spürte wie sie, ihre Haut, ihre Brüste…

Sie lief wieder rot an.

„Das ist zu kompliziert…ich…ich habe ihm versprochen, nicht darüber zu reden…"krächzte sie.

Seine Augen inspizierten ihr Gesicht, suchten nach etwas…etwas wie einer Lüge, die sich verräterisch in ihre Augen gebrannt hatte oder dem Versuch, ihn reinzulegen, damit er sie gehen ließ.

Aber er fand nichts.

Seine Rage legte sich, doch der Zweifel blieb. Warum kam ihr so ein Gedanke in den Sinn? Was wusste sie? Was wusste Dumbledore?

Langsam verebbte sein Zorn. Ihre Augen sagten ihm, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, sagten ihm: Bitte lass mich los, du machst mir Angst!

Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, in welcher Situation er sich befand. Erst jetzt spürte er ihren Busen an seiner Brust, ihr flacher Bauch atmete hektisch gegen seine Körpermitte, die weiche Haut ihrer Arme, wie sie sich gegen seine Oberarmmuskulatur drückte….

„Ich habe Dumbledore nie bedroht!" Seine Stimme klang rau und verbraucht.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung wurden aber gleich darauf wieder seicht und…was war das für ein Blick? ….Mitfühlend?

„Ich weiß." Sagte sie sanft. Jegliche Angst war aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden, ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weicher und er merkte, wie auch ihr Körper sich entspannte.

Oh Gott, nein, dachte er als ihr Bauch seicht an seinem Geschlecht entlangstrich. Ein ungutes Ziehen bildete sich in seinen Lenden und ließ ihn die Luft scharf einziehen.

Sein Hirn klingelte alamiert und riet ihm sofort ihr Handgelenke loszulassen und sie von sich fort zu drücken doch das Blut, das sein Gehirn gebraucht hätte um diese Aktion auch durchzuführen, war unglücklicherweise gerade anderso hin unterwegs.

Charlie konnte nicht anders. Ihre Augen hielten seine Lippen fest im Griff. Leicht geöffnet waren sie, sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Stirn spüren.

Er tat ihr so Leid. Sie konnte sich vorstellen wie verwirrt er nun war und verdammte sich und Dumbledore innerlich wegen dieses dämlichen Abkommens, den Mund zu halten.

Das hier war der Beste Beweis, dass es durch Stillschweigen nicht besser wurde und…

Oh…was war das denn?

Etwas hartes drückte gegen ihren Bauch…das war doch nicht….

Ihr Blick löste sich von seinen Lippen und suchte seine Augen. Er schaute angestrengt auf irgendeinen imaginären Punkt knapp links an ihrer Wange vorbei.

Charlie schmunzelte.

Ms Rowling, wissen Sie eigentlich, was für einen Mann sie hier erschaffen haben, dachte sie und bewegte leicht ihren rechten Arm, den seine Hände ohne wiederstand frei gaben. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern über seine Brust, seine Gesichtszüge behielt sie dabei immer im Auge, falls er sie merken ließ, dass sie zu weit ging, würde sie sich sofort zurückziehen. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie merkte nur, dass seine Brust sich heftiger hebte als vor ihrer Berührung aber er schubste sie nicht von sich weg.

Langsam bewegte sie ihre Hand über seinen Brustkorb, ließ ihre Finger sanft über den sehnigen Hals gleiten bis sie seine Wange in ihrer Hand spürte.

„Severus…" flüsterte sie.

„Hallo meine Liebe, ich dachte mir ich leiste ihnen ein bis…oh….OHH!"

Charlies und Snapes Kopf drehten sich beide schlagartig in Richtung Badezimmereingang.

Minerva McGonagall stand in der Tür. Ein buntgeblümten Handtuchturban auf dem Kopf und einen weiten, genauso altbacken geblümten Bademantel um die Hüften geknotet. Ihr Mund war noch zu dem letzten erschrockenem „OHH" geformt als Charlie ihren Blick traf.

Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht der Alten.

„Aber CHARLIE!" rief sie gespielt vorwurfsvoll. „Das hättest du mir aber vorher sagen sollen…" sie kicherte. „Hallo Severus, mein Lieber" grinste sie als sie Severus Todesblick begegnete. „Ich glaub ich geh jetzt lieber! Entschuldigt bitte die Störung…" sie drehte sich um und schritt wieder Richtung Tür. Als sie die Türklinke schon in der Hand hatte, blickte sie noch einmal zurück. „Schön weitermachen…ich war gar nicht hier!"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein!" sagte Severus kalt. „Ich gehe!" Grob schubste er Charlie von sich weg und watete Richtung Ausgang. Ohne auf Minervas schockierte Blicke zu achten, erklomm er die Treppen und ging zielstrebig und splitternackt auf seine Sachen zu, warf sich den schwarzen Bademantel über, drängte die geschockt dreinblickende McGongall unwirsch zur Seite und ließ die Tür mit einem extrem lauten Knall in die Angeln fliegen.

Ungläubig drehte sich die Alte wieder Charlie zu. „Tut mir wirklich Leid, wenn-" Charlie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Vergiss es einfach, Minerva…vergiss es einfach! Es ist eh nicht so wie du denkst." Auch Charlie stieg aus dem Wasser, zog sich ihren Mantel über und ließ die überrascht dreinblickende Verwandlungslehrerin allein im Bad zurück.

Bloß zurück auf's Zimmer, bloß zurück auf's Zimmer, dachte sich Charlie. Was war da eben passiert? Was zum Teufel war in sie gefahren? Hastig suchte sie in ihrer Kommode einen Slip und ein Unterhemd und verkroch sich dann unter der Bettdecke.

Fantastisch! War sie nicht eigentlich Baden gegangen um besser einschlafen zu können?

Wie sollte sie jetzt noch schlafen?

Ihre Bettdecke fühlte sich schwer an, fast wie der Körper eines Mannes, der zärtlich über ihre Schenkel….

„Argh!" entnervt strampelte sie die Decke von sich weg. Das war zwar kühler aber immerhin lenkte sie jetzt nicht mehr irgendetwas vom Schlafen ab. In ihrem Verstand löschten sich langsam alle Lichter, überglücklich merkte sie, wie sie langsam in die Welt der Träume abdriftete…Gott sei Dank war jetzt alles schwarz…schwarz wie die absolute Dunkelheit…schwarz wie…schwarz wie seine Augen, die sanft über ihren Körper strichen…Hände die sich um ihre Brust legten…ihren Rücken entlang fuhren….straff und fest umhüllten sie ihren Oberkörper wie…wie… ihr Hemd?

Am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs öffnete sie ihre Augen, war binnen weniger Sekunden aus dem Bett gesprungen, hatte das gesamte Bett abgezogen, sich splitternackt ausgezogen und sich so wieder auf's Bett geschmissen.

Verzweifelte Situationen verlange verzweifelte Maßnahmen, dachte sie und schloss ihre Augen…

Ein sanfter Windhauch streifte ihren Körper, wie die feingliedrigen Finger von….

Charlie schrak auf. Sie hatte zu lange schon keinen Mann mehr gehabt…. Würde sie diese verdammte Nacht überhaupt noch Schlaf finden?

---

Die kalten Wassertropfen zerplatzten hart auf seiner Kopfhaut. Snape stand unter dem großen Duschkopf, den Kopf gesengt, die Hände stützten seinen Körper gegen die rauen Steine.

Er hoffte das kalte Wasser würde seine Gedanken vertreiben. Was machten solche Gedanken in ihrem Kopf? Was waren das überhaupt für Gedanken? Und warum hatte Dumbledore dieses Weib eingeweiht, bevor er, Snape, davon wusste?

Er versuchte sich an diesen Gedanken festzuklammern, sich immerwieder dieselben Fragen zu stellen, während das klare Wasser in Tropfen seinen Rücken hinterrollte.

Fest schlug er mit einer Hand gegen die Fliesen. Was war nur in ihn gefahren, Berg so zu packen? Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie gar nicht anders konnte, als ihren Rücken durchzubiegen…

Snape hob den Kopf und ließ die eisigen Tropfen auf seiner Stirn aufprallen wo sie dann ihren Weg über seinen Nasenrücken und dann seiner Wange machten, bis sie in kleinen Perlen von seiner Oberlippe tropften.

Gott, er fühlte immer noch wie ihre Brusthöfe gegen seine Brust pressten…er hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren…sein Körper hatte ihn in diesem Moment verraten…

Er wischte sich vereinzelte schwarze Haarstähnen aus dem Gesicht und stellte das Wasser aus. Es brachte eh nichts mehr. Bevor er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer ging, machte er noch eine gedankliche Notiz, Minerva morgen mit Argusaugen zu beobachten, und wenn sie auch nur ein einziges falsches Wort sagte, dann gnade ihr Merlin!

Mit Bademantel bekleidet setzte er sich in den großen Ohrensessel neben dem Feuer und schlug ein Buch auf. Ins Bett zu gehen wäre zwecklos gewesen, schlafen hätte er eh nicht können.

_Und? Ich hoffe es stört Euch nicht allzu sehr, das dieses Chappie fast auschließlich den Trieben der menschlichen Rasse gewidmet ist;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hallo ihr! Hier ist ein neues Kapitel für Euch! Diesmal etwas ernster und mit wenigen "verbalen Nahkämpfen" aber für die Story sehr wichtig. Ich hoffe, ihr lasst mich wissen, wie es Euch gefallen hat und vielen Dank nochmal an die tollen Reviews, die ich bekommen habe! ganz doll knuddel_

_Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_-Morgaine_

12.

Der nächste Morgen. Völlig groggy und mit totalen Klüsaugen, die von einer durchwachten Nacht zeugten, stieg Charlie die Treppe zur großen Halle hinunter. Es hatte sie diesen Morgen große Überwindung gekostet überhaupt ihr Zimmer zu verlassen. Sie konnte sich McGonagalls dämliches Grinsen schon ganz deutlich ausmalen, ganz zu Schweigen von Snape, dessen Todesblick sie vermutlich für den Rest ihres Lebens verfolgen würde.

Doch zu ihrer großen Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass Snape sich diesen Morgen nicht beim Frühstück hatte blicken lassen. Dumbledore war auch noch nicht anwesend.

Mit demonstrativ nichtssagendem Blick ließ Charlie sich zwei Plätze weiter von Minerva auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Guten Morgen, meine Liebe!" flötete ihr diese freundlich zu. Charlie spürte die Blicke, die sie ihr von der Seite zuwarf und hätte sie am liebsten gelincht.

„Mrgn.." murmelte sie und warf einen desinteressierten Blick auf das Brötchen, dass gerade aus dem Nichts auf ihrem Teller erschienen war.

Minerva schien diese eindeutige Abneigung Charlies entweder nicht war zu nehmen, oder sie war von Snape her schon so abgehärtet gegen morgentlich-schlechtes Benehmen, dass sie es glattweg ignorierte.

„Na…" fragte sie spielerisch. „Gut geschlafen?"

Eigentlich hätte nur noch ein vielsagendes Augenzwinkern gefehlt und Charlie wäre ihr binnen einer Nanosekunde um den Hals gesprungen.

Aber kein Augenzwinkern…

Leider…

Charlie atmete tief durch bevor sie sich, mit noch vor Müdigkeit zugequollenen Augen zu ihr umdrehte.

„Sieht das so aus als hätte ich gut geschlafen?" fragte sie gereizt und drehte sich, ohne auf Antwort zu warten wieder zu ihrem Brötchen und teilte es fast mit der rohen Gewalt eines Henkers in zwei Scheiben.

McGonagall hatte immer noch nicht genug.

„Mhm," sagte sie amüsiert, „Nein. Nicht wirklich. Sieht eher so aus als hättest du eine anstrengende Nacht gehabt!"

Das reichte!

Charlie schmiss die unschuldigen Brötchenhälften zurück auf den Teller, stand mit einem schnellen Ruck auf, der beinahe ihren Stuhl von den Füßen riss und stampfte mit großen Schritten um den Lehrertisch und raus aus der großen Halle.

Reichte es nicht, dass schon die Schüler dachten, sie hätte was mit Snape?

Musste McGongall jetzt auch noch darauf herumreiten?

Schnurstracks lief sie die Korridore zurück in ihre Räumlichkeiten und bereite ihren Unterricht vor. Der Hunger war ihr gründlich vergangen.

Minerva strich in der Zwischenzeit ihr Brötchen in Ruhe zu Ende. „Postcoitaler Stress", flüsterte sie grinsend in sich hinein.

---

Snape war in aller Herrgottsfrühe aufgestanden. Er hatte wach gelegen, die ganze Nacht. Selbst sein routiniertes Rezept gegen Insomnia, ein gutes Buch und literweise Rotwein hatten ihm nicht helfen können.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er wach gelegen und über die Worte nachgedacht, die Berg in ihren Gedanken geformt hatte. Es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig, nicht zu wissen was da vor sich ging. Und da musste etwas vor sich gehen! Schließlich hatte Char…Ms Berg selbst gesagt, er solle Dumbledore fragen!

Was wusste der Schulmeister und warum wusste ausgerechnet dieses Weibsstück davon und nicht er?

Kurz vor dem Frühstück hatte er sich aufgemacht, Gedanken pochten und überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf als der steinernde Gargoyle ihm den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro erschloss.

Hart pochte er gegen die Tür.

„Ja?" erklang Dumbledores Stimme von drinnen.

„Schulleiter, kann ich Sie einen Moment sprechen?" Er bemühte sich sehr, möglichst souverän zu klingen, selbst wenn ihm momentan gar kein bisschen so war.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Snape sah einen Dumbledore, den er so noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Gut… vorher hatte er ihn auch nie so früh am Morgen aufgesucht.

Dumbledore stand in der Tür, eine lange himmelblaue Robe hing ihm in großen Wellen über den Schultern. Gelb glitzernde Sterne waren in immer präzise gleichen Abständen darauf gestickt und harmonisierten perfekt mit dem gelb-weiß gestreiften Pyjama, den der Schulleiter darunter trug. Auch hatte der Zauberer nicht seinen gewohnten, etwas windschiefen Spitzhut auf. Sein langes weißes Haar umrahmte in Wellen sein Gesicht und der lange, spitze Bart wurde in dreißig Zentimeterabständen von hellblauen Bändern mit hübschen Schleifen gehalten.

Im Großen und Ganzen sah er aus wie ein verschlafener Junge…ein, zugegebenermaßen ALTER verschlafener Junge. Über die Schleifen wollte Snape nicht nachdenken…

Als der Schulleiter Snapes Gesicht sah, lächelte er freundlich.

„Severus?" fragte er und winkte den Tränkemeister zuvorkommend in sein Büro.

„Was kann ich so früh morgens für dich tun?" fragte der Alte nachdem er sich hinter den Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte und einladend auf den freien Stuhl gegenüber von ihm zeigte.

„Berg" antwortete Severus knapp bevor er sich auch nur gesetzt hatte.

„Aha…"

Warum grinste der Alte so? Er konnte doch unmöglich…

„Minerva hat dir wohl schon einen Besuch abgestattet?" sagte er entnervt und verdrehte die Augen.

Dumbledore schmunzelte immer noch. „Sagen wir mal, eine gut situierte Quelle, die nicht genannt werden möchte, hat es mir ins Ohr geflüstert." Griente er.

Gut situierte Quelle, dachte Snape, der ziehe ich das lottrige Katzenfell über die Ohren…!

Er knackte, in Gewaltfantasien schwelgend, genüßlich mit den Fingern.

„Zuersteinmal," knurrte Snape durch zusammengepresste Zähne, „ist es nicht so wie Sie denken. Und zum Zweiten bin ich gar nicht deswegen hier!"

Dumbledore machte keine Anstalten, das dämliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu verbergen. „Aber, aber Severus! Da ist doch nichts bei! Schließlich ist Ms Berg eine außerordentlich charmante und liebenswürdige Frau! Und attraktiv noch obendrein! Da brauchst du doch nichts verschweigen!" sagte Dumbledore amüsiert.

Snapes Stirnvene fing an ungut zu pochen.

„Sir, bei allem Respekt", zischte er ungedulig, „Professor McGonagall hat voreilige Schlüsse gezogen, als sie in das Bad geplatzt ist! Sie hat nur einen Teil mitbekommen und nicht alles, was passiert ist!" Snapes Hände verkampften sich als er sah, dass Dumbledore nun noch um so mehr grinste.

„Laut meiner Quelle, hat Professor McGonagall MEHR GESEHEN als ihr lieb war!" gluckste der Alte.

Der Tränkemeister zog die Luft ein. Minerva hatte ihm wirklich ALLES erzählt!

Vor seinem Inneren Auge dekorierte er gerade seine Kaminwand mit einem schön gestreiften Katzenfell.

„Wie dem auch sein." Setzte Dumbledore dazwischen als Snape mehr als eine Minute lang nichts gesagt hatte, „Du sagtest, das wäre auch nicht der Grund deines frühen Besuches?"

„Genau." Knurrte Snape. Dankbar, dass der Schulleiter von allein das Thema wechselte.

„Als ich mit Ms Berg….im Bad war" presste er hervor, „Da fing ich einen Gedanken von ihr auf." Snape stoppte und beobachtete Dumbledores Reaktion. Der Schulleiter blickte ihn fragend an.

Enweder war dieser ein guter Schauspieler oder er wusste tatsächlich nicht wovon Snape redete.

Er setzte seine Erläuterung fort ohne den Alten ein einziges Mal aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Jedenfalls…diesen Gedanken fand ich sehr alamierend."

„Welcher Art war er?" fragte Dumbledore interessiert.

„Sie hat sich gefragt, ob ich eine Wahl hatte, als ich den Zauberstab auf Ihre (er nickte dem Schulleiter kurz zu) Brust hielt"

Zu Snapes Befriedigung änderte sich Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck merklich von fröhlich zu nachdenklich doch er sagte nichts.

„Desweiteren sagte sie, ich solle Sie darauf ansprechen." Beendete Snape.

Dumbledore faltete die Hände und ließ sein Kinn grübelnd darauf nieder.

„Was hat sie Ihnen noch gesagt." Fragte er schließlich.

„Nichts." Antwortete Snape trocken. „Sie meinte, es wäre zu kompliziert."

Der Alte nickte abwesend. „Das ist es…das ist es für wahr…"

Snape richtete sich im Stuhl auf. „Sir, was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Und warum weihen Sie diese…diese Person vor mir in Ihre Pläne ein?"

Der Schulleiter sah ihn durchdringend an. „Das sind nicht meine Pläne, Severus…Ich weiß genauso viel wie du."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Ms Berg hat schon recht. Das ist zu kompliziert." Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Kompliziert?" zischte Snape in Rage, „Kompliziert? Mir ist egal, wie kompliziert es ist, diese Frau hatte die Idee, dass ich mich gegen Sie stellen könnte, dass ich meinen Zauberstab gegen Sie richten würde und als Reaktion sagt sie, ich solle Sie fragen, SIR! Also sagen sie mir BITTE nicht, es sei zu kompliziert!" Durch seinen Zorn war er immer lauter geworden. Doch Dumbledore ignorierte dies schichtweg und hob nur beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Ms Berg weiß sehr viel über diese Welt…mehr als ich…" lenkte der Alte ein.

Snape schoss von seinem Sitz in die Höhe. „Bei allem Respekt, Sir: Soll das ein SCHERZ sein? Diese Frau kann sich gerade mal mit Ach und Krach am Leben erhalten! Sie rennt gegen Wände, fällt Treppen hoch und runter…und ausgerechnet diese Frau sollte mehr wissen als Sie?" Snape stand hinter seinem Stuhl, krallte seine Hände in die Rückenlehne und sah den Schulleiter ungläubig an.

„Genauso ist es." Entgegnete Dumbledore ruhig.

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu verstehen, Severus, aber so ist es. Ms Berg ist eine ganz außerordentliche junge Dame mit einer ganz außergewöhnlichen Geschichte. Und sie weiß Dinge, die sie eigentlich nicht wissen kann. Mach dir keine Gedanken über das, was du in ihren Gedanken gesehen hast, Severus. Mehr kann und will ich dir nicht sagen." Sagte der Schulleiter bestimmt.

Snapes Finger tippte ungeduldig gegen das weiche Leder des Sessels während er Dumbledore eingehend musterte.

„Was hat Ms Berg überhaupt mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?" fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Severus. Bitte gib dich erst einmal damit zufrieden, dass ich dir mein Wort gebe, dass nichts passieren wird was auch nur im geringsten mit Ms Bergs Gedanken in Verbindung steht und dass momentan kein Unheil droht."

Der alte Zauberer hatte sich erhoben und Snape mit einer freundlichen, aber weisenden Geste zur Tür begleitet.

„Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest…ich muss mich noch umziehen." Mit einem Zwinkern wollte Dumbledore gerade die Tür schließen als…

„Professor?" sagte Snape.

Dumbledore öffnete die Tür wieder einen Spalt und blickte hindurch. „Ja, Severus?"

„Glauben Sie…", druckste er, „……glauben Sie, der Dunkle Lord taucht…taucht wieder auf?" Snapes Stimme klang rau als er die Worte sprach.

Der Alte schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln.

„Vermutungen anzustellen wäre sinnlos, mein Lieber. Warten wir einfach, was die Zukunft bringt."

Mit diesen Worten schloss der Schulleiter die Tür und ließ einen nachdenklichen Snape zurück.

---

Nicht viel schlauer als vorher und dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt, begann Snape seinen Unterricht.

Wie als würde die Klasse wissen, dass ihn anzusprechen oder an sich auch nur den kleinsten Mucks von sich zu geben ein Todesurteil wäre, standen die Schüler in fast bedächtiger Stille und schön ordentlich aufgereiht vor dem Klassenraum als Snape ankam.

Ohne auch nur einen von ihnen einen Blick zu würdigen, öffnete er die Tür und ließ sie herein.

„Seite 117. Aufschlagen. Durchlesen. Fragen beantworten." Fratzte er zur Tafel gewandt um dort besagte Fragen niederzuschreiben.

Theorieunterricht war ihm am liebsten. Das hieß, dass keiner dieser Rotzlöffel irgendetwas in die Luft sprengen konnte und er ungeniert Punkte für unkonzentriertes Lesen abziehen konnte.

Nachdem er eine Weile an seinem Tisch Arbeiten korrigiert hatte (wobei ihm erschreckenderweise auffiel, dass die Schüler anscheinend von Jahr zu Jahr dümmer wurden; er wunderte sich, dass sie überhaupt in der Lage waren, das Namenskästchen korrekt auszufüllen), stand er auf und inspizierte mit üblich stechendem Blick, was die Schüler in der Zwischenzeit erarbeitet hatten.

Mary Montague hatte sich in den letzten Wochen wirklich gut entwickelt! Zwar starrte sie ihn immer noch mit diesen großen blauen Glubschaugen ängstlich an und verlor vor Panik fast das Bewusstsein, wenn er sie ansprach, doch am Kessel und in ihren Essays war sie äußerst präzise, sodass Snape kaum Anlass sah, außer er hatte schlechte Laune, sie zu schellten oder ihr Extraarbeiten aufzudonnern.

Der Rest der Klasse stach leider nur durch fast unmenschliche Dummheit und penetranter Geistesabwesenheit hervor.

Ganz oben an der Spitze lag da der Junge, hinter dem Snape nun stand.

Cedric Anderson.

Die Schrift eines Handamputierten Neandertalers gepaart mit dem Intellekt eines Meter Feldwegs, saß er da und kritzelte auf seine Pergamentrolle.

„…_da es sehr unhöflich von anderen Menschen ist, ungefragt…"_

Snape stutzte. Das hatte nun wirlich nichts mit der Wirkung von Belladonna auf Asphodelsaft zu tun!

„MISTER Anderson?" zischte Snape leise.

Cedric zuckte zusammen und drehte sich gaaanz langsam um.

Mit großen Augen sah er Snape an. „J-Ja, Sir?" fragte er ängstlich.

„Können Sie mir vielleicht verraten, was DAS hier…", mit einer einzigen katzenartigen Bewegung zog er Cedric das Pergament unter den Fingern weg, „…was das hier darstellt?"

„Ähm…äh…" stammelte Anderson, „….das sind….das ist…."

„Ja?" fragte Snape ungeduldig.

Cedric ließ den Kopf hängen. „…einessayfürmissberg…" murmelte er.

„Bitte?" fragte der Tränkemeister noch ungeduldiger.

Cedric atmete schwer ein. Als er wieder den Kopf hob und Snape ansah, konnte man an seinem geknicktem Gesichtsausdruck schon erkennen, dass er auf das Schlimmste gefasst war.

„Ein Essay für Ms Berg." Sagte er diesmal deutlich lauter und haderte der Dinge, die da nun kommen mochten.

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Essay…? Für…Ms Berg?"

„Ja, S-Sir." flüsterte Cedric.

„Und warum…", Snape umrundete schnell Andersons Tisch und baute sich vor ihm auf, weit über ihn gebeugt, die Hände auf den Tesich gestützt, „…glauben Sie diese Hausaufgabe in MEINEM Unterricht erledigen zu müssen?" zischte er.

Cedric schluckte. Der Tränkemeister konnte sehen, wie die wenigen Hirnwindungen hinter Andersons Stirn hektisch zu arbeiten begannen.

„Weil…weil ich sie heute abgeben muss und früher nicht dazu gekommen bin…" sagte Cedric kleinlaut.

Snape hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Das konnte doch unmöglich sein Ernst sein…?

„Ach, naja dannnn….", sagte er mit gespieltem Verständnis, „ …das ändert natürlich alles!" Er lehnte sich etwas weiter zurück. „Wissen Sie was?" fragte Snape fast freundlich, „…Wenn Sie schon mal dabei sind, können Sie ja auch eins für mich schreiben! Wie wär's mit sechs Pergamentrollen mit dem Thema: Warum es für mich besser wäre in Professor Snapes Unterricht aufzupassen."

Er studierte befriedigt Cedrics langsam entgleitenden Gesichtszüge. „Sagen wir…bis…morgen?" fragte Snape in immer noch gleichen zuckersüßem Tonfall.

Er drehte sich um und Schritt Richtung Tafel.

„Bis morgen schaffe ich das nicht!" sagte Cedric.

Snape drehte sich wieder um. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Das war keine FRAGE, Anderson! Wenn Sie mir den Aufsatz nicht bis morgen Abend abgeben, sind es eben 12 Seiten bis übermorgen, 24 bis Montag…haben Sie das System verstanden?"

„Ja…Sir." Wimmerte Cedric. Er würde bei diesem Wetter am Wochenende definitv der Einzige sein, der im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und irgendetwas für die Schule tat.

„Gut! Und jetzt fangen Sie endlich an, die Fragen, die ICH Ihnen gestellt habe zu beantworten!" keifte Snape.

Er ließ sich auf hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder und studierte Andersons Essay.

„Warum mich das Privatleben Anderer nichts angeht- von Cedric Anderson"

Snape hob interessiert eine Augenbraue…

Was hatte Anderson wohl angestellt, eine Strafarbeit mit solch einem Titel verfassen zu müssen?

Er began zu lesen.

„…_Zunächst einmal möchte ich mich ganz dolle bei Ihnen entschuldigen Ms Berg…_"

Oho! Das klang vielversprechend…Er las weiter.

„…_Es war dumm von mir einfach zu sagen, sie gingen mit …sie hätten was mit…sie wären die Freundin von…Sie und Professor Snape würden eine Beziehung führen_."

Snape kippte fast vom Stuhl, als er die Zeilen las!

Wüste Gedanken flatterten in seinem Kopf auf…Ihre harten Brusthöfe, wie sie sich gegen seine nackte Haut pressten…Weiche Schenkel…

Aber wie zur Hölle könnte Anderson davon wissen? Und wie konnte Sie nur so dumm sein und auf das Getratsche von Schülern eingehen? Und dann auch noch mit einem Essey mit SO EINEM TITEL! Das sagte doch förmlich schon alles!

Wutendbrannte stand Snape auf, das Essay in seiner Hand, zerknickt von der Kraft, mit der er zudrückte.

„Weiterarbeiten! Und WEHE jemand kommt auf die Idee etwas anderes zu tun!" Die Tür flog mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss.

---

„…und so funktioniert ein Otto-Motor!" Charlie hielt gerade den Querschnitt einer Miniaturausgabe besagten Motors in den Händen und bewegte die Mechanik.

Amüsiert beobachtete sie die großen Augen der Schüler.

„Und so fährt dann das Auto?" fragte eine junge Griffindor aus der ersten Reihe.

„Genau." Charlie lächelte sie an. Es freute sie, dass sie den Schülern langsam vermitteln konnte, dass Muggel doch nicht so zurückgeblieben waren, wie sie dachten.

„Und was muss man tanken, damit es fliegt?" fragte Fred Weasley nekisch.

Charlie schmunzelte.Eigentlich wäre sie bei so einer Frage mittlerweile ausgerastet, doch wusste sie langsam, wie sie die Schüler einschätzen konnte und erkannte in diesem Moment, dass Fred Weasley sie nur auf den Arm zu nehmen versuchte.

„Mr Weasley. Nicht alles was fährt kann auch zwangsläufig fliegen!"

„Oh, leider Falsch, Frau Lehrerin!" schaltete sich George Weasley ein.

„Sehen Sie mal hier!" Er sprang auf und zog ein kleins Fahrrad hinter den großen Vorhängen hervor. Es war rot lackiert und irgendjemand hatte die Aluminiumstreben in gleichmäßigen Abständen mit gelben Klebeband umwickelt, sodass es aussah wie der Schal der Griffindors.

„Sehr einfallsreich." Bemerkte Charlie trocken, ließ den Zwilling allerdings gewähren.

Mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln setzte er sich auf das Rad. „Sehen und Staunen Sie!" George trat in die Pedale. Nach einem halb gefahrenen Kreis hob das Rad samt Fahrer vom Boden ab. Die Schüler lachten und applaudierten. Selbst Charlie klatschte in die Hände als George wieder landete.

„Sie kommen sehr nach ihrem Vater!" bemerkte sie schmunzelnd.

George stieg vom Rad und schob es zur Seite. „Stimmt…woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ist nur so ein Gefühl." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ein herzliches Dankeschön an Mr Weasley für diese spektakuläre Vorführung! Aber jetzt lassen Sie uns bitte aufschreiben, was wir diese Stu-"

„MS BERG ! Ich will mit Ihnen sprechen und zwar SOFORT!" donnerte Snapes Stimme ihr dazwischen.

Sämtliche Schüler zuckten zusammen, einzig Charlie verdrehte nur entnervt die Augen.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape!" begrüßte sie ihn zuckersüß.

Snape hielt nur das Essay in die Luft und deutete auf die Ausgangstür.

„SOFORT!" wiederholte er äußerst gereizt.

Mit einem übertrieben lautem Seufzer, der ihr leises Gekicher der Schüler einbrachte, durchschritt sie den Klassenraum und ging langsam an Snape vorbei.

„Ich hoffe für Sie, dass es wichtig ist!" flüsterte sie ihm zu als sie durch die Tür trat.

„Sie glauben nicht WIE!" spie er zurück.

Als die Tür sich hinter den Beiden geschlossen hatte, drückte Snape ihr sofort das Essay in die Hände.

„Was soll das?" zischte er.

„Was soll was?" fragte sie irritiert während sie das extrem zerknüddelte Papier wieder auseinanderfriemelte und auf den Titel sah.

„Anderson's Strafarbeit…..Was machen SIE damit?"

„Ich habe sie ihm abgenommen. Und jetzt sagen Sie mir bitte, was das soll!"

Unwirsch tippte er auf die Überschrift.

„Ms Anderson hätte gemeint, wir beide hätten was miteinander und ich habe ihn zurechtgewiesen. So entstand diese Strafarbeit." Meinte sie schulterzuckend.

„Haben Sie sie noch alle?" blaffte Snape plötzlich. „Einem Schüler gegenüber solchen Dingen Stellung zu beziehen UND ihm dazu noch eine derartige Strafarbeit aufzubrummen gleicht einem eindeutigen Eingeständnis!"

DAS hatte Charlie heute noch gefehlt. War sie denn nicht schon genug angespannt? Erst Minerva und jetzt er auch noch? Mit voller Wucht drückte sie ihm die Stafarbeit zurück in die Hände.

„Jetzt REICHT ES ABER!", rief sie erhitzt, „Was hätte ich denn ihrer überaus hochgeschätzten Meinung nach tun sollen, mhm?" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihn an. „Ihn einfach weiter tratschen lassen? Und was wäre dann passiert?"

Snape setzte gerade zu einer deftigen Antwort an, doch Charlie bedeute ihm zu schweigen.

„Ich sage ihnen, was dann passiert wäre: Dieser kleine Tratsch hätte sich binnen weniger Stunden im ganzen Schloss herumgesprochen. Als Reaktion darauf, wären Sie dann zu mir gekommen und hätten mich angeschissen, genau wie jetzt! Also, WAS ihrer HÖCHST GESCHÄTZTEN Meinung nach hätte ich tun sollen?"

„Nicht ins Badezimmer platzen sollen!" gifete er zurück.

Charlie dämmerte es.

„Sie sind so ein Idiot" flüsterte sie lachend.

„WAS haben Sie da gerade gesagt?" zischte er und kam ihr dabei gefährlich nah.

Charlie grinste als sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Dass Sie ein Idiot sind. Diese Strafarbeit. Sie ist vor…der Sache im Bad zustande gekommen!" grinste sie.

Snapes Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein?

Natürlich konnte es nur vor dem Bad gewesen sein, schließlich war Snape der Erste, bei dem Anderson am Morgen Unterricht hatte. Berg hatte ihn heute noch gar nicht gesehen!

„Anderson hatte diese Aufgabe schon vor ein paar Tagen bekommen." Sagte Charlie gefasst als sie sah, dass es ihm langsam dämmerte.

„Gut zu wissen, dass Sie doch nicht so unfehlbar sind" setzte sie beschwichtigend hinzu.

Snape grunzte verächtlich. „Wussten Sie das schon nicht vorher?" zischte er und blickte sie durchdringend an. Besser zur Gegenoffenive übergehen, als einen Fehler einzugestehen, sagte er sich. Außerdem hatte er mit ihr sowie so noch ein Hünchen zu rupfen.

„Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte sie. Alarmglocken schrillten in ihrem Kopf.

„Ich war bei Dumbledore." Setzte er trocken hinzu.

Die Alarmglocken schrillten nun Ohrenbetäubend. „Und…was hat…was hat er gesagt?" Charlies Stimme verlor sich beinahe.

„WISSEN Sie das etwa nicht?" fragte er mitleidig. „Dumbledore sagte, Sie wüssten so viel…mehr als er."

Charlie schluckte. Bis eben war diese Unterhaltung noch so harmlos und jetzt?…. Was sollte sie tun.

„Nein. Das weiß ich nicht… und ich weiß auch nicht mehr als Dumbledore…Zumindest nicht in diesem Sinne. Ich…ich darf darüber nicht sprechen Sev…Professor, meine ich. Dumbledore hat mich eindringlich darum gebeten."

Snape trat noch einen Schritt näher. „Genau das Gleiche hat der Professor mir auch gesagt" flüsterte er bedrohlich, „und ich füge mich dem auch…Aber denken Sie daran, dass es hier um mich geht! Sollte ich noch einmal irgendeinen Gedanken dieser Art bei Ihnen aufschnappen, werde ich mich von niemanden vertrösten lassen. Dumbledore kann ich nicht zwingen….aber Sie…." Seine Augen blickten fest in die Ihren. „…Haben Sie das verstanden?"

„J-ja…" Charlies Stimme zitterte.

„Gut." Er zog sich wieder ein paar Schritte zurück und warf das Pergament vor ihre Füße.

„Und wagen Sie es nie wieder einem Schüler eine Strafarbeit mit solch einem Titel schreiben zu lassen!" zischte er und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang hinter der nächsten Biegung des Korridors.

---

Geil! TOTAL Geil gelaufen! Charlie lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte and die Decke. Es war Abend und der Tag hätte nicht schlimmer laufen können. Zwar hatte McGonagall sich nach Snapes eindeutigem Todesblick und der Andeutung von Katzenaugen, die ihm in seiner Sammlung noch fehlten, wie er beim Abendessen erwähnte, zwar sichtlich zurückgehalten, dennoch fühlte sich Charlie einfach nur noch schlecht.

Seufzend drehte sie sich zur Seite wobei ihr Blick auf ihre offene Handtasche fiel, die in schräglage an dem Sessel lag, der ihr seit einiger Zeit als Wäschehaufenhalter diente.

Seit einiger Zeit….einen Monat war sie schon hier. Oder besser gesagt, einen Monat hatte sie nur gebraucht um zwischen Dumbledore und Snape totales Chaos anzurichten.

„Gute Arbeit" flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.

Wie weit war sie schon entfernt von ihrem alten Leben? Sie wunderte sich selbst denn sie vermisste kaum etwas. Kein Fernsehen, kein schon so eingewöhnter Lärm von Autos, die dicht an ihrem Fenste vorbeirauschten, nicht mal ihre Arbeitsstelle….obwohl diese und das Arbeitsklima das dort herrschte wesentlich besser war als das hier.

Aaron hätte sie nie so angezischt…vor allem hätte er ihr nicht so gedroht…wenigstens nicht ernsthaft.

Ächzend wälzte sie sich zur anderen Seite.

Obwohl. Snape hatte sein gutes Recht so geladen zu sein.

Wie würde es ihr ergehen, wenn sie wüsste, etwas liegt im Argen und niemand will mit ihr darüber sprechen?

Womöglich hätte sie genauso reagiert wie er….

…kein einziges Wort hatte er verloren über den gestrigen Abend….außer bei der Sache mit Anderson. Und dabei hatte er so kalt und verschlossen gewirkt, als wäre es nichts gewesen…als hätte sie nicht gespürt, was da im Wasser mit all seiner Härte gegen ihre Bauchdecke gedrückt hatte…

Verdammt! Er hätte sie beinahe geküsst und jetzt drohte er ihr!

Was war das nur für ein Kerl?

Difuse Gedanken durchkreisten ihren Kopf und ließen sie nicht mehr los. Alles war so…verwirrend. Sie hasste das.

Schwerfällig setzte sie sich auf.

„Pinky?" rief sie in den leeren Raum hinein.

Mit einem Plopp erschien der kleine Hauself vor ihrem Bett und guckte sie mit seinen Glubschaugen demütig und fragend an.

„Wie kann Pinky Miss zu diensten sein?" quiekte er.

„Whiskey." Sagte Charlie knapp. Ok, sie hatte sich zwar selbst versprochen, dieses Teufelzeug nie wieder anzurühren, aber dieses Mal konnte nicht wirklich viel passieren. Schließlich war sie schon auf ihrem Zimmer und musste keinen neunmalklugen Professor-Giftblick darum bitten, sie rotzbesoffen zu ihren Räumen zu begleiten.

„Wie Miss wünschen!" der Hauself machte einen kleinen Knicks und verschwand dann mit dem gleichen Plopp mit dem er erschienen war.

Kurze Zeit später lag Charlie gemütlich an die solide Eichenstirn des Bettes gelehnt, mit dem Kopf im Nacken und einer mit goldbraunem Whiskey an den Lippen.

Das Zeug wirkte wunder. Wozu braucht man tausend Zaubertränke gegen Schmerzen, wenn es eine gute Flasche Johnny Walker genauso gut tat?

Außerdem fand Charlie die Nebenwirkungen dieser kleinen Spezialmixtur extrem cool!

Bei welchem anderen Zaubertrank bewegte sich der Raum denn bitte in gleichmäßigen Wellen?

Grinsend stellte Charlie fest, wie ihr umgebauter Kleider-Sessel sich ganz von allein immer wieder vor und zurück bewegte während ihr Bett sich munter im Kreis drehte.

Mit glasigen Augen und höchst unstabilen Griff lehnte sie sich nach vorne und versuchte unter Gekicher den Stuhl zu fangen.

„Gommherduh!" gröhlte sie als der Stuhl sich wieder außer Reichweite schaukelte.

„Gleichabichdiiich!" Sie griff schielend nach dem erstbesten was ihr in die Finger kam…und erwischte die langen Träger ihrer Handtasche.

Lachend ließ sie sich auf den Rücken fallenn sodass ihr die Tasche auf den Bauch fiel und etwas herausrutschte.

Nach dem dritten Anlauf hatte sie es geschafft sich aufrecht…naja sagen wir mal Windschief hinzusetzen und griff jetzt mit der einen Hand nach dem Etwas was da rausgefallen war und mit der anderen nach der halbvollen Whiskeyflasche.

„Ohguckema' schauh" hickste sie als sie sah, dass sie ihr Handy in den Händen hielt bevor sie sich einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche genemigte.

Je länger sie das Handy so betrachtete, desto melankolischer wurde sie.

Ihr Handy.

Der einzige Weg in die Welt aus der sie gekommen war.

„Scheißkram hier, allllles alllles scheise!" lallte sie als sie das Handy einschaltete und geziehlt nach einer Nummer im Speicher suchte.

„Hallo?" erklang Aarons verschlafene Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hallllooh Ääaron!" gröhlte sie in den Hörer. „Na wiegehds dennso! Wollde mich nuhr mah melden!"

„Äh…Charlie?" fragte er.

„Naah wer den sonsd, du Doofkoppp!" kicherte sie.

„Was…wo…bist du immernoch in Deutschland?"

Sie kicherte. „Jaah.. Deudschlaand, genauh! Ich wollde nur ma ne verdrauhde Stimme hörn!" hickste sie. „Un? Was is? Geht's dir gud?"

„Äh…ja…mir geht's ganz gut…außer das ich müde bin weil es Mitten in der Nacht ist.." sagte er misstrauisch. „Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du betrunken bist?"

„Ich? Nöööööö!" dementierte Charlie kichernd.

Dann kam ein kurzes Schweigen.

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte Aaron leise.

„Mhmm." Machte Charlie.

„Also nicht." Stellte er fest. „Was ist los?"

„Nix. Ich wollde nur ma deine Stimme hören."

„Charlie! Erzähl mir nichts! Ich kenne dich!"

„Maaaan!" raunte Charlie. „Es is nur…ach ich weiß auch nich"

„Also hatte ich recht." Stellte Aaron fest.

„Womit?"

„Da gibt es einen Kerl!"

„Jetz fang du nich auch noch damit an!" stöhnte Charlie und drehte sich auf den Rücken, die Whiskeyflasche fest im Griff.

„Sag ich doch!"

„Nein!" dementierte sie. „Nein!…das heißt doch…ach, ich hab keine Ahnung…"

„Du willst nicht drüber reden?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nee." Brummte sie.

Sie hörte wie Aaron auf der anderen Seite seufzte. Dann schwieg er für ein paar Sekunden.

„Warum hast du Tom nicht angerufen?" fragte er.

„Darum!" antwortete sie stur.

„Er hat sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht, Charlie! So was kannst du doch nicht machen!" protestierte er.

„Er wird schon drüber weg kommen!" raunzte sie. „Schließlich is es ja nich so dass ich ihn rausgeschmissen hab oder soh!" verteidigte sich.

„Aber…er…oh…., vergiss es…" Aaron wusste, dass mit einer besoffenen Charlie keine Diskussion möglich war.

„Und? Wie geht's deiner Mutter?" fragte er um das Thema so schnell wie möglich zu wechseln.

„Lebt noch." Sagte Charlie leichthin.

„Schön." Sagte Aaron entnervt. „Hör zu, wenn es keinen anderen Grund gibt, mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett zu klingeln, außer dass du meine Stimme hören wolltest, hätte wir das ja wohl jetzt abgehakt, oder?"

„Yup." Erwiderte Charlie. Sie hasste es, wenn er so abweisend zu ihr war, dementsprechend störrisch stellte sie sich jetzt.

„Also dann. Gute Nacht!" sagte Aaron.

„Nacht!" antwortete sie. „…Aaron?" setzte sie nach.

„Was?" fragte er leicht genervt.

„Duuu? Da ist doch noch was….Wenn du….Sagen wir mal du wüsstest was ganz ganz wichtiges, verstehst du, was wirklich wirklich WIRKLICH wichtiges, was jemand anderen auch betrifft…" säuselte sie in den Hörer.

„Was dann?"

„Würdest du…ich mein, würdest du das dem anderen dann…sagen?"

„Natürlich!" antwortete er knapp.

„Auch wenn…auch wenn das das Leben des anderen ändern würde? Und ich mein jetzt WIRKLICH ändern?"

„Oh mein Gott!" stöhnte Aaron.

„Was?" fragte Charlie erschrocken.

„Du bist schwanger!" stellte er entsetzt fest.

„NEIN! Nein, nein, nein, nein…So war das nich gemeint. Ich mein, so isse's nich!" verteidigte sie sich schnell.

„Was ist es dann?" wollte er wissen.

„Ist doch jetzt egal", wimmelte sie ihn ab. „Was ist? Würdest du es demjenigen sagen?"

„Ist es denn was schlimmes?" fragte er.

„Ja."

„Na, ich würd's wissen wollen." Antwortete er klar.

„Auch wenn du dabei Gefahr läufst, mit dem Wissen, anderen weh zu tun?"

Aaron pustete ins Telefon. „Puh. Das ist eine schwere Frage. Warum willst du das den wissen?"

„Aaron, bitte. Ich kann dir das jetzt nicht so einfach erklären. Sag einfach was du machen würdest." Bat Charlie wobei sie fast wieder ganz klar im Kopf war.

„…oh Charlie, ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht….kommt drauf an…ich…ich weiß wirklich nicht…"

„…"

„Charlie?"

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte." Sagte er.

„Ist schon gut." Antwortete sie. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Geh jetzt wieder ins Bett und träum süß"

Mit diesen Worten legte Charlie auf.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi Ihr! Kapitel Nr. 13 (hui booh, Gruselzahl...lol)_

_Vielen herzlichen Dank für die tollen Reviews, bitte lasst mich weiterhin wissen, wie es Euch gefallen hat!_

_Bin ab Samstag für eine Woche im Urlaub...ohne Internetanschluss, was heißt, dass sich das nächste Kapitel voraussichtlich um ein paar Tage verschieben wird und dass ich vielleicht nicht all Eure Reviews in der nächsten Woche beantworten kann...aber ich hol das auf alle Fälle nach! ;)_

_In dem Sinne wünsch ich Euch viel Spaß bei diesem Chappie!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Morgaine_

13.

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und Charlie, hin un her gerissen zwischen der Option Snape alles zu erzählen oder lieber zu schweigen, hatte es nicht leicht.

So lange sie keine wirklich vernünftige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, diese Situation zu händeln, zog sie es lieber vor, dem Tränkemeister aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Und so hielt sie es auch. Fast ganze drei Wochen hatten sie nun schon nicht mehr miteinander geredet, es war fast so als ob dieses kleine Zusammentreffen im Bad nie passiert wäre, wenn da nicht die schnittigen Kommentare einer gewissen Lehrerin für Verwandlung gewesen wären…allerdings verlor auch McGonagall bald an Interesse, als sie merkte, dass weder Snape noch Charlie auf ihre Anzüglichkeiten weiter eingingen.

Die Blätter fielen in allen Braun und Goldschattierungen im Tanz an den großen Glasfenstern vorbei und die kalte, klare Luft die über die Länderein fegte, ein Vorbote der ersten Herbststürme, kündigte besagte Jahreszeit fast schon überschwenglich an.

Quidditchfieber lag in der Luft, das erste Spiel der Saison.

Es war die letzte Unterrichtsstunde, noch drei Stunden bevor das große Spiel Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin beginnen sollte.

Dementsprechend hart hatte es Charlie auch die erste Klasse einigermaßen in den Griff zu bekommen…

„Mr McMillian! Hier spielt die Musik!" rief Charlie dem kleinen rothaarigen Jungen zu der fast schon verzweifelt aus dem Fenster auf die, im Schulhof versammelten grün-silber und lila-golden gefärbten Schülerschaaren blickte.

McMillian drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu ihr um, blickte sie kurz an und beugte seinen Kopf dann wieder entmutigt über seine Klausur.

Charlie verstand den Jungen gut. Schließlich hatte sie selbt ja auch noch nie ein Quidditchspiel gesehen. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass man auf einem Besen wer-weiß-wieviele-Meter über der Erde schwebte und sich gegenseitig Bälle zuwarf.

„Noch zehn Minuten, meine Damen und Herren." Sagte sie nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr.

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es soviel Arbeit macht eine Klausur zusammenzustellen! Und schon gar nicht über ein Fach wie Muggelkunde. Schlussendlich hatte sie jedoch gute fünf Stunden damit zugebracht Fragen wie: „Nennen Sie mir fünf verschiedene Dinge die mit Zahnrädern betrieben werden" oder „ Was genau ist eine Steckdose?" in eine einigermaßen annehmbare Arbeit umzuschreiben.

Gott, da wo sie herkam, hätte ihr jeder normale Schüler den Vogel gezeigt, doch hier blickten die Schüler relativ verweifelt drein. Selbst die Weasley-Zwillinge, die schon von Kopf bis Fuß bemalt in den Ravenclaw Farben zum Unterricht kamen, kauten synchron an ihren Fingernägeln während sie die Schreibfeder zögernd über das Papier führten.

„Fünf Minuten!" rief sie der Klasse zu, worauf hin einige verschreckt aufblickten.

Die letzten Federstriche wurden vorgenommen, Sätze noch einmal hektisch durchgestrichen und neu hingeschrieben und schon war die Zeit auch schon um.

Charlie ging die Reihen ab und sammelte die Papiere ein.

„So", sagte sie als sie das letzte Blatt Papier eingesammelt hatte, „Sie können nun gehen, ich wün-"

Doch bevor sie den Satz beendet hatte, fingen die Schüler an zu brüllen und stürmten in einem Akkordtempo aus dem Raum, den Charlie nur aus den Zeiten des Sommerschlussverkaufes kannte.

„-che Ihnen viel Spaß bei dem Spiel." Sagte sie zu dem leeren Klassenraum.

---

Das Gegröhle war ohrenbetäubend laut obwohl sie noch einige hundert Meter vom Eingang des Stadions entfernt war. Schülerhorden strömten singend und tanzend an ihr vorbei, schwenkten die Fahnen ihres Favoriten und buhten über die Kampfeshymnen des jeweils anderen.

„Charlie! Komm! Die Lehrertribüne ist hier hinten!" Minerva hatte sie am Arm gepackt und schleifte sie, quer über den Platz zu den Treppen, die zu besagter Tribüne hinaufführten.

Etwas eigenwillig folgte sie ihr die Treppen hinauf. Eigentlich hatte sie ihren Frieden mit Minerva geschlossen. Alles nach dem Prinzip: Verlier bloß kein Wort darüber, dann tut die olle Mietzekatze es auch nicht! Außerdem wollte sie sich die gute Laune und die fast kindliche Vorfreude auf dieses erste Quidditchspiel in ihrem Leben von niemanden vermasseln lassen.

„Hier sind noch zwei Plätze!" hörte sie Minerva rufen. Sie blickte über die Schulter der Alten. Ja! Da waren noch zwei richtig gute Plätze in der zweiten Reihe!

Enthusiastisch schritt Charlie darauf zu, stoppte aber sofort wieder.

Die beiden Plätze lagen genau zwischen Dumbledore und Snape.

Bevor Charlie jedoch schalten, und sich den Platz neben Dumbledore krallen konnte, hatte sich McGonagall mit für ihr Alter fast schon mysteriöser Schnelligkeit auf den Stuhl neben dem Schulleiter gepflanzt und sah Charlie nun grinsend an.

Charlie erwiderte ihren Blick…allerdings ersetzte sie Minervas Grinsen durch einen mordlüsternen Todesblick.

„Entschuldigung. Könnten Sie sich bitte setzen? So kann ich leider nichts sehen!" Professor Sinistra in der dritten Reihe, versuchte umständlich an Charlie vorbeizugucken.

Zähneknirschend und mit dem Aufgebot all ihrer Willenskraft setzte sich Charlie und blickte stur nach vorn.

Snape nahm sie nicht einmal wahr.

„Vielen.herzlichen.Dank.Minerva!" zischte sie.

„Ach komm schon! Langsam reicht's doch! Ihr redet schon seit fast einem Monat nicht mehr miteinander!" flüsterte McGonagall.

„Das hat auch seinen Grund!" zischte Charlie zurück und traf dabei auf Dumbledores interessierten Blick.

Nach der kleinen Begegnung mit Snape vor drei Wochen hatte sie eigentlich erwartet, dass Dumbledore sie ein zweites Mal in sein Büro bestellte, doch nichts dergleichen war eingetreten. Sie wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes oder schlechtes Omen war. Das einzige was sie wusste, war, dass Dumbledore mit Sicherheit eine Entscheidung hätte treffen müssen, in dem Moment in dem Snape ihn auf Charlie angesprochen hatte. Doch er hatte ja an seinen Regeln festgehalten und geschwiegen. Was Charlie ihm noch heute übel nahm, da dieses Verhalten sie dazu verdonnert hatte, genauso zu schweigen, vorläufig jedenfalls…bis sie sich entschieden hatte, was das Beste für Snape wäre…und für sie.

„Dumbledore." Sie nickte dem Schulleiter kurz zu und widmete sich dann wieder Minerva.

„Es ist immernoch meine Sache, mit wem ich rede und mit wem nicht!" zischte sie und drehte sich wieder stur Richtung Spielfeld.

Minerva hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Du sollst doch nur neben ihm sitzen und nicht ein Pläuschen mit ihm halten!" meinte sie abfällig.

„Grmm." Machte Charlie und versuchte so relaxed wie möglich zu wirken während in ihrem Innern jedoch jeder Muskel angespannt darauf achtete nicht zu weit auf Snapes Seite zu rutschen.

„Herzlich Willkommen, liebe Schüler und Lehrer…" röhrte es auf einmal aus dem Nichts, sodass Charlie erschrocken zusammenfuhr. „…zum ersten Spiel der Saison! Ravenclaw (unüberhörbare Jubelschreie hallten durch die Ränge) gegen Slytherin! ( laute Buhrufe und Pfeifen folgten diesem Kommentar). Schiedsrichter bei diesem Spiel ist die allseits beliebte Madam Hooch!"

Madam Hooch kam auf einem Besen hereingeflogen und landete, nachdem sie einen kleinen Kreis gedreht hatte, elegant in der Mitte des Spielfeldes. Ihr folgten die beiden Mannschaften der Häuser, wobei sich die Slytherin, die eigentlich als Zweites auf das Spielfeld hätten fliegen sollen, sich grobschlächtig und kratzbürstig zwischen die Ravenclaw-Spieler drängten und mehr als eine Minute lang vor ihrem Silber-grün dekokriertem Fanblock auf und ab flogen.

Erst nachdem Madam Hooch einen langen schrillen Pfiff mit ihrer Trillerpfeife gemacht hatte, bequemte sich die Mannschaft zu den anderen und stellte sich in die Startposition.

Der Quaffel flog in die Luft und die beiden Mannschaften stießen sich hart vom Grund ab und nahmen die Verfolgung auf.

Charlies Augen glitzerten wie die eines Kindes vor einem Haufen Weihnachtsgeschenke.

DAS WAR JA SOOO COOL!

Angespannt drückte sie für Ravenclaw die Daumen und fieberte bei jeder Minute den die drei Jäger im Strafraum waren, schrie aus tiefstem Herzen „JAAAAA!" wenn sie ein Tor erzielten und „BUUHHH!" wenn Slytherin einen Punkte machte.

Es war einfach unglaublich! Jedes kleine Kind aus ihrer Welt würde sie für dieses Erlebnis beneiden.

Mittlerweile saßen sie schon ganze zwei Studen hier draußen. Charlies Finger waren kalt und wäre ihre Nase nicht so rot gewesen, hätte sie schon gemeint, sie wäre abgefroren.

Es stand nun 90:70 für Slytherin.

Charlie sah nach oben. Der ganze Himmel war mit Wolken bedeckt. Sie sah nur im Groben die Umrisse der beiden Sucher die wie die Adler einige Hundert Meter über dem Spielfeld kreisten.

„Tee?" McGonagall hielt ihr einen großen Becher heiß dampfenden Tees entgegen.

Charlie, dessen Arme schon die ganze Zeit krampfhaft ineinander gesteckt waren ob der Kälte, nahm Dankbar an.

„Pass auf, der ist sehr heiß!" mahnte die Alte sie und Charlie beugte sich ihr entgegen, umd die Tasse in Empfang zu nehmen.

Großes Geschreie machte sich auf einmal unter den Zuschauern breit.

„Dank-" Danke, wollte Charlie eigentlich noch sagen aber irgendetwas packte sie am Kragen und riss sie nach hinten.

Etwas hartes traf sie am Arm und sie schrie während sie mit dem Oberkörper gegen Snapes Brust prallte.Der Klatscher schlug genau da ein, wo vor einer Nanosekunde noch ihr Kopf gewesen war.

„Arrgh!" brüllte eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihr. „Verdammte Scheiße!"

Snape, dem Charlie die Rettung zu verdanken hatte schlug ihr fluchend die Tasse aus den Händen.

Ein beißender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Arm und er wurde noch schlimmer als sie sich verschreckt zu Snape umdrehte der zeternd die Pfütze heißen Tees aus der Tasse, die Charlie beim Nachhintenziehen umgekippt war, von seiner Robe wischte.

„Ach du liebe Zeit!" rief Madam Pomfrey und quengelte sich von der letzten Reihe, in der sie saß nach vorn. Dumbledore gab ein Handzeichen und Madam Hooch pfiff zu einer Unterbrechung.

„Lassen Sie mal sehen…" sagte die Krankenschwester und tastete vorsichtig Charlies Arm ab.

Sie zog scharf die Luft ein als Poppy versuchte, den Arm leicht zu drehen.

„Mhm…das sieht nicht gut aus." Sagte sie kritisch. „Am besten, Sie kommen gleich mit mir mit!" Sie half Charlie aufzustehen und führte sie behutsam an den Anderen vorbei.

„Und Sie auch, Professor Snape!" sie nickte zu seiner nassen Robe. „Das könnten Verbrennungen sein!"

„Sind es aber nicht!" blaffte er, mittlerweile stehend und trocknete die feuchten Stellen mit seinem Zauberstab.

Madam Pomfrey kniff die Augen zusammen. „MITKOMMEN hab ich gesagt!" zischte sie im Tonfall eines Drillseargents und Charlie wunderte sich nicht weiter darüber, dass Snape ihr daraufhin, zwar zeternd und murrend, folgte.

---

„Sooo…und jetzt ziehen wir uns mal gaaanz langsam die Jacke aus!" Madam Pomfrey lächelte Charlie aufmunternd an und half ihr aus der dicken Daunenjacke.

Charlie saß auf einem Behandlungstisch. Es war fast wie ein Deja-Vu aus Kindheitstagen. Außer, dass sie nicht mehr klein war, ihre Füße nicht mehr von dem Tisch baumelten und sie sich heute nicht mehr mit einem Lolli als Belohnung abspeisen ließ.

Snape saß genau hinter ihr auf einem anderen Behandlungstisch. Eine dünne weiße Stofftrennwand separierte die Beiden.

„Und Sie ziehen die Robe aus!" donnerte Pomfrey ihm forsch zu.

Charlie musste grinsen. Anscheinend kannte Poppy Snapes Dickköpfigkeit schon von früheren Situationen, sodass sie wusste, das Freundlichkeit sie bei Snape nicht zum Ziel bringen würde.

Unter Schmerzen und nur größter Anstrengung entledigte sie sich ihrer Daunenjacke.

Oh Gott! Der Arm war angeschwollen wie eine verdammte Wassermelone.

„Mhm…ich fürchte da hilft nichts…den Pullover müssen wir wohl oder übel zerschneiden um an den Arm ranzukommen!"

„Nein!" stoppte Charlie. Es war ihr Lieblingspullover, der einzige den sie wirklich gern hatte. Ein ausgewaschenes Stück Stoff, das, früher mal schwarz, nun in allen möglichen Grauvarianten vor sich hervegitierte. Ihre Mutter hatte schon fünf Mal vergeblich versucht ihn wegzuschmeißen, einmal sogar heimlich, doch Charlie war es immer wieder gelungen ihn vor dem Schlund der Altkleidersammlung zu bewahren. Und nun würde sie in ganz sicher nicht zerschneiden lassen. Auch wenn sie ihren Arm daraus zerren musste!

„Bitte!" stammelte Charlie. „Können wir nicht versuchen, ihn mir über den Kopf zu ziehen? Ich hänge so an dem Pulli!" flehte sie.

Snape raunzte nur verächtlich auf der anderen Seite.

Charlie verdrehte die Augen. „Wollen Sie irgendetwas sagen?" keifte sie über ihre Schulter.

„Ich?" fragte Snape unschuldig. „Wie kommen Sie denn darauf? Die letzten drei Wochen waren so schön ruhig und friedlich…das werde ich mir doch jetzt nicht noch vermasseln!"

„Chh.." fauchte Charlie woraufhin sich Madam Pomfrey nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte.

„Madam Pomfrey! Hätten Sie jetzt bitte die Güte, hier herüber zu kommen. Wenn Sie mich unbedingt auf Verbrennungen untersuchen wollen, dann doch bitte, bevor diese wieder abgeheilt sind!" raunzte Snape.

„Schon unterwegs.." gackerte Poppy und zwinkerte Charlie beim Gehen wissend zu. „Bin gleich wieder zurück!" flüsterte sie.

Müßig versuchte sich Charlie in der Zeit, in der Poppy sich um Snape kümmerte („Jetzt legen Sie doch endlich die Robe ab, bei Merlins Bart!") ihren Pullover einarmig über den Kopf zu ziehen, was mit dem Ergebnis endete, dass ihr Kragen ihr in Nasehöhe die Luft abschnitt während ihr gesunder Arm halb über ihrem Kopf vertüddelt im Ärmel des anderen hing.

„Hilfe." Flüsterte Charlie leise während ihr Kragen langsam aber sicher ihren Nasenrücken plattdrückte.

„Ich komme schon meine Liebe.." flötete Madam Pomfrey. „Und Sie bleiben hier! Dacht' ich's mir doch, dass das Verbrennungen sind!" rief sie über ihre Schulter Snape zu der daraufhin nur verächtlich schnaubte.

„Oh, Schätzchen! Was haben Sie denn dar veranstaltet?" Poppy eilte Charlie zur Hilfe und befreite sie von dem Rest des Pullovers wobei sich leider nicht vermeiden ließ, dass Charlie den verletzten Arm anheben musste.

„Auaaahh!" jaulte sie.

„Tut mir Leid, aber anders geht's nunmal nicht." Die Krankenschwester tätschelte ihr Freundschaftlich die Schulter.

„Madam Pomfrey!" raunte Snape genervt.

Poppy verdrehte die Augen. „Ja doch, ja doch!"

Sie eilte zu einem antik aussehenden Schrank der so gar nicht in solch ein Krankenhaus-Zimmer passte und holte eine Flasche, gefüllt mit schwärzlicher Flüssigkeit hervor.

„So, jetzt kann's losg-…oh, Professor! Was soll das denn? Soll ich Ihnen die Tinktur auf ihr Hemd schmieren? Runter damit!" befehligte sie.

Murrend zog sich Snape das Hemd aus. Auf seinem Bauch war eine deutliche Rötung entstanden und kleine helle Bläschen spickten die Haut.

Vollkommen bekloppte Idee von ihm, Berg wegzuziehen. Bei allem, was er mit dieser Frau schon durchgemacht hatte, MUSSTE sowas ja kommen!

Er biss die Zähne zusammen als Poppy anfing mit einem Tinkturgetränktem Wattestäbchen die kleinen Blasen zu betupfen.

„So…das war das…" die Krankenschwester legte das Wattestäbchen beiseite und schraubte die Flasche wieder zu.

„Danke…" presste Snape zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und machte sich daran, sein Hemd wieder anzuziehen.

„Na, na, na, na, na…" Poppy hielt ihn auf. „Ich sagte noch nicht, dass sie gehen können…!"

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Und was kommt jetzt noch? Der provisorische Hast-du-gut-gemacht-Lutscher?" gifetete er.

„Nein…" zischte die Krankenschwester. „Jetzt hol ich noch schnell ein Mittel gegen die Schwellung und für Ms Berg den Trank gegen gebrochene Knochen und DANN können Sie ihren Lutscher haben, wenn Sie so darauf bestehen!"

Poppy drehte sich mit einem Ruck um und verschwand mit kleinen Schritten aus dem Behandlungszimmer.

„Vielen herzlichen Dank!" zischte Snape über seine Schulter hinweg während er die weißen Blasen auf seiner Bauchdecke betrachtete.

„Hey!" wehrte sich Charlie. „Ich hab Sie nicht gebeten, mich da weg zu ziehen!"

„Oh ja, richtig! Verzeihung! Nächstes Mal sehe ich einfach zu wie der Klatscher Ihr Gehirn dekorativ auf der Tribüne verteilt!" giftete Snape.

„So war das doch gar nicht gemeint!" erwiderte Charlie. „Ich BIN Ihnen ja schon Dankbar dafür…"

„Oh bitte, gern geschehen!" schnauzte er ihr dazwischen. „Bloß nicht ZU viel Dankbarkeit, das hält mein Ego sonst nicht aus!"

Charlie drehte sich so, dass sie ihn halbwegs durch den Stoffpavillion sehen konnte.

„Maaan! Können Sie mich bitte EINMAL ausreden lassen?" blaffte sie. „Das mit dem Tee tut mir ja auch Leid, aber ich hätte ja in dem Moment schlecht die Tasse gerade halten können!" sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ohne Stänkern können Sie nicht was?"

„Oh…ich vermisse die letzten drei Wochen schon jetzt…" flüsterte Snape während Charlie sah, wie er sich hinter dem Pavillion streckte. Die Muskeln unter seiner Haut spannten sich und ließen seinen Rücken eine äußerst athletische Form annehmen.

„Schön! Wenn Sie das so toll fanden…dann halt ich ab jetzt meine Klappe!" blaffte sie.

„Versprechen Sie das?" fragte Snape skeptisch.

Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Charlie sprang von der Liege und drehte sich nun vollends zu ihm um. Auf seine Seite zu wechseln, dazu hatte sie nicht den Mut aber immerhin lag eine halbwegs sichere Stoffwand zwischen ihnen…

„Bin ich wirlich so schlimm?" fragte sie mit der gesunden Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt.

„Wusst' ich's doch. Nur heiße Luft…" seufzte Snape.

„Antworten Sie mir!" befahl sie.

„Ob sie schlimm sind?" fragte Snape schon fast belustigt. „Ob Sie SCHLIMM sind? Mädchen, sie sind das größte wandelnde Fettnäpfchen das mir je untergekommen ist! Egal wohin sie treten, man kann schon fast mit hundert-prozentiger Sicherheit sagen, dass sie irgendwo reintreten, das Dielenbrett lose ist und Ihnen gegen den Kopf knallt…und das wirklich kuriose daran ist, sie stecken alle Mitmenschen mit ihrer Glücklosigkeit an!"

„Und das ist der Grund warum Sie nicht mehr mit mir reden!" stellte sie fest.

„Sie wissen, warum ich nicht mit Ihnen rede!" zischte er.

„Wusst' ich's doch!" Charlie schritt um die Trennwand, sie selbst war zwar auch nur mit einem BH bekleidet, doch das störte sie nicht.

„Es geht um die Sache mit Dumbledore, nicht wahr?" fragte sie aufgebracht und positionierte sich genau vor ihn. „Das ist der wahre Grund!"

„Reicht Ihnen das etwa nicht als Grund?" fauchte Snape.

„Nein! Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass ich Ihnen nicht mehr darüber sagen darf, Snape! Was nicht heißt, dass ich das nicht gerne würde. Aber Dumbledore wollte es so und ich füge mich dem, genauso wie sie" sie blitzte ihn wütend an. „genauso wie Sie sich Dumbledore fügen und ihm vertrauen."

Sie sah Snape, der mit verschränkten Armen und freiem Oberkörper lässig gegen die Liege gelehnt vor ihr stand, direkt an.

„Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?" fragte sie.

Snape schnaubte.

„Ich deute das jetzt mal als ein „Ja" " seufzte sie.

Sie trat einen Schritt näher. „Es wäre schön, wenn Sie das begreifen könnten, denn, ob Sie glauben oder nicht, ICH fand die letzten drei Wochen langweilig und fade und manchmal haben wir beide es ja sogar geschafft, ein einigermaßen vernünftiges Gespräch ohne Spitzen und Anfeindungen auf die Beine zu stellen." Sagte sie klar und sah ihm dabei fest in die Augen.

„Außerdem geht mir Minerva langsam aber sicher auf den Keks…" flüsterte mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm, was ihm allerdings ein, zwar sarkastisch angehauchtes, aber immerhin ein Lächeln abrung.

Charlie grinste zurück. „Frieden? Wenigstens so lange, bis ich sie wieder vollkotze oder mit Tee überschütte?"

Snapes Augenbraue wanderte nach oben und seine schwarzen Augen musterten sie von Kopf bis Fuß, als ob sie nach dem Haken an der ganzen Sache suchen würden.

Charlie schluckte. Ihr kam es fast wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass sie so darstand und ihm ihr Hand entgegenhielt. Sie wollte sie gerade wieder herunternehmen, als Snape plötzlich zugriff.

„Frieden." Murrte er schlussendlich.

Charlie fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Gut!" sagte sie und machte sich auf, zurück auf ihre Seite der Trennwand.

„…Ach, Ms Berg?" rief er ihr hinterher.

Charlie drehte sich um.

„Doch etwas kalt hier. Sie sollten sich etwas drüber ziehen…sonst stechen Sie noch jemanden die Augen aus!" sagte Snape tonlos und nickte dabei in Richtung ihres Dekolltées.

Charlie sah an sich hinunter. Ihr Körper, der Verräter hatte sichtlich gezeigt, dass Snape sie so ohne Hemd nicht gerade kalt ließ. Sie atmete tief ein und hob dabei den Kopf.

Snape erwartete einen peinlich berührten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und wunderte sich daher nicht schlecht, als sie ihn nur mysteriös angrinste.

„Wissen Sie," schnurrte sie. „…ich erinnere mich noch Dunkel an einen gewissen Tag im Lehrerbad…" ihre Augenbrauen schoben sich triumphierend nach oben nachdem sie Snapes plötzlich erstarrtes Gesicht sah, „….wie heißt es doch so schön…Wer im Glashaus sitzt…und so weiter…" sie zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand wieder auf ihrer Seite der Trennwand.

---

Snape wusste nicht, ob er sich ärgern oder in Anerkennung ihrer schnellen Retourkutsche einfach den Mund halten sollte. Unrecht hatte sie ja schließlich nicht gehabt, das olle Weibsstück, mit ihrer Andeutung über das Bad…

Zum x-tausendstem Mal sah er mittlerweile wie abwesend auf seine Hände und dacht über Berg nach. Die Schmerzen in seiner Bauchregion klangen dank Poppys zweitem Trank langsam ab und die Bläschen waren auch schon fast verschwunden.

Madam Pomfrey hatte Charlies Arm mit der Heiltinktur eingerieben, ihn dann bandagiert und sie dann auf ihr Zimmer geschickt.

Gott, diese Frau sah in ihrem BH gar nicht schlecht…

„Professor Snape?"

Unwirsch wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Er sah auf. Mary Montague stand, für ihre Begriffe, recht stabil und zitterfrei vor ihm und hielt ihm zwei Rollen Pergament entgegen.

„Was?" raunzte er.

Die kleine zuckte zusammen und schon war wieder die ihm bekannte Unsicherheit zurück, gut zu erkennen an ihrem nun zitterndem Kinn.

„Die Hausauf—die Hausaufgabe, Sir. Sie sagten doch ich solle Sie bei…"

„Mein Gott, Montague! Brauchen Sie immer so lange um einen Satz zusammenzukriegen?" giftete er ihr entgegen, worauf man der Kleinen fast schon ansehen konnte, wie sie innerlich zusammensackte.

„Wie wollen Sie das bloß in ihrer mündlichen Prüfung machen? Die Lehrer zu Tode quatschen?"

Er wusste selbst, dass das etwas zu hart war, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich von dieser Kleinen in seinen Gedanken ertappt.

„N—Nein…ich…entschuldigen Sie, ich…"

„Geben Sie schon her!" grob rupfte er ihr das Papier aus der Hand und überflog es fast beiläufig.

Er wusste, dass sie keine Fehler gemacht hatte. Dieses Mädchen machte nie Fehler in irgendetwas. Snape krizelte schnell seinen üblichen Kommentar darunter („Eine einigermaßen erträgliche Leistung") und reichte es Mary Montague zurück.

„Hier! Sie können nun gehen."

Mary nickte und nahm die Papiere mit zittrigen Händen wieder entgegen. Sie wollte gerade zurück auf ihren Platz als…

„Ach, Ms Montague?" rief Snape ihr hinterher.

„Ja, Sir?" Sie fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und entschuldigen Sie sich nicht ständig!"

„Ja, Sir. Tut mir-" sie kniff die Augen zusammen, „Ja, Sir." Und verschwand damit aus seinem Klassenraum.

Eine fertig, bleiben noch die restlichen 16. Snape sah kurz über die Köpfe der verbliebenden. Montague war immer die Erste die abgab und sollte er seinen selbsterstellten Statistiken glauben, würde es noch fast eine Stunde dauern, bis die Anderen wenigstens halbwegs fertig waren.

Er nahm die Feder zur Hand und fing an, einen Stapel Klassenarbeiten zu korrigieren.

Falsch…

Falsch…

Hat nicht im Geringsten etwas mit Zaubertränken zu tun…

Oh, richtig…mhm, auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn…

Falsch…

…"und Minerva geht mir auch langsam auf den Keks…" Ihr grübelnder Blick bei diesen Worten ließ ihn immernoch schmunzeln…

Falsch…

Richtig…Korn Nummer zwei…

Falsch….

…" ob Sie glauben oder nicht, ICH fand die letzten drei Wochen langweilig und fade…" wieder ihre Stimme.

Ok, so angenehm wie er gesagt hatte, fand er die letzten drei Wochen auch nicht. Als er noch mit Charlie gestritten hatte, war das so was wie eine Kompensation von seiner schlechten Laune. In den letzten drei Wochen hatte er sage und schreibe über 200 Hauspunkte wegen kleinster Lapalien abgezogen…selbst von Slytherin!

Falsch…

Falsch…

Richtig…

Falsch…

…Hatte er eben ihren Vornamen benutzt?…

Charlie…

„Verdammt!" fluchte er sodass einige Schüler erschrocken aufblickten, und schmiss die Feder beiseite.

---

Das juckte! DAS JUCKTE!

Charlie saß in der großen Halle an einem der langen Tische und wartete, dass die Stunde endlich um war. Schließlich musste sie darauf warten, dass Snape den Klassenraum räumt.

Auch sie hatte den Stapel arbeiten vor sich. Die Arbeiten, die sie gestern vor dem Spiel hatte schreiben lassen.

Mit ihrer Feder, ein Schreibinstrument an das sie sich immernoch gewöhnen musste, stocherte sie unter ihrem Verband entlang und versuchte, diese eine Stelle, die natürlich am unerreichbarsten Punkt ihres Armes, der Armbeuge, lag, zu kratzen.

Nach ein paar Minuten rumgefummel gab die Feder schließlich nach, und Charlie zog frustriert, das nun in der Mitte gebrochene Schreibinstrument wieder heraus.

„Scheiße!" Sie schmiss sie auf einen kleinen Haufen von vier bis fünf ebenfalls so verunstalteten Federn.

Toll. Das war die Letzte gewesen…und die Arbeiten hatte sie nicht einmal bis zur Hälfte durch.

„Hallo Ms Berg!" rief auf einmal jemand hinter ihr.

Charlie drehte sich um und sah, wie Mary Montague die Treppen herunterkam.

„Hallo Ms Montague!" begrüßte Charlie sie freundlich.

Sie mochte Mary. Ein liebes, süßes Mädchen, das bei all ihrer Schüchternheit doch einiges auf dem Kasten hatte.

Mary blieb vor ihr stehen.

„Wie geht es Ihrem Arm?" erkundigte sie sich lächelnd.

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ganz gut. Er juckt nur so fürchterlich." Lachte sie.

„Aber Madam Pomfrey sagt, in ein oder zwei Tagen kann der Verband wieder ab!"

„Das ist schön!" erwiderte die Kleine und deutete fragend auf die leere Bank neben Charlie. „Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?"

„Na klar! Ich korrigiere gerade eure Arbeiten…da fällt mir ein, Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Schreibfeder für mich?"

Froh, etwas für ihre Lehrerin tun zu können, nickte die Kleine, öffnete ihren Rucksack und reichte Charlie eine Feder.

„Danke!" sagte Charlie. „Ihre Arbeit hab ich übrigens schon durch." Kommentierte sie während des Schreibens. „Eine Eins. War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten." Charlie lächelte und sah Mary an. Diese blickte nur beschämt zu Boden.

„Hey!" sagte sie aufmunternd. „Freuen Sie sich, das ist doch toll!"

„Jaaa…aber…ach, ist auch egal…" murmelte Mary.

„Nein. Ist es nicht. Was ist los?" Charlie legte die Feder beiseite und drehte sich zu ihrer kleinen Schülerin.

„Ach…ist…nicht so schlimm…"

„Was ist es denn?" fragte sie ruhig.

„Die Anderen…die Anderen sagen immer ich wäre eine Streberin und eine Besserwisserin…und…und das finde ich nicht nett." Sagte Mary, ihr Gesicht immernoch dem Boden zugewandt.

„Ach, die Anderen haben doch keine Ahnung!" rief Charlie und klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Wissen Sie, ich kenne da ein Mädchen, das war genauso wissenshungrig wie Sie. Sie hat bei jeder Frage aufgezeigt und ihre Lehrer damit fast zur Verzweifelung gebracht.." erzählte Charlie und sie merkte, wie Marys Kopf sich langsam hob.

„Man hat sie auch immer Besserwisserin genannt…bis sie eines Tages in eine Situation kam, in der ihr ihr Wissen unendlich nützlich war."

Mary sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Was war das für eine Situation?" fragte sie.

„Ein Rätsel." Erklärte Charlie. „Ein Flaschenrätsel. Durch ihre Kombinationsgabe und ihr Wissen, war sie die Einzige, die dieses Rätsel lösen konnte!"

„Wow!" machte Mary.

Charlie nickte. „Ja! Wow! Und danach hat sie niemand mehr eine Besserwisserin genannt!" beendete sie ihre Geschichte.

Außer Malfoy, setzte sie allerdings noch in Gedanken hinzu.

„Also, hör bloß nicht auf die Anderen, hörst du! Die wissen's nun mal nicht besser!" zwinkerte sie ihr zu.

„Okay." Mary grinste wieder.

„Okay." Charlie guckte kurz auf ihre Uhr. „Jetzt lass uns mal wieder nach oben gehen und Professor Snape die Leviten lesen, weil er mal wieder überzogen hat!"

„Ähm.." die Kleine rührte sich keinen Millimeter. „Ich glaube…ich glaube Sie gehen lieber vor." Stotterte sie.

Charlie lachte. „Keine Angst vorm schwarzen Mann!" rief sie der Kleinen über ihre Schulter hinweg zu als sie die Treppen betrat.

Ich hab drei Wochen Nachholbedarf,dachte sich Charlie.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Bin doch schon einen Tag früher aus dem Urlaub wieder da! War einfach zu besch... Wetter ;)_

_Kein Wunder, dass ich es tatsächlich geschafft habe, während der Regen nur so in Sturmfluten an meinem Fenster herunterrauschte, ein neues Kapitelchen zu schreiben. An der Stelle einen ganz ganz lieben Dank an die fleißigen Reviewerinnen. Ich hoffe, ihr lasst mich auch diesmal wieder wissen, wie es Euch gefallen hat!_

_Ein herzliches Dankeschöön auch wieder an Dax: Ganz ganz lieben Dank für dein tolles Review ! ;)_

_So und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Morgaine_

14.

„Warum gucken Sie eigentlich immer so angewidert, wenn ich meinen Kakao trinke?" fragte Charlie eine Woche später beim allmorgentlichen Frühstück in der großen Halle.

Snape legte sein Brötchen beiseite und rührte seinerseits genüßlich in seinem Kaffee.

„Weil ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen kann, dass etwas, was aussieht wie…nennen wir es einfach mal „schon verdaut" schmecken kann!" sagte er trocken und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

Das Verhältnis der Beiden lief seit ihrem kleinen Gespräch im Krankenflügel um einiges lockerer als bisher. Und das Rezept dafür war eigentlich ganz einfach. Charlie erwähnte mit keinem Wort das „Bad" und versuchte ihre Gedankengänge unter Kontrolle zu halten, während Snape, so schwer es ihm auch fiel, es unterließ sie ständig wegen ihrer Tollpatschigkeit aufzuziehen. So lebten sie mittlerweile in Eintracht miteinander und genossen es, sich gegenseitig hin und wieder mit kleinen Spitzelein aufzuziehen.

Umständlich schmierte sie ihr Brötchen zuende. Ihr Arm war immernoch nicht abgeheilt, was selbst Poppy wunderte. Schließlich handelte es sich hier ja um einen Zaubertrank, der bisher bei jedem gewirkt hatte.

Charlie hatte dabei schnell abgewunken und war mit einem schulterzucken und einem Grinsen aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, es könnte daran liegen, dass sie ja nunmal gar nicht in diese Welt gehörte und es deshalb nicht wirkte.

„Ihr Kaffee sieht ja auch sooo UNGEMEIN gut aus! Wir Nicht-Kaffee-Trinker nennen so was gewöhnlich „Durchfall"!" spitzelte sie zurück und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel seine Reaktion darauf.

Welche auch nicht ausblieb.

Snape prustete in seinen Becher und selbst Minerva, ihres Zeichens Kaffeefanatiker, sah etwas echauffiert drein.

„Charlie!", schimpfte die Alte, „Musste das jetzt sein?" angewidert schob sie ihren eigenen Becher eine Armlänge beiseite.

„Sorry." Grinste sie, obwohl es ihr für Minerva nicht wirklich leid tat. Auge um Auge…und so weiter.

Bruch!!! Die Tür zur großen Halle öffnete sich mit einem lauten Knall.

„Der Waldschrad" kommentierte Snape trocken nachdem er kurz aufgeblickt hatte.

„Oh, Hagrid!" Charlie drehte sich um. Snape sah sie kritisch an.

„Oh, Hagrid?" äffte er sie nach. „Was ist denn bloß los mit Ihnen? Sie treiben sich seit einer Woche fast jeden Tag mit diesem Riesenbaby herum!" giftete er.

Charlie zog provokant eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Eifersüchtig?" fragte sie trocken woraufhin sie nur ein kurzes prägnantes Schnauben als Antwort bekam.

„Dacht ich's mir doch!" kommentierte sie schmunzelnd und stand vom Tisch auf um Hagrid zu begrüßen.

„Guten Morgen! Und wie sieht's aus? Hast du's bekommen?" flüsterte sie und führte den Riesen um den Lehrertisch vorbei, hinein in einen der Korridore.

Der Riese schnaubte. „Ja. War aber n hartes Stück Arbeit, das kann ich dir sagen!"

„Ich danke dir" sie klopfte ihm, auf Zehenspitzen stehend, auf die Schulter. „Und wo steht es?"

„Bei mir hinter der Hütte. Dumbledore hat mir geholfen es da hin zu stellen. Obwohl ich immer noch nicht weiß, wie du das machen willst, mit deinem Arm und so."

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich das mache. Wird schon schief gehen! Kannst du es mir heute Mittag auf die Wiese stellen?"

„Na klar!" er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Für so eine hübsche Dame wie di-"

„Guten Morgen, Hagrid!" Snape war um die Ecke gekommen und begrüßte den Wildhüter dermaßen freundlich, dass Charlie schon zweifelnd vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape." Antwortete Hagrid deutlich unsicher. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er am liebsten jetzt sofort verschwunden wäre.

„ Wie kommen wir denn zu Ihrem seltenem Besuch hier im Schloss?" fragte er süßlich woraufhin Charlie schon die Augen verdrehte.

„Ms Berg hat mich gebeten, etwas für sie zu erledigen." Sagte der Wildhüter reichlich eingeschüchtert.

„So…so…", murrte Snape. „Wo wir gerade davon reden…" er wendete sich zu Charlie, „…die vierte Klasse wird heute zwei Unterrichtsstunden mit mir verbringen."

„Auf einmal?" fragte sie kritisch.

Er sog grübelnd die Luft ein. „Ja!"

Charlies Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Sie haben gelauscht!" flüsterte sie.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden Ms Berg." Snape fasste sich theatralisch an die Brust und sah sie schockiert an.

„Sie fieser Grummelpeter!" schnarrte Charlie. „Sie haben gelauscht! Sie wissen genau, dass ich heute etwas mit den Schülern vorhatte!"

„Und ich hatte vor, mit ihnen in der zweiten Stunde einen kleinen Test zu schreiben!" schnarrte er zurück. „Mhm…was da wohl wichtiger ist…" sagte er nachdenklich. „Eine Leistungskontrolle oder ein Ausflug auf die Wiese?"

Er kratzte sich in Gedanken vertieft am Kinn. „Wir können da ja Dumbledores Meinung hinzuziehen."

Charlie biss die Zähne aufeinander. Diese miese Fledermaus! So großzügig Dumbledore auch war, mit Sicherheit würde er einer Leistungskontrolle vorziehen…

Wahrscheinlich würde er sogar sagen, dass das mit ihrem Arm sowieso eine blöde Idee…

Moment mal!

Ha! Das war's!!! Rache ist süß!!

„Ok, sie können die Klasse haben. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung!" grinste sie.

Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Und die wäre?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Sie begleiten die Schüler und mich morgen zu meiner Unterrichtsstunde auf die Wiese!"

„Das ist keine Bedingung, das ist eine Zumutung!" raunte Snape entsetzt.

Charlie zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Schultern. „So oder gar nicht!" setzte sie trocken hinzu.

Er musterte sie eingehend. „Von mir aus." Seufzte er schlussendlich.

„Gut!" grinste Charlie zufrieden. „Dann, Morgen auf der Wiese, Hagrid! Und Danke !" sie schüttelte dem Riesen die Hand. „Und Ihnen viel Spaß bei ihrer kleinen Prüfung!" rief Charlie und verschwand hinter der nächsten Biegung des Korridors.

Sie musste sich das breite Grinsen, dass versuchte ihre Mundwinkel mit aller Macht an sich zu reißen, fast mit Gewalt verkneifen, als sie auf dem Weg in ihre Räumlichkeiten war. Morgen würde ein lustiger Tag werden!

Eine Horde Schüler kam ihr entgegen und grüßte sie freundlich.

„Guten Morgen!" trällerte sie. „Ach, Mr Weasley!" sie winkte die Zwillinge heraus und bedeutete ihnen, näher zu kommen. „Heute, zweite Stunde Snape, er will einen Test schreiben, also stecken Sie noch mal schnell ihre Nasen in die Bücher! Und weitersagen!" flüsterte sie wie ein kleines Schulmädchen den Beiden entgegen.

„Auch den Slytherins?" fragte George, oder Fred, wer auch immer.

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist ihre Sache!" zwinkerte sie und verschwand in ihren Räumen.

---

„RUHE!" schnarrte Snape als er die Tests verteilte.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse. Komischerweise guckten die Slytherin schockierter über den Überraschungstest als die Gryffindor…

„Sie haben eine halbe Stunde um die Fragen zu beantworten und wenn ich sage ENDE, dann heißt das ENDE! Haben wir uns verstanden, Mr Weasley?" zischt er.

Die Zwillinge grinsten ihn dümmlich an. „Jawohl Sir!" riefen sie und salutierten dabei.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" sagte Snape trocken wobei der Effekt, den er eigentlich haben wollte, nämlich ein echauffierter Gesichtsausdruck der Zwillinge, kurioserweise ausblieb.

„Anfangen!" rief er und setzte sich an sein Lehrerpult.

Was hatte Ms Berg nur vor? Zugegeben, er hatte gelauscht. Schließlich kam es nicht alle Tage vor, dass sie sich mit dem Wildhüter konspirierend in irgendeine Ecke verzog. Irgendetwas hatte sie doch vor…

Gedankenversunken führte er seine Kaffeetasse an die Lippen, stoppte aber, als er dessen Inhalt sah…

Verdammt, diese Frau konnte ihm auch wirklich alles vermiesen!

---

Nächster Tag. Gut gelaunt schritt Charlie den Korridor entlang und klopfte gegen Snapes Tür. Es war Mittag und ihre Stunde sollte in wenigen Minuten anfangen.

„Wer stört?" hörte sie von drinnen eine brummige Stimme.

„Immer die gleiche!" flötete Charlie.

„Uhmm.." machte die Stimme hinter der Tür.

„Sein Sie bloß nicht zu enthusiastisch!" sagte sie als sich die Tür endlich öffnete und Snape vor ihr stand. Sein Blick verriet ihr gleich, dass er das Abkommen von Gestern schon jetzt bereute.

„Kann's losgehen?" fragte sie grinsenderweise.

„Undbedingt." Antwortete er trocken und folgte ihr durch das Schloss hinauf auf die Ländereien Hogwarts'.

„Wo sind ihre Schüler?" fragte Snape nach einer Weile.

„Schon auf der Wiese." Antwortete Charlie knapp.

Sie schritten eine Weile nebeneinander her ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Die Sonne schien in gedämpften Herbsttönen durch die braun und goldgefärbten Blätterdächer der Bäume und der Kühle Wind wehte ihnen in den Rücken.

„Was für eine Art Versuchskaninchen spiele ich denn in ihrem Unterricht?" fragte Snape irgendwann kritisch.

„Lassen Sie sich überraschen." War das Einzige, was sie darauf antwortete.

Von Weitem konnte man schon die tratschenden Schüler hören, die sich über irgendetwas riesig freuten.

„RUHE!" rief Snape fast schon automatisch ,obwohl er noch niemanden sehen konnte, was ihm einen fiesen Seitenblick Charlies einbrachte.

„Schon vergessen? Das ist jetzt MEINE Klasse!" sagte sie betont langsam.

„Wenn Sie sie nicht unter Kontrolle haben?" sagte Snape schon fast unschuldig.

„Bei mir dürfen sich meine Schüler noch freuen!" giftete sie zurück.

Snape schnaubte. „Unterricht ist nichts lustiges!" antwortete er überzeugt.

Charlie grinste. „Wetten?"

Die Beiden erreichten endlich die Wiese mit den Schülern. Besagte inspizierten gerade ein großes Objekt, das mitten auf dem nassen Rasen stand.

Snape stoppte abrupt, als er erkannte WAS dort stand.

„Das kann nicht Ihr ernst sein!" raunte er.

„Doch!!" lachte sie. „Darf ich vorstellen: Ein 1950-iger Mercury Custom. Ok, vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so schön wie vor 50. Jahren aber immerhin…"

„…ein AUTO!!!" beendete Snape den Satz für sie.

„Genau!" schmunzelte Charlie.

Snape trat einige große Schritte nach vorn.

„Sind Sie denn total bekloppt?" bellte er. „Was schleppen Sie hier ein Auto an??"

„Hey, ich bin Muggelkundelehrerin!" verteidigte sich Charlie amüsiert, „und was gibt es Muggligeres als ein Auto? Na kommen Sie!"

Charlie nahm den immernoch total geschockten Snape beim Arm und drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt Richtung Auto.

„Weiß Dumbledore davon?" raunzte er ihr zu als sie dem metallernen Gefährt immer näher kamen.

„Ob sie's glauben oder nicht, er hat Hagrid sogar geholfen, es hier her zu bringen!" antwortete sie belustigt.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Warum frag ich überhaupt?"

„Hallo Ms Berg! Toller Schlitten!" begrüßten die Weasley-Zwillinge sie mit glitzernden Augen. „Professor Snape." Sie nickten dem Tränkemeister grinsend zu.

„Übertreiben Sie es nicht!" mahnte er die Beiden mit bitterbösem Blick.

Als sie endlich das Auto erreicht hatten, pfiff Charlie ihre Klasse zusammen.

„Hallo ihr Lieben! Herzlich Willkommen zu einer eher außergewöhnlichen Muggelkunde Stunde! Wie ihr alle wahrscheinlich schon erraten habt, ist dies hier ein Auto! Ich dachte mir, wir haben schon so viel über Automotoren geredet, jetzt sollten wir auch mal einen in Aktion erleben, oder nicht?"

Einheitlicher Beifall und Jubelschreie der Schüler beider Häuser ertönte.

„Professor Snape war so lieb", Charlie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als Snape bei dem Wort „lieb" eine Grimasse zog, „ uns heute bei dieser Stunde behilflich zu sein."

Sie umrundete das Auto bis sie an der rechten Seitentür stand.

„Da mein Arm leider immernoch nicht abgeheilt ist, wird er Ihnen heute vorführen, wie man so einen Wagen fährt."

Mit einer einladenen Geste öffente sie die Tür und bedeutete dem Professor einzusteigen.

Snape rührte sich keinen Milimeter. „Ich glaub' Sie spinnen!" giftete er und kreuzte vielsagend die Arme übereinander. „In meinem Leben werde ich NICHT in so ein Ding reinsteigen…geschweige denn fahren!"

Charlie grinste. „Oh…Sie haben doch nicht etwa….Angst?" fragte sie provokant.

Einige Schüler fingen an zu kichern.

Fragend hob Charlie eine Augenbraue.

Der Tränkemeister zog die Brauen zusammen und stapfte entnervt auf die geöffnete Tür zu.

„Dafür werden Sie noch büßen" murrte er beim Einsteigen.

„Auf Ihren Stolz ist doch immer verlass!" griente Charlie als sich Snape, mit dem Kopf zuerst, umständlich in das Auto quengelte.

Sie umrundete das Gefährt und stieg selbst auf der Beifahrerseite ein.

„Sie giftspritzende Hexe!" zischte Snape mit dem Blick auf die vielen Schalter und Knöpfe vor ihm. „Wie stellen Sie sich das eigentlich vor? Glauben Sie im Ernst, ich wäre schon einmal Auto gefahren?"

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie vielleicht nicht, ich aber schon! Keine Angst, ich pass schon auf Sie auf!"

„Sie schaffen es nicht mal auf sich selbst aufzupassen!" raunzte er.

„Na..na!" mahnte sie ihn streng. „Waren wir uns nicht darüber einig, diese Themen in Zukunft zu vermeiden?" fragte sie fast mütterlich.

„Das war, bevor sie mich gezwungen haben, in diese Sadinenbüchse zu steigen!" erwiderte er.

„Ach kommen Sie! Hören Sie auf!" winkte sie ab. „Darf ich mal?"

Beherzt griff sie Snape zwischen die Beine.

„WAS MACHEN SIE DA???" rief er schockiert.

Charlie fand den kleinen Hebel, den sie unter dem Sitz gesucht hatte und zog einmal kräftig daran, sodass Snape samt Sitz einige Zentimeter nach hinten rutschte.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, ich stelle nur den Sitz ein!" lachte sie während sie das Fenster runterkurbelte. „So, alle Schüler da vorn aus dem Weg, wir fahren jetzt los!"

Die letzten Schüler die interessiert über der Motorhaube hangen kuschten gehorsam aus dem Weg.

„So." wendete sie sich wieder ihrem Fahrer zu. „Bitte anschnallen, Herr Kollege." Sie legte ihren Gurt um und beobachtete amüsiert aus dem Augenwinkel wie Snape sie dabei genau observierte und es ihr dann erst nachtat.

„Jetzt den linken Fuß auf die Kupplung!" kommandierte sie.

„Wohin?" fragte Snape schon leicht gereizt.

Dafür wird sie sowas von bezahlen!!!, dachte er bei sich.

Charlie stöhnte. „Auf. Die . Kupplung. Das klein Pedal vor ihren Füßen auf der linken Seite!…Ja genau! Schön durchdrücken! Und jetzt den rechten Fuß auf die Bremse…das ist das Pedal in der Mitte!" erklärte sie.

„Wie viele verdammte Pedale hat das Ding denn noch??" fragte Snape bissig.

„Sein Sie nicht so grantig!" erwiderte sie ruhig. „All ihre Schüler hören zu!" sagte sie zuckersüß.

Snape schnaubte und presste seinen rechten Fuß auf das Bremspedal.

„Und jetzt drehen wir den Zündschlüssel um!" sie zeigte auf den silbernen Schlüssel, dessen strassbesetzter Plüschanhänger ruhig hin und her schaukelte.

Snape umfasste den besagten Schlüssel.

„Gut. Und jetzt drehen!" befahl Charlie.

Der Tränkemeister atmete noch einmal tief durch und drehte dann den Schlüssel.

Das komische metallerne Gefährt in dem er saß erwachte auf einmal zum Leben. Der Schreck, der ihm dieses plötzliche tiefgrollende Geräusch einjagte, versuchte er mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben zu überspielen.

„Das haben sie fein gemacht!" sagte Charlie begeistert.

„ „Fein"?", wiederholte Snape verächtlich und schaute sie dabei pikiert an , „Bin ich Ihr Schoßhund oder was? Reden Sie gefälligst vernünftig mit mir!" bellte er in dem Versuch die Unsicherheit, die ihm das, unter seinen Händen vibrierende, Lenkrad verschaffte, zu überspielen.

„Ist ja gut! Entschuldigen Sie…" sagte Charlie abwehrend und löste dabei die Handbremse mit ihrem gesunden Arm."Jetzt müssen Sie die Kupplung kommen lassen."

Snape drehte sich entnervt zu ihr um, die Vene auf seiner Stirn pochte. „Bitte…was soll ich kommen lassen??"

„Die Kupplung!" gestikulierte Charlie. „Gehen Sie ein bisschen von der Bremse und nehmen Sie ihren Fuß langsam von dem linken Gaspedal."

Snape tat dies auch, wenn auch unter Aufbringung all seiner Selbstbeherrschung und merkte, wie sich das Auto ganz ganz langsam anfing zu bewegen.

„Und jetzt??" fragte er, Charlie meinte einen Hauch Panik in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Jetzt drücken Sie mit ihrem rechten Fuß auf das Pedal ganz rechts." Erklärte sie, schwer in der Lage, ob Snapes verkrampften Gesichtsausdrucks, nicht sofort in einen Lachkrampf auszubrechen.

Er schluckte. „Und was passiert dann?" fragte er kritisch.

„Das ist das Gaspedal…wir werden dann schneller." Antwortete Charlie schulterzuckend.

„Noch schneller?" fragte ihr Fahrer bestürzt.

Charlie sah aus dem Fenster. Selbst der kleine Salamander der durch das Wiesengras huschte, war schneller als sie. „Ja. Sie brauchen keine Angst haben!" sagte sie wieder zu Snape gewandt.

„Ich habe KEINE ANGST!" schoss er wie aus der Pistole geschossen zurück und drückte mit seinem Fuß leicht auf's Gaspedal.

Sie wurden schneller. „Gu—…ach, ja, ich vergaß, ich darf Sie ja nicht mehr loben." Witzelte Charlie.

„Und in den nächsten zehn Jahren ansprechen dürfen Sie mich auch nicht mehr wenn das hier erstmal vorbei ist." Zischte er.

„Ok…von mir aus…" sagte sie leichthin. „Wir Beide wissen doch mittlerweile selbst, dass wir es nicht länger als drei Wochen ohne einander aushalten, oder?" fragte sie beschwichtigend.

„Mhm.." grummelte der Tränkemeister.

„Sag ich doch!…Und jetzt treten Sie die Kupplung noch mal durch und Schalten sie mit dem Knüppel hier neben Ihnen in den 2. Gang…also nach unten!"

„Sie werden so was von bezahlen für diese Aktion, Berg!!" grummelte Snape aufgebracht und schob den Schalthebel wütend nach hinten woraufhin das Auto einen kleinen Sprung nach vorn machte und noch schneller fuhr.

„Gut gemacht, Professor!" griente Charlie.

„Miss BERG…!!!" raunzte Snape.

---

Die Muggelkundestunde im Freien entpuppte sich als äußerst amüsant. Für Charlie und die Schüler.

Snape schaffte es tatsächlich bis in den dritten Gang zu schalten.

Sie bemerkte anerkennend, dass er für das erste Mal gar nicht mal so ein schlechter Fahrer war.

Ok, hier und da sah es für sie so aus als würde er absichtlich auf einen der Weasley-Zwillinge zusteuern, worauf er jedoch grinsend beteuerte, das dem nicht so wäre.

Wohl sollte hier bemerkt werden, dass die Stirn unseres guten Zaubertränkemeisters langsam aber sicher nicht nur die üblichen Zornesfalten, sondern auch vereinzelte Schweißtropfen aufwies, die Charlie an dieser Stelle nur zu gut verrieten, dass langsam Schluss sei.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte Charlie es nicht nur geschafft, bei ihren Schülern ein geradezu aufschäumendes Interesse für Automobile zu erwecken sondern auch den sonst immer emotionslosen, abgeklärten und berüchtigten Zaubertränkemeister Hogwarts', Severus Snape mit wackeligen Knien und einer Laune weit unter den Minusgraden der Selbstbeherrschung aus dem Wagen steigen zu sehen.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hallo! Da seita baff, was?? Ja richtig, das nächste Kapitel ist da!! Ich weiß auch nicht woran es lag, aber das ging jetzt alles so Schlag auf Schlag...hatte ja auch im Urlaub Zeit ein bisschen vorzuschreiben und bis Samstag wollte ich Euch auch net warten lassen ;)_

_Ein ganz ganz dolles Dankeschön für die tollen und lieben Reviews. Auch an Dax und Winax, bei denen ich mich leider nicht persönlich bedanken konnte. Hier noch mal ganz allein für Euch: Dankeschöööööön euch beiden! ;)_

_Bitte bitte lasst mich auch diesmal wissen, ob und wie Euch das Kapitel hier gefallen hat, ja? zwinker_

15.

Es war schweinekalt in den Kerkern!

Der Winter hatte Einzug gehalten in Hogwarts. Die letzten Blätter hatten sich von den Ästen gelöst und waren nun von zentimeterdicken Schneeschichten überdeckt, die Tage wurden kürzer und es wurde kalt…richtig kalt.

Severus Snape erklomm die letzten Treppenstufen, die ihn in die große Halle führten.

Eigentlich mochte er den Winter sehr gern. Die Bäume zeigten sich unbetucht und er mochte, wie sich der Schnee ganze Terretorien an Wald und Wiesenstrecken eroberte und sie unter sich begrub. Doch leider waren die Kerker nicht so gut beheizt wie der Rest des großen Zauberschlosses, was ihm diesen Morgen nicht nur ein eisiges Erwachen sondern auch eine weit kältere Dusche als sonst bescherte.

Dementsprechend mies gelaunt näherte er sich dem Frühstückstisch der Lehrer. Nur noch Minerva, Dumbledore und Char-…Ms Berg saßen dort. Ihr Arm war wieder gut verheilt und der Verband war auch schon seit geraumer Zeit verschwunden.

Schon von Weitem sah er, wie die gut gelaunte Professorin McGonagall, die, wie so gut wie jeden Morgen ein angeregtes Pläuschen mit Char-….MS BERG (!!) hielt.

Und so gut wie jeden Morgen fragte er sich, spätetestens wenn er diese Szene sah, warum er nicht einfach im Bett geblieben war.

„Guten Morgen, Severus!" begrüßte ihn Dumbledore fröhlich, ein fett mit Nutella bestrichendes Brötchen in der Hand.

„Wir redeten gerade über den heutigen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade!" schaltete sich McGonagall ein. „Diesmal kommst du doch aber mit, oder?" fragte sie fast schon in einem Befehlston. „Ich habe Charlotte hier versprochen, ihr ein bisschen von Hogsmeade zu zeigen, deshalb bräuchten wir noch eine Aufsichtsperson mehr für den Ausflug."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Er hätte definitiv liegen bleiben sollen!

„Warum ich?" fragte er kalt. „Warum nicht Professor Flitwick?"

Snape setzte sich und ein reichlich belegter Teller mit einigen Marmeladen und Wurstsorten erschien sofort vor ihm, begleitet von einer großen Tasse heißen Kaffees den seine schlanken Finger sogleich dankbar umfassten um sich daran zu wärmen.

Minerva verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Kaffee. „Machst du Witze, Severus?" fragte sie. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie hoch der Schnee liegt? Der arme Filius würde uns glattweg verloren gehen!"

Charlie, die gerade dabei gewesen war, ihr Brötchen zu essen, prustete auf einmal los.

Ihr blondes Struwelhaar fiel ihr über die Stirn und ihre Augen zogen sich lachend zusammen, was dazu führte, dass sich winzige Lachfältchen um ihre Augen bildeten, die sie richtig niedlich…

Snape ließ, mal wieder verärgert über sich und seine Gedanken, die Kaffeetasse grob auf den Tisch aufschlagen.

Sie hörte immernoch nicht auf zu lachen!…Und jetzt fing sie auch noch an zu husten und klopfte versichernd auf ihre Brust, wodurch der Hustenanfall jedoch auch nicht besser wurde….

Oh nein, nicht schon wieder!!

„Minerva…" sagte er trocken, „Deine Tischnachbarin stirbt gerade."

McGonagall, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, einen kleinen frechen Slytherin-Jungen von ihrem Platz aus zurecht zu weisen, hatte gar nichts von Charlies Hustenattacke mitbekommen und fuhr nun erschrocken zusammen.

„Oh, du meine Güte!" schnell klopfte sie ihr ein paar Mal kräftig auf den Rücken bis sie aufhörte zu husten. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ja…ja…geht schon…" röchelte Charlie kopfnickend.

„Das wievielte Mal war das jetzt diese Woche?" fragte Snape gelangweilt. „Das Dritte, stimmt's?"

Charlie verzog die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Nein! Das Zweite! Die Sache mit dem Müsli am Mittwoch zählt nicht!" raunzte sie.

„Ersticken bleibt Ersticken." Erwiderte Snape schulterzuckend, „Ob nun an einem Stück Brötchen oder einem Fruitloop…"

„Erstens, waren das VIER zusammengeklebte Fruitloops, die nicht mal durch eine Elefantenspeiseröhre gepasst hätten und zweitens…Waren wir uns nicht darüber einig, dieses Thema NICHT mehr anzusprechen?" giftete Charlie mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Dieses Abkommen habe ich nicht vergessen!" gurrte Snape. „Aber mittlerweile sieht es fast so aus als würden sie ihr Ableben provozieren!" sagte er auf eine Art, die man, wenn man Snape nicht besser kennen würde, fast als „besorgt" bezeichnen könnte.

„Oh…" flüsterte Charlie beschwörend, „…Sie alter—"

„Danke sehr, Ms Berg! Ich glaube wir alle hier können uns den Rest denken!" schaltete sich Dumbledore dazwischen. „Severus! Wenn du so besorgt über Ms Bergs Gesundheit bist, wird es für dich ja die reinste Freude werden, heute auf dem Hogsmeade-Ausflug als weiter Begleitperson zu fungieren. Dann kannst du persönlich auf ihre Sicherheit achten!" sagte der Alte freundlich und zugleich so bestimmt, dass jeder am Tisch wusste, dass dies nicht nur eine Aufforderung war sondern ein Befehl.

„Mit Vergnügen, Schulleiter." Grummelte Snape mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und zwang sich, Ms Berg ob ihres nun triumphierenden Lächelns, nicht gleich an die Gurgel zu springen.

---

Am liebsten hätte Charlie nach Dumbledores kleiner Standpauke „ätschibätsch, ätschibätsch" gerufen, als sie Snapes Gesicht daraufhin sah.

Aber sie hatte sich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln begnügt, wohl wissend, dass dies dem Tränkemeister noch mehr auf die Palme treiben würde als jeglicher Siegesgesang.

Sie hatte sich in ihre wärmste Jeans, ihren dicksten Rollkragenpullie und in ihren langen dunkelgrünen Wintermantel geschmissen und ging nun, den Kopf tief an ihre Brust gebeugt um sich vor dem Wind zu schützen, stumm neben Minerva her.

Nach zehn Minuten, die sie durch den tiefen Schnee gewatet waren und nachdem Charlie meinte, ihre Nase würde sich langsam aber sicher bläulich verfärben, kamen sie in Hogsmeade an.

Die Häuser hier sahen fast genauso schief und krumm aus wie die in der Winkelgasse, nur waren sie bei weitem nicht so dicht beieinander angesiedelt und die Geschäftigkeit, die in der Winkelgasse von morgens bis abends herrschte, blieb hier auch aus.

Einzig die Schüler stromerten durch das Dorf und überfluteten fast binnen weniger Sekunden den Süßigkeitenshop und die „Drei Besen".

Auch McGonagall steuerte direkt auf besagtes Lokal zu.

„Komm! Ich versichere dir, hier gibt es das beste Butterbier, das du je getrunken hast!" sie winkte Charlie zu sich und betrat das Lokal.

Jetzt klärte sich auch Charlies Frage, warum auf den Straßen so wenig los war.

Die ganzen Leute waren hier drinnen!

Der ganze Raum schien überflutet von fremdaussehenden Hexen und Zauberern, die Charlie misstrauisch beäugten und nur schwerfällig aus dem Weg gingen, als Minerva sie um Platz bat.

„Meine Güte!" raunte die Alte nachdem sie sich endlich ein Plätzchen in der hintersten Ecke der Kneipe ergattert hatten. „So voll war es hier schon lange nicht mehr!"

Prustend schüttelte sich Charlie den Schnee aus den Haaren und setzte sich zu Minerva.

„Na kein Wunder! So wie du von dem Butterbier geschwärmt hast, muss es ja hier so zugehen!" sagte sie lachend.

„Hallo Professor McGonagall!" begrüßte sie die Wirtin, Rosmerta freundlich.

„Hallo Rosmerta, meine Liebe! Darf ich dir vorstellen: Ms Charlotte Berg, unsere neue Muggelkunde-Lehrerin!"

„Oh Hallo!" die pausbäckige Rosmerta grinste Charlie freundlich an und schüttelte ihr enthusiastisch die Hand. „Und? Haben Sie sich schon eingewöhnt in das Lehrerleben?"

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Schüler sind freundlich, meine Kollegen auch…was will man mehr?" fragte Charlie lachend.

„Manche Kollegen sind auch ein bisschen MEHR als freundlich, nicht wahr, Charlotte?" fragte McGonagall augenzwinkernd und schon bereute Charlie ihre Worte.

Da Rosmerta nun fragend von einer Lehrerin zur anderen blickte, bestellte Charlie schnell die zwei Butterbiere und funkelte dann Minerva erbost an.

„Darf ich fragen, was du damit meinst?" zischte sie, worauf die Alte nun fast schon unverschämt grinste.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine!" trällerte Minerva und hob bei jedem ihrer Worte wissend die Augenbrauen.

Charlie beugte sich etwas über den Tisch, ihre Laune war plötzlich auf dem Nullpunkt.

„Nein. Klär mich doch BITTE auf, Minerva!" erwiderte sie sarkastisch.

„Och, komm schon Charlie!" winkte die Alte ab. „Das sieht doch wohl jedes Kind, dass ihr Beide euch mögt! Du und…"

McGonagall stockte kurz als Rosmerta mit den beiden riesigen Krügen Butterbier wieder auftauchte und sie, etwas irritiert über die plötzliche und offene Feindseligkeit am Tisch schnell abstellte. „Wohl bekommt's" sagte sie leise und mit prüfenden Blick auf die, immernoch verdammt wütend aussehende Charlie und die feixende McGonagall und verschwand dann schnellen Schrittes wieder.

„…Severus!" beendete Minerva ihren Satz kaum dass die Wirtin außer Hörweite war.

Charlie verdrehte entnervt die Augen, ließ sich nach hinten sacken und zog grob ihren Krug des wohlriechenden Bieres zu sich.

Sie nippte kurz daran und es schmeckte einfach köstlich! So etwas hatte sie im Leben noch nicht getrunken. Das Gebräuch umschmeichelte ihre Zunge und floß ihre Kehle hinunter wie purer Honig!

…Doch ihr Laune verbesserte es nicht.

„Warum kannst du mit diesem leidigen Thema nicht langsam mal Ruhe geben, Minerva!" raunzte sie halb in ihr Glas hinein. „Sev—Snape und ich wir…wir können uns nicht ausstehen! Ich meine: Hallo?? Du bist doch jeden Morgen am Frühstückstisch mit dabei!"

Minerva schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie tat das auf eine Art und Weise, wie es nur Großmütter tun, die an Weisheit und Lebenswendungen ihren Enkeln um einiges voraus sind.

„Was sich neckt, das liebt sich, heißt es doch so schön!" sagte sie trocken und sah Charlie dann abwartend an.

Rotzig verzog diese das Gesicht. „Bestimmt. Nicht." Grummelte Charlie stur.

McGonagal seufzte und tat sich ihrerseits an ihrem Getränk gütlich.

„…Also ER mag dich auf jeden Fall…" brummelte sie nach einer Weile.

Charlie lachte. „Ha! Ja KLAAAAR tut er das! Deshalb auch die wiederholten Todesdrohungen nicht wahr?" fragte sie sarkastisch. „Gleich sagst du mir, dass das seine Art ist, mir seine Zuneigung zu zeigen. So nach dem Motto :"Dafür werden Sie bezahlen" heißt so viel wie: „Hey, ich würd' gern mit dir ausgehen?" oder was???"

„So ähnlich" erwiderte McGonagal belustigt.

„Na klar!" Charlie war fast soweit der Verwandlunglehrerin den Vogel zu zeigen.

„Nein!" erklärte die Alte dann. „Hör zu, ich kenne Severus schon um einiges länger als du und ich kann dir versichern, dass er noch NIE so zu jemanden war, wie zu dir!"

Charlie zog eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben. „Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen, oder?" fragte sie. Er war noch nie so zu jemanden…wie? Kalt und abweisend?, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Doch! Musst du!" erwiderte McGonagall aufgeregt. „Erst kotzt du ihn an, machst ihn mit deiner Strafarbeit lächerlich…"

Charlie hob die Hand. „Ja…das reicht, ich war dabei, Danke!" raunte sie. DARAN jetzt auch schon wieder erinnert zu werden war wirklich zu viel des Guten!

„…und OBWOHL das alles war, hat er dich trotzdem aufgefangen, als du von der Treppe gefallen bist, hat er dich trotzdem vor dem Klatscher weggezogen und ist sogar trotzdem in dieses Auto-Ding gestiegen VOR allen Schülern OBWOHL er NICHT fahren kann!" beendete die Alte ihren Satz ruhig.

Charlie blieb eine ganze Weile lang ruhig und nippte unter den wartenden Augen der Alten immerwieder verstohlen an ihrem Bier.

„…wenn er mich nicht aufgefangen und vor dem Klatscher weggezogen hätte, wär' das ja auch unterlassene Hilfeleistung gewesen…" grummelte sie nach geraumer Zeit.

„Sei doch nicht blöd, Charlotte!" seufzte McGonagall, „…und vor allem, versuch nicht, mich zu belügen…denn DU magst ihn auch!"

„Nein!" schoss Charlie daraufhin zurück.

„Doch!"

„NEI-EIN!"

„Charlie! Ich war MIT im Bad!"

„Nei…maaaan!!!" Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin, ihre Augen vermieden jedoch tunlichst die der Alten und untersuchten interssiert den blankpolierten Eichentisch. „OK, wenn du's unbedingt hören willst, hier kommt's: Ja, ich mag ihn! Und? Zufrieden?" zischte sie wütend.

„Nicht ganz." Erwiderte Minerva.

Charlie hob den Kopf. Kritisch sah sie die Alte an. „Was kommt jetzt noch?"

„Naja…" druckste die Alte, „…vielleicht solltest du ihm das mal sagen?"

Charlie die gerade wieder an ihrem Butterbier nuckelte, prustete auf einmal ins Glas, wobei sich Erstickungsanfall Nr. Vier fast angekündigt hätte.

„Geht's noch??" röchelte sie. Ihre eisblauen Augen vor Schreck erweitert. „Ich soll Snape sagen, dass ich ihn mag?? Seh ich irgendwie Masochistisch-veranlagt aus?"

„Vielleicht wird es dann ja besser zwischen euch, wer weiß!" sagte McGonagall beschwichtigend. „Du kannst doch nicht ehrlich behaupten, dass es dir so gefällt, wie es jetzt ist, oder?"

Charlie verstummte. Eigentlich war es Ok so wie es war zwischen ihr und Snape.

Sie hatte Spaß daran, ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen und dabei war es klar, dass er mit seiner Retourkutsche nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

Ok, zugegeben, die Vorstellung, dass Snape ihr die Retourkutsche mal auf andere Weise als als zynische Gemeinheiten verpassen würde…wie zum Beispiel ihr die Luft durch einen harten, verlangenden Kuss abzudrücken….

„Charlie?" fragte McGonagall nach einer Weile, da sich ihr gegenüber nun vollends ihren Gedanken ergeben hatte.

„WAS?" schrak diese irritiert auf.

„Gefällt-es-dir-so-wie-es-jetzt-zwischen-euch-beiden-läuft?" fragte die Alte noch einmal betont langsam, als ob ein etwas dümmlicher Schüler vor ihr sitzen würde.

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist doch jetzt überhaupt nicht relevant!" wirkte sie schnell ab. „ Stell dir mal vor, ich sag's ihm! Der würde mich doch meiden wie die Katze das Wasser!"

„Ich mag Wasser…" witzelte McGonagall beschwinglich.

„Ha.ha." grunzte Charlie trocken.

„Versuch's doch wenigstens!…Oder ich tu's!" McGonagall schob demonstrativ ihre Arme übereinander.

„A: Werd ich nicht!! B: Wenn du das tust, schwöre ich dir, ich zieh' dir jedes Schnurrbarthaar einzeln raus und C: Ich hab jetzt WIRKLICH KEINE LUST mehr darüber zu reden, OKAY???" raunzte Charlie, trank den Rest ihres Bieres aus und stand vom Tisch auf.

Sie musst hier raus! Und zwar jetzt!

Wütend knallte sie die Tür der Kneipe auf und stapfte hinaus in den Schnee.

Was maßte sich diese alte Hexe überhaupt an, verdammt??

War das nicht IHR eigenes Problem?

War es überhaupt ein Problem bevor Minerva sie darauf angesprochen hatte??

„Argh!!"

Weiter und weiter stapfte sie durch die weiße Pracht, bloß weg von dem ganzen Kram..

Der Wind hatte nachgelassen, doch die wenigen Fußabdrücke, die er nicht verschlungen hatte, waren schon längst nicht mehr in Sicht, als sie endlich anhielt.

Zwischen zwei riesigen Tannen klaffte eine Lücke, die Einblick auf eine weiter unten gelegene Senke gab. Von Weitem sah sie durch den fallenden Schnee die Umrisse eines alten Hauses…das noch krummer und schiefer gebaut worden war als all die anderen hier in Hogsmeade. Es beugte sich den Schneeböen entgegen wie ein alter Mann, der bald einsehen würde, dass er es nicht bis nach Hause schaffte…

Charlie kniff die Augen zusammen…war das nicht…?

Sie versuchte näher heranzukommen und übersah dabei den einen Tritt, der direkt hinunter in die Senke führte.

„Ahh!!" der rutschige Schnee riss sie von ihren Füßen und sie schlitterte auf ihrem Allerwertesten den Hang hinunter.

„Aua!!" schwerfällig stand sie auf und befühlte ihren tauben Po. „Na klar. Wem sollte das auch sonst passieren??" fragte sie in die Luft hinein und klopfte sich die weiße Pracht von ihrem Hinterteil.

Als sie sich umdrehte, konnte sie das krumme Haus noch besser erkennen.

Ich wusste es!", dachte sie.

„Die heulende Hütte!" flüsterte sie vor Bewunderung und betrachtete das alte Bauwerk mit Faszination.

Hier hatte sich Lupin versteckt, wenn er sich zum Werwolf mutierte. Hierher war Sirius geflohen!

Die alte Holzverkleidung ächzte mit Nachdruck als würde sie sich über den schon seit Stunden andauernden Schnee beklagen.

Charlie konnte gar nicht genug von diesem Bauwerk bekommen. Minutenlang schritt sie von einem Ende der Senke zum Anderen.

Die alten kaputten Fenster, die zerfetzten Gardinen, die wie Gespenster zwischen dem gesprungenem Glass herausflatterten. Die Eingangstür, die im Takt der Böen auf und zu schlug…

„Was machen Sie denn da unten??" fragte eine tiefe Stimme von oben und ließ Charlie aus ihren Gedanken fahren.

Oh nein, nicht er!

„Ich bin hier aus versehen runtergerutscht und dann hab ich die Hütte da gesehen und…"

„Ja, ja…nicht die ganze Lebensgeschichte!" schnitt Snape ihr das Wort ab. „Minerva hat mich gebeten, Sie zu suchen. Wir müssen jetzt los!" sagte er trocken und wendete sich zum gehen.

„Halt! Warten Sie! Könnten Sie mir wieder hochhelfen?" Charlie stapfte zum Rand des Abhangs und hielt im ihre Hand hin.

Snape allerdings grinste nur geheimnisvoll.

„Was?" fragte sie kritisch.

„Oh…Rache ist so süß!" summte er, wandt sich von ihr ab und ging einige Schritte.

„Rache für was denn jetzt schon wieder??" rief Charlie ihm genervt hinterher.

„Dafür, dass ich diesen Schrotthaufen fahren musste, den sie so leichtweg Auto nennen!" brummte er über seine Schulter hinweg, ohne anzuhalten.

„Das ist gemein! Wir hatten ein Abkommen!" schrie sie. „Sie haben die Extra-Stunde bekommen und dafür haben Sie mir bei meiner geholfen!"

Snape antwortete ihr nicht.

Na warte….

Fluschhhhhhh !!!

Ein Schneeball traf Snapes Schulter. Er blieb stehen und sagte, ohne sich umzudrehen..

„Ich hoffe um Ihret Willen, dass das nicht SIE waren!!" er flüsterte zwar nur aber Charlie konnte seine Worte selbst auf die Entfernung sehr gut verstehen.

Charlie sah gespannt und mit einer fast kindlichen Freude, wie die Reste ihres Schneeballs langsam von Snapes langem schwarzem Wintermantel herunterbröckelten.

„Helfen Sie mir nun hoch oder nicht?" fragte sie extra provokant obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er sie nach DER Aktion mit Sicherheit hier draußen sitzen lassen würde.

Wahrscheinlich würde er Minerva noch extra Bescheid geben, dass er sie schon zurück zum Schloss geschickt hätte und Charlie würde in ihrer kleinen Senke jämmerlich erfrieren…

Sehr seeehr langsam, um dem Ärger, den er in diesem Moment empfand auch richtig auszudrücken, drehte sich Snape um. „Sie haben wirklich Nerven…" raunte er bedrohlich wobei sich seine Augen zu funkelnden kleinen Schlitzen verengten.

Charlie legte den Kopf schief. „Haben Sie Schnee ins Auge bekommen oder warum quetschen sie ihre Augen so zusammen?" fragte sie wobei sie Mühe hatte, ihre Mundwinkel nicht allzu sehr grienen zu lassen.

Snape sog scharf die Luft ein. „Sie imperdinentes Weibsstück, Sie!" er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und binnen weniger Sekunden prasselten dutzende von Schneebällen auf Charlie ein.

„Aua!…Au…nich'!" quiekte sie und rannte verzweifelt im Kreis herum, in der Hoffnung, den Schneebomben dadurch besser ausweichen zu können. Doch diese waren schneller. Gnadenlos schoss ein Ball nach dem anderen auf sie ein. „Au!…ah…aua!" lachte sie als sie schlussendlich in die Knie ging während die anstürmenden Schneebälle sie langsam aber sicher unter sich begruben. „Ah!…Das is' nich' fair!!" lachte sie laut als kaum noch mehr als die Hälfte ihres linken Beins, ihr Kopf und ein fast schon nicht nennenswerter Teil ihres rechten Armes aus dem Schneehaufen lukte, der sich aus den Bällen rundherum um sie getürmt hatte.

Der Hagelsturm wurde weniger, bis nur noch einzelne Bälle, zielsicher gelenkt von ihrem Führer weiter auf sie einprasselten. Der Letzte traf Charlie direkt auf die Stirn.

„Hey!" gackerte sie außer Atem. „Das hat Spaß gemacht! Nur das mit dem Zauber war ein bisschen Unfair!"

Snape runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. Eigentlich war der Schneeballhagel seine knallharte Revanche auf ihren kleinen Angriff gewesen. Und nun hat es ihr SPAß gemacht???

„Sie sind wirklich extrem merkwürdig." Schnaubte er im Brunstton der Überzeugung und wendete sich abermals zum Gehen. „Viel Spaß beim Ausgra-"

Fluschhhh!

Ein zweiter Ball traf ihm. Diesmal am Hinterkopf.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Der Kälteschock, den er auf der Kopfhaut fühlte, versuchte er zu ignorieren.

Berg hatte sich gerade ihr Todesurteil unterzeichnet!

Er drehte sich um und sah in die Senke hinunter.

Dieses Weib hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sich halb auszugraben!

Charlie buddelte so schnell sie konnte. Ok, der Schneeball sollte ihn treffen, aber doch nicht am Kopf! Sobald sie realisiert hatte, was da eben ausversehen passierte war, hatte sie hektisch angefangen zu graben um ihm wenigstens nicht völlig Schutz- und Bewegungslos ausgeliefert zu sein.

Hektisch sah sie nach oben. Oh nein, er kam direkt auf sie zu! Und sie steckte immernoch fast bis zu den Knien im Schnee! Das würde sie nie schaffen!

„Professor, das wollte ich nicht!" stammelte sie ergeben als sie einsah, dass sie es nie rechtzeitig schaffen würde sich auszugraben.

Nun schielte sie mit ihrem treuesten Dackelblick zu Snape hinauf. Der Genau auf der Anhöhe vor ihr Stand und emotionslos auf sie herabblickte.

Dass er schwieg, einfach nur schwieg und sie anstarrte, machte Charlie beinahe wahnsinnig.

„Professor, hören Sie? Es tut mir wirklich sehr sehr Leid!" sagte sie mit Imbrunst.

„Zu spät!" erwiderte Snape flüsternd wobei ein leichter Klang Sadismus in seiner Stimme mitklang.

Wieder griff er unter seinen Wintermantel und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Charlie wäre gerne einige Schritte zurückgetreten, doch leider verhinderte der Schneehaufen in dem sie steckte, sich auch nur einen Millimeter von der Stelle zu rühren.

„Was haben Sie vor, Snape?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

Als Antwort bekam sie nur diese markante Kombination aus nach oben wandernder Augenbraue und Mundwinkel.

„Snape!" sagte sie warnend.

„Was denn?" fragte er unschuldig während langsam aber sicher kleine Eiskristalle um die Spitze des Zauberstabs herumflirrten und schneller und schneller im Kreis drehten. Immer mehr Eiskristalle kamen hinzu und der Ball der sich darauf formte wurde größer und größer.

Mit großen Augen sah Charlie das fast einen halben Meter im Durchmesser großes Monster von Schneeball über ihrem Kopf schweben.

Erschrocken starrte sie den Tränkemeister an. „Oh nein!" fluchte sie. „Oh nein, DAS werden sie NICHT tun!!" drohend hielt sie ihm den Zeigefinger entgegen.

Als ob sie irgendetwas tun könnte, so völlig bewegungsunfähig.

„Wetten?" war Snapes kurze Antwort.

Er dirigierte den Monsterschneeball so über ihrem Kopf, dass sie auf dem Boden schon seinen Schatten sehen konnte. Er war direkt über ihr!

„Snape, das tun sie nicht!" mahnte sie ihn, ihre Stimme überschlug sich dabei fast.

„Oh und ob ich das tue!" erwiderte er belustigt. Er ging einen Schritt vor um eine bessere Position zu finden und da passierte es!

Die Schneedecke unter seinen Füßen gab nach und er fiel, Oberkörper zuerst in die Senke…

…genau auf Charlie.

Der Riesenschneeball geführt von dem Zauberstab fiel, da Snape nun versuchte, den Sturz noch irgendwie aufzuhalten und dabei heftig mit den Armen schwenkte, drei Meter hinter Charlie zu Boden.

„Uff!" stöhnte sie als Snapes Körper schwer auf den ihren prallte und sie beide so zu Boden riss.

Für einen Moment wusste Charlie nicht was sie sagen sollte, dann fing sie auf einmal hemmungslos an zu lachen!!

„Jetzt versteh' ich was Sie meinen!" keuchte sie atemlos. „Rache kann wirklich süß sein!"

Snape stützte sich neben Charlies Hüften auf. „Ha.Ha." sagte er tonlos und blickte sie dabei an.

Charlie hörte abrupt auf zu kichern als sie seinen Blick traf.

Oh mein Gott, seine Augen waren wirklich fast schwarz! Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Wange.

Snape konnte sich nicht rühren. Der Glanz der plötzlich in ihre Augen getreten war hielt in wie gefangen!

Erinnerungen keimten in seinem Inneren auf. Bilder von einer fast verdrängten Nacht im Lehrerbad…

Wieder waren sie sich so nah. Selbst durch den dicken Stoff ihrer beiden Wintermäntel konnte er ganz deutlich die Wölbung ihrer Brüste spüren. Ihr Brustkorb, der sich unregelmäßig hob und senkte, drückte gegen seinen Bauch, ließen ihn für einen Moment aufhören zu atmen.

Charlie wurde plötzlich ganz heiß. Der Schnee um sie herum fühlte sich an wie Lava und ein fast vergessenes Ziehen in ihrem Schoß ließ sie heftig erzittern.

Er merkte es. Fast automatisch drückte er sich ihr entgegen, kam ihr immer näher.

Zitternd hob Charlie ihre Hand und berührte seine Schulter. Erleichtert darüber, dass er sich ihr ob der Berührung nicht entzog.

Langsam strich sie seinen Oberarm entlang bis sie auf halber Stecke innehielt und vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über seine Wange fuhr.

Rauhe rasierte Haut ertastete ihre sensible Fingerkuppe. Vorsichtig strich sie über die dünne Falte, die seinen Mundwinkel umspielte.

Gott, sie machte ihn verrückt! Allein ihre Berührung ließ seine Lenden erglühen!

Als ihr Daumen dann auch noch spielerisch um seinen Mundwinkel fuhr hätte er sich fast vergessen!

„Charlie…" seine Stimme klang rau…fast heiser.

Verdammt! Hatte er denn nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie seine Stimme auf sie wirkte.

Heiße Wellen überfluteten sie, ließen ihren Rücken sich praktisch von allein durchdrücken.

Er kam näher. Seine Augen glitten über ihr Gesicht, hinunter auf ihre halb geöffneten Lippen.

Schwarze Haarsträhnen kitzelten ihre Stirn. Sie fühlte wie seine Brust sich langsam auf ihren Brustkorb legte…lasziv befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen…und merkte, wie seine Hand sich langsam um ihren Nacken schlang, sie zu sich zog…

„Charlotte!" Minervas Stimme drang wie von weit weg an ihr Ohr…

„Charlotte! Wo bist du??"…fast als würde jemand sie durch eine Wand hindurch rufen.

„Charlotte! Wo steckst du??….Severus!!!" rief Minerva durch die Bäume. Sie war schon ganz nah.

Das Gewicht um ihre Brust lockerte sich. Die Hand entzog sich ihres Nackens. Die kitzelnden Strähnen streichten ein letztes Mal über ihr Gesicht.

Dann war der Moment vorbei. Snape war aufgestanden und klopfte sich nun tonlos den Schnee von den Sachen.

Die Hitze vereebte und Charlie fühlte sich wie ins kalte Wasser geschmissen. Sie sah ihn an, doch er erwiderte ihren Blick nicht.

Sie raffte sich hoch und rief entnervt: „Wir sind hier, Minerva!"

_So, Ende Kapitel 15. Ihr könnt mich ruhig anschreien, ich versteh's ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi ! Ich bin's wieder! Tummaleid, wenn's diesmal sooo lange gedauert hat bis zum nächsten Update. Ich hatte so viel um die Ohren. Aber dafür hab ich einige HP News für Euch (falls Ihr's noch nicht wissen solltet). Also: auf imdb(punkt)net gibt es bei Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix die ersten 20 Photos des Films...leider noch ohne unseren MoP aber trotzdem schön. Außerdem auf youtube(punkt)com war jemand so nett den Trailer mit Kamera aus dem Kino aufzunehmen...juhuuu und das Beste: Sev ist mit drauf +g+...So was gibt's sonst noch?? Ach ja, hab meine Profilseite upgedatet und meine myspace page hinzugefügt...also alle Myspace-ler (und natürlich auch an den Rest neugieriger) die das lesen : Added mich!!! Sind n paar von meinen Videos drauf..._

_Außerdem arbeite ich gerade an einer Kurzgeschichte.Nein...keine mit Snape...mich hat vor einigen Tagen das Lupin-Fieber gepackt und ich muss es mir nun von der Seele schreiben..._

_So und nun möchte ich mich noch gaaaaanz gaaanz dolle für die lieben Reviews von Euch bedanken knuddel. Auch wie immer ein ganz dolles Dankeschön an Dax, bei der ich mich nicht persönlich bedanken konnte!!!_

_Dieses Kapitel war relativ schwer zu schreiben, denn wie in jeder Geschichte, passiert nicht immer was allzu aufregendes. Ich habe es insgeheim "Übergangskapitel" getauft. Ich hoffe, ich hab genug lustige Szenen mit reingebracht um es Euch trotz etwas niedrigerem Snape-Faktor dennoch schmackhaft zu machen._

_In dem Sinne, viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mich bidde bidde wissen, wie es Euch gefallen hat !!_

16.

Etwas lag in der Luft. Ganz ganz sicher. Und es war nicht nur das hektische Treiben der Schüler, die wie die Blöden durch die Gänge wuselten und im Unterricht kaum noch ansprechbar waren ob der Tatsache, dass heute der letzte Schultag vor den, so lang herbeigesehnten Weihnachtsferien war.

Nein.

Eine gewaltige Kluft hatte sich zwischen Charlie und Snape aufgetan, seit dem Tag der Schneeballschlacht und ihrem fast fatalen Ausgang.

Nicht, dass einer der beiden das offen zugegeben hätte. Nein.

Beide verhielten sich dem anderen gegenüber, wie sie es sonst auch immer getan hatten.

Das übliche Angiften, Rumkrakelen, Anfauchen, Gemeinheiten an den Kopf schmeißen, die unterlassene Hilfeleistung bei Charlies nun schon fast täglichen morgentlichen Erstickungsanfällen…all das war so wie vorher.

Doch Charlie konnte sich dem Gefühl nicht erwehren, dass da irgendetwas war, an ihm und an ihr, etwas, in seinen Augen, in seiner Gestik, dass sich seit besagter Schneeballschlacht grundlegend verändert hatte.

Er sah ihr nicht mehr in die Augen. Egal warum sie sich nun gerade wieder in der Wolle hatte, er vermied es IMMER ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Stundenlang hatte sie darüber nachgebrütet, was es sein konnte, wie sie diese fast kaum sichtbare Veränderung von ihm ihr gegenüber einschätzen sollte, doch sie kam dabei einfach auf keine Antwort. Tat er es nicht, weil er sie mochte oder eben gerade weil diese Situation da im Schnee überhaupt nicht dem entsprach, was er wollte. Ein kleiner schwacher Riss seiner sonst so steinernen Selbstbeherrschung?

Sie selbst wusste, dass sie sich seitdem ihm gegenüber anders verhielt.

Ihr machten diese kleinen Streiterein noch mehr Spaß als sonst, sie wartete nur auf die Gelegenheit, sich mit ihm in die Wolle zu kriegen und doch…sobald nicht irgendwie ein Schüler oder ein anderer Lehrer in Unmittelbarer Nähe war, sondern sie allein waren, begann ihr Herz schneller zu klopfen und irgendwie musste sie dann weg. Ganz schnell. Sie wusste selbst nicht warum, hielt ihr Verhalten selbst für so unglaublich dämlich aber ihr Kopf suggestierte ihr so bald sie mit ihm allein war, das Weite zu suchen bevor…

Ja, bevor was?…

„…wird bestimmt sehr entspannend. Und was sind deine Pläne für die Weihnachtsferien?" Minervas Stimme holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück und zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie wie sie auf Snapes leeren Platz starrte und ihr ihr Müsli in dicken Plocken vom Löffel rutschte. Sie musste schon seit einigen Minuten so dort gesessen haben.

„Was?" fragte sie erschrocken.

„Deine Urlaubspläne. Für die Feiertage." Wiederholte McGongall langsam und folgte dabei grinsend Charlies Blick auf den leeren Stuhl. „Vorausgesetzt sie sind Jugendfrei."

Charlie verdrehte die Augen und wand sich Minerva zu. „Ha.Ha. Flachwitz, Füße hoch." Erwiderte sie ob der Dreistigkeit der Alten.

„Wenn du schon so neugierig bist, ich werde nach Hause fahren und einen alten Freund von mir überraschen!"

Minervas Augen erweiterten sich. „Tatsächlich? Na das überrascht mich doch! Ich dachte, wenn schon mal alle Schüler weg sind und so…", wieder griente sie zu Snapes Platz hinüber und beugte sich dann verschwörerisch zu ihr. „…Dir ist doch sicherlich bewusst, dass ein gewisser Kerkerbewohner über Weihnachten im Schloss bleibt, oder?" flüsterte sie.

„Ja, das ist es." Flüsterte sie zurück. „Genau deswegen habe ich auch beschlossen, die Ferien woanders zu verbringen."

„Na, was ist denn jetzt los? Sag bloß jemand hat dir die rosarote Brille von den Augen gerissen und du hast erkannt was für ein miesepetriger, gemeiner, unumgänglicher Wichtigtuer unsere Fledermaus wirklich ist?!" fragte sie erstaunt.

Charlie schaute schnell auf die Uhr. „Oh, schon so spät? Ich muss dringend noch Unterrichtsstoff vorbereiten!"

Und damit verabschiedete sie sich schnell von Minerva ohne ihre Frage beantwortet zu haben.

Natürlich wusste sie, wie Snape war. Auch wenn sie Minervas Ausführungen für etwas übertrieben hielt. Und das war es auch gar nicht gewesen, was sie dazu veranlasst hatte, ihre Ferien lieber woanders verbringen zu wollen.

Es war wieder dieses Gefühl mit ihm alleine sein zu können. Snapes nicht vorhandene Reaktion in den letzten Wochen, hatten sie total verunsichert und das letzte was sie jetzt wollte, waren zwei Wochen Weihnachtsferien mit einem Kerl in den sie sich, wie sie zu ihrem eigenen Ärger gemerkt hatte, total verschossen hatte, zu verbringen, ohne zu wissen, was eben dieser (verdammte) Kerl für sie empfand.

---

In der Klasse herrschte ein Höllenlärm als sie eintrat. Ihre hart erarbeitete Klassendisziplin schien ob den Frohlockungen der Weihnachtsferien widerstandslos in sich zusammengebrochen zu sein.

„Guten Morgen!" rief sie über die Köpfe der Erstklässer hinweg, in der Hoffnung, man würde sie doch noch wahrnehmen.

Diese Hoffnung schwand schnell.

Keiner ihrer Schüler schien ihre Ankunft bemerkt zu haben, sie quasselten und lachten munter weiter. Lediglich die kleine Montague saß ruhig an ihrem Platz, ihre schlauen blauen Augen in ein Buch vertieft. Ihr schien der Lärm um sie herum gar nicht aufzufallen.

„Ich sagte GUTEN MORGEN !!" rief Charlie aus vollem Hals und urplötzlich drehten sich die Schüler nach ihr um und verstummten.

„Geht doch!" flüstere sie zu sich selbst.

„Ich weiß, es kommt fast einem kleinen Wunder gleich von Schülern so kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien zu erwarten, dass sie sich 100 ig auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, deshalb dacht ich mir, wir unterhalten uns ein bisschen über die Urlaubspläne ABER NUR", schrie sie, als die Klasse in einen spontanen Jubelchor ausbrach, „NUR WENN SIE EINE GEWISSEN DEZIBELZAHL NICHT ÜBERSCHREITEN…Danke!" Sie umrundete ihren Schreibtisch und setzte sich vor die Klasse auf die Tischplatte.

„Also, wer möchte anfangen? Mr Norrington?"

„Wir verbringen Weihnachten bei meiner Tante in Wellington, Neuseeland!" rief er freudestrahlend.

Das Ferienfieber hatte ihn voll und ganz gepackt.

„Mhm. Hört sich toll an! Und ist ihre Tante auch eine Hexe?"

„Nein. Nur meine Ma'. Wir benutzen immer einen Portschlüssel um da hin zu kommen! Is' voll cool!!"

Charlie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und wand sich dann zurück an den Rest der Klasse.

„Ms Priestley! Wohin führen Sie Ihre Weihnachtsferien?"

Carol Priestley, eine hochnäsige kleine Rotzgöre aller erster Güte, wie Charlie ziemlich schnell herausgefunden hatte, antwortete mit dem Charme einer WAHREN Slytherin.

„Meine Eltern und ich werden die Festtage bei einer befreundeten reichen und sehr angsehenen Familie verbringen. Den Malfoys. Der Name dürfte Ihnen ja wohl bekannt sein ?!" fragte sie mit einer Hochnäsigkeit, dass man fast Angst bekommen könnte, ihr könnte es in die Nasenlöcher regnen.

„Und ob die mir bekannt sind." Knurrte Charlie aus einem frisch-gepressten Zwangsgrinsen hervor.

„Mein Vater ist ein guter Freund von Mr Malfoy und ich komme sehr gut mit ihrem Sohn Draco aus."

Das glaub ich dir auf's Wort, dachte Charlie als sie sah wie avant-gardistisch Ms Reinblut-schnippisch von Priestley ihr Haar nach hinten schlug.

„Ok!" Sie klatschte in die Hände.

„Irgendeiner von Ihnen, der nicht mittels Apparieren, Portschlüssel, Flohpulver oder sonstiger Magie in die Ferien fährt?"

Keiner meldete sich. Fast schienen die jungen Gesichter sie anzustarren, mit nur einer Frage breit auf ihre Stirn geschrieben: Wie? Das geht?

„Irgendwer?" fragte Charlie nach ein paar Minuten Grabesstille verzweifelt.

Da! In der ersten Reihe bewegte sich tatsächlich unsicher eine Hand nach oben.

„Ja! Ms Montague! Bitte!" seufzte Charlie erleichtert.

„Ähm…also ich…ich meine meine Eltern und ich, wir….wir fliegen nach Norwegen..mit dem Flugzeug meine ich."

„Wow! Toll! Und was genau machen Sie da?" hakte Charlie nach, froh, einen Gesprächspartner gefunden zu haben.

„Meine…meine Großeltern wo-wohnen in der Nähe von Oslo…wir verbringen dort jede Weihnachten!"

„Ah! Also sind sie schon öfter mit dem Flugzeug geflogen?"

Die Kleine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sonst haben wir immer Flohpulver benutzt, aber ich…ich wollte das jetzt unbedingt mal ausprobieren…das Fliegen, meine ich..und meine Eltern fanden die Idee auch gut."

„Freut mich, dass Ihnen die Idee mit dem Flugzeug zu fliegen so gut gefällt! Ich hoffe es macht Ihnen Spaß!" Charlie grinste sie begeistert an. Wenigsten einer, der sich für ihr Fach interessiert.

„Ms Berg?" das unverkennbare Fingerschnippen von Norrington.

„Ja?"

„Was ist ein Flugzeug?"

Charlie lächelte. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja doch getäuscht.

„Also…."

Und so verbrachte sie den Rest der Stunde damit, der Klasse anhand eines spärlich zusammengebastelten Papierfliegers zu demonstrieren, wie die Aerodynamik eines Flugzeugs funktioniert.

---

„RUHE !!" bellte Snape als er den Klassenraum betrat.

Ms Berg hatte sich wortlos und mit gesenktem Blick an ihm vorbei duch die Tür gedrängt als die Glocke das Ende der ersten Stunde angekündigt hatte. Sein Timing hätte beschissener nicht sein können! Er hielt die Luft an, als sie sich an ihm vorbeidrückte und versuchte, den angenehm milden Vanilleduft, der ihm unangekündigt in die Nase stieg zu ignorieren.

„Sie benehmen sich ja heute wie eine Bande tollwütiger Affen!" raunzte er weiter als das Geschnatter nur langsam abnahm.

„Wir haben heute gelernt, wie ein Flugzeug funktioniert!" sagte Norrington enthusiastisch, stellte anhand Snapes niederdrückendem Blick schnell fest, dass der Tränkemeister seine neu-gewonnene Freude an Flugobjekten nicht teilte.

„Und warum denken Sie, würde mich das interessieren?" fragte er kühl.

„Nun, ich—äh…" schnell sammlte Norrington einige selbstgebastelte Papierflieger von seinem Tisch.

„Ach, ich vergaß!…" entschuldigte sich Snape sarkastisch, „ …die Sache mit dem Denken fällt Ihnen ja immer so schwer, Norrington!" Mit einem Wink ließ er die Tische verschwinden und an dessen Stelle erschienen Kessel und kleine Arbeitsplatten.

Ohne weitere Worte an seine Schüler zu verschwenden, wand er sich zur Tafel und schrieb einige Seitenzahlen an.

„Ich erwarte, dass diese beiden Mixturen bis Ende der Stunde in Phiolen abgefüllt bei mir auf dem Tisch stehen!"

Er drehte sich zur Klasse. „Das ist ein Test. Sozusagen eine kleine Jahresabschluß-Leistungsbewertung, also vergessen Sie nicht, ihren Namen auf den Flakons zu verzeichnen!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Alle Schüler, Gryffindor wie Slytherin, waren sich in diesem Moment einig, dass nur Einer es fertig bringen konnte, am letzten Schultag des Jahres einen Überraschungstest zu schreiben. Sie hatten alle gehofft, es würde nicht sie treffen….Pech…

Snape nahm an seinem Schreibtisch platz und ließ seinen Blick nocheinmal kurz über die Klasse gleiten.

„Anfangen!"

Er mochte diesen Klassenraum nicht sonderlich. Und das war schon eine wesentliche Verbesserungen als das, was er zum ersten Mal empfand als er hier drin unterrichten musste. Seine empfindlichen Sinne hatten einen Infarkt bekommen, als er die vielen unsortierten, ungeplant aufgestellten und überall verstreuten Muggelsachen hier drin sah.

Doch Charlie hatte sich redlich Mühe gegeben diesen anfangs zugemüllten Raum einigermaßen erträglich zu machen, ja fast schon annehmbar.

Er saß da und korrigierte Aufsätze, eine Tätigkeit, die er genauso gut hätte in den Ferien erledigen können, das wusste er. Aber die kleine Stimme ganz weit hinten in seinem Kopf, eine Stimme, die er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gehört hatte und die sich ihm in letzter Zeit bedrohlich häufig unter die Gedanken schlich, musste irgendwie zum Schweigen gebracht werden.

Sie flüsterte zärtlich seinen Namen und trieb ihn gleichzeitig auf die Palme.

Sie ließ seinen Magen unangenehm zusammenziehen und seine Kehle trocken werden.

Diese Stimme symbolisierte Zuneigung. Und sie hörte sich an wie Charlie…

Er starrte auf den ersten Aufsatz den er korrigieren wollte. Keine einzige Anmerkung hatte er darunter geschrieben, obwohl er die Seite nun schon fast zehn Minuten lang anstarrte.

Heute Morgen hatte sie nach Vanille gerochen. Sein Magen krampfte.

Egal! Also…die Zusammensetzung von Trollkraut und Ingwerextrakt, gemischt mit einer kostbaren Prise gemahlender Feenflügel ergibt…

Sie flüchtet in letzter Zeit regelrecht vor mir…

…ergibt ein Tunikum, dessen Aufgabe darin besteht, Verbrennung von Mospwespen und kleinerer Drachenfeuer-Verbrennungen zu lindern, es hat allerdings…

Verdammter Schnee! Weihnachten, die Zeit der Liebe…

Liebe….

Snape verzog das Gesicht.

…verdammte Rührseligkeit….

….es hat allerding auch nicht zu verachtende Nebenwirkungen, wie zum Beispiel die Bildung von….

…ok, geküsst hätte er sie….

„Fertig, Professor."

Snape schrak auf. Mary Montague stand vor ihm. Die Phiolen zitternden in ihrer Hand.

Verdammt, die Kleine war gut!

„Abstellen. Sie können dann gehen." Brummte er kalt.

Er sah auf den Aufsatz auf seinem Tisch.

„Scheiße." Er legte die Feder beiseite in ließ sich in die Lehnen seines Stuhles sinken.

Er hoffte inständig, sie würde nicht über Weihnachten im Schloss bleiben. Sonst würde er gar nichts mehr auf die Reihe kriegen.

---

Unmengen von Menschen überschwemmten die Oxford-Street. Es schneite, und die Kälte klirrte Charlie bis zu den Knochen.

Fast schon überstürzt hatte sie heute nachmittag die Koffer gepackt, hatte sich von Minerva verabschiedet und war mit den anderen Schülern mit dem Zug zurück nach King's Cross gefahren. Keine Sekunde länger hätte sie es in diesem Schloss ausgehalten.

Heute, nach ihrer Unterrichtsstunde war wieder so ein Beispiel gewesen. Er hatte ganz nahe an der Tür gestanden, sodass sie sich an ihm vorbei hatte drücken müssen.

Nur unter Aufehrbietung all ihrer Willenskraft war sie ihm nicht um den Hals gefallen.

Das konnte doch nicht normal sein???

Sie drängte sich duch die Menschenmenge, ihren schweren Koffer in der Hand und schnupperte eine Luft, die so ganz und gar anders war, als die, die es in Hogwarts gab.

So ganz ohne…Magie!

Fast ganze sechs Monate hatte sie jetzt in diesem Schloss verbracht, mit all seinen Eigenarten und seiner Unvorstellbarkeit.

Sechs Monate ohne all das hier, dachte sie sich als sie für einen Moment inne hielt und die Passanten beobachtete, die, genau wie ihre Schüler, im Weihnachtsfieber von einem Geschäft zum Nächsten eilten, in der Sorge, die letzte Spielzeugeisenbahn, das teure Parfum oder die guten Manschettenknöpfe wären schon vergriffen. Lächelnd sah sie, wie ein kleiner pummliger Junge seine Mutter hinter sich herzog, hinein in das nächste Spielzeuggeschäft.

Weihnachten. Sie hatte es schon immer gemocht. Die große Tanne im Wohnzimmer, wunderschön deokriert mit blauen, goldenen und roten Kugeln, der Duft nach frisch gebackenen Keksen aus der Küche, die großen bunten Geschenke, die sie damals noch mit glasigen Augen unter dem Weihnachtsbaum hatte liegen sehen. Sie hasste es zu warten und hatte schon damals immer ganz vorsichtig die Tesafilmstreifen an den Rändern abgemacht und unter das Geschenkpapier gelinst.

Sie machte sich wieder auf den Weg und bald hatte sie gefunden, was sie ganz dringend gesucht hatte. Ein großes, mit allerlei Stahl, Chrom und Glas zugekleistertes Hochhaus türmte sich vor ihr auf. Auf den silbernen Lettern am Eingang stand in großer verschnörkelter Schrift „Moving Images".

„Ach ja", seufzte Charlie. „Ich hab's nicht mal vermisst."

Sie hiefte ihren Koffer durch die sperrigen Türen des riesigen Gebäudes, während eine kleine schwarzhaarige Empfangdame sie mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Charlotte?" fragte sie mit piepsiger Stimme, wobei ihr Headset ihr beinahe vom Ohr rutschte.

„Hi Emily! Na, wie geht's?" grüßte Charlie zurück, während sie mit schweißnassem Gesicht auf die recht verwirrt scheinende Empfangskraft zu ging.

„Was machst du…." Stotterte Emily, „….WO warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit??"

Mit einem Knall ließ sie das Gepäckstück zu Boden knallen und wischte sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. „Ich ? Ach, ich war zu Hause. Sag mal, ist Aaron da?"

Charlie linste über den Tresen in der Hoffnung, einen kleinen Einblick auf die Telefonschaltung erhaschen zu können um zu sehen, ob bei Aarons Büro vielleicht ein rotes Lämpchen blinkte.

Emily war jedoch schneller und zog ihr die Schaltung sofort außer Sichtweite.

„Ja, ist er. Er ist jedoch gerade in einem Meeting und möchte nicht gestört werden. Ich werde ihm eine Nachri---He ! HE! WAS MACHST DU DA?" rief Emily Charlie nur noch hinter her als diese durch die gläsernden Türen der Firma schritt, hinter dem die Büros lagen.

„Ich warte einfach in seinem Büro, Emily! Ach, könntest du bitte auf meinen Koffer acht geben? Danke zu nett von dir!"

Damit war sie auch schon hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden, während Empfangsdame Emily entnervt auf den riesen Koffer vor ihrem Tresen schaute.

Aarons Büro war leer als sie eintrat. Vorsichtig machte sie das Licht an und sah sich um. Nichts hatte sich in der Zeit verändert. Es sah immer noch aus, wie das Büro eines verstreuten Professors, in dessen Chaos aus Papier, Post-it's und herumfliegenden Statistiken nur er selbst den Überblick behalten konnte. Charlie liebte das, denn sie war nicht viel anders. Auch ihr Büro war überseht von Tonnen von Papier, Büchern, Stoffmustern, Farbkonzepten und drei Tage alten Pizzapackungen. Im Gegensatz zu Aaron fand sie allerdings nie etwas wieder.

Apropos Büro…Sie durchschritt den Raum und öffnete eine kleine Seitentür des Büros auf dessen anderer Seite mal ihr besagtes Büro gewesen war.

Meist konnte man diese Tür nur schwer öffnen, da diverse Aktenordner fast schon barrikadenähnlich an ihr lehnten aber nun ging sie ohne Probleme auf und als Charlie hindurchlinste, bekam sie einen Schock.

Es war sauber!

Nein, das war nicht sauber, das war steril. Nicht das kleinste Fitzelchen Papier lag auch nur einen Millimeter schräg, das Telefon lag auf der Station, der Stuhl war ordentlich an den Tisch gezogen und alle Stifte lagen sauber sortiert in einer Reihe.

„Na? Wie findest du Ms Price's Büro?"

Charlie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich schlagartig um.

Aaron stand in der Tür, leicht an den Rahmen gelehnt und lächelte iher schelmisch zu. Seine Krawatte hing ihm lose vom Hals herunter und hinter seiner Brille hob sich gerade eine Augenbraue eine Etage höher, was Charlie so bekannt vor kam, dass sie erstmal kurz schlucken musste.

„Hi!" sagte sie vorsichtig, wie ein Kind, das nun seinem Vater gegenüberstand, nach dem es weggelaufen war.

Aaro antwortete nicht. Er sah sie einfach nur an.

„Ähm…" begann Charlie und sie merkte, wie der Klumpen in ihrem Hals immer dicker wurde, „ …ähm…ich hoffe ich störe nicht?" fragte sie leise und schloss die Durchgangstür wieder.

„Mhm…" machte Aaron. Sonst nichts.

„Aaron…bitte…bitte sei nicht böse auf mich, ja?"

Wieder keine Antwort. Dafür zog sich diese verdammte Augenbraue noch ein Stück nach oben!! Sie fragte sich, ob der liebe Gott sie hier gerade ärgern wollte.

„Sag doch bitte was!" flehte sie ihn an und kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Doch bitte was." Antwortete er trocken.

Charlie verdrehte die Augen. „Ha, ha, du Scherzkeks. Soll das jetzt meine immerwährende Strafe sein? Komme ich jetzt in den siebten Kreis der Hölle?Mhm?"

Wütend stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Eins wollen wir mal klar stellen, ich werde hier nicht vor dir Kriechen!"

Einen kleinen Moment dachte sie, sein Gesichtsausdruck hätte sich verdüstert, doch dann sah sie, dass seine Mundwinkel sich langsam nach oben bewegten und er tonlos kicherte.

„Du Arschloch!" rief sie und fiel ihm in die Arme.

„Auch schön dich zu sehen." Antwortete er und drückte sie fest.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte er als er sie wieder losließ.

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte dich besuchen, es ist Weihnachten!"

Aaron sah sie kritisch an und nickte dann fachmännisch.

„Was?" fragte Charlie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Du hast Ärger mit deinem neuen Kerl." Diagnostizierte er.

„Quatsch!" Charlie winkte ab. „Es gibt keinen neuen Kerl." Sie begutachtete die Sauberkeit ihrer Fingernägel.

„Mhm…also bist du nur hier, um mich zu besuchen."

„Das sagte ich gerade, ja." Antwortete Charlie.

„Nur mich?"

„Oh nein, mein Lieber. Ich werde ganz sicher nicht zu Tom gehen." Abwehrend hob sie die Hände.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie du meinst, obwohl ich glaube, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, schließlich hat…"

„…hat er sich Sorgen um mich gemacht, ich weiß" betete sie den Satz für ihn zuende.

„Themawechsel." Sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen. „Du siehst ganz schön abgehetzt aus. So viel Stress vor den Feiertagen?"

Bei dem Wort Stress zuckte Aaron merklich zusammen. „Scheiße! Die warten ja alle auf mich!" Abgehetzt schnappte er sich einige Unterlagen vom Schreibtisch und küsste Charlie auf die Wange. „Wir reden später, ich hab noch eine Präsentation für einen kranken Kollegen übernommen und die ganzen hohen Tiere sitzen jetzt schon gute fünf Minuten schlecht gelaunt im Konferenzraum!" sagte er und war auch schon wieder halb aus der Tür.

„Warte!" rief Charlie ihm hinterher. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Aaron stoppte urplötzlich und drehte sich zu ihr. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Züge.

„Was?" fragte Charlie.

„Du? Mir helfen?" fragte er lachend. „Ich erinnere mich noch dunkel an eine gewissen Babylotion-Werbeaktion und dessen katastrophales Ende!"

„Hey! Glaub mir, ich hab mich geändert!" sagte Charlie echauffiert.

„Worum geht es denn?" fragte sie weiter.

Aaron seufzte und winkte sie zu sich.

„Hier." Er gab ihr einige Papiere in die Hand. „Wir sollen einen Werbespot aufbauen, der die Bevölkerung zu mehr sozialem Engagement aufruft. So nach dem Motto: Nicht mal 30 der Bevölkerung kennt den Heimlich-Griff. Kennen Sie ihn?" ratterte er mit einer Nachrichten-Reporter-Stimme runter.

Charlie blinzelte ihn kurz an.

„Du weißt auch nicht was der Heimlich-Griff ist, nicht wahr?" fragte er verzweifelt.

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Pass auf." Aaron stellte sich hinter sie und umgriff sie mit beiden Armen. „Der ist dafür, wenn man sich mal verschlucken sollte. Dann drückst du so.." er drückte kurz mit seinen Armen zu worauf hin Charlie fast einen halben Meter vom Boden abhob, „…und dann kommt's oben wieder raus." Er setzte sie wieder ab.

Als Aaron sich umdrehte, sah er Charlie geheimnisvoll lächeln.

„Und du hast noch kein Konzept dafür?" fragte sie fast lachend.

„Nein, ich…hey, was ist daran so komisch?"

Charlie schnappte ihn sich beim Arm und zog ihn auf den Konferenzsaal zu. „Pass auf, ich hab da eine Idee. Stell dir folgendes vor: Eine Schule. Die Lehrer sitzen am Frühstücksstisch und eine Lehrerin verschluckt sich an ihrem…sagen wir mal Brötchen. Sie fängt an zu husten, was die Anderen aber schlichtweg ignorieren, so nach dem Motto: Nicht schon wieder…Nachdem sich nach fast dreißig Sekunden keiner gerührt hatte, sagt ein Lehrer…also ein gaaanz gaaanz fies-aussehender: Minnie, Ihre Tischnachbarin stirbt gerade" und dann….

---

Das Fifteen war gerappelt voll als Aaron und Charlie sich an den letzten freien Tisch setzten. Aaron grinste immernoch von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Wie hast du das nur gemacht?" fragte er nachdem sie sich etwas zu Essen bestellt hatten.

Charlie hatte keine Angst mehr gehabt eine Präsentation zu machen. Aaron war begeistert, von ihrer kleinen „Anekdote" und auch die Teilhaber und Werbeträger schienen schier begeistert von ihrer Idee. Auch wenn sie total unvorbereitet in diesen Raum gegangen war, war sie total entspannt gewesen, nicht im mindesten so aufgeregt wie noch vor sechs Monaten.

Nichts konnte sie mehr umhauen, nachdem sie die Kaotenklasse Stufe 4 Slytherin/Gryffindor zu unterrichten hatte.

Die Auftraggeber hatten sich sofort für dieses Konzept entschieden und Aaron für seine Spitzenmitarbeiterin gelobt, woraufhin Aaron Charlie freudestrahlend und erleichtert zum Essen eingeladen hatte.

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kam einfach so. Keine Ahnung." Grinsten nahm sie ein Schluck Wasser.

„Nee, jetzt mal ernsthaft, Charlie. Sag mir, wer dich in Deutschland einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hat, damit ich ihm einen Dankesbrief schreiben kann."

„Hab ich mich echt so verändert?" fragte sie.

Aaron lachte lauthals, sodass sich einige Restaurantbesucher pikiert umdrehten.

„Verändert? Verändert?? Du bist wie ausgewechselt. Ich hatte schon Angst du würdest dir mitten in der Konferenz wieder den Kopf stoßen oder das Genick berechen oder sonstiges…" er schwieg einen Moment. „…Schön, dass du wieder da bist." Sagte er leise.

„Find ich auch!" sie grinste ihn an und nahm seine Hand. „DUUU….?"

Aaron zog seine Hand weg und musterte sie eingehend. „Ich kenne diese Stimmlage. Du willst irgendwas, stimmt's?"

„Noooinnn…." Sagte Charlie übertrieben. „Ich hab nur bis jetzt noch nichts zum Wohnen und ich dachte mir…"

„Ich hätt's wissen müssen." Brummte er. „Du willst bei mir wohnen?"

„Ginge das denn?" fragte sie mit einem Dackelblick dem kein Mann hätte widerstehen können…naja…vielleicht bis auf einer.

„Biddööö!" raunte Charlie als Aaron noch keine Anstalten machte weich zu werden. Er lebte allein, war nicht verheiratet und war in der ganzen Firma dafür bekannt, lieber seine Ruhe zu haben und Charlie wusste, dass sie all ihr Charisma aufwenden musste, damit sie ihn knacken kann.

Ihr Tischnachbar verdrehte die Augen. „Na gut. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung! Keine Knochen-Schädelbasis-Sehnen-Umknicken-Trauma-Verzerrungen-Brüche-oder-sonst-was, vestanden?? Ist mir egal ob du mit dem Knien zum Teppich und den Ellenbogen an den Ohren irgendwo in meiner Wohnung liegst, ich werde dich NICHT ins Krankenhaus fahren zu Weihnachten und in dem Warteraum mit anderen Angehörigen von geistig ausgemerzten Weihnachtsopfern darauf warten, dass mir der Arzt sagt, dass ich dich in den nächsten drei Wochen mit einem Schlauch ernähren muss!" brummte er eindringlich über den Teller Suppe hinweg, den der Kellner irritiert vor ihm abstellte.

Charlie hob die Hand und legte sich die andere vor die Brust. „Indianer-Eherenwort" sagte sie schelmisch.

Aaron musterte sie noch einen Augenblick, dann nickte er. „Gut, lass uns essen!"

---

„Wow! Tolle Bude!" Charlie ließ sich auf das lange Ledersofa fallen während Aaron sich mit ihrem Koffer abschleppte.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er es schon jetzt bereute.

Charlie setze sich auf und betrachtete das Heim ihres ehemaligen Chefs. „Ich war noch nie hier." Sagte sie leise.

„Hat auch seine Gründe." Seufzte er als er den Koffer in der Küche abstellte um Luft zu holen. „Was hast du da eigentlich drin? Steine oder so was?"

„Nö. Nur das nötigste." Charlie hatte sich noch vier Haufen Aufsätze miteingesteckt, die sie über die Feiertage hinweg korrigieren wollte, wenn Aaron mal nicht da war.

Er wischte sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn. „Hör zu. Ich zeig dir nur kurz dein Zimmer und dann geh ich ins Bett. Es ist schon elf Uhr und ich muss morgen noch bis Mittag arbeiten."

Doch Charlie hörte nicht einmal zu. Sie war schon nach hinten gesunken und schlief tief und fest.

---

Heiligabend. Na ja,… der Vormittag von Heiligabend. Charlie hatte Aaron in die Stadt begleitet und war danach durch die immernoch geöffneten Geschäfte geschlendert um ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Aaron zu finden. (Krawatte mit Elchmotiv).

Jetzt saß sie in einem Café, schlürfte einen großen Kakao und tat etwas, was sie schon seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr getan hatte. Sie laß Zeitung.

Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, was sie alles so verpasst hatte. Aresnal hatte die letzten drei Spiele verloren und stand nun auf Kippe, Bush redeten nun nur noch Bockmist und Blair stimmt Schoßhündchenhaft mit ein, fünf Terroranschläge in den letzten drei Monaten, ein Flugzeugabsturz über dem Mittelmeer, Aufruhen in Jerusalem, Geiselnahmen im Kongo und der x-tausendste Artikel über Kate Moss' Drogenmissbrau.

Mhm…, wo war nur die Zeit geblieben? Sie hatte zwar auch des öfteren den Tagespopheten gelesen, zwar mehr weil sie die bewegten Bilder so toll fand als die Artikel aber immer hin. Sie stellte sich vor, was der Prophet in gut sieben Jahren berichten würde. Erst, Sirius Ausbruch, dann die Unruhen bei den Dementoren und dann Dumbledores Tod.

Schöne Märchenwelt, dachte sie sich.

„Hey!" Aaron setzte sich an ihren Tisch, eine große Ausgebeulte Tesco's Tüte in seiner Hand.

Charlie nickte der Tüte zu. „Was ist das?"

„Unser Weihnachtsputer!" sagte er begeistert.

„Unser was?"

„Weihnachtsputer!" Aaron fummelte einen riesigen eingefrohrenen Puter aus der kleinen Tüte und hielt ihn ihr triumphierend vor die Nase. „Ich musste gegen alteingesessene Hausfrauen mit Stützstrümpfen und Dutten an der Kühltruhe darum KÄMPFEN!" sagte er stolz.

„Wow! Aaron-Braveheart-Thompson!" lächelte Charlie.

"Yup. Und du wirst heute Abend Charlotte-Jamie-Olliver-Berg!"

„Was? ICH soll den zubereiten??" fragte sie entsetzt.

„Na klar!"

---

Um dreiundzwanzig Uhr desselben Abends saßen Charlie und Aaron vor zwei Pizzen vor dem Fernseher und sahen sich die Mr Bean-Weihnachtsspecials an.

Der Gestank des verbrannten Geflügels hing noch immer in der Wohnung obwohl die Beiden fast zwei Stunden lang alle Fenster aufgerissen hatten und eine halbe Dose Febrés verbraucht hatten.

„Wie konnte ich nur auf die absurde Idee kommen, DICH kochen zu lassen?" murmelte Aaron jetzt schon zum zehnten Mal und kaute gedankenversunken auf einem Stück Thunfischpizza.

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hey. Rate mal, warum ich die Nummer des Pizzaservice aus dem Kopf weiß!" raunte sie.

„Naja…ich hoffe, mein Geschenk wird das bald ändern." Er nickte Richtung Couchtisch. Dort lag ein altes zerfranstes Kochbuch von Anno Schlagmichtot.

Nicht sein Originalgeschenk. Das hatte er kurzerhand wieder verschwinden lassen, als er den Qualm in der Küche bemerkt hatte. Stattdessen hatte er sich weggeschlichen, mit einem Streifen Alupapier und hatte das Kochbuchartefakt darin eingebunden und wieder unter seinen kleinen fünfzig-Zentimeter Plastik-Weihnachtsbaum gelegt.

Als Charlie dass gesehen hatte, war sie kurzerhand entschlossen auch ihr Geschenk kurzfristig noch einmal umzugestalten. Sie hatte sich schnell in ihr Zimmer verzogen, die sorgfältig gefaltete Krawatte entpackt und einen Galgenknoten reingemacht, das Ganze so gut wie möglich wieder eingepackt und Aaron sein Geschenk mit einem diabolischen Grinsen überreicht.

Er hat sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten können, als er den Galgenstick mit Elchmuster herauszog. Charlie hatte ihn dazu überredet, nach deutschem Brauch die Geschenke schon am Heiligabend zu öffnen.

„Wenn ich diese Folge noch einmal sehen muss, raste ich aus!" brummte er als Rowan Atkinson verwirrt mit einem riesen Puter auf dem Kopf durch die Wohnung rannte.

Charlie kannte diese Folge zwar auch schon in und auswendig, aber das machte ihr nichts. Die Wunder des Fernsehens…etwas das es in Hogwarts nicht gab.

Nachdem die britischen Fernsehsender alle möglichen Weihnachtsspecials runtergerattert hatten und die TV1 um vier Uhr morgens schon die Wiederholung von „Muppets-Die Weihnachtsgeschichte" brachten, fielen Charlie endlich die Augen zu.

Sie war stolz auf sich. Sie hatte nicht einen Moment spezifisch an einen gewissen Zaubertränke-Professor gedacht.

Zufrieden mummelte sie sich in die Couchkissen.

Dunkelheit umgab sie. Angenehm warm, nicht kalt, wie man es bei üblicher Dunkelheit erwarten würde. Sie umhüllte sie und ließ sie entspannen. Es roch so gut hier. Der Geruch ließ ihren Magen zusammenkrampfen und erinnerte sie an irgendetwas tief in ihren Gedanken. In der letzten Ecke ihres Verstandes…Heidekraut…mhm…So schön warm. Die Dunkelheit veränderte sich. Manifestierte sich. Irgendetwas drückte sich gegen ihren Körper. Etwas kleines, unförmiges gegen ihr Gesicht. …was?

Knöpfe…Ihr Finger streichten eine Reihe von Knöpfen entlang.

Vorsichtig hab sie ihren Kopf. Da war Haut. Sie sah die Halsbeuge eines Mannes direkt vor sich. Sie verstand. Es war keine Dunkelheit. Es war der schwarze Stoff seines Mantels. Er hielt sie ganz fest.

„Severus?" flüsterte sie doch er schien sie nicht zu hören. Sie folgte seinem Blick. Drehte sich um. Er ließ sie nicht los. Ihre Hände fanden die Seinen. Ein leichter Druck zur Bestätigung, dass er nicht weggehen würde. Es wurde Weiß. Schnee fiel und sein Blick war auf die heulende Hütte gerichtet. Sie kuschelte sich gegen seinen Bauch, zog seine Robe fester um sich.

„Charlie?" Die tiefe Stimme bohrte sich unter ihre Haut und wärmte ihr Blut.

„Mhm?" fragte sie, den Kopf gegen seine Brust gelehnt.

Vorsichtig drehte er sie wieder zu sich und sah ihr in die Augen.

Sie schluckte und dachte an all das, was hinter diesen Tiefschwarzen Meeren vor sich ging.

„Steh auf!" Sagte Severus leise.

Charlie zog die Brauen zusammen. „Was?"

„Steh auf!" nun schon etwas heftiger. Er packte sie an den Schultern und fing an sie zu schütteln.

„Steh auf!" die Farbe seiner Stimme veränderte sich.

„Charlie!" rief Aaron. „Steh auf!!!"

Sie schrak hoch und starrte in Aarons verschlafenes Gesicht. „Was? Wo? Wie? Warum?" rief sie durcheinander und suchte die Wohnung nach eventuellen Einbruchs-oder Brandspuren ab.

Aaron blickte sie müde an. Er stand im Morgenmantel vor ihr und sah sie böse an. In der Hand hielt er ein Telefon. „Tom." Sagte er trocken und hielt ihr den Hörer hin.

„Was??" fragte sie entgeistert.

„Tom." Wiederholte er. „Er klingt total hysterisch und will unbedingt mit dir sprechen…um sechs Uhr morgens." Er warf ihr das Telefon in den Schoß und schlürfte wieder zurück ins Bett.

Entgeistert blickte sie auf das Telefon. Woher wusste er, dass sie hier war??

Sie führte den Hörer zum Ohr. „Ja? Tom?"

„WAS IST HIER EIGENTLICH LOS???" brüllte ihr ihr Ex-Freund entgegen.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dir ja bescheid sagen, dass ich wieder da bin ab-"

„DAVON RED ICH DOCH GAR NICHT!!" kreischte er.

„W—was ist los?" fragte Charlie verwirrt.

„WAS LOS IST? WAS-LOS-IST????? ICH KOMME VOR ZWANZIG MINUTEN VON EINER WEIHNACHTSFEIER UND SO EIN….EIN DING STEHT IN MEINER KÜCHE!!!"

„Hör auf zu schreien, Tom! Was für ein Ding, und was hat das Bitte mit mir zu tun???" fuhr sie ihn wütend an.

„Was für ein Ding???? Gute Frage??? Es sieht aus wie eine Kreuzung aus Hase, Ratte und diesem Gollum-Ding aus Herr der Ringe!!!" presste er hervor.

„Hä??" Charlie verstand nur noch Bahnhof.

„Nichts HÄ!!! Das schärfste kommt erst noch! Das Ding kann sprechen!" , Tom schien vor Hysterie fast den Tränen nahe zu sein. „Und weißt du was?? Es hat sogar einen Namen! Es heißt Pinky und JETZT KOMMT'S…" donnerte er in die Leitung. „…Es will explizit mit DIR sprechen, es sei sehr sehr dringend!"

„WAS???" kreischte Charlie, sodass Aaron binnen weniger Sekunden wieder in der Tür stand.

Was zur Hölle…..?

„Nicht WAS!!!", raunzte er. „Du bewegst sofort deinen Arsch hierher, bevor sich dieses…Ding wieder aus der Besenkammer befreien kann!!!"

Ein Tuten auf der anderen Seite teilte Charlie mit, dass ihr Gesprächspartner soben aufgelegt hatte.

Sie sprang vom Sofa und quetschte sich in ihre Jeans.

„Aaron?" fragte sie als sie sich ihren Pullover über den Kopf zog. „Kannst du mich bitte zu Tom fahren??"


	17. Chapter 17

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Endlich ENDLICH lässt man mich wieder updaten! Ich hab's schon seit Sonntagabend versucht, aber die doofe Site wollte nich'..._

_Erstmal ein gaanz großes Dankeschön für Eure lieben Reviews! Auch an Nimiue, bei der ich mich nicht persönlich bedanken konnte!_

_Diesmal wird's kitisch, ich hoffe, es mundet!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Morgaine_

17.

Tom erwartete sie bereits in der Tür. Mit zittrigen Händen stand er am Türrahmen. Die Haare durchwuselt wie Einstein persönlich. Der Schlips hing ihm wie ein großer schwerer Lappen um den Hals und seine Augen spiegelten die Martinis und Blue Velvets der letzten Nacht wider. Das erstaunlichste jedoch war, dass eine halb aufgerauchte Fluppe zwischen seinen zittrigen Fingern hang. Dass er als absoluter Anti-Raucher jetzt zum Glimmstängel griff war für Charlie ein Indiz dafür, dass er wahrscheinlich gleich vor Aufregung kollabieren würde.

Sie sprang aus dem Wagen, der Dank Aarons Fahrkünsten und unter Zurhilfenahme der Handbremse um Haarsbreite perfekt in die schmale Parklücke vor Toms Wohnung passte.

„Wo zur Hölle bleibst du??" brüllte ihr aufgebrachter Ex-Freund ihr entgegen als sie die Stufen zur Wohnung erklomm.

„Wir sind gekommen so schnell wir konnten!" hechelte Aaron an Charlies statt, die ihrerseits tonlos an Tom vorbei in die Wohnung stürmte.

Die schrecklichsten Gedanken fuhren ihr durch den Kopf. Was konnte Dumbledore dazu veranlassen, einen Hauself zu schicken? Es musste was schlimmes passiert sein! Es musste einfach!

Irgendwas mit Severus?

Oh bitte, lass es nicht seinetwegen sein!!

Sie rannte in das Wohnzimmer und blieb stehen. Ihre Augen suchten den Raum ab, aber nirgends war ein Hauself zu sehen.

„Wo ist er?" rief sie Tom panisch zu, der gerade zusammen mit Aaron den Raum betrat.

„In der beschissen Besenkammer!!" donnerte er zurück. „Was zum Geier ist DAS??"

Wieder ignorierte Charlie ihn und spurtete zu der kleinen fast schon unsichbaren Tür am hinteren Ende des Wohnzimmers.

Sie griff nach dem Türknauf, doch eine Hand hielt sie davon ab, die Tür zu öffnen.

„Was glaubst du was du da machst??" Toms blutunterlaufende Augen starrten ihr aus tiefen Höhlen entgegen.

„Lass mich!" Sie machte sich von ihm los und schubste ihn zur Seite. „Ich muss mit Pinky reden!"

Tom fing auf einmal an, hysterisch zu lachen. „Also hatte dieses Gollum-Teil recht! Du kennst es??" fragte er. „Was bist du? Die Nanny von den Gottverdammten Teletubbies, mhm?" Tom griff nach einem Glas das direkt neben der kleinen Tür auf dem Glastisch stand. Der Inhalt schimmerte goldfarbend. Whiskey. Er genehmigte sich einen Schlug und fing dann wieder an zu lachen. „Deshalb hast du mich verlassen?? Wegen Tinky-Winky und Lala??"

Charlie verdrehte die Augen. Es war augenscheinlich nicht sein erstes Glas heute morgen. „Halt einfach mal die Klappe, Tom!" zischte sie und griff wieder nach dem Türknauf.

Tom machte anstalten, ihr wieder dazwischen zu funken, doch als er Charlies Todesblick bemerkte, etwas, dass sie mittlerweile fast schon so perfekt drauf hatte wie Severus, ließ er sie gewähren und stellte sich sicherheitshalber mit einigem Sicherheitsabstand hinter die Couch.

Charlie atmete einmal kurz durch.

Ich bin auf alles vorbereitet, mich kann nichts mehr schockieren, betete sie sich selber in Gedanken vor und öffnete dann die Tür.

Die Kammer war nicht beleuchtet. Dementsprechend schlug ihr auch nichts als Dunkelheit entgegen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, damit ihre Pupillen sich schneller an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnten.

„Pinky?" flüsterte sie.

Nichts geschah.

„Pinky?" diesmal schon etwas lauter.

Wieder nichts.

„Tom?" fragte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg. „Hol mir doch bitte eine Taschenlampe."

„Wie?" seine Stimme zitterte. „Sag jetzt nicht, es ist da nicht mehr drin??" mit einem Satz war er auf das Sofa gesprungen und suchte mit Panik den Boden ab, als ob sich eine Ratte in sein Haus geschlichen hätte.

Charlie drehte sich um. Als sie Tom auf dem Sofa sah verdrehte sie die Augen. „Du bist so ein Weichei!" raunte sie. „Aaron? Gehst du bitte in die Küche? In der dritten Schublade von links müsste eine Taschenlampe liegen."

Der mittlerweile fast genauso verwirrte Aaron tat was ihm gesagt wurde, sodass Charlie ein paar Sekunden später mit einer kleinen Mini-Taschenlampe in den Besenschrank leuchten konnte.

Er war leer.

„Verdammt!" Charlie knallte die Besenkammertür mit einem heftigen Wumms zu.

„Is-ist es weg?" fragte Tom nach einer Weile, er stand immernoch auf der Couch. Mittlerweile hatte er sich von dem Whiskey auch wieder nachgeschenkt.

Charlie fuhr sich durch ihr Struwelhaar. „Ja. Scheint, als wäre sie appariert."

„Was?" fragten Tom und Aaron nun gleichzeitg.

„Äh…verschwunden…i-in Luft aufgelöst…Puff!!" stammelte Charlie, griff sich die Whiskeyflasche und genehmigte sich einen beherzten Schluck.

„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich wirken, aber WAS hat sich gerade in Luft aufgelöst?" fragte Aaron in die aufkommende Stille hinein. Tom prostete ihm beipflichtend zu. „Genau, mein Freund. WAS war das?"

Charlie sah die Beiden kurz an. Was sollte sie nun sagen? Aaron zu beschwindeln wäre ja kein Problem gewesen aber Tom? Er hatte Pinky gesehen und würde ihr bestimmte keine Ausflüchte über verkleidete Kinder oder Hirngespinste abkaufen.

Seufzend ließ sie sich in den Sessel fallen. Aaron tat es ihr nach. Seine Augen verlangten nach einer Antwort.

„Pinky ist ein Hauself." Sagte sie schnell und nahm prophilaktischerweise gleich den nächsten Schluck Whiskey. Es dauerte ungefähr so lange bis das Brennen in ihrem Hals wieder abgeklungen war, dass sich einer von den beiden rührte. Es war Tom.

„Ein Haus-Elf??" fragte er zweifelnd. Sie nickte zur Antwort. „Ein Hogwarts-Hauself, um genau zu sein." Fügte sie nach ein paar Sekunden hinzu. Sie hoffte inständig, dass das Ministerium später einen Vergessenszauber auf die Beiden legen würde.

Tom starrte sie an. Anscheinend klingelte bei ihm was. „Hogwarts?? So wie Harry Potter?"

Charlie nickte.

Aaron blickte die Beiden verwirrt an. Er hatte keinen Schimmer über was sie da gerade redeten.

„Alles klar." Sagte Tom, stand auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. „Ich glaub Ich nehm das hier lieber an mich!" mit einem Ruck hatte er ihr die Flasche aus der Hand gezogen.

„Ich erzähle keinen Unsinn!" protestierte sie kleinlaut. „Pinky arbeitet für Hogwarts. Sie ist ein Hauself. Ein magisches Wesen. Wie glaubst du, wäre sie sonst aus dem Schrank gekommen??"

„Sag mal TICKST du nicht mehr ganz richtig??" fuhr er sie an. „Das sind fiktive Charaktere. BÜCHER, Charlie. Es-gibt-sie-nicht! Hast du das immernoch nicht begriffen???"

Charlie stand mit einem Ruck vor him. „Und wie erklärst du dir dann diesen Hauselfen in deiner Wohnung, mhm? Ganz schön lebendig für einen fiktiven Charakter, nicht wahr?"

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann auch ne mutierte Ratte gewesen sein."

Charlie schubste ihn vor Wut auf das Sofa. „Ratte?? Jetzt widersprichst du dir ja selbst, mein Lieber! Du hast doch selbst am Telefon gesagt, es könne SPRECHEN und hat nur nach mir verlangt!"

Tom wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als es direkt neben ihm auf einmal PLOPP machte.

Erschrocken drehte er sich der Geräuschquelle zu. Als seine Augen die großen Glubschaugen des Hauselfs trafen, fing er an zu schreien.

Charlie, die sich mittlerweile an das ständige Apparieren und verschwinden dieser kleinen Geschöpfe gewöhnt hatte, hielt Tom gerade noch davon ab, mit dem Sofakissen nach Pinky zu schlagen.

Mit großer Mühe und Not hielt sie ihn umklammert. „Pinky!" rief sie über Toms Geschreie hinweg, „…tu doch was!!"

Der kleine Hauself nickte schnell und streckte seine Hand aus. Urplötzlich ließ der Widerstand in Charlies Armen nach und Tom sackte bewusstlos zurück auf das Sofa.

„Och, ist ja süß!" Aaron hatte sich hinter Charlie geschlichen und beäugte den Hauself mit weiten Augen. Pinky erwiderte den Blick. Allerdings schien sie Aaron alles andere als süß zu finden.

„Ms Berg, Ma'am. Dumbledore hat Pinky gesagt, Sie sollen sofort zurück Hogwarts!" stammelte der Hauself wobei er über Tom's bewusstlosen Körper krabbelte und sich vor ihr aufbaute.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Charlie während sie mit dem anderen Arm versuchte, Aaron davon abzuhalten Pinky anzufassen. „Aaron! Jetzt lass doch mal! Das ist wichtig!"

„Pinky weiß nicht, Ma'am. Pinky nur einfacher Hauself, aber Dumbledore sehr besorgt ausgesehen hat!"

„Ist irgendetwas mit Severus?" drängte Charlie sie. Der Gedanke zu warten, bis sie zurück im Schloss war, machte sie wahnsinnig.

„Severus?" fragte Aaron. Allein sein Tonfall sagte ihr schon, dass er jetzt jegliches Interesse an dem Hauself verloren hatte.

Charlie wimmelte ihn ab. „Nicht jetzt, Aaron."

„Sie müssen jetzt mitkommen, Ms Berg. Sonst Pinky hat ihren Auftrag nicht richtig erfüllt und muss sich selbst bestrafen!" Mit großen Glubschern schaute sie Charlie an.

Charlie atmete tief durch. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrem ehemaligen Boss um.

„Gut. Aaron, ich muss jetzt wirklich weg. Sei so gut und kümmere dich um Tom wenn er aufwacht." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und griff nach der ausgestrecken Hand des kleinen Hauselfen.

„A-aber deine ganzen Sachen liegen noch bei mir rum!" warf er schnell ein.

„Die lass ich später abholen. Danke für alles!" rief sie.

Charlie und dieses kleine Hauself-Ding begannen vor Aarons Augen zu verschwimmen wie Teer bei großer Hitze. Dann machte es PLOPP und er war allein in der Wohnung.

---

Mit dem gleichen PLOPP mit dem sie vor Aarons Augen verschwunden waren, erschienen sie nun direkt in Dumbledores Büro. Bevor Charlie sich auch nur umgeschaut hatte, wusste sie, dass irgendetwas sehr schlimmes passiert sein musste. Als der Hauself geräuschvoll verschwand hob Professor Dumbledore den Kopf.

„Ms Berg. Schön, dass sie so schnell kommen konnten." Er stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand.

Täuschte sie sich, oder schwang in seinen Augen ein funken Traurigkeit?

„Bitte, Setzen Sie sich doch!"

„Professor, was ist passiert?" fragte Charlie. Ihre Stimme hörte sich schwach an. Beinahe genauso schwach wie ihr Körper sich auf einmal fühlte, der glücklich über den Stuhl zu sein schien.

Der Alte blinzelte zu ihr herüber. „Bitte. Lassen Sie uns noch einen Moment auf Minerva warten."

Wie auf's Stichwort öffnete sich die schwere Bürotür hinter ihr und Professor McGonagall trat ein. „Er hat alles unter Kontrolle, Albus. Es wird keine Komplikationen geben. Oh…Charlie…" McGonagall die sich eben noch an den Schulleiter gewandt hatte, hatte nun Charlie in dem Sessel entdeckt. Sofort bückte sie sich zu ihr hinunter und umarmte sie. „Es ist so schrecklich!"

Charlies Herz raste auf einmal. Was war so schrecklich? Was zum Teufel war hier los???

Und warum, wenn das alles so wichtig war, dass sie einen Hauselfen zu ihr schickten, war Snape nicht hier???

„Minerva, bi-bitte!" Charlie drückte die Alte von sich weg und sah hinüber zu Dumbledore.

„Schulleiter, dürfte ich fragen, was hier los ist??"

Minerva hob die Hand vor den Mund. „Wie? Du weißt es noch nicht? Oh…das tut mir so Leid, ich wollte…"

„Genug! Was ist hier jetzt los?" Sie schnitt ihr das Wort ab und starrte Dumbledore an. „Wo ist Professor Snape?"

„Severus klärt extern alle Angelegenheiten." Sagte Dumbledore ruhig und bedeute Minerva, ohne seine hellblauen Augen von Charlie zu nehmen, sich zu setzen.

„Also hat dieser ganze Heckmeck nichts mit ihm zu tun??" fragte Charlie unsicher.

„Nein."

Oh Gott….ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Es geht ihm gut.

„Worum geht es dann?" fragte sie nun deutlich gelassener wobei der mitfühlende Gesichtsausdrucks McGonagalls, den sie aus dem Augenwinkel mitbekam, ihr immer noch keine Entwarnung gab.

„Hier." Dumbledore hielt ihr eine Zeitung hin, die Charlie ohne große Probleme als die Muggelzeitung wieder erkannte, die sie in dem Kaffee gelesen hatte, als sie auf Aaron gewartet hatte.

„Was ist damit?" irritiert nahm sie die gefalteten Blätter entgegen.

„Seite drei." War das Einzige, was Dumbledore sagte.

Sie schlug besagte Seite auf. Es war ein Boulevard-Blatt. Will heißen, dass 70 Prozent der Artikel aus übergroßen Photos bestanden während der Text auf Schriftgröße 16, selbst für die Blinden noch lesbar, unter den Photos prangerte.

Drei Artikel standen auf dieser Seite. Der erste handelte über fünf Terroranschläge, die kurz hintereinander begannen worden waren. Der nächste über einen Flugzeugabsturz im Mittelmeerraum bei dem es keine Überlebenden gab und der dritte handelte über erneute Aufruhen in Jerusalem.

Nichts neues für Charlie. Sie hatte diese Artikel schon damals nur grob überflogen und konnte auch jetzt nicht irgendetwas erkennen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass diese Dinge in irgendeiner Weise mit der Zaubererwelt einhergingen.

Dementsprechend irrtiert sah sie nun auch Dumbledore an. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz Professor…"

Der Schulleiter holte eine zweite Zeitung hervor. Diesmal bewegten sich die Bilder darauf. Es war der Tagesprophet.

„Sehen Sie dort auf Seite 2 nach." Sagte er ruhig.

Charlie schlug die Seite auf. Ein riesen Photo von einem zerstörten Flugzeug in tobender See prangerte über der Hälfte der Seite. Die Wellen schwappten über das zerquetschte Metall und erstickten die letzten Flammen mit ihrer Gischt. Immer und immer wieder.

Eine schreckliche Vorahnung durchzog ihr Gehirn und ließ ihre Muskeln verhärten. Sie wagte es nicht zu atmen als sie die ersten Zeilen des Artikels darunter las.

„Tragisches Flugzeugunglück über der Nordsee. Eine Zaubererfamilie unter den Toten.

Am Freitag des 23. Dezember hob das Flugzeug der NordicAirways am Flughafen Gatwick ab. Ziel dieses Fluges war der Flughafen von Oslo, Norwegen. 345 Menschen waren an Board um ihre Familien pünktlich zu Weihnachten zu besuchen. Darunter auch eine Nicht-Muggel-Familie. Das Flugzeug geriet zwischen 22.00 und 22.14 h mitten über der rauen See ins Trudeln. Laut Muggel-Technikern handelte es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um einen Schaden an den Turbinen…"

Charlie las die Worte, doch ihr Kopf nahm sie nicht mehr auf.

Mary….

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein?

Keine Überlebenden….

Wie konnte sie diesen Artikel nur übersehen?

Mary ist tot….Die kleine Ms Montague….

Minuten saß sie nur so dar, den Zeitungsartikel in ihrer Hand. Weder Dumbledore noch Minerva sprachen sie an. In ihrem Kopf lief alles Amok. Der Atemreflex hatte eingesetzt und ihre Lungen pumpten Oxigen durch ihre Atemwege, obwohl sie am liebsten erstickt wäre.

„Charlie?" vorsichtig legte Minerva ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Geht's dir gut?"

Charlie schluckte. Sie sah stur auf das Bild. Das Meer peitschte gegen das zerissene Metall, Kabel hingen im Wasser und die Flammen tanzten zwischen den Wellen.

„Ms Berg?" Dumbledores Stimme holte sie wieder in das hier und jetzt zurück.

Sie sah ihn an. Ihr Verdacht von eben bestätigte sich. Seine Augen waren erfüllt von Traurigkeit und Mitgefühl.

„Severus ist im Moment zusammen mit dem Ministerium unterwegs zur Unglücksstelle. Da ihre Eltern tot sind und ihre Verwandten sich dazu nicht in der Lage sahen, hat sich Professor Snape bereit erklärt, die Leiche für die Akten des Ministeriums zu identifizieren."

Charlie nickte nur. Ihr Mund war trocken. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als für einen Moment Ruhe. Ruhe von ihnen und Ruhe von ihren Gedanken.

Sie räusperte sich. „Danke, dass sie mich zurückgeholt haben, Schulleiter." Sagte sie trocken. Ihre Stimme klang ihr fremd.

„Ich fürchte, mein Gepäck ist bei meiner überstürzten Abreise zurückgeblieben. Minerva, könntest du dich bitte darum kümmern?" ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, wand sie sich an die Professorin.

„A-aber ich denke, dass hat noch Zeit. Charlie lass uns doch erstmal darü…"

„Nein!" unterbrach sie die Alte schnell. „Ich brauche mein Gepäck! Außerdem solltet ihr jemanden zu meiner alten Adresse schicken. Ich fürchte, mein Ex-Freund und mein ehemaliger Chef haben zu viel von der Zaubererwelt mitbekommen. Jemand sollte ihr Gedächtnis ein wenig umstrukturieren."

„Charlie! Wirklich! Lass uns darüber reden! Es ist nicht gut, wenn man so was in sich hineinfrisst!!"

„BITTE, Minerva!" fuhr sie die Alte an. „Das Gepäck!"

Charlie merkte wie ihr Körper sich bewegte und sie aufstand. Sie nickte Dumbledore kurz zu und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort aus seinem Büro.

---

Minerva McGonagall wusste nicht was sie denken sollte.

Charlotte hatte diese schlimme Nachricht ganz anders aufgenommen, als sie gedacht, ja, nicht einmal geahnt hätte.

Für sie selbst war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mit der Situation eine verstorbenen Schülers umgehen musste und genau wie Charlie hatte sie dabei ihre Fassung behalten. Schließlich war man ja Lehrer und diente als Vorbild, als unerschütterliche Festung des Wissens und Benehmens. Doch auch sie hatte das ein odere andere Mal, nach Unterrichtsende tief durchatmen müssen. War allein in ihren Räumlichkeiten gesessen und hatte mit ihrer Selbstdisziplin gehadert um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Aber Charlie?

Minerva kam es fast so vor, als hätte die junge Frau eine Barrikade um sich herum errichtet, die einzustürzen nicht mal der stärkste Feldherr in der Lage gewesen wäre.

So emotionslos, so kalt. Erst hatte McGonagall gedacht es wäre der Schock und die Erkenntnis und überhaupt das verarbeiten von Marys Tod würde seine Zeit brauchen, doch auch vier Stunden später, Dumbledore hatte eine kurze Lehrerkonferenz in der großen Halle einberufen, veränderte sich Charlottes Verhalten nicht.

Sie setzte sich mit undurchschaubarer Miene neben die Alte, und ließ ihren Blick kurz über den Tisch gleiten. Die Alte versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Nicht gerötet, nicht verquollen. Das konnte doch nicht sein!

Minerva wusste nach was, oder besser gesagt, wem sie ausschau hielt. Doch Severus war noch immer unterwegs und würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht vor dem frühen Morgen wiederkommen. Minerva wusste nicht wirklich was sie von Charlies attraktion zu dieser fiesen kleinen Kellerassel halten sollte. Es war Snape, herrgottnochmal! Severus Snape!

Sie selbst hatte dieses kleine Ekelpacket schon unterrichtet, als er noch grün hinter den Ohren gewesen war und bei Gott, er hatte sich seitdem nicht verändert. Zu Anfang hatte sie es noch sehr spaßig gefunden Charlie mit ihrer kleinen Verliebtheitsnummer aufzuziehen. Schließlich war die Alte in der Annahme, dass man nicht wirklich DAUERHAFT etwas für solch einen unumgänglichen Menschen wie ihn empfinden konnte.

Anscheinend hatte sie sich da getäuscht.

„Danke, dass ihr so kurzfristig die Zeit gefunden habt!" begrüßte Dumbledore die Runde von Lehrern. Wirklich fast alle waren gekommen. Sogar diese Vogelscheuche von Trewlaney war aus ihrem Türmchen hervorgekrochen. „Wie ihr alle wahrscheinlich schon vernommen habt, ist eine unserer Schülerinnen vor kurzem einem tragischen Unglück zum Opfer gefallen. In diesem Treffen möchte ich nur einmal kurz klären wie ich, und ich denke wir alle, gedenken sollten damit umzugehen…"

Minerva drehte sich kurz zu Charlie. „Wenn du Trost suchst, ich bin im-"

Doch Charlie ignorierte sie. Ihre Hand schoss nach oben und ohne auf Dumbledores Erlaubnis zu warten begann sie zu reden. „Wie glauben Sie sollte ich die Schüler darauf vorbereiten? Ich meine, laut Stundenplan werde ich die Erste sein, die die 1. Klasse, also Marys Klasse, nach den Ferien unterrichtet und ich denke, der erste Eindruck wie die Lehrkräfte damit umgehen, ist der entscheidende."

McGonagall wusste kurz nicht was sie am meisten schockierte. Dass Charlie sie so hart und forsch einfach abgewürgt hatte, oder die Sachlichkeit und Emotionslosigkeit die bei der Frage in ihrer Stimme mitschwangen.

„Ich denke, am besten wird es sein, wenn Sie ehrlich sind." Dumbledore ignorierte Charlies Dreistigkeit die Frage einfach unaufgefordert zu stellen und lächelte sie stattdessen nur liebevoll an.

„Also glauben Sie, dass es besser ist, wenn ICH sie gleich darauf anspreche und nicht erst warte, bis die Schüler es sind?" fragte sie weiter. Die gleiche Kälte. Der gleiche Farblose Klang. Minerva schüttelte es.

„Ms Berg. Ich denke, Sie sollten die Schüler fragen, ob sie darüber reden wollen und sie versichern, dass sie für jeden ein offenes Ohr haben, wenn sie soweit sind."

Charlie nickte nur und glitt dann wieder in ihre steife Haltung und hörte den Ausführungen des Professors weiterhin zu. Er gedachte eine kleine Erinnerungsecke für Mary aufzubauen und zwar an einem neutralen Ort, sodass alle Klassenkameraden und Freunde, egal welches Hauses ganz persönlich abschied von ihr nehmen konnten.

„Charlie…" Minerva unternahm noch einen Versuch. „Bitte! Das ist doch nicht normal! Du musst dich doch bei jemanden auswein-"

Wieder schoss Charlies Hand in die Höhe. Wieder ignorierte sie die Alte.

„Professor Dumbledore? Ich würde gerne wissen, ob es auch den Lehrkräften, bzw. einigen Schülern gestattet ist an der Beerdigung teilzunehmen. Ich denke, dass könnte auch eine Frage sein, die meine Schüler haben könnten."

Minerva zog es die Haare vom Kopf beim klang ihrer Stimme.

„Nun…wir werden sehen. Die Beerdigung der Familie wird in den Händen ihrer nächsten Verwandten liegen. Sollte die Nachfrage bei den Schülern da sein, werde ich mich mit ihnen in Verbindung setzen und sie danach fragen ob diese Möglichkeit besteht."

„Danke, Professor."

Charlie lächelte den Professor an. Doch für Minerva sah es mehr so aus als würde sie lediglich ihre Mundwinkel nach oben ziehen. Ihre Augen blieben stumm.

Die nächsten zehn Minuten betete Dumbledore das übliche Prozedere herunter, die Vorkehrungen die immer getroffen werden bei solchen Situationen. Minerva brauchte nicht zuhören. Dafür war sie schon viel zu lange an dieser Schule. Sie hätte auch nicht gekonnt. Immer wieder drifteten ihre Gedanken zu Charlotte ab und sie schwor sich, die Muggelkunde-Lehrerin heute abend noch zum Reden zu bringen. Trauer in sich hinein zu stopfen hat noch niemanden gut getan, das wusste sie. Das beste Beispiel dafür wohnte schließlich schon seit Jahren in den Kerkern.

---

Charlie saß auf ihrem Bett. Die letzten Sonnestrahlen scheinten durch das kleine halbmondförmige Kerkerfenster auf den feinen Bezug ihres Bettes. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon so dasaß.

Minerva meinte es nur gut, das wusste sie. Aber sie verstand sie nicht. Niemand konnte das. Es passierte ihr immer und immer wieder. Etwas schlimmes passiert, und Charlie schaltete ab. Sie schaltete einfach ab. Nichts durchdringt diese Mauer, sie ist resistent gegen alles. Nicht mal ihre Mutter hatte es je geschafft hindurchzudringen. Und sie liebte ihre Mutter sehr.

Ihr Verhalten tat ihr am meisten für die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung leid. Menschen wie Minerva, die vielleicht nach außen hin relativ gefasst und Unerschütterlich wirkten, es im inneren aber nie sind oder gewesen waren. Charlie hingegen war in solchen Dingen das komplette Gegenteil. Die meisten Leute die sie kennelernten glaubten, sie wäre dieser typische Nullachtfünfzehn Klischeetyp von einer Frau, die in Tränen ausbricht, wenn Lassie den Weg zurück nach Hause nicht findet.

Vollkommender Blödsinn.

Charlie ließ sich rücklings auf Bett fallen. Sie würde gern…würde wirklich. Aber die Tränen kamen einfach nicht. Nicht einmal für Mary…

Sie seufzte. Die Kleine war ein Naturtalent gewesen. Und so lieb…diese Scheißwelt ist einfach nicht fair. Und es war auch noch alles ihre Schuld gewesen…hätte sie Mary nicht so sehr mit ihrer Begeisterung für Muggeldinge angesteckt, wäre sie nie auf die Idee gekommen, ihre Verwandten mit dem Flugzeug besuchen zu kommen…

„Fuck!" Charlie haute auf die Kissen. Sie fühlte sich so leer…so erschöpft und schuldig…keine Tränen.

Warum gerade DIESES Flugzeug?

Bumm…bumm….

Es klopfte an der Tür. Charlie verdrehte die Augen. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Bumm…bumm..

Mann…warum konnten sie sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Bumm..bumm..

„Was ist??" donnerte sie der soliden Holztür entgegen.

„Charlie?" McGonagall. „Bitte lass mich rein. Ich muss einmal kurz mit dir reden!"

Charlie atmete tief durch. „Muss das jetzt sein, Minerva? Es ist schon spät am Abend und ich bin wirklich, wirklich müde!"

„Ja, es muss jetzt sein, Charlotte!"

Oho…CharLOTTE! McGonagall musste wirklich gereizt sein.

Charlie ließ sich vom Bett plumpsen und schlüfte kraftlos richtung Eingangstür. Als sie diese öffnete stand eine bettfertige Minerva vor ihr. Das Haar offen und einen Morgenmantel um sich gebunden. Ein Tablett mit einer Flasche Wein und zwei Gläsern in der Hand.

„Danke." Ohne auf Charlies Aufforderung zu warten, trat sie ein und steuerte zielsicher auf die Couch zu. Sie öffnete die Flasche, schenkte sich und ihr ein und bedeute Charlie sich neben sie zu setzen.

„Jetzt wird geredet!" sagte sie streng.

„Minerva…bitte…ich will nicht reden!" raunte Charlie leicht entnervt.

„Papperlapp…" , winkte die Alte ab, „ …du musst reden! Alles andere ist ungesund. Setz dich und sag mir was du denkst!"

Charlie setzte sich widerwillig neben McGonagall. „Ich denke, du solltest die Haare öfter mal offen tragen, das steht dir!" antwortete sie witzlos.

„Keine Späße jetzt!" zischte Minerva und sah sie böse an. „Ich will, dass du mir sagst, was in dir vorgeht, seitdem du von diesem grauenhaften Unfall gehört hast!"

„Wird das jetzt so ne Psychostunde, oder was?" fragte Charlie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Charlie!" fauchte Minerva säuerlich.

„Bitte.." seufzte die Blonde. „Ich fühle mich scheiße, wenn du's genau wissen willst. Ich bin traurig und ich hab keine Ahnung was ich dagegen tun soll. Bist du jetzt zufrieden??" raunzte sie.

„Nicht ganz." Sagte die Alte.

„Wie? Was willst du denn noch hören??"

Minerva rückte näher an sie heran. „Fühlst du es denn auch?"

„Was? Natürlich! Was glaubst du denn? Nur weil ich nicht gleich losflenne und mir die Mundwinkel bis auf den verdammten Boden hängen, bin ich automatisch nicht betroffen oder was??" fauchte Charlie wütend zurück. Ein Vorurteil mehr mit dem sie zu kämpfen hatte.

„Nein ich…" Bumm bumm

Doch weiter kam die Alte nicht, da es ein weiters Mal an die Tür klopfte.

„Na ganz toll!" Charlie funkelte McGonagall sauer an. „Wer kommt denn jetzt noch? Deine ganz persönlich Hilfe-zur-Selbstmitleid-Spezialeinheit??"

McGonagall stand auf. „Nein. Niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin." Die Alte ging zur Tür während Charlie sich ein großes Schluck Wein genehmigte.

„Arghh … Plürre." Doch sie schluckte die ungeliebte Flüssigkeit hinunter und nahm sogar noch einen weiteren Schluck. Schließlich würde sie McGonagall noch die nächsten zwei Stunden ertragen müssen. Und so wie sie die Alte kannte, würde sie nicht früher ihr Zimmer verlassen, bis Charlie nicht im Teich ihrer eigenen Tränen auf dem Boden kauerte.

„Minerva?"

Eine tiefe Stimme holte Charlie urplötzlich aus ihrer Lethargie.

Sie stand auf und durchquerte ihr Wohnzimmer sodass sie auf die Eingangstür blicken konnte.

„Severus" flüsterte sie. Der große Mann in der Tür wand sich von Professor McGonagall ab und schaute Charlie an. Ein kleiner Kloß baute sich in ihrem Hals auf.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?" seine Stimme traf direkt die eine wackelige Stelle in ihrer Festung, die Achillessehne.

Charlie nickte nur heftig. Sie merkte wie ihre Hände anfingen zu zittern und ihr Blick langsam trübe wurde. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Stand einfach nur so da. Tränen liefen ihr heiß über die Wangen.

„Severus…sie…sie ist tot!" ihre Stimme klang so heiser, dass man sie kaum hören konnte.

Doch Snape nickte. Er hatte sie gehört.

Charlie bekam kaum noch Luft. Die Tränen liefen nun unaufhaltsam ihren Weg über ihre Wangen. An ihrem Hals entlang. Sie konnte nicht mehr denken. Sah vor ihrem innern Auge nur noch das Photo des Flugzeugwracks…das zerquetschte Metall.

„Es…es war meine Schuld…ich…" Sie kippte nach vorn doch sie fiel nicht.

Snape hatte sie aufgefangen und legte nun ihre Arme um seine Schultern.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld…" flüsterte er in ihr Haar hinein und drückte sie an sich.

„Doch…ich meine…ich…hätte ich ….ich…ich weiß nicht…es ist einfach nicht fair!" ihre Stimme zitterte so sehr…dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Seine Hände umfassten ihren Rücken und drückten sie so an sich.

„Es ist gut…" brummte er.

„Gott sei Dank, Severus, hast DU sie wenigstens zum Wein-"

„GEH JETZT, MINERVA!" zischte Snape über seine Schulter hinweg.

_Und?_

_Keine Sorge übrigens, Snape ist nich auf einmal zum Schmusebär geworden, also bleibt gespannt!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry sorry sorry, tausendmal Sorry, dass es sooo elendig lange gedauert hat, bist das Chappie hier on geht! Aber im Moment ist einfach der Wurm drin! Vorletzte Woche war Magen-Darm-Grippe angesagt, die Nächste hatte sich dann die allgemeine Erkältung für sich reserviert. Mir geht's jetzt aber schon besser und ich hab fleißig weitergeschrieben! _

_Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich für die lieben Reviews bedanken. Ein ganz ganz liebes Dankeschön auch für das tolle Feedback von Valentina Valencia und tttt!_

_Schreibt mir bitte weiterhin, wie es euch gefallen hat! Jetzt erstmal viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_-Morgaine_

18.

Er hatte immer angenommen, dass ihn nichts treffen konnte. Doch dieses Ereignis kam einfach unvorbereitet. Einfach so aus dem Nichts. Wer hätte schon ahnen können, dass so ein dämliches Flugzeug enfach mal so abstürzte? Wie hätte er ahnen können, dass der Tod einer Schülerin, ihrer ganzen Familie, ihn nicht genauso hatte kalt lassen können wie der Tod so vieler Muggel unter den Todessern.

Seine Grundfesten hatten Mary Montagues Ableben zwar nicht erschüttert, doch der Umstand, dass er dieses Mädchen gekannt und für annehmbar empfunden hatte, hatte seine sonst so uneinnehmbare Festung aus Trotz, Hochmut und Unantastbarkeit, die er sich unter dem Dunklen Lord und schon rückreichend in seine frühe Schulzeit so mühsam aufgebaut hatte, doch schon bröckeln lassen.

Immerhin war er der Erste gewesen, der sich dazu gemeldet hate, die unleidlich aber unausweichliche Auflage des Ministeriums zu erfüllen: den Körper zu identifizieren und, sollten nicht-mugglische Merkmale festgestellt werden, dies dem Ministerium zutragen.

In einem solchen Fall konnte Dumbledore es nicht selbst machen, da die Gefahr, wenn auch nur spekulativ und von Fudge-er Instanz höchst argwöhnisch betrachtet, gegeben sein könnte es handle sich um einen Angriff der Todesser.

Minerva, bedachte Snape ohne Zweifel, hätte zwar das Vorrecht als Hauslehrerin der Kleinen, doch nachdem er sie das erste Mal nach dem die Nachricht das Schloss erreicht hatte, sahr, war ihm ohnehin klar, dass sie diese Aufgabe nicht bewältigen konnte. Zu emotional und Subjektiv war sie, eine Sache, die man bei solch einer Situation besser unter Kontrolle haben sollte.

Und zu Filius, Snapes Meinung nach noch de einzig Weitere, der ein Recht darauf besessen hätte, er konnte nicht mal über den Obduktionstisch schauen. Außerdem musste der Rest, der im Schloss verbliebenen Schüler beruhigt werden, eine Aufgabe, für die Minerva und der Wurzelzwerg sicherlich besser geeignet waren als er.

Also stand er am frühen Weihnachtsmorgen in der eigens für diesen Geheimbesuch gesperrten Leichenhalle eines norwegischen Krankenhauses, zusammen mit zwie Beamten der Außenstelle des Ministeriums aus England und einem großen blonden Hünen, der Stereotyp eines Norwegers, seinerseits Mitarbeiter für innere Sicherheit des norwegischen Zauberministeriums mit Namen Edvard Olfasson, anstatt wie er es sonst immer zu Weihnachten pflegte, in seinen Räumlichkeiten im Kerker des Schlosses in seinem schweren Ohrensesselzu sitzen, ein guter Wein, ein Buch und ein Stück Truthhahnbrust neben sich auf dem Abstelltisch, vorzugsweise dem geprassel des Kamins lauschend.

Anstatt des Prasselns lauschte er nun Olafssons stark durchsetzten Akzent, während dieser versuchte, das Hergehen des Flugzeugabsturzes auf Englisch zu erklären.

Snape allerdings verlor schnell das Intersse an dieser Schilderung, telis weil das Englisch des Norwegers mehr an die Klick-Laute afrikanischer Stämme erinnerte als an eine, irgenderdenkliche westliche Sprache, teils weil er schon im Vorhinein zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass dieses dämliche Flugzeug einfach nur abgestürzt war und das es kein vermeintlicher Angriff von Voldemorts verbliebenden Gefolgsleuten war.

Ärgerlich dachte er über den Sinn dahinter nach:" Oh! Da im Flugzeug sitzt eine 12-jährige Hexe! Welch Bedrohung!! Kommt, lasst uns das Flugzeug zerstören!"

Einfach lächerlich!

Und zu seiner Befriedigung bestätigte sich seine These. Der Körper des Mädchens wies zwar erhebliche Verletzungen vor und hätte er sie nicht gekannt, schluckte Snape doch schwer als er sich über den Obduktionstisch beugte und ihre Gesichtszuüge studierte, so hätte er sie wahrscheinlich kaum wiedererkannt. Trotz dem ihr Haar blutverschmiert war, war es, so grotesk es auch anmuten mochte, das einzig lebendige an ihrem Körper, so unnatürlich Rot glänzte es unter dem grellen Licht der medizinischen Lampen. Ihre Haut war blaß und wahrscheinlich eiskalt, nur die Schnitte und Kratzer verunstalteten ihre Stirn und ihre Wangen, von der zierlichen kleinen Nase war fast nichts mehr vorhanden. Was den Rest ihres Körpers anging…nun ja, das zerberstene Metall des Flugzeugkörpers hatte das Seine daszu beigetragen…

Sein Magen hatte sich zusammengekrampft, doch ihm war nicht schlecht. Innerlich dachte er darüber nach, warum in seiner Welt ein Avada-Kedava als schlimm bezeichnet wurde, so lange die Muggel versuchten in Metallgeflecht und Blechdosen über die Ozeane zu reisen.

Der Gerichtsmediziner blickte ihn fragend an. Snape nickte kurz und verließ danach unverzüglich den Raum, vorbei an den abgedeckten Körpern von Marys Eltern…

Und jetzt saß er hier auf ihrem Sofa, sie neben sich, einen Arm um sie gelegt,die Finger des anderen Arms verkrampften sich fest in den roten Stoff besagten Sofas.

Gott sei Dank hatte sie aufgehört zu weinen! Sie seufzte nur noch gelegentlich dumpf auf. Mittlerweile war es fast schon Nachmittag, die ganze Zeit hatte er dort gesessen, sie schweigend beruhigt und über den Kopf gestrichen, etwas getan, was er sich eigentlich nicht zugetraut hätte: Einen anderen Menschen zu trösten.

Wie von einem Puppenspieler geführt, hatte er sich, gleich nachdem er zurückgegekehrt und Dumbledore über die Lage Bericht erstattet hatte, zu ihr begeben. Seine Hand hatte fast automatisch an die grob geschliffene Holztür geklopft und fast zeitgleich hatte er sich gefragt, was zur Hölle er da eigentlich machte!

Schon bevor sich die Tür öffnete, hatte er McGonagalls Stimme gehört, wie ein Fluchttier hatte sein Vertand ihn an diesem Punkt geraten, den Rückzug anzutreten, doch seine Beine gehörten anscheinend nicht zum besagten Fluchttier, sondern zu einer Salzsäule, sodass er sich keinen Milimeter gerührt hatte, bis die Tür endlich aufging und McGonagall ihn mit diesem emotional-geklöppelten Blick ansah, den er bei ihr so hasste.

„Minerva?" hatte er in all seiner dämlichen selbstgehassten verunsichertheit gefragt…na klar, Minerva, du Idiot! Bist du blind?

Doch bevor er sich noch weiter über seine äußerst bekloppte Antwort hochziehen konnte, hatte er aus dem inneren des Raumes ein Flüstern gehört…seinen Namen.

Immernoch total bedröppelt war er eingetreten um die höchstwahrscheinlich unangebrachteste, unüberlegteste und unnötigste Frage der Geschichte zu stellen: „Geht es Ihnen gut?" hörte er sich sagen bevor er sich selbst hatte stoppen können.

Und NATÜRLICH musste das unvermeidbare geschehen, sein schlimmster Albtraum, seine Erznemesis: Charlie fing an zu weinen.

Wieder bewegte er sich wie von Geisterhand, wieder hatte er keine Kontrolle über das, was seine Hände nun taten.

Sie in seinen Armen zu wiegen schien allerdings den Bann der Blödheit der seit einigen Minuten von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte zu brechen und so unangebracht er sich selbst in diesem Bild als Tröster auch sehen mochte, er würde es immer wieder tun, nur um McGonagalls überraschtes Gesicht zu sehen, kurz bevor die Tür in die Angeln knallt.

Ein dumpfer Laut den Charlie gegen seine Brust machte, ließ ihn aus den Gedanken fahren.

„Mhm?" fragte er als sie sich aufrichtete.

„Ich sagte „Danke" ", antwortete Charlie heiser. Ihre Augen waren Blutunterlaufen und glasig, ihr kurzes blondes Haar ragte steil zu allen Seiten, einzelen Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

„Für was?" fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause.

Sie sah in kurz fragend an. „Dafür das du hier bist natürlich!" antwortete sie zweifelnd.

„Aha." Mit aller Willenskraft fixierte er das halb leere Glas auf dem Tisch. Er musste ganz ganz schnell einen Themawechsel machen, sonst könnte das hier wirklich für ihn und seine Reputation peinlich werden.

„Seit wann trinkst du eigentlich Wein?" fragte er schnell.

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir war jedes Betäubungsmittel recht um Minerva zu ertragen!"

Snape grinste. „Kann ich nachvollziehen." Sagte er knapp.

„Severus?" fragte sie nach ein paar Minuten andächtigen Schweigens.

Snape sah sie an.

Charlie atmete tief durch. „Hast du…hast du sie gesehen?" fragte sie so gefasst sie nur konnte.

Snape schaute sie einen Moment lang an und taxierte seine Antwort. Er würde die wählen, dessen Tränenpotential geringer war.

„Ja." Sagte er nur knapp. Je weniger Details desto besser.

„Und?" hakte sie nach.

„Und was?" erwiderte er nun um einiges forscher.

„Wie…wie sah sie aus?"

Hilflos sah er zu wie Charlies Augen wieder verdächtig anfingen zu glänzen.

„Charlie, warum willst du das wissen? Du tust dir damit doch selbst keinen Gefallen." Seufzte er.

Na toll! Die erste Träne rollte schon wieder ihre Wange hinunter!

„Ich..ich muss aber, vestehst du? Es ist so als ob man ein Buch liest und das letzte Kapitel fehlt!" flehentlich sah sie ihn an. „Bitte, Severus!"

„Aber dann fängst du wieder an zu heulen!" antwortete er wobei seine Stimme den Tonfall eines flehenden Kindes angenommen hatte.

„Na und? Alle sagen mir ständig ich soll heulen womit sie im Grunde genommen Recht haben. Es hilft der Trauerverarbeitung!"

„Aber ich mag es nicht, wenn du heulst!!" engegnete er ihr stur.

Er sah wie sich eine steile Zornesfalte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen bildete.

„Severus Snape! Ich verlange zu wissen, wie sie ausgesehen hat, hast du verstanden?! Und wenn dich mein Rumgeheule so wuschig machen, dann guck halt weg!!" zischte sie.

Er starrte sie an dann seufzte er. „Auf deine Verantwortung, hast du verstanden?!Und damit du es in aller Deutlichkeit weißt: Ich halte davon überhaupt nichts!" zischte er böse zurück. „Aber zuerst…" er griff in seine Seitentasche und pflügte seinen Zauberstab zutage wobei er aus dem Augenwinkel mit Genugtuung beobachtete, wie Charlie vorsichtshalber einen halben Meter von ihm wegrutschte „…solltest du das hier nehmen…" er vollführte einen kunstvollen Schwenk und auf dem Tisch manifestierten sich zwei niedrige Gläser und eine dickbäuchige Flasche Whiskey „…du wirst es brauchen." Schnarrte er.

Charlie nahm das Glas das er ihr reichte Dankbar an und leerte es unter seinem skeptischen Blick in einem Zug. Er selbst nippte nur kurz an dem herben Getänk dass er nie einem guten Wein vorziehen würde sonder nur trank, weil es die Zunge schneller lockerte und sein Kredo in diesem Moment war eindeutig je schneller er ihr die Szene schilderte, desto schneller war sie vorbei.

---

Er brauchte noch einige Schlücke bis er endlich anfing zu erzählen. Außerdem vermied er es sie anzusehen wobei er aber deutlich hörte wie sie neben ihm anfing zu schluchzen und ihn hie und da mit tränenerstickter Stimme nach Einzelheiten fragte, die er seinerseit wieder nur unter zuhilfenahme einiger cl Whiskey beantworten konnte.

Als er mit seinen Schilderungen geendet hatte, blickte er sie wieder an. In deutlicher Schräglage saß sie auf dem Sofa und blickte ihn schweigend an.

„Ich hätte das nicht gekonnt." Sagte sie schlussendlich, immernoch kullterten vereinzelte Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

Snape wunderte sich, dass sie sich noch so deutlich artikulieren konnte, nach dem was sie mittlerweile schon intus hatte wobei er selbst nach und nach merkte, dass ihm dieses goldgelbe Zeug eigentlich nicht mal schlecht schmeckte und dass es eigentlich gar nicht so schwer war über die ganze Sache zu reden und dass eigentlich alles gar nicht mehr so schlimm war wie noch vor einer Stunde.

„Einer muste es ja machen" antwortere er schulterzuckend wobei er ärgerlich feststellte, dass ihm sein scharfes „S" anscheinend irgendwo beim fünften oder sechsten Glas verloren gegangen war.

Charlie grinste. „oh oh oh oh oh" machte sie in einer Art Singsang.

„Was?" fragte Snape und sah sie böse an.

„Sie sind betrunken!" lachte sie und die Ausläufer ihrer Tränen tanzten im Schein des Feuers.

„Bin ich nich!" – Mist! Auch das „T" hatte sich verabschiedet!

„Oh doch, das sind Sie.. äh du!" sie lachte nun noch lauter und hielt sich dabei am Sofarücken fest.

Snape hatte entschieden vorerst erstmal nichts zu sagen und sich auf „Böse-Anfunkeln" zu beschränken.

„Das gibt's doch nicht! Das ich DAS noch erleben darf!" Mittlerweile schüttelte sie sich vor Lachen, nicht nur, weil es ihm anscheinend die Sprache verschlagen hatte, sondern weil er es nun auch noch fertigbrachte, störrisch die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken.

Imperdinentes Weibsstück!, dachte Snape während er stur ins Feuer blickte und sie ihrem Lachkrampf überließ…Soll mal einer die Frauen verstehen, im einen Augenblick heulen sie dir die Ohren voll und im Nächsten Gackern sie sich ein Ei!

Nachdem sich Charlie einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, schenkte sie sich und ihm nocheinmal nach und hielt ihm einladend das Glas hin welches er aber hartnäckig ignorierte.

Sie stubste ihn mit ihrem Unterarm an. „Nu nimm schon! Ich versprech auch, ich lache nicht mehr!" sagte sie aufmunternd.

Er rührte sich nicht.

„Severus!" bat sie nocheinmal. Unter größtmöglicher Anstrengung, einen erneut aufkeimenden Lachkrampf zu unterdrücken. „Sei doch nicht so ein Schmollmops!"

Snapes Kopf schoss herum und seine Augen funkelten ihr wütend entgegen.

„Schmoll-mops?" wiederholte er langsam wobei seine Augenbrauen in schwindelerregende Höhen wanderten.

„Upps." War alles was Charlie rausbekam. „War nicht so gemeint." Ergänzte sie schnell, stellte ihr eigenes Glas ab und nahm sich unter dem immernoch bitterbösen Blick Snapes seine Hand und klemmte ihm das Glas zwischen die Finger. „Ok?" fragte sie mit ihrem Dackelblick und wollte sich gerade ihr eigenes Glas schnappen, griff aber leider daneben und verschüttete sämtlichen Inhalt auf der prunkvoll verziehrten Oberfläche des Couchtisches.

Snape seinerseits verdrehte die Augen und leerte das ihm aufgezwungene Glas mit einem Schluck.

„Freud mich su sehen, das du selbsd bei der schwere der Siduadion nich deine totaaal deplaziehrde Troddelichkeid nich verloren has'" sagte er im Brunstton der Überzeugung.

Charlie grinste und nahm einen Schluck direkt aus der Flasche. „Freut mich dass du, mal abgesehen von der doppelten Verneinung, immernoch so obertrabend-hochgeschwollen Quatschen kannst wenn du Besoffen bist!"

„Bin nich besoffen" antwortete Snape trocken und führte sein Glas nochmals zu den Lippen, ohne zu bemerken, dass es leer war.

---

Bevor sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte, wusste Charlie schon, dass sie einen fürchterlichen Kater hatte. Nur leider wusste sie nicht mehr wovon!

Während sie sich wohlig in ihre Kissen drückte, kramte sie in den imaginären Schubladen ihres Gehirns was wohl diese monströsen Kopfsschmerzen ausgelöst haben könnte.

Naja Whiskey, das war ihr schon klar. Aber warum?

Die angenehme Dunkelheit hinter ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern verzog sich und wich einem undeutlichen Orange.

Mhm, musste wohl schon spät am Morgen sein, dachte sie. Eigentlich mochte sie es, wenn sie sich in ihrem Bett nach rechts drehte und die spärlichen Sonnenstrahlen die durch das Kerkerfenster hereinfielen sie langsam weckten aber nicht bei der gestrigen Nacht…moment mal! …Sie hatte sich doch eben gar nicht nach rechts, sondern nach links! Wo zum Teufel …?

Immernoch mit geschlossenen Augen tastete sie um sich, wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, wenn sie im Suff woanders gelandet war als geplant. Sie bekam die Rückenlehne der Couch zu fassen und atmete erleichtert auf.

Ok, mit der Couch konnte sie auch leben. Genüßlich drehte sie sich nochmals und knuddelte dabei ihren Kopf wieder zurück in ihr Kissen…

Kissen?

Mhm, ziemlich hartes Kissen!

Hatte sie auf dem Sofa überhaupt Kissen??

Vorsichtig tasteten ihre Hände seitwärts ihren Kopf entlang…Statt der erhofften Säume ihres Kissens erfassten ihre Finger Knöpfe und feinen Stoff…sie glitten weiter nach oben und zuckten kurz zusammen als sie die Wärme menschlicher Haut erfühlten.

DEFINITV – KEIN – KISSEN!!

Langsam öffnete Charlie ein Auge und schielte nach oben.

Fuck!

Snapes Oberkörper war augenscheinlich genauso bequem wie ihr verdammtes Kissen!

Schlagartig überrollten sie die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht zumindest soweit ihr Gehirn es zuließ. Denn sie wusste mit Sicherheit nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie hier auf ihrem Sofa auf Snape lag!

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen stellte sie fest, dass sein Gehrock komplett aufgeknöpft war und sein weißes Oberhemd auch auch im Kragenbereich herum weit offenstand.

Ganz vorsichtig drehte sie ihren Kopf richtung unterer Äquator und atmete erleichtert, als sie feststellte, dass er wenigstens noch seine Hose trug.

Wäre ja auch zu Schade gewesen, wenn da etwas passiert war und sie sich nichtmal daran erinnern konnte, flüsterte ihr ihr böser kleiner Schulterteufel zu.

Sie schüttelte den Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder ab als ihr klar wurde, dass sie ja irgendwie aufstehen musste, wennmöglich ohne ihn zu wecken.

Snape hatte einen Arm auf dem Couchrücken schlaff aufliegen, der andere ruhte als Stütze hinter seinem Kopf. Die Arme würden ihr also keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten.

Ein prüfender Blick nach hinten bestätigte Charlie dass auch die Beine kein Hindernis darstellten, allerdings wollte sie sich irgendwie nicht bewegen.

Er würde sie umbringen, sobald er wach war, dachte Charlie während sie seine entspannten Gesichtszüge betrachtete.

Letzte Nacht hatte er den Tröster gespielt, eine Rolle, das wusste und schätzte Charlie, die ihm sicherlich nicht leicht gefallen war und selbst im Schlaf haftete an diesem, sonst so übellaunigen Gesellen ein Hauch von Protektor.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und bewegte ihren Finger sanft über sein Brustbein. Den Kopf aufgestützt auf selbigen fuhr sie sich windende Linien über den weißen Stoff seines Hemdes, immer darauf achtend, nicht seine nackte Haut zu berühren. Er brummte wohlig und drehte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite. Charlie lächelte in sich hinein und fuhr größere Runden, bis sie an den Kragen kam. Sein Atem berührte ihre Haut und ließ sie ihren Körper angenehm erwärmen. Das Verlangen sich einfach über ihn zu beugen und zu küssen war einfach überwältigend aber etwas hielt sie zurück.

Mit einer durchzechten Nacht konnte er vielleicht noch leben aber wenn sie ihn jetzt ungefragt einfach küsste, würde er sie persönlich mit einem saftigen Arschtritt in die Hölle befördern.

Leise seufzend zog sie ihre Hand zurück, horchte noch kurz dem stetigen Klopfen seines Herzens und stand dann ruckartig auf.

Snape schnellte fast in der gleichen Sekunde hoch und blickte sich verwirrt um.

„Morgen!" gähnte Charlie übertrieben gleichgültig und ließ sich von der Couch plumpsen.

Snape sah erst sie erschrocken an, dann sein Hemd und knüpfte es unverzüglich wieder zu.

Charlie ignorierte ihn und tapste zu ihrem Kamin.

„Ich bestell mir Frühstück, willst du auch was?"

Snape stand vom Sofa auf und strich sich die Robe glatt, einzelne schwarze Haarsträhnen fielen ihm wirr ins Gesicht.

„Kaffee zum Beispiel?" fragte sie unbeirrt weiter.

„Schwarz" zischte er kurz angebunden.

„Ok. Einmal das übliche und einen schwarzen Kaffee!" rief sie in den Kamin hinein, bereute es aber in dem Augenblick in dem der dumpfe Gegenhall des Kamins sie traf.

Kopfschmerzen!

Sie fuhr sich müde einmal durchs Gesicht und tappste an Snape, der nicht recht mit sich etwas anzufangen wusste und kerzengerade auf der Couch saß, vorbei in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Als sie wieder heraus kam, stand das Frühstück schon auf dem Tisch. Snape schlürfte gemächlich an seinem Kaffee.

„Hier!" Sie stand vor ihm und hielt ihm ihre geöffnete Hand hin. In ihrer Handfläche lagen zwei kleine weiße Tabletten.

„Was ist das?" fragte er heiser und blickte die Tabletten kritisch an.

„Aspirin." Antwortete sie knapp und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen. „Gegen Kopfschmerzen."

„Muggelkram?" fragte er ausfallend.

„Mhm." Machte Charlie. Anscheinend waren beide aufgrund der Kopfschmerzen heute lieber kurz angebunden. Sollte ihr nur recht sein, dann mussten sie wenigstens nicht über den gestrigen Abend sprechen.

„Nein Danke." Erwiderte Snape. „Ich hab da meine eigenen Methoden."

Charlie verdrehte die Augen. „Wer nicht will…" Sie schmiss sich beide Tabletten ein und spülte sie mit einem guten Schluck ihres Kakaos runter.

Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der absolutes Stillschweigen herrschte, fasste sich Charlie ein Herz.

„Wir wollen nicht über gestern Abend reden, oder?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Der Blick, den ihr Snape daraufhin zuwarf, war mehr als eindeutig.

„Dacht' ich mir." Sagte Charlie trocken.

Wieder ein kurzes Schweigen in der Charlie fast andächtig ihr Brötchen betrachtete, dass dort so völlig allein und verlassen auf dem Teller lag.

„Danke nochmal, dass du's mir erzählt hast…gestern Abend." Sagte sie zögerlich.

„Ja…wobei ich immernoch der Meinung bin, dass das keine gute Idee war." Murmelte er in seine Tasse."

Charlie sah ihn an. „Ich hab dir doch erklärt, dass so was bei der Trauer…"

Doch Snape unterbrach sie.

„Ja ja! Trauerarbeit. Mumpitz!" raunte er und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ach ja?" Charlie setzte sich aufrecht hin und funkelte ihn an.

„Ja! Erzähl mir doch nicht, dass es dir hilft, wenn ich dir erzähle wie unförmig ihr Gesicht aussah, dass es dir leichter fällt, wenn ich dir schildere, dass der Aufprall ihren Körper hat zerbersten lassen wie ein Stück Glas! Du wolltest das nur um deinetwegen wissen!" fauchte er zurück.

„Um MEINETWILLEN???" bellte Charlie echauffiert und stand vom Sofa auf.

Snape tat es ihr nach. Beide standen sich nun gegenüber.

„Du hast doch nur nach einem Grund gesucht, dass du dich richtig Scheiße fühlen kannst, nicht wahr??" fauchte er. „Etwas, das dir nochmal in aller Deutlichkeit bescheinigt, dass DU eine gewisse Mitschuld an der ganzen Misere trägt! Verdammtes Selbstmitleid! Dabei weißt du doch ganz genau, das du daran nichts hättest ändern können! Blick nach vorn! Das Leben geht weiter! Das ist Weiß-Gott noch nicht das Ende! Überlass die Trauer ihren Angehörigen…denen, die übrig geblieben sind!"

Charlie blickte ihn mit offenen Mund an. „Du selbstgefälliges oberbesserwisserisches ARSCHLOCH!!!!" brüllte sie und schupste ihn von sich weg. „Wie kannst du nur…WIE KANNST DU NUR SO ETWAS BEHAUPTEN!! Kommst in meine Wohnung, spielst hier den Oberbeschützer und hintenrum kommst du mir mit so einer Tour!!"

Wütend stapfte sie im Zimmer herum. Snape folgte ihr.

„Gib's doch zu! Innerlich hast du dich doch für Marys Tod verantwortlich gefühlt!"

„Das ist normal, das man das tut" schnarrte sie. „So etwas nennt man FÜHLEN, Severus. Etwas was du anscheinend nicht kannst!!"

Snape blieb abrupt stehen.

Charlie wusste, dass sie einen wunden Punkt erwischte hatte, doch ihre Wut überwog dem Drang sich zu entschuldigen.

„Ich gehe!" raunzte er.

„Tu das!" raunzte sie zurück.

Er trat an die Tür. „Seit wann hab ich dir eigentlich erlaubt mich zu dutzen!!" giftete er nochmals.

„Seit dem Tag an dem dein steifer Schwanz mir im Wasser gegen den Schenkel gedrückt hat!!" rotzte sie zurück.

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Du kleines großmäuliges Miststück!"

„Das heißt SIE kleines großmäuliges Miststück, du alter egozentrischer Flachwichser!!" brüllte sie nun an der Spitze ihrer Stimme, ihr Kopf hochlaut angelaufen und dem explodieren nahe.

Snape riss die Tür mit Schwung auf…

…dahinter stand Minerva McGongall mit tellergroßen Augen.

„M..Morgen, ihr…ihr Lieben!" räusperte sie…."Severus…du warst doch nicht etwa die ganze Nacht hier??" fragte sie in gespielter Überraschung.

Snape drängte sich rüde an der Alten vorbei, diese blicke ihm nach. „Severus, mein Lieber, du hast deine Robe falsch zugeknöpft!!" rief sie ihm hinter her und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd als sie eintrat.

_An Alle: Gebt die Hoffnung nicht auf, irgendwann kriegen die Beiden das auf die Reihe! Es ist nur einfach soooooo toll sie streiten zu lassen bg_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey Leute ! Hier bin ich wieder ! Tut mir so was von sorry, dass es eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert hat, bis ich mich mit dem neuen Chappie melde aber ich hab ein paar harte Wochen hinter mir. Erstmal muss ich meine ganzen Klamotten packen, weil ich wegen der Schule für ein halbes Jahr nach England ziehe und da muss man erstmal Speditionen abklappern und so weiter und allen Kleinkram einkaufen (ich muss sogar mein eigenes Besteck mitnehmen !!!), dass ich erstmal einfach gar keine Kraft mehr hatte, mich Abends noch vor den Lappie zu setzen und dann hatte ich letzte Woche auch noch einen Autounfall weil so eine seltendämliche Kuh geglaubt hat, mein Auto springt ihr einfach mal so aus dem Weg, wenn sie den Fahrstreifen wechselt arghhh!!!!" also wie ihr seht, war ich ganz schön im Stress, deshalb nehmt mir meine Verspätung nicht allzu übel, ok+zwinker+_

_An alle Reviewerinnen nochmals ein ganz ganz großes Dankeschön für euer liebes Feedback und wie immer freu ich mich natürlich sehr über eure Meinung über dieses Kapitel ;D ...Minerva wird langsam aber sicher zum Running-Gag hab ich das Gefühl..._

_Also, dann erstmal viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_-Morgaine_

19.

Eine eisige Stille hatte sich über die Ländereien des Zauberschlosses gelegt. Wie versteinert standen die vielen jungen Schüler in der großen Halle des Schlosses, die Hände sittlich übereinander gefaltet, die Köpfe gesenkt. Die bunten Häuserfahnen die normalerweise die Steinwände verhüllten schimmerten heute in einem tiefen Schwarz und ließen die Halle selbst zur Mittagszeit aussehen wie in tiefdunkler Nacht.

Dumbledore hatte in den verbleibenden Tagen der Weihnachtsferien zusammen mit dem Rest des Kollegiums beschlossen, sobald die Schule wieder anfangen würde, eine Trauerminute zusammen mit den Schülern zu zelebrieren. Viele waren tief schockiert über Marys plötzlichen Tod gewesen, wieder andere, vorwiegend Zaubererfamilien, hatten von ihrem Tod schon im Tagespropheten gelesen und trösteten die Klassenkameraden, die diese Nachricht völlig unvorbereitet getroffen hatte.

„Ich danke euch für eure Anteilnahme." Sagte der Schulleiter nach ein paar Minuten. Seine Stimme hallte unangenehm laut durch die Halle.

„Ich bitte euch nun, euren Lehrern für die nächste Stunde in die gewohnten Klassenräume zu folgen."

Neben Dumbledore setzte sich die ganze Lehrerschaft langsam in Bewegung. Minerva drängelte sich an den Professoren Sinistra und Trewlaney vorbei und knockte dabei fast den guten alten Filius Flitwick aus dem Weg.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter der kurzhaarigen blonden Frau vor ihr.

„Hey Charlie! Schöne Rede von Albus, findest du nicht?"

„Mhm." Die Blonde machte nicht einmal den Versuch sich umzudrehen, sondern ging einfach weiter, ihre Schüler liefen ihr voran.

„Charlie! Könntest du es in Betacht ziehen wieder mit mir zu reden? Du gehst mir aus dem Weg seit…seit das mit Se-"

Urplötzlich drehte sich die Blondine um und zeigte der Alten drohend den Zeigefinger.

„Minerva! Bitte! Lass es einfach, ok? Ich will im Moment einfach nur meine Ruhe haben, ist das denn zu viel verlangt?!"

McGonagall hob abwehrend die Arme. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Aber lass deinen Frust nicht an mir aus!"

„Ich bin nicht gefrustet!" schnarrte Charlie böse.

„DAS sehe ich." Kommentierte die Alte trocken. „Weißt du, ich weiß ja nicht was da in der Nacht passiert ist, aber viel-"

„Ganz genau. Du weißt NICHT- deshalb, BITTE, lass es gut sein!" Charlie schob sich an Minerva vorbei und folgte den Schülern in ihren Klassenraum.

---

„Ach, Severus?"

Snape verdrehte die Augen als er Dumbledores Stimme von hinten vernahm.

„Ja, Schulleiter?" fragte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Sag mal, was ist hier eigentlich los?" Dumbledore war näher getreten und legte dem Tränkemeister weisend seine Hand auf den Rücken. Ein deutliches Zeichen, so wusste Snape, dass er dem Alten folgen sollte.

„Ich weiß leider nicht wovon Sie reden, Sir." Antwortete er und seinen Füße folgten unwillig den Weg den Dumbledore ihn führte.

„Ich habe da deutlich einige Spannungen zwischen dir und Ms Berg gemerkt. Minerva hat mir unter anderem berichtet, dass du sie relativ unwirsch aus Ms Bergs Räumlichkeiten geschmissen hast, in der Nacht in der du aus dem Krankenhaus wieder gekommen bist." Sagte der Schulleiter sanft.

„Sir, Ms Berg und ich geraten des Öfteren mal aneinander." Sagte Snape tonlos.

Die Beiden hielten vor dem großen Gargoyle, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Der Alte sprach das Passwort und das Biest setzte sich in Bewegung und brachte eine steinernde Treppe zum vorschein.

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, Severus." Der Schulleiter blitzte ihn über seine Halbmondgläser wissend an. „Aber diesmal ist offensichtlich etwas schwerwiegenderes zwischen euch vorgefallen, hab ich recht?"

Dumbledore stieg die Treppen empor, Snape trabte brav hinterher. Als sie sein Büro erreicht hatten, setzte sich der Alte in seinen großen Sessel und blickte Snape fragend an. Dieser stand unschlüssig vor dem großen Kamin.

„Nun. Ich denke, Ms Berg verträgt einfach keine Kritik." Antwortete er nach einer Weile.

Dumbledores Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stockwerk höher. „Kritik von DIR mein Lieber ist wohl wahrlich schwer zu schlucken. Aber ich denke du erzählst mir nicht alles."

Snape blitzte ihn an. „Nein, ich denke das war's." sagte er ausweichend und machte sich mit großen Schritten auf zum Ausgang.

„Severus!" schoss der Alte hervor. „Setzen!"

Snape machte mitten in seinen Schritten halt und drehte sich um. Die Augen des Schulleiters wirkten freundlich doch bestimmend. „Bitte." Setzte der Alte kurz hinzu.

Der Tränkemeister verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich wiederwillig auf dem Stuhl gegenüber Dumbledore nieder.

„Das kann nicht alles gewesen sein" sagte Albus. „Ihr redet seit diesem Tag nicht mehr miteinander, geht euch aus dem Weg wo es nur geht…ja, ihr keift euch noch nicht einmal mehr an!"

Snape schwieg.

Der Alte seufzte. „Ich habe gehört, dass du Ms Bergs Räumlichkeiten erst am nächsten Tag verlassen hast?" fragte er.

Severus sah den Schulleiter erschrocken an. „Woher…? Ah…der alte gryffindor'sche Flohbus hat mal wieder gepetzt!" schnarrte Snape.

„Severus!" sagte der Alte streng.

Snape schnaubte.

„Ich will hier ja niemanden etwas unterstellen, aber wenn du mit Ms Berg…private Unstimmichkeiten hast…"

„Das sind keine privaten Unstimmichkeiten Albus…Sir!" zischte Snape dazwischen.

„Ach nein?" fragte der Alte erstaunt.

„Nein!!" giftete Severus zurück.

„Also entspricht es nicht der Wahrheit das du und Ms Berg eine…eine Beziehung führt?"

Snape blieb fast die Luft weg. „Nein!!! – Ich fürchte, was immer Ihnen Professor McGonagall berichtet hat-"

„Oh, das habe ich nicht von Minerva!" grinste Dumbledore woraufhin Snape ihn verständnislos anblickte. Der Alte lehnte sich weiter über den Tisch. „Das war ganz allein meine Annahme, mein Lieber."

„Aber was bringt Sie bitte dazu zu glauben, ich würde mit Ms Berg eine…" er brachte das Wort kaum über die Lippen „Beziehung führen?"

Ein breites Grinsen zog sich langsam über das Gesicht des Schulleiters.

„Aber das ist doch offensichtlich, Severus! Du magst sie! Und sie dich! Die Art wie ihr euch gegenseitig auf die Palme treibt ist doch offenkundig genug! Wie sagt man? Was sich liebt, das neckt sich?"

Snape ließ sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Lächerlich!" schnaubte er.

Das Grinsen des Alten wurde noch breiter. „Vergiss bitte nicht, wen du hier vor dir hast! Ich habe schon so oft gesehen, wie hier in jungen Jahren Verbindungen geknüpft wurden, aus denen später Liebe geworden ist. Und fast alle dieser Paare konnten sich, zumindest augenscheinlich, nicht ausstehen. Lily und James zum Beispiel."

Snape machte ein Geräusch, das sich sehr nach Würgen anhörte und blickte den Schulleiter finster an. „Ms Berg ist die imperdinenteste, ungehobeltste, unschicklichste Person, die ich je kennen gelernt habe!" zischte er.

„Na, das passt doch perfekt zu dir!" scherzte Albus.

„Sie hat mich „Arschloch" genannt!"

Dumbledores Mundwinkel kämpften sich noch ein Stück weiter nach oben. „Wie ich dich kenne, hatte sie auch Grund dazu."

„Schulleiter!" raunte Snape echauffiert.

Der Alte winkte ab. „Severus, lenk nicht vom Thema ab! Also, du magst sie?"

Die eisblauen Augen Dumbledores bohrten sich tief in die des Tränkemeisters. Snape hatte gelernt, solchen Blicken standzuhalten, wenn nötig unter Folter, doch Dumbledores Blick war anders. Er holte sich das, was er wissen wollte nicht mit Gewalt sondern mit Geduld, er würde ihn solange mit seinem Blick fixieren, bis er mit der Wahrheit rausrückte.

„Mhmmm." Brummelte Severus nach einer Weile.

„Bitte?" machte der Alte. „Ich fürchte ich habe dich nicht richtig verstanden."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Ich sagte JA, sie ist annehmbar." Zischte er und unterzog seinen Fingernägeln einer gründlichen Untersuchung.

„Annehmbar?" bohrte der Alte nach.

„Mehr als annehmbar" brummte Snape verdrossen.

„Puh!" machte Dumbledore und wischte sich einmal über die Stirn. „Das war ein hartes Stück Arbeit."

Snape beobachtete den Schulleiter durch zusammengekniffene Augen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten….

„Und jetzt tust du mir einen Gefallen!" setzte Albus fort.

„Und der wäre?" fragte Snape entnervt und stinksauer.

„Du sagst es ihr!"

---

Die Tür des Muggelkunde Klassenzimmers öffnete sich mit einem lauten Knall. Die Schüler strömten recht zügig aus dem Klassenzimmer.

„Wie ist DIE den heute drauf?" fragte MacMillian seinen Kumpel Norton während er sich mit großen Augen die Stafarbeit ansah, die Charlie ihm eben aufgebrummt hatte.

„Sieben Seiten und das bis Morgen!" raunte er.

Norton nickte zustimmend. „Ich versteh's auch nicht. Ich meine, ist klar, alle sind ein bisschen mies drauf wegen Mary, aber Ms Berg hat's wirklich drauf! Haste ja gesehen, die hat mich heute auch ganz schön angemacht, nur weil ich die Seite nicht so schnell gefunden hatte!"

„Du hast ja noch Glück gehabt!" raunte Shelly Mall als sie sich zu den beiden gesellte. „Mir hat sie zehn Punkte abgezogen! ZEHN! Nur weil ich diese blöde Frage nicht beantworten konnte!" sie strich sich entnervt durch die Haare. „Maaan! Als ob man sich konzentrieren könnte, bei allem was passiert ist!"

MacMillian nickte zustimmend. „Hast recht. Ich glaub im Kerker zu wohnen bekommt der nicht gut. Langsam aber sicher mutiert sie zu einem weiblichen Snape-Verschnitt!"

Die Drei drängten sich durch die Menge ihrer Mitschüler und verschwanden in dem Getümmel auf den Weg zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht.

Charlie stand in ihrem Klassenzimmer und räumte ihre restlichen Unterrichtsutensilien ein. Ihre Stimmung war auf den Nullpunkt dank der Geschehnisse der letzten zwei Wochen. Sie sah kurz auf die Uhr und machte sich daran, den Klassenraum zu verlassen, da Snape jede Minute aufkreuzen und ihn für sich beanspruchen konnte. Hastig griff sie nach ihrer Tasche, dessen Träger im gleichen Moment unter dem Gewicht von schätzungsweise sieben Kilo Lehrbuch zeriss sodass sich der gesamte Inhalt auf dem Fußboden verteilte.

„Scheiße!!" Wütend trat sie einen ihrer Kugelschreiber aus dem Weg der weniger Meter an der nächsten Steinwand in tausend Teile zerbrach und bückte sich um den Rest ihrer Sachen wieder aufzusammeln.

„Mist, Fuck, Scheiße" flüsterte sie als sie die vielen kleinen Notizzettel, Stifte und Arbeiten wieder einsammelte. „Das hat mir grad noch gefehlt, verdammter Dreck!" Frustriert schnappte sie nach den umherfliegenden Blättern, Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg nach oben.

„Todos clearum!"

Die Zettel die sie eben noch in der Hand hatte, verselbstständigten sich und landeten in einen ordentlichen Haufen auf dem Schreibtisch. Auch die umherkullernden Rotstifte, Textmarker, selbst der zerborstene Kuli setze sich wieder zusammen und alles landete geordnet auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihr.

Charlie stellte sich auf und drehte sich um.

Snape stand mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab hinter ihr und dirigierte die letzten Blätter zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und wand sich wieder zum Schreibtisch. Hastig hob sie Lehrbuch, Papier und Stifte an ihre Brust und rauschte mit großen Schritten an Snape vorbei.

„Gern geschehen." Raunte er ihr im Vorbeigehen zu.

„Oh, ohne Sie wäre ich ja so aufgeschmissen!" zischte sie im bedrohlichen Tonfall zurück und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

---

Am Abend war Charlie vollkommen gerädert. Sie musste ihre doofe Tasche den ganzen Tag lang unter dem Arm mit sich herumtragen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr Arm einen halben Meter hinter ihr herschleifen.

Sie fuhr sich durch ihr Struwelhaar und massierte ihre geschundene Schulter als sie den Weg über die Treppen zur Großen Halle nahm. Zwar hatte sie nicht die geringste Lust Snape über den Weg zu laufen, geschweige denn Minerva, doch ihr knurrender Bauch bestand pochend auf sein Recht gefüllt zu werden.

Als sie die Halle schlussendlich erreichte und sie das Dreamteam sah, machten ihre Beine sich fast automatisch wieder auf den Rückweg.

„Ah, Charlotte!" Dumbledore stand auf und winkte sie zu sich heran. „Wie sieht die Lage in den Klassen aus?" er bedeutete ihr, sich neben ihn zu setzen, was sie auch gehorsam und mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln auf den Lippen tat.

Das Lächeln erfror allerdings in der Sekunde, in der sie aufsah und ihr Gegenüber bemerkte.

Snape ließ sich von ihr nicht stören. Einzig seine zu Zornesbergen gebogenen Augenbrauen ließen darauf schließen, dass er ihre Ankunft bemerkt hatte.

„Naja, sie sind alle etwas ruhig und bedrückt." Antwortete Charlie und während sie noch ihren Stuhl zurechtschob und sich wohl oder übel ihrem Schicksal ergab den heutigen Abend genauso ausklingen zu lassen, wie er angefangen hatte.

„Das ist allerding verständlich." Setzte sie hinzu, ergriff schnell den Löffel der zusammen mit einer guten Portion Kartoffelsuppe gerade vor ihr erschienen war und schob sich schnell die erste Portion in den Mund in der Hoffnung, dass dies den Schulleiter abhalten würde weitere Fragen zu stellen.

Besagter Schulleiter lies auch von ihr ab und wand sich stattdessen ihrem Tischnachbarn zu. „Und wie war der Tag bei dir, Severus?" fragte er augenzwinkernd. „Irgendwelche interessanten Unterredungen heute?"

Snape, der innerlich gebetet hatte, dass Dumbledore Charlie noch ein bisschen nerven würde bevor er wieder dran war, verkrampfte seine Hand um den Griff seiner Kaffeetasse. „Nein, ich befürchte nicht, Sir." Zischte er.

„Oh, das ist bedauerlich." Erwiderte Dumbledore leicht enttäuscht. „Hatten wir diesbezüglich nicht etwas ausgemacht?"

Snape erstarrte innerlich. War der Alte denn verrückt?? Jetzt fehlte nur noch das er anfing wie wild mit den Augen zu zwinkern und in Charlies Richtung zu nicken!! Oder besser noch! Warum lässt er nicht gleich ein riesen Lichtschild erscheinen auf dem steht „Sag ihr endlich, dass du sie magst!!" mit Blinkeffekt und knallrotem Pfeil in Charlies Richtung.

Immer fester klammerten sich seine Finger um die Tasse. Innerlich brannte er vor Wut wobei er äußerlich Dumbledore nur ungläubig anstarrte.

„Ich habe versucht mit den …Schülern zu reden, doch leider waren diese recht …Unkommunikativ…" schnarrte er giftig, wobei er sich vorstellte die arme unschuldige Tasse in seiner Hand wäre Dumbledores Hals.

Severus Snape besaß Contenance, keine Frage aber seine antrainierte Unerschütterlichkeit wurde in diesem Moment sehr stark strapaziert. Würde der Alte nun auch nur noch einen Ton über diese ganze Sache verliehren, könnte er für nichts mehr garantieren…

Doch es war nicht Dumbledore der das berühmte Fass zum überlaufen brachte.

„Unkommunikativ….kein Wunder…" nuschelte Charlie in ihre Suppe.

Snapes Kopf schoss pfeilschnell in ihre Richtung. „Bitte?" fragte er hochangespannt.

Charlie hob den Kopf und blickte ihn gelassen an. „Ich sagte „Kein Wunder". Kein Wunder dass die Schüler keinen Mucks von sich geben, wenn du den Raum betrittst. Sie haben wahrscheinlich alle Angst, dass du ihnen die Worte im Munde verdrehst. Nachher verlassen Sie deinen Klassenraum mit der festen Überzeugung, sie hätten Schuld an Marys Tod!"

Am Lehrertisch wurde es auf einmal still. Nein, nicht nur am Lehrertisch! Hunderte Augenpaare ungläubiger Schüler starrten in ihre Richtung.

Einige von ihnen hatten den umsichtigen und wahrscheinlich lebensrettenden Gedanken das Essen vorzeitig zu beenden und den Saal so schnell es ging, am besten Fluchtartig, zu verlassen. Die wenigen Kleingeister unter ihnen, die immernoch wie gebannt auf die Muggelkundelehrerin und den Tränkemeister starrten, wurden schnell von ihren helleren Mitschülern von dannen gezogen, sodass binnen weniger Minuten der Saal komplett frei von Schülern war.

Auch die Lehrkräfte waren sich, nach kurzem Augenkontakt und einem kurzen unsicheren Nicken einig, den Tisch besser zu verlassen. Einzig der Schulleiter und dessen Vertreterin, Minerva, blieben sitzen.

Keine einzige Sekunde länger hätten sie zögern sollen, denn gleich nachdem der letzte seiner Kollegen den Saal verlassen hatte, explodierte Snape.

„Jetzt reicht's!" er knallte seine Tasse mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch. Das Porzellan zerbarst in unzählige Stücke und die braune Flüssigkeit verteilte sich in kleinen Wellen über den ganzen Tisch. Wie ein bedrohlicher Schatten stand er über ihr.

„DU bist es doch, die sich einredet, Schuld zu sein! DU bist es, die einem die Worte im Munde verdreht! DU –"

„RUHE !!!!!"

Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und blickte die Beiden zornig an.

„Ich dulde es nicht, dass diese Zwistigkeiten auf dem Rücken einer Toten ausgetragen werden!"

Mit einer unwirschen Bewegung drehte er sich um und verließ den Tisch. Sein langer, mit Sternen bestickter Umhang flatterte wild.

„Ihr beide kommt jetzt mit!!" seine Stimme donnerte durch die Halle wie der Vorbote eines dunklen Gewitters.

„Ihr folgt ihm lieber." Flüsterte McGonagall nachdem Charlie und Snape dem Schulleiter wie vom Donner gerührt hinterherblickten.

Charlie blickte Severus stinksauer an. „Das hast du ja gaaahnz toll hingekriegt!"

„MS BERG !!!" donnerte Albus Stimme aus den Korridoren dazwischen noch bevor Severus ihr eine deftige Antwort geben konnte.

„Ja ja, neuerdings ist ja alles meine Schuld!" zischte er im Flüsterton und zog Charlie mit sich um Dumbledore zu folgen.

„Lass mich!" schnarrte sie und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. „Ich kann allein gehen!"

„Du hast in den letzten sechs Monaten des öfteren erfolgreich etwas anderes bewiesen!" giftete er, machte jedoch keine weiteren Anstalten sie zu berühren.

Beide folgten dem Schulleiter mit einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand.

Snape hatte den Alten schon lang nicht mehr so aufgebracht gesehen. Mit dem Elan eines Jungen Mannes schoss er voran, erleuchtete im vorbeigehen mit der puren Kraft seiner Gedanken die Kerzen an den Wänden. Selbst die Portraitbewohner schienen einen gewissen Sinn für Ärger entwickelt zu haben. Keiner von ihnen erschien in seinem Portrait während sie weiter voranschritten.

Severus hatte keine Ahnung wohin Albus sie wohl führen mochte. Erst dachte er in sein Büro. Da hatte er in der letzten Sekunde mitbekommen, wie Dumbledore den Weg zu genau diesem verließ und zielsicher die Treppen zum Dritten Stockwerk ansteuerte.

Charlie an seiner Seite hatte genauso wenig Ahnung wohin der Weg sie bringen würde. Sie hatte nur eins. Angst. Nie…Nie in keinem einzigen Buch war Dumbledore jemals so derart ausgerastet! Sie hatte gehofft, dass es nur eine Abreibung geben würde, ein paar mahnende Worte, doch die letzten Hoffnungsschimmer waren verflogen, als sie das Büro des Schulleiter immer weiter hinter sich ließen und die Treppen ins dritte Geschoss erklommen.

„Schulleiter?" begann der Snape neben ihr zögerlich.

„Ich will nichts hören, Severus!" erwiderte Dumbledore tonlos.

„Was hat er vor?" flüsterte Charlie ihm zu während sie die langen Korridore des dritten Stocks entlangwanderten. Snape kam die Strecke unangenehm bekannt vor aber er war sich nicht sicher…

„Höchstwahrscheinlich will er uns seine Lieblingseisenbahn in seinem Spielzimmer zeigen um da mit uns zu spielen ! Und danach, bekommen wir alle eine Tafel Schokolade! …Keine Ahnung!!" zischte er.

„Arschloch!" murmelte Charlie.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Oh bitte, lass dir doch mal was Neues einfallen! Vorzugsweise was Geistrei-"

Beinahe wäre Snape in den Schulleiter gerannt der Bewegungslos an der Wand lehnte, die Hände über der Brust verschränkt. Ein großer Wandteppich ragte von der Wand an der er lehnte, ein Troll der Ballett tanzt…"

Charlie sah es auch. „Das kenn ich doch von irgendwo her…"

Snape blickte auf die gegenüberliegende Seite. Da wo normalerweise eine solide Steinwand sein sollte, war nun eine dunkle Tür.

„Der Raum der Wünsche" seufzte Snape. „Schulleiter, was-?"

„Rein da!" sagte Dumbledore und zeigte auf die schwarze Tür.

„Was?" entfuhr es Charlie.

„Ihr Beide habt hier lang genug für Unruhe gesorgt! Langsam reicht es!" der Alte kam auf die Beiden zu und wies sie zu der Tür. Mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ er sie öffnen.

„Bitte?" fragte Snape der sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck bewegte.

Albus seufzte. „Severus, Charlotte. Ich bitte euch nun ein letztes Mal euch freiwillig in den Raum zu begeben. Sonst muss ich euch leider dazu zwingen!" sagte er ruhig.

Das erste Mal seit sich Charlie und Severus begegnet waren, taten sie nun das gleiche. Beide verschränkten fast zeitgleich und demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

Der Alte schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie ihr wollt!"

Ein erneuter Wink mit dem Zauberstab genügte und die beiden störrischen Gesellen hoben vom Boden ab. Bewegen konnten sie sich nicht, Dumbledore ließ sie wie Steinfiguren über den Steinfußboden des Schlosses fliegen, durch die Tür, hinein in den Raum der Wünsche.

---

Die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche schloss sich mit einem lauten Knall und übereignete Charlie und Snape in komplette Dunkelheit.

„Bombe." Sagte Charlie trocken als sie ein paar Mal vergeblich an dem Knauf der Tür gerüttelte hatte. „Wir sind eingesperrt."

„Ach!" raunte Snapes Stimme sarkastisch aus der Dunkelheit. „Welche Überraschung! Eingesperrt! Nein wirklich?"

Charlie rutschte mit dem Rücken an der Tür herab und setzte sich auf den kalten Boden. „Spar dir deinen zynischen Sprüche, Severus! Denk lieber darüber nach, wie wir hier wieder raus kommen!"

Sie hörte wie er verächtlich schnaubte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte, was auch immer Dumbledore für einen Zauber an dieser Tür angebracht hat, auflösen?"

Ein leichter Schimmer erhellte das Zimmer. Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und hob diesen nun hoch über seinen Kopf um den Raum so weit es geht zu erleuchten.

„Alles, was wir tun können ist warten, bis er sich erbarmt uns wieder rauszulassen."

Der dämmrige Lichtschein traf auf einen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Der Rest des Raumes war leer.

Charlie nickte Richtung Sitzgruppe. „Dumbledores Wunsch?"

Snape nickte und schnappte sich einen Stuhl. „Wahrscheinlich. Ein Tisch, zwei Stühle…mehr braucht man nicht um sich…auszusprechen!" Mit einem weiterem Wink zauberte er eine große brennende Kerze daher und plazierte sie mittig auf dem Tisch.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich irgendetwas mit dir zu besprechen hätte." Sagte Charlie schnell und zog die Knie weiter an ihre Brust.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich scharf darauf bin, mich mit dir zu unterhalten." Brummte er.

„Das kann doch nicht sein ernst sein!" entfuhr es Charlie plötzlich wütend.

Sie stand auf und hämmerte wie wild gegen die Tür.

„Hey! HEEEYY! LASST UNS HIER RAUS!! SOFORT!!"

„Da ist niemand mehr!" sagte er trocken. „Und ich glaube, die Tür ist es relativ egal, wie laut du sie anschreist."

Ein weiteres mal zog er seinen Zauberstab und ließ damit einen großen Becher heißen Kaffees vor ihm erscheinen.

„Ich für meinen Teil werde einfach warten. Dumbledore kann uns ja schließlich nicht ewig hier drin lassen."

Charlie blickte den großen Mann und seine Kaffeetasse giftig an. „Ich will aber nicht warten! Ich will hier raus und zwar jetzt!!" Mit verschränkten Armen sank sie wieder die Tür herunter und überschlug ihre Beine zu einem Schneidersitz

….

….

Drei Stunden später saß Charlie immer noch im Schneidersitz dort. Mittlerweile spürte sie ihre Beine nicht mehr und ihr Kopf wurde langsam schwer. Sie beobachtete Snape genau, der in der Zeit schon bei seiner dritten Tasse Kaffee war.

Charlie stutzte. „Was machst du eigentlich, wenn die Hektoliter Kaffee die du dir in den letzten paar Stunden reingezogen hast, wieder raus wollen?" fragte sie. Es waren die ersten Worte (mal abgesehen von einigen Flüchen, die ich hier aber nicht wiederholen möchte) die sie seit ihrem Tobsuchtsanfall gesprochen hatte.

Snape sah sie überrascht an. „Oh! Sie spricht! …Lass das mal meine Sorge sein…" mit diesen Worten schlürfte er noch mal extra genüßlich an seinem Kaffee.

Charlie kräuselte die Nase. „Du bist widerlich!"

„Gut erkannt!"

Sie ließ ihren Kopf in den Nacken sinken. „Oh…ich will hier raus!" jammerte sie.

Schritte hallten leise durch den Korridor. Charlie spitzte die Ohren. Ein kurzer Blick auf Snape genügte und sie wusste, dass auch er sie gehört hatte. Er richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl auf und fixierte angestrengt die Tür.

Der Knauf der Tür drehte sich langsam und Charlie robbte schnell beiseite.

Minerva McGonagall streckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür. „Und? Wie sieht's aus?" fragte sie grinsend. „Habt ihr euch vertragen?"

Charlie rappelte sich auf. „Was fällt euch beiden eigentlich ein, mich hier mit diesem Widerling einzusperren??" raunzte sie die Alte an.

Snape richtete sich langsam auf. „Glauben Sie mir Ms Berg, ich kann mir auch durchaus angenehmere Situationen vorstellen meinen Abend zu verbringen als mit einer exzessiven, manisch-depressiven Frau, dessen einziger Trost es ist, eines Tages in einem Whiskeyfass zu ersaufen!!"

Charlie holte tief Luft. „Geht's noch??" fuhr sie Snape an.

Minerva verdrehte die Augen. „Ich fürchte, die beiden brauchen noch eine Weile, Albus!" rief sie hinter sich.

Snape und Charlie merkten gar nicht, wie sich die Tür wieder hinter ihnen schloss.

„Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem mit mir?" fauchte Charlie ihn wütend an wobei sie bestimmt ein paar Schritte auf ihn zuging. „Hast du niemand anderen an dem du deine Boshaftigkeiten auslassen kannst??"

„Natürlich hab ich das! Ich bin schließlich Lehrer!" giftete er zurück. „Nur keiner hat es im Moment mehr verdient als du! Was fällt dir ein, in der großen Halle so etwas zu sagen?" Auch er trat einen Schritt näher zu ihr, die Hände in den Hüften. „Mich vor allen Schülern so hinzustellen?"

Plötzlich war er ihr ganz nah. Charlie schluckte, widerstand allerding dem Drang, einige Schritte abstand von ihm zu nehmen.

„Hinzustellen wie was?" flüsterte sie gefährlich und sah ihm dabei unverwand in die Augen. „Wie ein Todesser?"

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Snape sich die junge Frau geschnappt und presste sie nun gegen die Tür. Seine Hände umklammerten ihre Handgelenke und drückten sie über ihren Kopf. Charlie verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht.

„Was sagst du da?" raunte er.

„Oh, tut mir leid. EHEMALIGER Todesser wäre wohl korrekter." Presste sie schwer atmend zwischen ihren Lippen hervor.

Der Griff um ihre Arme verfestigte sich.

„Woher?" fragte er tonlos.

„Das weiß doch jeder!" giftete sie. „Außerdem ist das nicht der Punkt! Du fühlst dich angegriffen, wenn man dich etwas schimpft was du vorgibst schon seit langem nicht mehr zu sein. Das macht dich wütend. Verständlich. Andersherum erdreistest du dich mich zu analysieren und mich etwas zu nennen, was ICH nicht bin!"

Charlie spannte ihre Arme an und schob ihn mit aller Kraft zur Seite. „Ich bin weder eine exzesszive Trinkerin, noch manisch-depressiv, NOCH versuche ich mich durch Selbstmitleid aufzuwerten!" fauchte sie wobei sie ihn konsequent von sich wegschubste.

„Oh, dann will ich dir jetzt mal was sagen, Ms Oberschlau!" raunzte Snape wobei er sie wieder den Weg zurück drängte, den sie sich so hart freigekämpft hatte.

„Erstens gebe ich nicht nur vor kein Todesser mehr zu sein, ich bin es nicht mehr! Zweitens FÜHLE ich sehr wohl. Eine Eigenschaft die du mir erst vor Kurzem abgesprochen hast, falls du dich erinnerst."

Charlie stand mit dem Rücken fast wieder an der Wand, so nahe war er ihr inzwischen gekommen. „Wahrscheinlich sehr zu deiner Überraschung fühle ich sogar gerade in diesem Moment!"

Sein Atem strich über ihre Haut und hinterließ eine prickelnde Gänsehaut. Ihr Herz raste. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so wütend gesehen. Seine schwarzen Augen glänzten geheimnisvoll und böse auf sie herab. Die fast unsichtbare Iris fixierte sie wie die Augen eines Falken, der gerade seine Frühstücksmaus erspäht hatte.

„Und was…fühlst du?" fragte sie heiser.

Snapes Mund verzog sich zu einem bösen Grinsen.

„Unbändige Wut" flüsterte er, zog sie an ihrer Hüfte näher zu sich und küsste sie rauh und hart auf den Mund.

Ihr Herz setzte aus. Ja, wirklich! In dem Moment als Snapes Lippen die ihren berührten blieb ihr Herz stehen. Sie war so perplex, dass sie einen Moment lang nicht mehr wusste, wo sie sich befand, geschweige denn, wer der Mann war dessen Hände ihr Hüften umklammert hielten und sie fest gegen die seinen drückten.

Alles Mögliche raste in einer unbändigen Geschwindigkeit durch ihren Kopf, zuerst Tom. Tom, als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte in der Bank, das erste Date, der erste Sex…Dann Aaron, der ältere, großgewachsene Mann mit dem wahrscheinlich (fast) zynischsten Gesichtsausdruck der Welt, wie er leicht belustigt den völlig verbrannten Truthahn ansah, der erste Tag im Büro…die Pleite bei der Babylotion-Webeaktion…dann kamen ihr die allzu vertrauten Bilder eines gewissen Lehrerbades in den Sinn und ihr Gehirn machte PLINK!-REISE ZUENDE!

Gott, war sie wütend auf ihn!

Was tut er da? Oh nein, bitte nicht…nicht die Wirbelsäule hinauf…oh…oh…Fuck!!

Mhm…er riecht so gut! Verdammtes Heidekraut!

Nein, nein Charlie! Er ist ein Arsch! Du bist wütend auf ihn! Verstehst du? Wirklich WIRKLICH WÜTEND! …

Immer noch hing er wie eine Salzsäule an ihren Lippen, einzig seine Hände bewegten sich ihren Rücken zärtlich auf und ab….das Verlangen, diesen Kuss zu erwiedern war überirdisch!

Vorsichtig löste sie sich von ihm. Ein Unterfangen, dass für sie an sich schon ein enormer Kraftakt war, hieß es doch sich von seinem Geruch zu trennen, von seinen Händen…

Charlie hatte die Augen geschlossen und fuhr sich einmal kurz mit der Zungenspitze über die leicht geöffneten Lippen…

Dann holte sie aus und verpasste Severus eine deftige Ohrfeige.

Snapes Kopf bewegte sich leicht zur Seite als Charlies Handfläche seine Wange erwischte. Einen kurzen Moment tat sich gar nichts. Dann drehte er sich ihr langsam wieder zu. Seine eiskalten Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Verdammt, selbst diese nun wirklich nicht miszuverstehende Abwehrhaltung hatte etwas seltsam anziehendes für Charlie.

„Das musste jetzt mal raus!" hauchte sie atemlos, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und tat das, was sie schon fast seit ihrer ersten Begegnung lang hatte tun wollen. Sie fuhr mit der Spitze ihrer Zunge zärtlich über seine Lippen, wobei sie ihn genau im Auge behielt, gesetz dem Falle, er würde es sich im letzten Moment doch noch anders überlegen. Doch er tat es nicht. Sie merkte, wie er ihr Einlass gewährte und kurz darauf spürte sie, wie seine Zunge die Ihre vorsichtig berührte.

Wie idiotisch, dachte sich Charlie. Die ganze Zeit bluffen wir uns so an, dass man fast denken müsste, wir fallen übereinander her wie die Aasgeier und nun ist es….

Ja, wie war es?

Romantisch?

War Severus Snape romantisch?

Er löste sich von ihr, legte seine Hände auf ihre, die immernoch auf seinen Wangen ruhten und löste sie von dort.

„Miststück!" raunte er wobei ein kleines, wenn auch fieses Lächeln über seine Züge huschte.

Auch Charlie lächelte. „Arschloch!" erwiderte sie und wollte zu einem neuen Kuss ansetzen, doch Snape entzog sich ihr.

„Wenn du mir jetzt noch mal eine scheuerst, wirst du es bereuen!" sagte er streng.

„Oh…ich zittere!" frotzelte sie und zog ihn an seiner Robe zu sich heran. „Du böser böser Mann wirst einer wehrlosen armen Frau doch wohl nichts antuen wollen!" Ihre Finger glitten über seine Brust und öffneten die obersten Knöpfe der langen schwarzen Robe. Snape beobachtete sie dabei genau.

„Wehrlos?" fragte er dabei mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Ich brauch dir gar nichts antuen, dass erledigst du schon von allein." Brummte er.

Charlie kräuselte die Nase. „Ha ha!"

Sie streifte ihm die Robe über die Schultern und ließ sie zu Boden fallen.

Seine Hände glitten unter ihren Pullover und drückten ihre Arme nach oben. Binnen weniger Sekunden stand Charlie nur noch mit Jeans und BH bekleidet vor ihm. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren über die Konturen ihres Spitzen-BH's, immer darauf bedacht, ihre steil aufgerichteten Brustwarzen nicht zu berühren.

„Wollen wir mal hoffen, dass ich mich heute nicht ausknocke, wäre doch zu schade…" stöhnte sie ihm ins Ohr während sie sich an ihn lehnte.

„Ja…wirklich zu schade…" flüsterte er an ihr Ohr und küsste gleich darauf ihren Hals, was Charlie schwer schlucken ließ.

Seine Hände strichen an ihrem Rücken entlang, weiter das Steißbein hinunter und massierten fachmännisch ihren Po.

Charlie presste sich gegen seinen Oberkörper und seufzte wohlig, ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals, ihre Hände fuhren durch sein Haar. Etwas bekanntes drückte sich hart gegen ihren Bauch als sie ihr Becken an ihn drückte. Sie entfernte sich einige Milimeter von ihm, gerade soweit, dass sie mit einer Hand am Bauch hinunter zu seiner Hose konnte, die sie ungestühm aufnestelte.

Er stöhnte gegen ihren Mund als sie sein steifes Glied sanft streichelte und presste sich automatisch fester an sie.

„Wir brauchen…ein…ein Bett…ganz dringend!" flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme wobei sie

heftig anfing seine Eier zu kneten.

„Zur Ausnahme mal deiner Meinung." Hauchte Snape und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Er drückte sie sanft nach hinten und Charlie viel auf kühlen Satinstoff. Er hatte ihr tatsächlich ein Bett gezaubert.

„Gar nicht schlecht!" lachte sie und breitete die Arme aus. Und fuhr über die dunkelgrüne Bettdecke. Der feine Stoff glänzte im Schein einiger Kerzen die mitsamt der neuen Spielwiese erschienen waren.

„Mhm..das ist Schleichwerbung…" sagte sie in einem ernsten Tonfall als sie bemerkte, dass die Farbe der Kopfkissenbezüge Silber waren, die beiden Stammfarben von Slytherin.

„Snape beugte sich über sie, seine Hand fuhr über ihren BH. „Ich will doch meinem Haus alle Ehre machen…" raunte er und küsste sanft ihren Hals.

Er hob eine Augenbraue als er den BH wohl zum ersten Mal wirklich betrachtete. Er war grün.

„Mhm…Schleichwerbung, ja?"

Charlie fuhr lächelnd die Linien seiner Lippen ab. „Naja, da wir uns in letzter Zeit eher aus dem Weg gegangen sind, brauchte ich ganz dringend etwas, das mich an dich erinnert…" sagte sie keck.

Kommentarlos, doch nicht ohne ein flüchtiges Lächeln küsste er den Stoff ihres BH's. Charlies Körper reagierte sofort darauf. Sie drückte ihren Rücken durch und beobachtete fasziniert wie Severus ihre harten Brustwarzen mit der Zunge umspielte. Mit Mühe gelang es ihr ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

„Den brauchst du ja nicht mehr, jetzt, wo ich da bin." Raunte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Er öffnete den Verschluss des Neckholders und den der Rückenpartie und ließ den Stoff sanft über ihre Brust gleiten.

Seine schlanken Finger umfuhren spielerisch die Rundungen ihres Busens- immernoch darauf bedacht, die empfindlichsten Stellen möglichst großzügig zu umfahren – etwas, was Charlie beinahe den letzten Nerv kostete.

„Jetzt reicht's !" sagte sie und wollte gerade zu Severus Hemdkragen greifen, als er sie zurückhielt.

„Warte." Sagte er. Sanft umgriff er ihre Handgelenke.

„Warum?" fragte sie irritiert.

„Ich will nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme treffen." Antwortete er geheimnisvoll und drückte ihre Arme über den Kopf. Sie hörte nur, wie er ein paar ihr unbekannte Worte flüsterte, dann, als sie sich bewegen wollte, merkte sie, dass es nicht ging. Ihr Blick glitt nach oben.

Das war doch nicht sein ernst! Er hatte ihre Hände mit Seidenschlingen an das Kopfende des Bettes gefesselt! Sie zog einmal kräftig daran, aber nichts passierte.

„Was soll das?" fragte sie leicht verängstigt.

Snape zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Wie du vorhin schon sagtest, wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dich selber ausknockst…"

„Das ist nicht witzig, Severus!" Charlies Stimme klang nun schon etwas hektischer.

„Mach mich wieder los!" forderte sie.

Snape beugte sich über sie, mit einer Hand fuhr er über ihre Wange. „Vertrau mir." Brummte er und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund bevor er mit seiner Hand auf ihrem Brustbeine einen Weg zog, bis hinunter zu ihrer Jeans.

Charlies Herz klopfte wie wild. Sie hasste es, ihm so ausgeliefert zu sein!

Ohne zu zögern, streifte er ihr die Jeans von den Hüften und schmiss sie, zusammen mit dem Slip, zu Boden.

Völlig nackt und ausgeliefert lag sie nun vor Snape, dessen Augen immer wieder über jedes Stück ihrer Haut glitten, ohne preiszugeben, was er fühlte. Angst überrollte Charlies Körper, doch nicht nur das. Etwas anderes machte sich in ihr breit. Eine gewisse Art von Vorfreude, der Gedanke, dass er nun mit ihr alles machen konnte was er wollte, hatte auf irgendeine bizarre Weise etwas ungeheuer erotisches an sich und plötzlich sehnte sie sich danach, dass er endlich anfangen würde sie zu berühren und sie zu streicheln. Dieser Gedanke umfasste schnell ihre ganze Vorstellungskraft und wie zur Unterstützung und Anregung auf Snapes nicht-tun, reckte sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen.

„tz tz tz" machte er. „Nicht so schnell."

Er entfernte sich vom Bett und begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Ein Tätigkeit, so merkte Charlie trotz ihres nun weniger panischen Herzschlages, bei der sie ihm nur zu gerne geholfen hätte. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt, noch etwas, das Charlie nur zu gern geändert hätte, wenn sie es nur gekonnt hätte doch als der weiße Stoff langsam von seinen Schultern glitt wurde sie still und beäugte nur seine Schulterblätter und die feinen Zeichnungen der Muskeln die das Kerzenlicht preisgaben. Feine Linien zeichneten sich über seine Haut, kreuz und quer über seinen Rücken. Lange Narben, wohl einst tief, jetzt von der Zeit langsam wieder geschlossen und verheilt…Andenken an eine andere Zeit. Eine Zeit, die Ms Rowling nicht in ihren Büchern beschrieben hatte, eine Zeit, die eigentlich auch keine Beschreibung bräuchte, weil sie diesen Mann vielleicht zu menschlich hätten wirken lassen…

Sie merkte, wie sie innerlich ganz ruhig wurde und sie das Verlangen erfasste vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern über diese Narben zu fahren, sie zu küssen, in dem Versuch sie dadurch von seiner Haut zu radieren, wie man es manchmal mit seiner Vergangenheit nur zu gerne täte…

Fein säuberlich legte er das Hemd zur Seite und machte sich daran seine Hose zu öffnen, der schwarze Stoff glitt zu Boden, zusammen mit seiner Unterhose. Eine ganze Weile stand er so dar und bewegte sich nicht.

Charlie, die es doch einige Überwindung kostete, ihren Blick von seinem überaus nett anzuschauenden Allerwertesten zu nehmen flüsterte ruhig: „Severus?"

Der Mann drehte sich langsam zu ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Charlie lächelte ihn an und versuchte sich, so gut es mit gefesselten Händen halt ging, auf die Seite zu legen. „Komm her…"

Snape ging auf das Bett zu und legte sich neben sie. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Hüften und streichelten sanft ihre Rippen hinauf. Sie lehnte sich nach vorn und gab ihm einen fast keuschen Kuss. Als sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah, war ihr klar, dass sie ihm wirklich vertrauen konnte und keine Angst haben musste, so tief ließ er sie diesmal in sich hinein sehen.

„Du hast dir jetzt soviel Mühe gegeben mit diesen Fesseln", lachte sie. „Jetzt möchte ich nicht mehr länger warten."

„Du vertraust mir also?" fragte er mistrauisch.

„Vollkommen." Nickte sie.

„Deine Schuld!" Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und ließ seine Hand in ihren Schoß gleiten.

„Dreh dich auf den Rücken" flüsterte er. Sobald sie dies getan hatte, spürte sie wie seine Finger ihren Eingang berührten. Gierig öffnete sie ihre Beine und ließ ihn an ihren empfindlichen Venushügel. Er fackelte nicht lange und massierte sie schnell.

Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, ihn dort zu spüren, er wusste genau, was sie wollte. Ein Stöhnen stahl sich über ihre Lippen als sie ihre Beine noch weiter öffnete um ihm mehr Spielraum zu geben. Sie sah ihn die ganze Zeit dabei an, er erwiderte ihren Blick als würde er allein durch ihre Augen wissen, was ihr am meisten Lust bereitete. „Ich will, dass du in mir bist", dachte sie und zu ihrer Überraschung glitten seine Finger kurzerhand in ihre Öffnung was ihr ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller bewegte er seine Finger in ihr, ließ ihr nur kurze Zeit um wieder atem zu holen, bevor wieder stärker in sie einstieß.

Ein Wimmern trat über ihre Lippen. „Bitte, so will ich nicht kommen", dachte sie als der Höhepunkt immer näher rückte. Sofort ließ er von ihr ab. Charlie blinzelte ihn dankbar an, zu erschöpft, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Severus ließ diesen Blickkontakt noch eine Sekunde bestehen, dann rutschte er von ihr zurück, zum Bettende.

Sie merkte, wie seine Hände die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel umfuhren und er ihr Becken in Position brachte. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete auf das Gefühl von ihm ausgefüllt zu werden und entließ einen Seufzer der Überraschung als sie merkte, dass seine Zunge in großen Kreisen anfing, ihre Klitoris zu umspielen.

Hitze durchzog ihre Venen wie brennende Lava. Er hielt ihr Becken fest, während er mit seiner Zunge in sie eindrang und sie sich, gefesselt wie sie war, lustvoll unter seinem eisernen Griff wand. Schweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn während sie verzweifelt versuchte, sich gegen den unmittelbar bevorstehenden Orgasmus zu wehren.

„Mach mich los!" hechelte sie erhitzt.

Snape ließ von ihr ab und sah sie an. „Nein."

„Mach mich los!!" wiederholte sie energisch.

Er kniete sich vor ihre gespreizten Beine und drang mit einem harten Stoß in sie ein.

„Nein!" raunte er.

Charlie war auf sein plötzliches Eindringen nicht vorbereitet und anstatt zu einem erneuten Protest auszuholen entfuhr ihr ein unverholen lauter und lustvoller Schrei.

Wieder stieß er hart zu, wieder seufzte sie wohlig auf. Zwar ging er nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihr um, doch seine Bewegungen waren nicht unvermessen Schnell und ließen ihr Zeit sich zu erholen bevor er erneut in sie eindrang.

Ihre Beine klammerten sich um seinen Po und drückten ihn weiter in sie hinein. Auch wenn sie gefesselt war, wollte sie nicht ohne eine gewisse Macht an diesem Liebesspiel sein. Severus beugte sich über sie und bedeckte ihren Oberkörper mit Küssen bevor seinen Lippen ihren Mund fanden und ihre Zungen sich vereinten. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und Charlie sah, wie sich auch auf seiner Stirn langsam der Schweiß sammelte, was sie ungeheuer anmachte. Sie musste den Blick abwenden um nicht augenblicklich zu kommen. Gerade, als sie dachte, das Aufbäumen ihrer Muskeln nicht länger hinhalten zu können, merkte sie, dass ihre Arme frei waren. Snape bewegte sich mittlerweile sehr schnell und hart in ihr, ein Stöhnen entfloh seinen Lippen als sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang. Mit dem letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung griff er unter ihre Schultern und hob sie an, sodass sie auf ihm zum Sitzen kam. Sie bewegte ihr Becken in dem gleichen atemberaubenden Rhythmus. Snape zischte als ihre Finger sich in seine Schultern krallten und ihre Vagina anfing, heftig zu kontraktieren. Charlie zitterte am ganzen Körper und eine erneute Welle erfasste sie, als Severus kurz nach ihr mit einem lauten Stöhnen in ihr kam.

Es war still in dem Raum der Wünsche. Einzig das schnelle Atmen zweier Körper erfüllte die Luft. Küsse wurden ausgetauscht. Keine heftigen, allesumstößlichen Zungenküsse sondern sanfte, auf geschlossene Lippen, schweißnasse Schultern und zitternde Hände, leidenschaftliche Küsse nichts desto trotz.

Nach einer Weile lösten sich die Beiden Körper voneinander und kuschelten sich in die Decken. Die Frau legte einen Arm um den Brustkorb des Mannes. Er seinerseits nahm ihre Hand in die seine.

Minerva McGonagall stand draußen vor der schweren Holztür und grinste in sich hinein. Nachdem was sie eben gehört hatte, konnte sie die Beiden guten Gewissens noch bis morgen früh hier drin lassen.

_P.S. Aufgrund meines Umzuges, ist es gut möglich, dass auch das nächste Chappie einige Zeit auf sich warten lässt, aber keine Sorge, ich schreib weiter sobald ich kann ;D_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hallo! Nein, ich bin noch nicht tot...;D Tut mir wirklich sehr sehr Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe bis zu diesem Kapitel. Musste nach meinem Umzug erstmal alles Neue entdecken und das College nimmt doch mehr Zeit in Anspruch als ich erwartet hätte. Außerdem zwirbelt mir schon seit geraumer Zeit eine weitere Geschichte im Kopf herum, die mich immer wieder von dieser hier abkommen lässt. Aber genug der Entschuldigungen! Hier ist Kapitel 20. Nicht so lang wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte aber immerhin bin ich wieder in der Story drin und hoffe diesmal schneller zu einem Upload zu kommen!_

_Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Liebster Gruß_

_Morgaine_

20.

Das Erste was Charlie wahrnahm, noch bevor sie ihre Augen öffnete, war die Wärme und das stetige Atmen des Körpers neben ihr. Im Schlaf hatte ihr Kopf Verrücktheiten zusammengesponnen so glaubte sie, von einer Nacht mit einem Mann den es nicht gibt und nie geben würde. Schläfrig griff sie neben sich, ihre Hände ertasteten den Brustkorb eines Mannes. Er hebte und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Ein wenig ließ sie ihre Hand dort verbleiben, bis sie langsam und zaghaft weiterwanderte. Sanft strichen ihre Fingerspitzen über die breiten Arme ihres Partners, hinauf, umrundete die Schultern, den Hals entlang bis sie das dichte, lange Haar unter ihren Fingerspitzen spürte, das ihr eindeutig bestätigte, dass letzte Nacht wirklich real gewesen war.

Zaghaft öffnete sie die Augen, doch sie sah nicht wirklich viel. Der Raum war eingetaucht in Dunkelheit, kein Fenster, die Kerzen waren ausgegangen. Einzig der schmale Spalt zwischen der Tür und dem Boden ließ ein wenig Licht hineinfallen. Das Licht fiel über ihre Körpermitten, betrogen ihre Augen um die Farbe, sodass sie meinte die Welt sei Schwarz-weiß. Sie drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite, immer darauf bedacht Severus nicht zu wecken. Er lag zu ihr gewand, das spärliche Licht viel auf seine Arme und ließ das leicht verblasste Mal der Todesser noch bedrohlicher erscheinen, so ganz allein in der Dunkelheit.

Sie setzte sich auf und strich sich durch ihr kurzes Haar. Ihre Hände wischten über ihr Gesicht, wischten den letzten Rest Müdigkeit davon. Sie stand auf und umrundete das Bett während sie in der Dunkelheit versuchte, ihre Klamotten wiederzufinden. Eine Aufgabe die, in Anbetracht des besagten fehlenden Lichts nicht gerade sehr einfach war. Charlie starkste verschlafen durchs Zimmer und sammelte eine Klamotte nach der Anderen ein. Sie fand ihre Hose, ihre Oberteil, den BH ja selbst ihre Socken fand sie nach einer Weile suchen und leisem Fluchen, aber ihr Slip war nirgends aufzufinden. Ärgerlich kniete sie sich an die Fußseite des Bettes, quetschte sich halb darunter und tastete blind darunter herum.

„Was machst du da?"

Der plötzliche Klang seiner Stimme erschreckte sie so sehr, dass sie aufschrak und sich den Kopf an der Holzkante des Bettes anschlug.

„Aua!!" beschwerte sie sich fluchend und rubbelte sich den pochenden Hinterkopf. Auch wenn sie Severus nicht sehen konnte, meinte sie ein deutliches Seufzen zu hören, das normalerweise einherging mit ungläubigen Augenverdrehen.

„Nichts." Sie stand auf und umrundete das Bett. Einzig der Fakt, dass seine Arme nicht mehr in dem Fall des Lichtstrahles lagen sagte ihr, dass er sich aufgesetzt hatte. Sie setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hi." Sie lächelte scheu, selbst wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte.

Durch den Stoff ihrer Jeans konnte sie spüren wie seine Hand langsam ihren Oberschenkel hinauf wanderte. „Hi."

Die plötzliche Stille die sich nach dieser, zugegebenermaßen kurzen Begrüßung, einstellte verunsicherte Charlie. Schnell versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ähm. Glaubst du, die Tür ist jetzt offen?" Schnell stand sie vom Bett auf.

„Ja ist sie." Sagte er verschlafen. „Ich hab es vorhin klicken hören."

„Du warst schon wach?" fragte Charlie entrüstet. „Dann hätte ich ja gar nicht so leise sein müssen!"

„Hätte ich etwas von mir gegeben, hätte ich ja diese äußerst typische Charlie-Aktion von eben verpasst!" scherzte er.

„Ha ha." Grunzte Charlie zurück. Ihre Hände gingen wie von allein in die Hüften-Abwehr-Position.

„Außerdem hätte ich ja dann nicht das äußerst zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt, deine Hände in meinen Haaren rumgrabbeln zu haben." Fügte er süffisant dazu.

Charlie riss die Augen auf. „DA warst du auch schon wach? Warum sagst du nichts?" Gottseidank konnte er nicht sehen, wie Rot sie ob seines Kommentares geworden war.

„Zum Beispiel?" fragte er zurück, belustigt von ihrer Entrüstung. „Weiter rechts, da juckt's?"

Charlie verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist wirklich ein selten blöder Schweinehund, Snape!"

Ein plötzlich aufflammender Lichtstrahl ließ sie zusammenzucken. Severus hatte seinen Zauberstab zur Hand genommen, welcher das Zimmer nun in angenehm weiß-blaues Licht tauchte und war aus dem Bett aufgestanden.

Langsam kam er auf sie zu, splitternackt. „Und du eine selten freche Oberzicke!" brummte er zurück.

Charlie schluckte als er vor ihr zum stehen kam und ihr sacht auf die Stirn küsste. „Wirklich extrem frech, Ms Berg." Hörte sie ihn sagen als er auch noch anfing seine Hände unter ihr Hemd zu schieben.

„Arschloch" stöhnte sie und umgriff seine Schultern.

„Mhm…das war schon alles?" flüsterte er während er sie weiter zum Bett drängte. „Daran müssen wir aber noch arbeiten!"

Charlie kicherte und erwiderte den darauf folgenden Kuss leidenschaftlich.

Das nächste was passierte konnte sie nicht wirklich einordnen, da die plötzlich auftretende gleißende Helligkeit ihr Gehirn völlig irritierte.

„Guten Morgen, meine Lieben!" Minerva stand in der Tür. Ihr Blick klebte an Snapes unbedecktem Hinterteil. Ein breites Grinsen hing auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Minerva!" unbeeindruckt drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Wunderschönen Guten Morgen!" provozierend reckte und streckte sich Severus vor ihr.

Charlie schlug die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen um nicht lauthals loszulachen.

Sie folgte Minervas Blick, der unter Garantie nicht auf Snapes Augenhöhe lag.

„Wie ich sehe, wurden die Streitigkeiten beseitig? Das freut mich aber!" sie klatschte in die Hände. Der Alten schien dieses kleine Zusammentreffen, wie Severus, nicht im mindesten peinlich zu sein, was Charlie doch sehr erstaunte. Unverblümt und wie selbstverständlich ließ sie den Blick über Snapes Körper wandern während dieser sie wiederrum mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anblickte.

„Ich schlage vor, ihr beiden macht euch mal langsam fertig, der Unterricht beginnt in einer halben Stunde!" sagte sie selig und verließ dann wieder das Zimmer, nicht ohne sich noch mal umzublicken und Snape ein weiteres Mal kurz zu mustern. „Mhm… Bis jetzt hab ich dich ja nur von vorne betrachten dürfen aber…den Knackarsch hät' ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, mein Lieber!"

Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Das kommt daher, meine Liebe, dass sich ,jedes Mal wenn du in der Nähe bist, jeder Muskel in meinem Körper anspannt….sehr gutes Training, wie du siehst!"

Charlie sah, dass die Alte zwar schockiert die Augen aufriss, sich dennoch ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte bevor sie die Tür schloss.

---

Nachdem, was gestern zwischen Professor Snape und Ms Berg während des Essens abgelaufen war, hatten die meisten Schüler damit gerechnet den heutigen Unterricht bei Ms Berg als eine „Hoffentlich-überlebe-ich-diese-Stunde" Stunde einstufen zu müssen.

Daher kann man den Gryffindors und Slytherins das Staunen nicht verübeln, als eine so ausgelassene Ms Berg wie schon lange nicht mehr mit einem breiten Grinsen den Klassenraum betrat und fast schon überschwänglich „Guten Morgen!" flötete.

Snape dagegen ließ sich von seiner kleinen Affäre nichts anmerken. Da er sich den Klassenraum noch immer mit Charlie teilen musste, wobei das Wort „müssen" mittlerweile an seiner negativen Bedeutung verloren hatte, wie er mit gemischten Gefühlen festellte, war er nun auf den Weg in den Kerker um zu sehen, wie weit die Renovierungsarbeiten an den Klassenraumwänden fortgeschritten waren.

Wahrscheinlich hätte der Gute auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht, hätte er gewusst was ihn dort erwartete.

„Severus! Mein Lieber!" Dumbledore wand sich von dem, mit Schwamm und Wassereimer bewaffneten Hauself ab und breitete ob Snapes Ankunft freudig die Arme aus.

Den Fluchtinstinkt ignorierend und wider besseren Wissens ging Severus auf den Schulleiter zu. Was gestern Nacht passiert war hatte seine Konsequenzen, das wusste er. Höchstwahrscheinlich war McGonagall gleich nach ihrem „Morgenappell" wie ein kleines Schulmädchen zu Dumbledore gehuscht und hatte ihm alles erzählt.

„Guten Moren, Schulleiter." Erwiederte Snape so kasual wie möglich.

„Mein Lieber…" Dumbledore nahm ihn bei der Schulter und führte ihn im Raum herum. „Wie du siehst sind die Säuberungsarbeiten so gut wie abgeschlossen! Ich denke, ab Morgen bist du wieder Herr deiner eigenen vier Wände."

Snape trat einen Schritt nach vorn und begutachtete die Wand kritisch. Er ließ einen Finger über die rauhen Steine streifen und überprüfte was auch immer daran hängen blieb mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass die Wände völlig frei von dieser Substanz sind?" fragte er zweifelnd. „Ich meine immernoch grüne Farbschimmer an dem Stein erkennen zu können."

„Ach? Wirklich?" Dumbledore trat neben ihn und sah sich die Wand genauer an.

„Mhm…Ich glaube, Severus, da irrst du dich. Ich persönlich habe die Putzmischung hergestellt und glaub' mir, diese Substanz war zwar wirklich ziemlich hartnäckig, aber ich war hartnäckiger!" Lachend klopfte er Snape auf den Rücken. „Und überhaupt…sei doch froh, dass du deinen eigenen Klassenraum zurückbekommst. Es ist ja wirklich nicht mit anzusehen, wie du und Charlotte euch ständig deswegen angeht" fügte der Alte ironisch hinzu.

Snape drehte sich augenrollend zu ihm um. Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert bis er zum Punkt kommt, dachte er.

„Können wir das schnell hinter uns bringen, Albus?" fragte er leise, seine Augen wanderten hinüber zu den umherstehenden Hauselfen.

Dumbledore wirkte überrascht. „Albus?" fragte er grinsend. „ Na das muss dir ja wirklich peinlich sein."

Severus brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung um die giftigen Kommentare die ihm gerade durch den Kopf schossen loszuwerden.

„Minerva hat mir berichtet, das meine kleine Einsperr-Aktion Früchte getragen hat." Fuhr der Alte ungerührt fort. „Es freut mich zu hören, dass Charlotte und du euch jetzt besser…versteht."

Snape schwieg.

„Ihr versteht euch jetzt doch besser, oder?" hakte Dumbledore nach.

„Viel." War das einzige was der gute Zaubertrank-Meister herausbekam ohne seine selbstgepriesene Würde vollkommen aufzugeben.

„Mhm." Albus machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Vielleicht sogar mehr als nur „viel"?"

Eins musste man diesem Mann lassen, dachte Snape, die Psycho-Spielchen hat er gut drauf…

„Vielleicht sogar mehr als viel." Antwortete Snape patzig und verpasste den zufällig vorbeilaufenden Hauselfen solch einen Todesblick, dass dieser aus Panik den Putzeimer fallen ließ und schnell von dannen kuschte.

„Aber eigentlich solltest du das doch am besten wissen, Albus." Fuhr er fort. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du heute noch keinen Report von Minerva bekommen hast." Mit diesen Worten drängte er sich an Dumbledore vorbei und eilte Richtung Tür.

„Severus?" Dumbledores Ton war freundlich doch bestimmt. Genau die Mischung, die Snape ein paar Schritte vor dem rettenden Ausgang stoppen ließ.

Ungehalten drehte er sich um.

„Professor McGonagall hat mir natürlich über den Stand der Dinge bescheid gegeben. Schließlich war die Situation für beide, Schüler und Lehrkräfte, nervenzährend genug." Erklärte er ruhig. „Ich freue mich sehr für dich und Ms Berg" setzte er deutlich hinzu, was Snapes Rage ein wenig abmilderte und die ganze Situation ernster machte als ihm lieb war.

„Allerdings solltest du an deiner exhibitionistischen Ader arbeiten. Die gute Minerva ist nicht mehr die Jüngste, wie du weißt und verträgt daher vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so viel…Offenheit." Ein spitzbübiges Lächeln huschte über das alte Gesicht des Professors.

Snape schloss die Augen und eilte hinaus. Doch Dumbledore hielt ihn noch ein zweites Mal zurück.

„Ach und noch was, Severus!"

Ohne sich umzudrehen, verharrte Snape an Ort und Stelle, gewappnet für die nächste Spitze.

„Wenn ich's mir recht überlege stimme ich dir zu. Vielleicht sollte man hier doch noch mal alles gründlich reinigen. Schließlich müssen wir jede Vergiftungsgefahr für die Schüler ausschließen. Unglücklicherweise würde das für dich heißen, dass du dir für die weiteren…na sagen wir mal zwei Wochen den Klassenraum mit Ms Berg teilen müsstest. Ich hoffe, das ist nicht ein allzu großes Opfer für dich?"

„Ich denke, ich kann damit leben, Sir." Antwortete er über seine Schulter hinweg und verließ den Raum irgendwie erleichtert.

---

Die Stunde war gut für sie gelaufen. Fast hatte sie lachen müssen als sie die völlig verdatterten Gesichter ihrer Schüler gesehen hatte, wie sie ihnen einen guten Morgen wünschte.

Sie fragte sich ob es an dem Mann lag mit dem sie letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte, oder an der blanken Tatsache, DAS sie Sex gehabt hatte. Still vor sich hin grinsend hing sie dieser Theorie nach während ihre Schüler den Vormittag damit verbrachten, diverse Toaster, Kaffeemaschinen und Wasserkocher auseinander zu nehmen.

Die Zeit verstrich wie im Flug und sie hätte wahrscheinlich erst Minuten später bemerkt, dass ihre reguläre Unterrichtszeit schon längst zu Ende gegangen war, wäre die Tür nicht mit einem Donnern aufgeschlagen.

Das vergnügte Gerede der Schüler verstummte sofort und Charlie, die, wie gesagt ihren Gedanken nachhing und verträumt mit den Beinen auf dem Tisch in ihrem Stuhl hin und her kippelte, sich mal spontan so erschrak, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und samt ihren Stuhl nach hinten umkippte.

Nachdem der Aufprall ihr für einen kurzen Moment die Luft geraubt hatte, rappelte sie sich wieder auf und blickte ärgerlich über ihren Schreibtisch.

„Ihre Unterrichtszeit ist schon seit zehn Minuten um!"

Charlie verdrehte die Augen. Na klar, wer sonst?

Sie rappelte sich hoch und griff ihre Tasche während Snape, der lässig gegen den Türrahmen lehnte, ihr unbeeindruckt dabei zusah.

„Verzeihung, vereehrter KOLLEGE," raunzte Charlie als sie ihre letzten Untensilien in die Tasche stopfte. „Die Schüler und ich hatten heute nur so viel Spaß, das wir die Zeit vergessen haben."

Sie schob sich zwischen den Schultischen hindurch, die sich, wie sie aus dem Augenwinkel sah, während sie hindurchschritt langsam in Arbeitsplatten und Kessel verwandelten.

„Kommt nicht wieder vor." Sie funkelte ihn herausfordernd aus blauen Augen an, während sie an ihm vorbeischritt.

„Ach, Ms Berg?"

Charlie drehte sich um.

„Vermisst du nicht irgendetwas?"

Charlie runzelte die Stirn während sich Severus ein teuflisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

Er stelllte sich etwas abseits der Schüler, langte langsam in seine Robe und zog ein Stück Stoff heraus. Es war grün.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Charlie begriff, was er da in den Händen hielt.

„Mein Slip!" zischte sie leise und griff danach doch Snape ließ das Höschen schnell wieder unter seiner Robe verschwinden. Er hatte es heute morgen beim Anziehen unter seinem Jacket entdeckt.

„Gib ihn sofort her!" forderte Charlie.

„Tz tz tz." Machte Severus. „Doch nicht vor den Schülern!"

Kurz blitze sie ihn gefährlich an doch dann entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge. „Wie du willst" flüsterte sie. „Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass ich den ganzen Tag ohne Slip hier umhergehen werde, mein Lieber…" sie trat einen Schritt aus der Tür, sodass Snape der einzige war, der sie sah und strich sich lasziv mit der Hand über ihren Schritt. „Und diese Jeans ist verdammt eng!" hauchte sie hinzu. Mit zufriedenen Grinsen nahm sie wahr wie er schluckte.

„Männer…" sagte sie wieder im normalen Tonfall. „Es ist wirklich zu Schade, Professor, dass ich mir sicher sein kann, dass du dieses Bild nun den ganzen Tag mit dir rumträgst und jede Sekunde daran denken wirst, dass DIESE…" Charlie schlug sich demonstrativ auf den Hintern, „…Jeans das einzige ist, was dich von einem schnellen Fick trennt!"

Oberfläch unbeeindruckt blickte Snape sie an. „Zugegeben, diese Bilder würde ich wirklich den ganzen Tag mit mir herumtragen, würden sich dazwischen nicht umso mehr Bilder mischen, wie du gegen die Wand knallst, oder du, wie du die Treppe hochfällst oder du, wie du besoffen auf dem Rücken liegst und nicht mehr hochkommst oder…"

„Ja ja ja ja…Ich hab's verstanden!!" meckerte Charlie entnervt und sah ihn böse an.

Snape lächelte zufrieden. „Würdest du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen, ich muss unterrichten!"

Charlie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Um Gottes Willen, ich würde dich nie davon abhalten!" sagte sie und machte sich auf zu Gehen.

„Ach Ms Berg?" hielt Severus sie zurück.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass diese Zeitüberschreitung von eben Konsequenzen für dich hat?" flüsterte Snape ihr nach.

„Genau darauf hatte ich es auch angelegt, Professor" Mit einem unverschämten Grinsen bewegte sie in zweideutiger Manier die Augenbrauen bevor sie die Tür für ihn schloss.

---

C'est la vie. So viel Spaß die Schüler bei Ms Berg gehabt hatten je mehr schien Snape nun bei ihnen diesen Spaß wieder austreiben zu wollen. Seine Laune war zwar bei weitem so gut wie lange nicht mehr und er ertappte sich des öfteren an diesem Tage dabei, während er die Antworten für den Überraschungstest den er spontan hatte schreiben lassen überprüfte, wie er darüber nachdachte ob es an dieser Frau lag oder an dem simplen Fakt, dass er seit langer Zeit mal wieder Sex hatte. Zu einem wirklich zufriedenstellenden Schluss kam er dabei aber nicht. Zwar hatte sie es geschafft ihn mit ihrer Zeitüberziehung mal wieder zur Weißglut zu bringen aber dann war da wieder dieser Charlie-typische Augenblick als sie vom Stuhl gefallen war. Zugegeben, wenn er eines hasste waren es trottelige Menschen. Und Charlie war ein Paradebeispiel dafür. Auf der anderen Hand war es aber, und das gestand er sich nur höchst ungern ein, meistens genau das, was er so anziehend an ihr fand…das, und der Fakt, dass sie sich nichts gefallen ließ…und vielleicht auch noch sein eigener Ehrgeiz herauszufinden, was diese Frau für ein Geheimnis trug…

„Äh…Professor Snape, Sir?"

Unsanft wurde er aus seinen Gedankengängen gerissen.

„Was?" raunzte er die kleine Gryffindor an die sofort in sich zusammensank.

„Ähm..ähm…" stammelte sie.

„Tut mir Leid, diese Sprache spreche ich nicht! Belästigen Sie mich wieder, wenn sie ihre Vokale und Konsonanten wiedergefunden haben!" zischte er.

„Sir. Wir müssten jetzt gehen. Wir kommen schon zu spät zu Professor McGonagall's Unterricht."

Snape hob die Brauen. Die Kleine war wirklich mutig!

Wie ein Raubtier lehnte er sich über seinen Schreibtisch. „Ach ja? Um wieviel Minuten kommen Sie denn schon zu spät?" seine Stimme klang bedrohlich.

„Um..Um..fast zehn Minuten!" stotterte die Gryffindor.

„Wirklich?" fragte er mit gespielter Überraschung. „Denken Sie mal drüber nach!"

_An dieser Stelle nochmal vielen vielen Dank für die Reviews! Bitte bitte lasst mich weiterhin wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hallo ihr alle! Jaaa...ich lebe noch räusper Es tut mir sehr sehr sehr sehr sehr seeeehhhr Leid, dass ihr alle habt so lange warten müssen auf ein neues Kapitel. Mich hat irgendwie die Muse verlassen,mal abgesehen von dem sch Umzug von England zurück nach Deutschland und dann nach Madrid... dann kam das letzte HP-Buch, dass mich erstmal abgelengt hat, aber ich hoffe, dass ich in der kommenden Zeit öfter zum Schreiben komme..._

_Ein ganz liebes Dankeschööön an die vielen Reviewer des letzten Kapitels. Ein spezielles Dankeschön auch an Sonata, Millicent, Liane (ich hoffe ich hab dich nicht enttäuscht) und Layila, bei denen ich mich nicht persönlich bedanken konnte. Vielen vielen Dank an Euch!_

_So, jetzt erstmal viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_- Morgaine_

21.

Das Grün unter ihren Füßen sah aus als hätte man es direkt einer Szene aus den Highlands entrissen. Der Wind wehte mit einer wohltuenden Frische durch ihr kurzes Haar. Als sie einatmete, roch sie den Wald, das dunkle Moos das an den Bäumen wuchs, die Pilze die den Boden einnahmen wie kleine rot-weiß gesprenkelte Armeen, das Gras, der dezente Duft der Blumen die hie und da wuchsen. Ihre hellen blauen Augen spähten hinaus. Sie stand auf einem Hügel, umrundeten von vielen weiteren, der Wald den sie bis jetzt nur gerochen hatte, lag weit unter ihr im Tal. Nicht weit davon lag der See, ruhig, er war schon eine Ewigkeit hier und würde es noch lange sein. Charlie fühlte sich frei und glücklich. Sie wusste wo sie war. Eine Welt die sich ihr bis vor kurzer Zeit nur aus Buchseiten gezeigt hatte war nun hier. Zum Anfassen, fühlen, schmecken, riechen. Ihr Herz machte Überschläge. Der Wind schlug ihr ins Gesicht, sie musste sich zwingen, dem Instinkt nachzugeben zu zwinkern, zu groß war ihre Angst, sie würde sich auf einmal wieder in ihrer kleinen Wohnung in der Londoner Innenstadt wiederfinden. Der Wind wurde stärker, verdrängte die angenehme Wärme der Sonne die bis jetzt über das Land schien. Kleine dunkle Wolken zogen über den bis eben klaren blauen Himmel. Charlie griff um sich um die dünne Jacke die sie trug noch enger um sich zu ziehen. Das lange Gras das durch den plötzlichen Wetterwandel wild in der Gegend herumzwakelte kitzelte sie an den Zehen. Ihr Blick glitt vom Himmel hin zu dem See und mit leichter Beunruhigung bemerkte sie, dass die Oberfläche nicht mehr glatt war wie noch ein paar Sekunden zuvor. Kleine Wellen zogen sich über die Oberfläche, klatschten gegen den schlammigen Strand und überzogen die kleinen grünen Flächen in der Nähe des Strandes mit dünnen Wasserfäden. Der Wald sprach zu Charlie. Der aufkommende Wind schüttelte die Bäume, ließ die kleinen Blätter aufbrausen und die vielen Tiere des Verbotenen Waldes erschrecken. Es beunruhigte Charlie wie laut sie den Wald von ihrem Standpunkt aus hören konnte und bevor sie sich noch weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, zog ein grollen über das Land, dass sich ihr Magen verkrampfte. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich mit einer ungeheuerlichen Geschwindigkeit, sodass schnell komplette Dunkelheit um sie lag. Den See konnte sie nun nicht mehr sehen, sie hörte jetzt nur noch wie die Wellen dem Strand immer stärker trotzten. Ihre Augen hatten Schwierigkeiten sich der Schwärze um sie herum anzupassen, mit verzerrtem Blick versuchte sie etwas in der Dunkelheit zu sehen, sie traute sich nicht auch nur einen Fuß vorwärts zu bewegen, in der Angst, das angenehme Gras könnte sich plötzlich in etwas anderes verwandelt haben.

BAAAANNNGG!

Sie wurde von etwas hellem geblendet. Schützend zog sie die Arme vor ihr Gesicht. Erst als sie merkte, dass, außer dieses plötzlichen Blitzes nichts weiter geschehen war, wagte sie durch ihre Hände zu blinzeln. Ihr Blick glitt gen Himmel. Ihre Pupillen erweiterten sich und ihr Mund stand in Schock und Überraschung offen…Hoch oben im Himmel prangte das Zeichen. Mit Furcht betrachtete sie, wie die dünne Schlange sich durch den Mund des Totenkopfes schlängelte. Sie wollte schreien, rennen, doch sie konnte sich nicht rühren…

„Charlie! Was tust du hier?" Sie fuhr zusammen und blickte überrascht zur Seite.

„Aaron?" Ihr ehemaliger Chef stand neben ihr. Blickte sie fragend an.

„Wo sind wir hier? Was ist das für ein Zeichen?" Seine dunklen Augen tasteten den Himmel ab. Er trug eine dunklen Rollkragenpullover, die Hände, in Anbetracht der Situation, relaxed in die Seitentaschen gesteckt.

Charlie wollte sprechen. Ihn fragen, was er hier zu suchen habe, doch neben ihren Beinen versagten auch ihre Stimmbänder den Dienst. Aaron nahm seinen Blick vom Himmel und sah sie an. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich keine Angst, keine Verwunderung, gar nichts. Er reichte ihr die Hand.

„Komm nach Hause, Charlie."

Etwas packte sie an der Schulter, etwas kaltes, unangenehmes…sie drehte sich um, weg von Aaron. Sie sah ein anderes Licht in ihren Augenwinkeln. Kein grelles Licht wie bei den Todessern sondern dunkler, aggressiver…fast wie….

„CHARLIE!!" Snapes Stimme klang mehr genervt als besorgt als er sie unsanft aus dem Schlaf schüttelte.

„WAS??" sie saß aufrecht im Bett und blickte sich gehetzt um. Als sie Snapes Gesicht plus seiner rechten angezogenen Augenbrauen begegnete atmete sie erleichtert auf.

Alles nur ein Traum. Gott sei Dank.

Sie wischte sich mit ihren Händen durchs Gesicht und merkte das sie fürchterlich geschwitzt haben musste. „Tut mir Leid" murmelte sie verschlafen und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Snape allerdings saß immernoch aufrecht und beäugte Charlie kritisch.

„Du hast gezuckt" kommentierte er trocken.

„Ach? Wirklich?" fragte Charlie eher gleichgültig als überrasched. Der wunderliche Traum haftete wie Kaugummi an ihrem Gedächtnis. „Tut mir Leid, hab ich dich getreten?"

Snapes Augenbraue wanderte noch höher. „Dann lägst du nicht mehr hier"

Er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. Charlie hielt seinem Blick stand und fragte sich gleichzeitig warum er nicht in ihrem Traum gewesen war. Zumindest am Anfang, als er noch schön und gut war. Warum war es Aaron gewesen, der dort stand und ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte als sie sich am meisten gefürchtet hatte?

Als er Charlie einmal abescannt hatte, schien er zufrieden zu sein, legte sich wieder neben sie und schaltete das Licht aus.

Die Dunkelheit empfand Charlie als äußert unangenehm. Wenn man es genau nahm, hatte sie sogar Angst ihr Augen wieder zu schließen, sie hatte Angst, dass der Traum weitergehen würde.

„Severus?" fragte sie vorsichtig in die Dunkelheit hinein. Als Antwort bekam sie ein wenig begeistertes Brummen.

Sie wollte ihn fragen, ob er vielleicht wissen könnte, was dieser Traum zu bedeuten hatte, bemerkte aber kurz bevor sie zu der Frage ansetzte, dass der Inhalt dieses Traumes ihn nicht nur beunruhigen könnten sondern auch weiter Fragen bezüglich ihrer Herkunft aufbringen könnte.

„Was?" fragte Snape gereizt als Charlie nicht sprach.

„Ist schon gut…" sagte sie leise und drehte sich zu ihm um ihm einen leichten Kuss auf sein Schulterblatt zu geben. Sie hatte schon eine ganze Zeit daraufhin gearbeitet endlich in seinen Räumen übernachten zu dürfen und nun endete die Nacht so. Und sie endete wirklich so. Bis zum Morgen waren es noch ein paar Stunden doch sie tat kein Auge zu.

---

Was Charlie nicht wissen konnte war, dass auch Severus den Rest der Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr fand. Ganz still lag er da, kontrollierte seine Atmung, wohl wissend, dass Charlie sich schlaflos neben ihm herumwälzte. Er dachte darüber nach wovon er gerade Zeuge geworden war. Als er gesagt hatte, sie hätte gezuckt, war das gelogen. Ihr Körper hatte sich aufgebäumt als hätte sich jeder einzelne Muskel in ihrem Körper sich verkrampft. Doch das war nicht die einzige Lüge gewesen. Sie HATTE ihn getreten. Wobei getreten noch eine Verharmlosung gewesen war. Sie hatte so sehr gestrampelt, dass er davon wach geworden war. Als er sie endlich bei der Schulter zu packen bekam, hatte sie mit ihrem Fuß ausgeholt und ihm mit aller Macht in seine Kronjuwelen getreten, was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte sie so anzuschreien wodurch sie ja dann auch wach geworden war.

Den Schmerz ignorierend hatte er sie ganz genau betrachtet, in dem Versuch herauszufinden, was das für ein Traum gewesen sein mag. Es gab Grenzen zwischen Träumen und Omen, das wusste er. Diese Grenzen waren schmal. Eines der Anzeichen für ein Omen hatte Charlie diese Nacht ganz klar gezeigt, die Verkrampfung des ganzen Körpers. Snape lag wach und versuchte im Geiste zu analysieren was er davon halten sollte. Doch das war nicht der einzige Gedankengang der ihn die ganze Nacht hindurch verfolgte. Charlie hatte einen Namen genannt. Ein Männername. Aaron. Snape ärgerte das Gefühl das er in seiner Magengegend empfand wenn er daran dachte.

Am nächsten Morgen stellte sich Severus schlafend als Charlie leise und zu seinem überraschen Unfallfrei seine Gemächer verließ und sich auf machte, ihre Stunde in Muggelkunde zu beginnen. Er nahm sich Zeit beim Anziehen und ließ sich sein Frühstück, was allein aus einem starken Kaffee bestand, von einem Hauself aufs Zimmer bringen.

Mit der heißen Tasse in der Hand ging er in seine kleine Privatbibliothek im Wohnzimmer und späte die Bücherrücken ab bis er fand was er gesucht hatte. Er zog ein kleines, in grünes Leder eingebundenes Buch aus dem Regal auf dem in großen verschnörkelten Lettern „Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit" geschrieben stand. Snape setzte sich in den großen Ohrensessel neben den Regalen und schlug das Kapitel über Omen auf.

Er überschlug die Sätze bis er fündig wurde:

„…eines der ersten Anzeichen dafür, dass sie ein Omen erhalten haben und nicht geträumt haben ist die Itensität besagten Traumes. Fühlten sie sich währendessen sie in dieser „Traumwelt" waren, als würden sie mit ihrem ganzen Körper dort sein, ist es gut möglich, dass sie ein Omen erhalten haben. Ein anderes Indiz ist, das Verhalten ihres Körpers während einer dieser Erfahrungen. Fragen sie eine Person ihres Vertrauens ob er/sie sie während des Schlafvorganges beobachten könnte. Sollten sie sich während des Erlebnisses auf eine, für ihren Körper untypische Art verrenken, so kann auch dies ein Zeichen für ein Omen-Erlebnis sein. Aber bitte beachten sie: Jedes dieser aufgeführten Anzeichen kann eintreten, OHNE dass es sich um ein Omen handeln muss. Bedenken Sie, dass Omen vom Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei und von der Union der Hexen und Zauberer von Europa NICHT anerkannte Vorraussagen von Schicksalen sind die in der gesamten Geschichte unserer Zunft nicht zu einhundert prozent bestätigt werden konnten."

Snape feuerte das Buch in die Ecke. Fantastisch. Erkennen Sie die Zeichen aber vergessen Sie bitte nicht, dass diese Zeichen nichts zu bedeuten haben könnten…

Es wurde Zeit. Entnervt machte er sich auf den Weg in seinen Unterricht. Charlie durfte inzwischen fertig sein.

---

Charlie schaute zwischen den wehenden Vorhängen ihres Klassenraumes auf die grünen Ländereien Hogwarts'. Ihr Blick glitt über den ruhigen See, die Strahlen der Sonne intensivierten das Blau des Wassers nur noch mehr. Wie ruhig es da draußen war, dachte sie, das komplette Gegenteil von ihrem Traum.

Sie war schon die ganze Unterrichtsstunde nicht wirklich bei der Sache gewesen. Nach fünf verzweifelten Versuchen ihren Schülern zu erklären wie man korrekt eine Fernbedienung benutzte, dabei aber daran scheiterte, dass im ganzen Schloss natürlich keine Steckdose vorhanden war, gab sie sich geschlagen und ließ die Schüler eine Zusammenfassung der Handhabung des Lieblingsobjektes eines jeden Schülers das sie im letzten Halbjahr behandelt hatten schreiben. Der Nachteil an dieser Aktion war klar, dass Charlie nun unmengen an Zeit hatte sich über die letzte Nacht Gedanken zu machen.

Geistesabwesend korriegierte sie die schon abgegebenen Essays, darunter die von Fred und George Weasley, die sich beide, natürlich, als Lieblingsobjekt das Auto ausgesucht hatten. Mit verschmitztem Grinsen warteten sie auf die Reaktion ihrer Lehrerin, in der Hoffnung die kleinen Spitzen über Snapes zugegebenermaßen eher hilflosen Auftrittes damals im Auto könnten sie zum Lachen bringen. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Charlie beschloss den Unterricht eine Viertelstunde vor dem planmäßigen Unterrichtsende zu beenden. Sie hatte sich das Essay vor ihr jetzt schon zum dritten Mal durchgelesen ohne sich auf das korrigieren konzentrieren zu können.

Freudestrahlend verließen die Schüler ihre Klasse. Schwer atmend machte auch sie sich auf den Weg in die Pause. Froh, Severus in ihrer jetzigen Verfassung nicht antreffen zu müssen.

---

Auch Snape hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf seinen Unterricht zu konzentrieren.

Nach einem heftigen Anschnauzer an die ganze Klasse warum sie sich nicht im Unterrichtsraum befanden und dem Kommentar von Mr Weasley, welchem von den beiden war ihm relativ egal gewesen, dass Ms Berg ihnen eher frei gegeben hatte, ließ er die Klasse schlechtgelaunt in den Klassenraum.

Sein Unterricht bestand heute außer den üblichen fiesen um-fünf-Ecken-Denken-Fragen und dem Aufziehen der Schüler genau wie Charlies, größtenteils aus Schreibarbeit. Natürlich holte er die Viertelstunde die Charlie die Schüler früher hatte gehen lassen in seinem eigenen Unterricht wieder ein und natürlich gab er auf jeden kleinsten Stöhner der Schüler fünf Punkte Abzug auf das jeweilige Haus. Als er am Ende mehr als achzig Stafpunkte verteilt und den Unterricht endlich als beendet erklärt hatte, machte er sich auf zum Abendessen in der großen Halle.

Charlie saß schon da. Schlürfte an ihrer Vorsuppe, schaute nur kurz auf und schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln als sie seiner gewahr wurde.

In für ihn untypischer Manier setzte er sich neben sie, was nicht nur sie verwunderte sondern auch Minerva und Albus ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte, mal ganz abgesehen von den paar hundert Schülern die verwundert zu ihm aufschauten. Snape servierte ihnen einen seiner vielversprechenden- wenn-ihr-nicht-gleich-weiteresst- sterbt-ihr-einen-langen-qualvollen-tod- Blicken, nahm einen kleinen Schluck Wein und machte sich seinerseits über seine Vorspeise.

Als der Nachtisch serviert wurde, es gab Flan mit Himbeersauce, Snapes heimliches Lieblingsdessert, sprach ihn Minerva von der Seite an.

„Severus? Es wäre nett, ich hätte später noch etwas mit dir zu besprechen. Könntest du nach dem Essen ein paar Minuten für mich erübrigen?" Ihre Stimme klang viel zu freundlich für seinen Geschmack.

„Für dich doch immer" brummte Snape zuckersüß und fügte leise hinzu „Entkommen kann ich dir ja sowieso nicht…"

„Richtig" antwortete sie genauso leise, ein Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht.

Charlie, die diese Konverstion mitbekommen hatte, war ganz froh darüber gewesen, dass McGongall noch etwas mit Severus zu besprechen hatte. Das gab ihr die Chance früher zu verschwinden und nicht in die Verlegenheit oder Verführung zu kommen gleich mit nach dem Essen mit Severus in seine Gemächer zu verschwinden. Sie musste jetzt erstmal allein sein.

„Tja, ich wird dann jetzt mal…" verabschiedete sich schnell von dem Lehrertisch und machte sich auf in Richtung ihrer Wohnung.

---

Snape schritt schnellen Schrittes voran, McGonagall wie ein Magnet konstant hinter ihm.

Unwirsch schloss er seine Tür auf und ließ sie herrein. McGonagall betrat das Wohnzimmer und schaute sich um.

„Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen" sagte sie geistesabwesend und schritt durch den großen Raum.

Snape lehnte entnervt gegen den Türrahmen. „Ja toll. Was willst du jetzt?" fragte er unwirsch.

„Es geht um die Nachhilfe für Hargreaves und Mitchell..ach ja…übrigens sehr nett von dir, dass du dich nach ihrer Gesundheit erkundigst hast, nachdem sie beim Aufräumen deines Klassenraumes fast in die Luft geflogen sind…" sagte Minerva mit einem harten Unterton.

„Hab ich nicht." Erwiderte trocken.

Minerva verdrehte die Augen.

„Jedenfalls," setzte sie an, immernoch durch den Raum streifend, „es wäre schön, wenn du für die nächsten Wochen Nachhilfestunden am Nachmittag ansetzten könntest, damit sie den Zaubertränke-Stoff so schnell wie möglich nachholen kö-…" Minerva war aus versehen gegen etwas gegengetreten und hob es nun hoch.

Mit leichter Gereiztheit bemerkte Snape, dass es sich dabei um das Buch über Omen und Träume handelte, dass er am Morgen achtlos in die Ecke gepfeffert hatte.

„Albträume, Severus?" fragte Minerva keck.

„Todessehnsucht, Minerva?" entgegnete Severus ihr trocken.

„Omen…" nuschelte Minerva als sie die alten Seiten durchblätterte, „…in Anbetracht deiner Situation und dem Fakt, dass deinem Instinkt zu vertrauen ist, würde ich sagen du solltest mal mit Albus darüber sprechen." Sie klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Einband und blickte ihn besorgt an.

Snape ging ihr schnell entgegen und entriss ihr das Buch. „Es geht nicht um mich, Minerva." Er verstaute das Buch wieder an seinem Platz im Regal und blickte sie wütend an. „Und außerdem geht es dich gar nichts an!!"

„Wer dann?" fragte Minerva verwundert.

Snape betrachtete die Professorin eingehend. Mal abgesehen, dass Minerva Albus' rechte Hand war, er kam mit seinen Thesen nirgendwo hin und Minerva in solch eine Geschichte einzuweihen war auf jeden Fall ratsamer als die einzige „Fachkraft" in Sachen Schicksal in dieser Schule zu befragen, was in diesem Falle Cassandra Trewlaney gewesen wäre.

„Charlie hatte letzte Nacht einen Albtraum" eklärte Snape kühl.

„Neben dir zu schlafen.." murmelte Minerva kurz stoppte aber als sie Snapes Blick begegnete. Sie räusperte sich. „Ok, jetzt mal ernsthaft, was ist passiert?"

Snape geleitete Minerva zum Sofa und setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber von ihr. Er begann ihr von letzter Nacht zu erzählen. Von Charlies aufbäumen im Schlaf und ihrer Unorientierheit nach dem Aufwachen. Von diesem „Aaron" erzählte er nichts.

Minerva hörte ihm aufmerksam zu nickte ab und zu bis Snape schließlich zum Ende gekommen war.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du dir da Sorgen machen musst, Severus." Sagte sie schlussendlich. „Ich meine, Omen sind so gut wie nicht nachweisbar, bei so gut wie keinem Zauberer der bisher behauptet hatte ein Omen gehabt zu haben, ist das was er darin gesehen geschehen, noch sind irgendwelche schlimmen Dinge nach Auftauchen dieses sogenannten Omens geschehen." Sagte sie sachlich. Leicht erstaunt, dass gerade Severus Snape auf solch eine obskure Idee wie ein Omen kommen konnte.

Sie lehnte sich zurück. „Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ein Squib sowieso keine Omen empfangen kann, ihnen fehlt es einfach an-"

„Bitte was??" Snape war vom Sessel aufgesprungen. „Squib??" Er blickte Minerva ungläubig an.

Minerva blickte den über ihr prangernden Snape überrascht an. „Ja…" stotterte sie, nicht sicher ob das was sie als nächstes sagen würde, ihr Ende bedeuten könnte, oder gar das einer ganz und gar komplizierten aber dennoch, in ihren Augen, tollen Beziehung. „Ch..Charlie ist ein Sq..Squib…Severus..i…i..ich dachte, das wüsstest du?"

Severus' Blick war nicht lesbar für sie. Ohne jede Emotion in seinem Gesicht deutete er auf die Tür. „Raus!" sagte er trocken und bestimmt.

Das musste er Minerva nicht zweimal sagen. So schnell sie konnte und ohne an ihrer Würde zu verlieren schritt sie aus der Tür und bog um die nächste Ecke.

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe und ließ die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zuschlagen.

Noch lange Schritt er gedankenverloren durch seine Räumlichkeiten.

Ein Squib. Das konnte nicht sein. Und doch…sie hatte es selbst gesagt, laut Minerva…und irgendwie machte es ja auch Sinn. Angestrengt dachte er an eine Situation in der sie Magie benutzt hatte, doch so sehr er es versuchte, er konnte sich an keine Einzige entsinnen. Ein Squib. War es das, was Albus und Charlie so sehr für sich behalten wollten?

Warum? Das machte keinen Sinn! Filch war auch ein Squib und Albus machte kein Geheimnis daraus…

Vergessen waren die Sorgen um Charlie wegen des Omens, nun war er nur noch stinkwütend. Auf sich selbst, weil er es nicht einmal er diese Möglichkeit nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen hatte und auf Charlie, weil sie es ihm nicht anvertrauen wollte.

Er musste mit ihr reden. Sofort!

Er schoss aus seinen Räumen und klopfte heftig an der Tür neben seiner.

Charlie öffnete, sie hatte geschlafen. Müde öffnete wischte sie sich durch's Gesicht.

„W..was?" fragte sie erstaunt darüber Snape zu sehen.

„Ich muss mit dir reden" sagte Snape ernst aber gefasst. Er wollte sie gerade in ihr Zimmer schieben als Filch um die Ecke geschossen kam.

„Ms…Ms Berg!" hechelte er außer Atem. Mrs Norris strich um seine Beine. „Sie…sie haben Besuch."

Charlie blickte erst Snape und dann Filch verwirrt an.

„Was?" fragte sie noch einmal.

„Ein gewisser Mr Thompson…" antwortete Filch, immernoch schwer keuchend.

Charlie war auf einmal hellwach.

„Aaron?" ihr Stimme klang schrill.

Severus zuckte unmerklich zusammen.

_Und? Wie hat es Euch gefallen? Ich bin sehr gespannt! Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Jay! Kapitel 22 ist da! Das Kapitel scheint länger als sonst, das liegt aber wahrscheinlich größtenteils an der vielen wörtlichen Rede die verwendet wurde (Absätze sind schon was schönes) Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel, es hat sich so gut wie von selbst geschrieben. Der Snape-Faktor hier ist relativ gering, ich hoffe das tut eurem Lesevergnügen trotzdem keinen Abbruch!_

_Viele Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews und dass ihr mich nicht vergessen habt über den langen Zeitraum den ich off war. Wie ihr seht, kann ich auch weiterhin nicht dafür garantieren, dass ich, wie ich es früher getan habe, jede Woche ein neues Chappie reinsetze, aber ich strenge mich an, so oft wie möglich und wie es meine Zeit erlaubt zu Schreiben!_

_Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und ihr wisst ja, über Reviews freue ich mich wie ein Kullerkeks_

_Liebster Gruß_

_Morgaine_

22.

„Aaron Thompson??" fragte Charlie den noch immer heftig um Atem ringenden Hausmeister.

Dieser schaffte es nicht wirklich zu antworten, bestätigte ihre Frage jedoch mit einem schnellen Kopfnicken und prusten.

Charlie rannte zurück in ihr Zimmer um ihre Schuhe zu holen.

„Wo?" hakte sie nach während sie versuchte im halb-gehen ihre Schuhe anzuziehen.

„Ei…Ei..Eingangshalle…" würgte Filch hervor. Mrs Norris machte vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte nach vorn, aus Angst ihr Herrchen könnte jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

Fataler Fehler für die Katze. Charlie versuchte in aller Eile auch ihren zweiten Schuh anzuziehen, verlor allerdings das Gleichgewicht, rettete sich jedoch noch in letzter Sekunde als sie ihren Schuh doch noch anbekam und trat im Ausfallschritt Mrs Norris dabei volle Kanne auf den Schwanz.

Die Mietze dampfte ab,vorbei an Charlie, die das alles nicht wirklich mitbekam, vorbei an einem, innerlich auf Volldampf laufenden, äußerlich nur mit dem Kopf schüttelnden, Snape der mit verschränkten Armen Charlies Treiben beobachtete.

Er folgte Charlie, die sich mit erheblichen Tempo richtung Eingangshalle machte, um diesen, seiner Meinung nach mehr als unangebrachten Besuch in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Ihr Herz raste als sie die Gänge des großen Schlossen entlangsprintete. Die Bewohner der Bilder äugten sie kritisch, einzelne Schüler die sich noch auf den Gängen befanden und nicht früh genug platz machten wurden einfach aus dem Weg geschubst. Wie aus weiter ferne hörte sie Snapes tiefe Stimme hinter sich. „Was zum Teufel treiben Sie um diese Stunde noch auf den Gängen! Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen. Ah, Hargreaves, Mitchell, weilen Sie auch wieder unter den Lebenden? Schön, auch für Sie Punkteabzug und jetzt ab in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume!"

Charlie hatte Angst ihre Beine würden jeden Moment wegknicken als sie die letzten Stufen zur Eingangshalle hinter sich ließ. Alles was sie dachte war, Aaron hier, hier in Hogwarts, Aaron, Aaron, Aaron….

Diesen Psalm betete sie immer wieder herunter bis sie endlich in der oberen Etage angelangt war. In ihrer Eile vergaß sie, dass sich die Tür zur Eingangshalle nach innen öffnete und rannte deshalb erstmal im vollen Tempo dagegen.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße…" schrie sie und trat nochmal, um ihrer Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen gegen die Tür.

„Ähem…" räusperte sich Snape hinter ihr, streckte seine Hand aus und zog für sie die Tür auf. Mit einer einladenden Geste signalisierte er ihr hindurch zu treten.

Charlies Ausdruck glich der eines kampfbereiten Panthers.

„Keine blöden Sprüche jetzt!" knurrte sie Snape an, welcher bei diesen Worten fast unschuldig-beleidigt dreinguckte.

„Hättest sie ja auch aufzaubern können." Kommentierte er trocken.

Charlie blickte entgeistert drein. „Ja, was auch immer." Mit einer wegwerfenden Geste stand sie wie gebannt vor der offenen Tür.

Sie hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Eine Mischung von Freude und Misstrauen hatte sich in ihr breit gemacht ab dem Moment als Filch ihr eindeutig bestätigt hatte, dass es sich um Aaron, IHREN Aaron handelte.

Snape blickte skeptisch auf die wie versteinert erscheinende Charlie.

„Und?" fragte er als sie sich eine halbe Minute lang nicht bewegt hatte.

„Ich..ich weiß nicht…" stotterte Charlie.

„Wie? Du weißt nicht. Du hast eben einen halbem Marathon zurückgelegt um hierher zu gelangen und nun weißt du nicht??" fragte er abfällig.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und sah ihn an. „Severus, das ist kompliziert."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ok, dann geh ich eben!"

„NEIN!!" Bevor Snape auch nur einen Schritt tun konnte hatte sich Charlie in fast theatralischer Weise vor die Eingangstür geschmissen. „Das tust du nicht!!"

Snape verschränkte die Arme in vielsagender Weise.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil Aaron MEIN Gast ist???!!" blökte sie ihn an.

„DU scheinst aber momentan nicht in der Lage zu sein, irgendwelche Besucher zu empfangen und da Mr Thomas-"

„THOMPSON!"

„-wie auch immer, hier in Hogwarts Gast ist, fühle ich mich als Lehrkraft dieser Schule verpflichtet ihn zu begrüßen!"

Charlie beäugte ihn skeptisch. „…Du…fühlst dich verpflichtet…jemanden FREIWILLIG zu begrüßen?" Charlie musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Richtig!" antwortete Severus imbrünstig.

„Ok, wer bist du und was hast du mit Severus Snape gemacht?" fragte sie lachend.

Snape billigte diesen Affront, er wusste, dass Charlie ihn nie bis zu diesem Alan…Aaron Thomas, Thompson wer auch immer, lassen würde. Und eine kleine innere Stimme flüsterte ihm zu, dass er diesen Kerl eigentlich auch gar nicht sehen wollte.

„Charlie?" dröhnte es aus der Eingangshalle und ließ ihr Blut gefrieren. „Charlotte Berg?" Aarons Stimme. Ganz sicher.

Wie hypnostisiert starrte sie auf den Durchgang. Wieder schien sie in ihre Trance verfallen zu sein.

Snape verdrehte die Augen und tat das, was ihn auszeichnete. Er packte Charlie an den Schultern und schubste sie durch die Tür direkt in Aarons Sichtfeld.

Sah Charlie auch so verwirrt aus, als sie das erste Mal in diesem Schloss stand?

Genau das dachte sie, als sie Aaron in der Eingangshalle sah, wie er mit großen Augen die Wandteppiche betrachtete die die jeweils in Hogwarts heimischen Häuser repräsentierten.

„Aaron?" rief sie quer durch die Halle. Ihre Stimme klang trocken und rau. Aaron drehte sich wie vom Blitz getroffen um und blickte Charlie an.

„Charlie? Charlie!" rief er und ging mit großen Schritten auf seine ehemalige Arbeitskollegin zu.

Automatisch breitete Charlie ihre Arme auseinander…

Gegen seine Vorsätze verstoßend sah Snape aus dem Dunkel des Durchganges zu, wie Charlie den großengewachsenen Mann mittleren Alters fest an sich drückte und musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass ihn dieses Bild doch mehr gegen den Strich ging als er dachte. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich um und machte sich Schnurstracks auf zu seinem Quartier.

---

„Setz dich, setz dich!"

Angekommen in ihrem Quartier, wobei sie den staunenden Aaron fast hinter sich her schleifen musste, bot sie ihm einen Stuhl an.

Aaron der sich mehrmals im Kreis drehte und ihr Zimmer argwöhnisch begutachtete, setzte sich nur widerwillig. Charlie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er einige Fragen auf der Seele brennen hatte. Doch bevor Aaron auch nur so weit kam Luft zu holen, drückte Charlie ihm erst einmal ein Glas Whiskey in die Hand.

„Hier!"

Sich selbst ein Glas einschenkend, setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber, die Flasche stellte sie zur Sicherheit außerhalb von Aarons Reichweite.

„Charlie-" fing Aaron an doch sie wirkte ihn ab.

„Cheers!" sie prostete ihm zu und spühlte den Inhalt des Glases in einem Zug ihre Kehle hinunter.

Aaron selbst trank nur einen kleinen Schluck. Charlie konnte nicht anders als festzustellen, dass er sein Glas misstrauisch beäugte.

„Hey, das ist nichts anderes als Whiskey. Für's Giftmischen sind hier andere zuständig…" Sie sah ihren Freund anklagend an.

Aaron lächelte sie an. Es war ein gequältes Lächeln.

„Charlie," er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Ist das hier real? Bin ich wirklich in…in…" fragte er in einem ernsten Ton. Seine braunen Augen funkelnden verwirrt im Licht des prasselnden Kaminfeuers.

„…Hogwarts?" beendete sie an seiner statt die Frage. Aaron sagte nichts, er blickte sie nur weiter an. Charlie atmete schwer, strich sich mit der freien Hand durch ihr Wuschelhaar und lehnte sich weit zurück in ihren Sessel.

„Ja." Antwortete sie trocken. „Du bist in Hogwarts. Obwohl ich nicht weiß ob ich es als Realität bezeichnen kann…ich kann…ich meine…es gibt Luft zum Atmen, die Menschen hier sind keine Hirngespinste, sie sprechen mit mir, nehmen mich war…sie sind zum anfassen, Aaron! Der Whiskey in deinem Glas, er ist echt, er schmeckt nach Whiskey, die Sonne, der See, das Schloss, die Schüler, die Lehrer, die Bilder, Flure, Wände, alles existiert!"

Sie sah Aaron verständnissuchend an. Dieser nippte kopfnickend an seinem Glas.

„Mhm…ich sehe es ja, aber ich glaube es einfach nicht!" Er seufzte. „Ich meine, ich habe heute so viel gesehen, was eigentlich nicht existieren sollte, nicht existieren kann!"

Diese Aussage erinnerte Charlie an etwas, was sie bei der ganzen Aufregung und Freude Aaron zu sehen, ganz und gar vergessen hatte.

„Wie bist du eigentlich hierher gekommen?" Sie lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Sessel vor, gespannt zu hören, was Aaron zu berichten hatte.

Aaron lachte. Charlie kannte dieses Lachen. Es war Aarons Verzweifelungslachen.

Er wischte sich einmal kurz über die Augen und hielt Charlie sein Glas hin.

„Schenk erstmal nach. Und dir am besten auch gleich. Erinnere mich beim Erzählen daran den Stuß, den ich da sage, selbst zu glauben, ja?" Ihr zuprostend nahm er das Glas wieder entgegen und blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

„Am Anfang dachte ich nur, ich hätte einen schlechten Tag. Weißt du, einen dieser Tage an dem alles schiefgeht."

„Willkommen in meiner Welt…" murmelte Charlie.

„Wie dem auch sei. Gestern während der Mittagspause rief mich Tom an. Ja, Tom, guck nicht so schockiert Charlie, nur weil ihr nicht mehr zusammen seid heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht mehr mit ihm reden darf!…Tom rief mich also an, weil er deine Sachen in Kartons verpackt hat, allerdings den Platz nicht hatte, sie bei sich unter zu stellen. Er bat mich, die Kartons bis zu du wieder mal in London bist, bei mir unterstellen zu dürfen, was ich bejahte. Nach der Arbeit bin ich also hin und hab die Kartons abgeholt und mir einen schönen Abend gemacht. Ich ging schlafen und das nächste was ich weiß ist, dass mich nicht das übliche Peep Peep des Weckers geweckt hat sondern mein Telefon. Ich gucke auf die Uhr und hab verschlafen. Toll, der Tag fing schon mal gut an. Ich nahm den Hörer ab, es war wieder Tom. Anscheinend hatten wir gestern noch zwei Kartons übersehen. Ich sagte ihm, ich würde zur Arbeit gehen und in der Mittagspause zu ihm kommen um die anderen zwei mitzunehmen."

Aaron machte eine Pause und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

Charlie hörte ihm gespannt zu.

„Und?" fragte sie ihn erwartungsvoll.

Aaron schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das glaubst du mir sowieso nicht…"

„Aaron, ich bin mit dir hier! Mir ging es nicht anders also erzähl weiter!"

„Schön. Also, um Zeit zu sparen, hab ich in der Mittagspause die Abkürzung zu dir genommen. Du weißt, welche ich meine? Die kleine Nebenstraße mit den alten Läden?"

Charlie blickte ihn wie paralisiert an. War er etwa den gleichen Weg…

„…und ich war mir sicher, nein, ich BIN mir sicher, dass alle Läden in dieser Straße schon lange dicht gemacht hatten aber auf einmal…"

„Der tropfende Kessel…" flüsterte Charlie.

„Richtig!" antwortete Aaron. „Ich habe diesen Weg den Tag zuvor erst benutzt um die erste Ladung Kartons abzuholen und diese Schenke war noch nicht da und heute kam es mir vor als würde sie da schon ewig stehen! Und Leute waren auf der Straße, ich sage dir, so welche hab ich noch nie gesehen. Die Kleidung war mehr als…komisch. Ich hab einen Mann gesehen, der mit Clownsschuhen und Staubmantel unterwegs war und…"

Charlie winkte ab. „Du bist hinein gegangen?"

Aaron nickte. „Ja! Ich meine, der Name kam mir bekannt vor und allein die Kuriosität eine Kneipe, die wie aus dem Nichts erschienen zu sein scheint, machte mich neugierig."

„Was war dann?"

„Ich ging also rein und in diesem Laden saßen noch mehr von diesen komisch gekleideten Menschen. Ich ging ein paar Schritte und sah mich um. Dabei bekam ich Gesprächsfetzen mit über irgendwelche Muggel, von wegen welcher Besen der Schnellste sei und welchen Zauber, ich meine ZAUBER !!!, Charlie!…man am besten benutzt für die tägliche Pflege der Blumen, welcher übrigens der Bonitaum Flores ist, falls es dich interessiert…" bemerkte Aaron mit seinem üblichen Sarkasmus.

Charlie sah ihn mitfühlend an und füllte sein leeres Glas nach.

„Erzähl weiter!" spornte sie ihn an.

„Jedenfalls war ich schon wieder halb draußen, diese Leute machten mir einfach nur Angst, als ich mit halbem Ohr hörte, wie sich vier Erwachsene, zwei Ehepaare wie sich später herausstellte, über irgendeinen Unfall unterhielten, dabei viel dein Name und der eines Lehrers von Hogwarts."

Charlie runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.

„Es ging wohl um zwei Jungen, die Kinder der beiden Ehepaare, die sich vor einigen Wochen beim Nachsitzen fast selbst in die Luft gesprengt hatten? Hargreaves und Mitchell?" half Aaron ihr auf die Sprünge.

Charlie fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Ah! Die Sache mit dem Kessel!" Sie klatschte sich die Hand vor den Kopf.

Aaron beäugte sie kritisch. „Ja…genau…" sagte er trocken. „Wie auch immer, ich hörte also wie die vier sich über dich unterhielten, oder vielmehr über „Ms Berg". Sicher, dass es sich um dich handelte war ich erst, als ich von etwas hörte, dass die beiden Jungs, die mit dabei standen, nur den „allmorgentlichen Erstickungsanfall" nannten…"

Er sah sie vielsagend an.

„Lass es einfach gut sein, Aaron…" sagte sie genervt. „Wie bist du also hierher gekommen?"

„Nun ja, ich habe sie angesprochen und mich als Mentor von dir ausgegeben, der dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hat. Sie haben sich bereit erklärt mich mitzunehmen, sie wollten ihre beiden Jungs heute wieder in die Schule schicken….wobei ich mit ihnen in eine Telefonzelle gestiegen bin die uns direkt nach Hogs…Hogs..dingsda gebracht hat. Ich hätte beinahe geschrieen, als die Zelle angefangen hat sich zu bewegen! Ich glaube, dass war das erste Mal an diesem Tag, das ich wirklich und ernsthaft davon überzeugt war, ins Irrenhaus zu gehören. Das zweite Mal, als mir dieser Gedanke kam war, als in Hogsdings eine Kutsche angefahren kam…OHNE PFERDE…die uns direkt nach Hogwarts hier gebracht hat!"

Aaron seufzte und nahm zum widernholtem Male einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Du hast dich als mein Mentor ausgegeben und bist mit einer verzauberten Telefonzelle hierher gekommen???"

„Bitte benutz dieses Wort nicht!" bat Aaron flehentlich.

„Welches?"

„Verzaubert!!! Ich bin immernoch der Hoffnung, das alles hier ist ein großer böser Traum und ich wache gleich auf mit diesem dämlichen Harry Potter Buch in der Hand, das ich nie hätte lesen dürfen und Tom hat mein Haus nicht als Lagerraum ausgenutzt und du bist wirklich bei deiner Mutter in Deutschland!"

Charlie lief es kalt den Rücken herunter.

„Du…du…hast ein Harry Potter Buch gelesen?"

Aaron sah sie mürrisch an. „Ja! Und ja ich weiß, bis jetzt hab ich immer gesagt, so einen Schwachsinn lese ich nicht aber es war in einem deiner Kartons der nicht richtig zu war und mir war langweilig also hab ich ein bisschen darin gelesen!…Woher glaubst du wohl kam mir dieser komische tropfende Kessel so bekannt vor, mhm? Oder dieser Muggelkram und Hogwarts!"

Charlie bekam diese Ansprache nur mit einem Ohr mit, sie war auf etwas anderes aus.

„Du hast eines dieser Bücher geschlafen und bist dann eingeschlafen?"

„Sag mal, hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Ja, mein Gott!!" raunzte Aaron sie an.

„Und hattest du…hattest du danach einen komischen Traum?" Ignorierte sie ihn. „Einen dieser Träume, die sich extrem echt anfühlen?"

„Ich hoffe ich bin noch immer drin!" echauffierte sich ihr Gesprächspartner.

„Aaron! Jetzt mal ernsthaft, hattest du einen solchen Traum nachdem du das Buch gelesen hattest?" spie Charlie zurück.

Aaron schien sich zu beruhigen. Nicht oft fuhr Charlie ihn so an und wenn, dann hatte sie einen guten Grund dafür. Er überlegte.

„Ich habe etwas geträumt…von diesem Schloss…" abwesend sah er in das prasselnde Feuer des Kamins… „….von Fluren und kaltem Stein, ich hatte sogar den Geruch von Büchern in der Nase…bis eben hatte ich das tatsächlich verdrängt!"

Charlie nickte. „So war es auch bei mir. Ich bin beim Lesen eingeschlafen und habe von hier geträumt. Alles war so real, sooo Nahe, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Den nächsten Tag bin ich aufgewacht und auf einmal war da der Tropfende Kessel und McGonagall hat eine Lehrerin gesucht und schon war ich in Hogwarts…" sinnierte sie vor sich hin.

„Du bist Lehrerin?" fragte Aaron erstaunt. „Für welches Fach? Trotteln für Anfänger?" witzelte er.

„Ha ha…Scherzkeks. Für Muggelkunde." Sie kniff kampfeslustig die Augen zusammen. „Ich bringe den Schülern bei, allen die nicht Muggelstämmig sind, wie man diverse Dinge im Alltag benutzt, so wie einen Toaster, Fahrräder, mit der Bahn fahren und so weiter…"

„Der Survival Guide für kleine Zauberer also…" Aaron hatte sich erhoben und stand mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen vor dem Kamin.

„Und Harry?"

Charlie seufzte. „Wir sind zwar in der Welt von Harry Potter aber ein Jahr, oder besser jetzt nur noch ein halbes VOR seiner Einschulung."

Aaron blickte Charlie an.

„Das heißt, alles was in den Büchern steht, passiert erst noch?"

Charlie nickte. „So sieht es wohl aus. Aber ich darf kein Wort darüber verlieren. Dumbledore hat allerdings eine grobe Ahnung von meiner Lage."

„Und? Hat er nicht angeboten dir hier raus zu helfen?" fragte Aaron ungläubig.

„Was heißt hier raushelfen. Ich kann hier raus. Ich war ja schließlich Weihnachten über bei dir!"

Aaron stutzte. „Ja aber…es ist ja nicht so, dass, als du bei mir warst, die Welt wieder in Ordnung war. Der tropfende Kessel war bestimmt die ganze Zeit über da und – "

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Charlie leicht gereizt.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Ich sage doch nur, dass es nicht normal ist! Mal ganz abgesehen von diesem komischen Ding bei Tom zu Hause…von dem ich jetzt durch das Buch weiß, dass es ein Hauself ist?? Das hast du mit hergeschleppt! Stell dir mal vor, es wäre mehr als ein Hauself gewesen? Stell dir mal vor, es wäre du-weißt-schon-wer gewesen???"

Charlie lachte fies. „Du hörst dich schon so an als würdest du hier hin gehören, Aaron! Voldemort…deine Theatralik kennt wohl kein Ende!" Charlie klang böse.

„Willst du mir sagen, dass wäre unmöglich?" jetzt klang auch Aaron gereizt.

„Nein." Charlie stand auf. „Ich denke nur, bis das geschehen könnte ist noch Zeit. Zeit um das alles hier zu genießen und-"

„Du willst gar nicht weg von hier, stimmt's?" fragte er leise.

Charlie sagte eine ganze Weile lang nichts. „Noch nicht." Sagte sie schlussendlich und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu um sich nachzuschenken.

„Damit ist dieses Thema für dich abgehakt?" Aaron sprach zu Charlies Rücken.

„VORERST!!" Die Antwort kam lauter als sie es gewollt hatte.

„Aaron, es tut mir Leid." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und fuhr mit einer Hand über ihr Gesicht. „Ich bin müde. Das alles heute war ein bisschen zu viel für mich, verstehst du?"

Seine Miene entspannte sich wieder ein bisschen. „Ich weiß." Er kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Und ich vestehe dich. Aber versteh' auch mich. Klar finde ich es spannend hier aber ich muss wieder zurück. Wieder zur Arbeit. Und ich will nicht das mir irgendso ein komischer Dobby hinterherdaddelt."

Charlie kuschelte sich an seine Schulter. „Ist gut. Morgen früh gehen wir als erstes zu Professor Dumbledore, einverstanden?"

„Den wollte ich sowieso schon immer mal kennen lernen!" sagte Aaron amüsiert. „Er soll ja schließlich der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten sein!"

Sie machte sich von ihm los, nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn zum Sofa. Beide kuschelten sie sich aneinander. „Er ist noch beeindruckender wenn er vor einem steht!" sinnierte Charlie mit einem Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht das gleich darauf wieder verschwand. „Erwähne aber bitte nicht, dass er sterben wird!" ergänzte sie den Satz mit leiser Stimme.

„Er wird sterben?" fragte Aaron entgeistert.

„Ich dachte du hättest die Bücher gelesen?"

„Ja. Aber nur eins und das war das mit Dobby und so. Ich glaub das Zweite…"

„Mhm…vielleicht besser so…" sprach Charlie mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm. „Dann kommst du wenigstens nicht in die Gefahr ausversehen etwas auszuplaudern"

Aaron sah, dass Charlie traurig war. Er versuchte sie aufzumuntern. „Hat er den wirklich einen so langen weißen Bart?" fragte er wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Ja, den hat er." Er hatte es geschafft, Charlie ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern.

„Und McGonagall, ist sie wirklich so streng?" fragte Aaron weiter in der Hoffnung aus dem kleinen Lächeln noch ein größeres zu machen.

„Minerva? Ja sie ist streng aber vor allem ist sie neugierig und eine kleine Nervensäge…" lachte Charlie.

„Und Snape? Ist er wirklich so ein fieser, Misanthrop wie Rowling ihn beschreibt?"

Charlies Lächeln gefror. „Ich glaube,das wirst du noch früh genug herausfinden, Aaron…."

---

Kurz nach diesem Gespräch gingen Charlie und Aaron schlafen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl neben jemand anderen als Snape zu schlafen aber wenigstens hatte sie diese Nacht keinen Albtraum.

Am nächsten Morgen holte sie Aaron in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus den Federn in der Hoffnung, um diese Uhrzeit noch keiner Minerva und vor allem keinem Severus zu begegnen.

Obwohl einige Schüler etwas verdattert guckten als sie mit Aaron die Gänge entlanging, verriet ihr Todesblick, den sie sich von einer gewissen Person antrainiert hatte, den Schülern besser keine Fragen zu stellen.

Aaron fand das ganze Spielchen mehr amüsierend als ernst und winkte den Schülern freundlich zu.

Charlie machte drei Kreuze als sie endlich vor Dumbledores Büro angekommen war. Als sie ihre Hand zum Klopfen anhob öffnete sich die Tür von allein und Snape stand vor ihr.

„Severus?" fragte Charlie überrascht. „Was machst du denn schon so früh hier?"

Severus sah erst Charlie und dann Aaron abschätzig an. „Obwohl es dich nichts angeht, ich hatte einen Termin mit Professor Dumbledore."

Charlie und Severus starrten sich gegenseitig böse an.

„Hallo!" klang es einmal von hinter Charlies Schulter.

Aaron drängelte sich nach vorn und hielt Severus strahlend die Hand hin.

„Mein Name ist Aaron Thompson ich bin ein Freund von Charlotte!"

Snape betrachtete Aarons ausgestreckte Hand als ob etwas dreckiges daran kleben würde. Naserümpfend schüttelte er sie. „Guten Tag. Ich habe schon von Ihnen gehört. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich muss mich auf meinen Unterricht vorbereiten, etwas, das ihre…Freundin nur allzugerne nicht tut!"

Mit diesen Worten kehrte Snape den beiden mit wehendem Umhang den Rücken zu und ging.

Charlie sah ihrem „Schatz" kopfschüttelnd nach.

„Misanthropisch genug für dich?" fragte sie sarkastisch.

„DAS ist Snape?" Aaron sah dem, in schwarz gekleideten Mann hinterher.

„Wie er leibt und lebt…" murmelte sie.

„Charlotte?" Dumbledores Stimme ließ die Köpfe der Beiden nach vorne spinnen.

„Professor? Darf ich eintreten?"

„Bitte, bitte!" Dumbledore trat an die Tür und begrüßte Charlie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Er sah Aaron aus seinen blauen klaren Augen freundlich an. „Und sie müssen der mysteriöse Besucher sein!" Der Alte reichte Aaron die Hand und gestikulierte die Beiden in sein Büro.

„Woher ….?" Setzte Charlie an.

„Severus…" beantwortete Dumbledore ihre Frage.

Miese kleine Petze, dachte sie bei sich als sie in dem runden Büro Platz nahm.

Dumbledore trat hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Also, wie kann ich euch beiden helfen?"

„Nun ja…" druckste Charlie herum und rutschte unsicher in dem Stuhl hin und her, „es geht um die Sache…sie wissen schon…über die wir schon einmal gesprochen haben…über die Bücher und so…"

Die Miene des Alten verdunkelte sich. „Keine Zukunftsvoraussagen, Charlotte!" warnte er sie.

„Nein! Nein!" beruhigte sie ihn. „Es geht um Aaron…er ist…wie soll ich sagen…genauso wie ich….er…er weiß genauso fast genauso viel! Aber ich habe ihm gesagt,er darf nichts darüber sagen!"

Der Alte schien sich leicht zu beruhigen. Er sah Aaron lange an.

„Also noch ein Phönix-Muggel…interessant. Und sie sind Sie hierher gelangt?"

„Durch die Bücher…so wie es aussieht…" antwortete Aaron.

Dumbledore seuzte. „Schon wieder diese mysteriösen Bücher…es sieht wohl so aus, als müsste ich mich doch dieser Sache annehmen, bevor noch mehr der Muggel uns finden!" Dumbledore wirkte auf einmal sehr sehr alt.

„Ich denke das ist die richtige Entscheidung, Sir." Charlie mochte den Anblick Dumbledores gar nicht.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam sie mit, wie Aaron in seiner Jackentasche herumfummelte. Das was er herauszog kam ihr sehr bekannt vor, doch bevor sie realisieren konnte, was er da in der Hand hielt, war es auch schon zu spät.

„Aaron, nein!!"

Doch Aaron hatte das Buch schon an Dumbledore weitergereicht. Auf dem Cover prangte ein blauer Ford Anglia. Das englische Pendant zu Die Kammer des Schreckens.

Dumbledore nahm das Buch und blickte das Cover fragend an. Dann schlug er die erste Seite auf, dann die Zeite, Dritte, Vierte….

„Ms Berg, sind es diese Bücher über die sie die ganze Zeit geredet haben?" Dumbledore stand auf und reichte ihr das Buch.

Charlie nahm es mit zitternden Händen an und betrachtete es. Das Harry Potter Logo auf dem Cover fehlte genauso wie der Titel. Sie durchblätterte die Seiten. Sie waren leer.


End file.
